Si la esperanza desaparece
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Una y otra vez, la luz ha sido absorbida por la oscuridad. Pero, ¿y si fuera la esperanza la que se viera arrastrada? Algo extraño le está pasando a T.K. Las señales se manifiestan poco a poco. ¿Tendrá Kari lo necesario para salvarlo? Es el turno de que se enfrente al más poderoso enemigo: el miedo.
1. ¿Tienes pesadillas?

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"El tiempo saca a luz todo lo que está oculto y encubre y esconde lo que ahora brilla con el más grande esplendor". _

_Quinto Horacio Flaco_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

_**¿Tienes pesadillas?**_

.

.

Era extraño. Se sentía... _raro_. Aunque no sabría decir la razón. Creía que había tenido un sueño, aunque no sentía miedo. Tal vez no había sido un mal sueño. Y, además, tenía la sensación de que ya lo había soñado antes. Pero, si no había sido una pesadilla, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?

Su corazón estaba oprimido, como si una gran preocupación lo asfixiase hasta el punto de no poder dejarla a un lado. Pero él no tenía más problemas que estudiar y tratar de ganar sus partidos de baloncesto, ¿no? Entonces, ¿a qué venía aquello?

T.K se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y buscó con la mirada una botella de agua fría. Se sirvió un vaso, bebió un trago y después lo dejó sobre la encimera mientras seguía preguntándose qué le ocurría. Llevaba varias noches así. Se despertaba muy confuso, sabiendo que había soñado algo aunque no lo recordaba, con una terrible sensación en el pecho. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo por completo, mientras suspiraba.

Miró el vaso de agua y vio pequeñas ondulaciones en el líquido. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más, pero en la penumbra de la habitación no apreció nada. Seguramente lo había imaginado. Volvió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría.

**~~.~~**

Kari bostezó sonoramente y su hermano la miró con curiosidad, ella nunca solía estar tan cansada, era una madrugadora nata. Le tendió la caja de cereales mientras la observaba con ojo crítico, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Te veo muy cansada, ¿has pasado mala noche? -preguntó Tai preocupado.

-En realidad no, he dormido del tirón. Pero me he despertado como angustiada bastante antes de que sonase el despertador, como si hubiera olvidado algo, y aún no he recordado el qué.

-Qué raro.

Se quedaron en silencio, cavilando ambos por las palabras de Kari, y después se levantaron para marcharse a la escuela. Caminaron a paso lento porque por una vez no llegaban tarde ya que el mayor de los Yagami se había levantado a su hora. Se separaron en la puerta, con Tai aún observando con preocupación a su hermana.

La chica caminó mirando al suelo mientras seguía tratando de recordar hasta que vio a T.K unos pasos por delante. El rubio se había quedado parado observando un pequeño charco que había en un rincón. Kari frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, sin embargo el chico no apreció su presencia. Levantó la mano para posarla en su hombro pero, antes de que llegase a tocarlo, T.K la miró.

-El agua se ha movido... -susurró.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella sin comprender nada.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Nada, tonterías. Buenos días, Kari.

El portador de la esperanza le sonrió y cambió de tema, ella no quedó muy convencida pero le siguió el juego y llegaron a su aula mientras charlaban de cosas triviales. Se sentaron en sus sitios y comenzó la clase. Su profesora de historia empezó a hablar sobre la guerra mundial y Kari desconectó casi al instante, no le gustaban esos conflictos porque le recordaban la maldad que puede llegar a existir y todos los inocentes que pagan por ello. Comenzó a garabatear distraídamente en su libreta mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando acabó la clase bajó la vista a su cuaderno y se sorprendió de lo que había dibujado sin darse cuenta: un sol encerrado en un círculo. Miró unos instantes el dibujo sin comprenderlo, hasta que Davis la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-El viernes de la semana que viene tengo un partido muy importante, ¿vendrás a animarme?

-Claro -prometió ella-. Se lo comentaré a Tai también para ver si puede.

-Eso sería genial, lleva ya bastantes partidos sin poder venir -dijo algo triste su amigo-. Voy a comentárselo a Ken y a T.K a ver si vienen también.

Kari asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar su dibujo. Después se encogió de hombros y cerró la libreta. Se dio la vuelta, buscando a su mejor amigo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que seguía en su sitio apoyado en la mesa. Se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el sedoso pelo rubio. T.K se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza, dirigiéndole una somnolienta sonrisa mientras se rascaba un ojo.

-¿Estabas dormido?

-Eso creo, es que llevo unas cuantas noches durmiendo muy pocas horas y estoy agotado -respondió él sin darle demasiada importancia.

-A mí últimamente también me pasa, me despierto muy temprano y no consigo volver a dormirme.

-¿Tienes pesadillas? -preguntó el chico.

-Creo que no, no recuerdo haber soñado nada -respondió ella algo extrañada-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada.

Entonces llegó el profesor de su siguiente clase y Kari tuvo que volver a su sitio junto a la ventana. Apoyó la barbilla en su mano mientras miraba hacia la pizarra y trataba de enterarse de la explicación.

-Los acrósticos son poemas en los que tomando la primera letra de cada verso se forman palabras o frases, tienen un mensaje oculto... -decía el profesor.

La chica reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y empezó a tomar nota de la lección, ese día se sentía extrañamente desconectada de todo y le costaba muchísimo centrarse en algo. Tenía una sensación rara, de nuevo parecía que había olvidado algo importante. ¿Qué sería?

**~~.~~**

T.K caminó lentamente hacia su casa. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, llevaba varios días así y parecía que iba a peor. Entró en su habitación y dejó sus cosas, Patamon no estaba así que seguramente habría ido a dar una vuelta con Gatomon. Después fue a la cocina para comer algo, no es que tuviera apetito pero se sentía débil, tal vez le sentaría bien comer algo. Sabía que lo más sensato sería ir al médico pero no quería preocupar a su madre así que decidió tomarse una aspirina.

Después se dirigió al salón para ver la televisión. Pero un extraño sonido lo hizo detenerse. Se quedó estático y cerró los ojos, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía el ruido. Giró a su izquierda y miró la pared, allí había un cuadro que le gustaba mucho a su progenitora y que mostraba el mar al atardecer. Era extraño. Le daba la sensación de que el agua del mar ondeaba ligeramente y que podía oír el sonido de las olas al romper contra la costa. Pero eso era imposible... ¿no?

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -exclamó una voz conocida.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a su madre. Después, cuando volvió a pasar delante de la pintura, la miró unos instantes. Sin embargo, el sonido del agua había desaparecido. Se lo habría imaginado.

Esa noche T.K se despertó de pronto. La penumbra inundaba su habitación y el único ruido que rompía la tranquilidad de la noche era la respiración de Patamon a su lado. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño mientras se rascaba un ojo. ¿Habría tenido una pesadilla? Seguramente sí, porque sino no se habría levantado con esa angustiosa sensación que últimamente lo acompañaba a todas partes.

Encendió la luz y lo que vio en el reflejo del espejo llamó su atención. Se acercó al cristal mirando con asombro la imagen que le devolvía. Ese no era él. Bueno, sí que lo era, pero no del todo. Su cabello carecía de lustre alguno, caía como mustio en su cabeza y el color parecía apagado. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, ni vida... _ni esperanza_. Tampoco parecían tener el mismo tono, como si hubieran dejado de ser del color del cielo despejado para pasar a ser el de la más oscura noche. ¿Qué le había pasado para transformarse en aquel ser casi inerte?

Se acercó al espejo para observarse mejor pero una sombra tras él lo asustó. Se movía a gran velocidad y se dirigía hacia T.K, aunque no podía ver realmente cómo era. Aquella cosa se puso tras el chico y sintió que algo lo hería desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula. Gritó y trató de moverse para alejarse de aquel dolor, pero descubrió que su cuerpo había dejado de responderle. Solo pudo observar con angustia cómo la sombra se cernía más sobre su cuerpo y lo rodeaba por la espalda. Mirando a aquella persona sin luz que se suponía que era él.

No tenía sentido luchar, no podía hacer nada. Se iba a rendir, dejando que la sombra lo arrastrase a donde quisiera con tal de que dejase de herirlo, cuando una voz que conocía bien se escuchó. Después, todo se volvió negro.

**~~.~~**

-T.K... -susurró Kari en sueños.

De repente, se levantó y se llevó la mano al corazón. Latía desbocado. Trató de tranquilizarse y de normalizar su respiración mientras miraba con confusión a su alrededor. ¿Por qué tenía esa terrible sensación? Era como si se hubiera llevado un susto tremendo, pero no recordaba nada. Tal vez había tenido una pesadilla.

Miró a su hermano, que dormía a pierna suelta con la boca abierta y sonrió. Gatomon también estaba profundamente dormida, con el ceño algo fruncido por algo de su sueño que no le gustaba. Ya había amanecido porque la luz del sol se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana. Se levantó estirándose, no creía que pudiera volver a dormir. Se fue al salón y se dio cuenta de que no había aún nadie despierto. Claro, era sábado así que todos dormirían hasta tarde. Se preparó el desayuno mientras seguía pensando en esa sensación al despertarse. Algo tenía que haber soñado, pero no lo recordaba. Entonces, unas palabras aparecieron en su mente.

_"... la sombra mientras llega a cubrir, a todo lo que la luz iluminó..."_.

Estaba segura de que alguien había dicho eso en su sueño, pero debía de haber sido un discurso más largo. La cucharilla que sostenía se resbaló de su mano y fue a estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo, pero no le importó. Por más que lo intentó no pudo recordar ni una sola palabra más. Trató de serenarse, diciéndose que solo había sido un sueño, pero la terrible sensación volvió a invadirla. Como si aún no se hubiera recuperado de un gran susto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**~~.~~**

T.K abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. Buscó por todas partes a aquella sombra que trataba de arrastralo, pero no había nada. El único ser que había en la habitación, aparte de él, era su compañero digimon que dormía tranquilamente. Intentó sernarse mientras la voz de Kari llamándole aún retumbaba en su cabeza, ese sonido había hecho que pudiera escaparse de aquel terrible sueño, ella lo había librado de la extraña sombra.

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose muy cansado pero sin atrever a dormir de nuevo. No quería volver a pasarlo así de mal. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Patamon y salió de la habitación. La luz del sol lo cegó momentáneamente. Estiró los brazos y un terrible escozor le hizo detenerse. El corazón se le detuvo una fracción de segundo, para después arrancar en dolorosos latidos de pánico.

Se puso delante del espejo de la entrada. Su imagen le dio seguridad, sus ojos estaban como siempre a diferencia de las grandes ojeras que había debajo de ellos y su pelo también parecía normal, aunque un poco revuelto. Entonces, con los ojos como platos, vio manchas de sangre en su camiseta. Se la quitó y lo que descubrió allí lo aterrorizó más aún.

Desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula tenía una gran raja llena de sangre ya seca. Era la herida que le había hecho aquella criatura. No había sido un sueño.

.

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! :)**


	2. Alaridos de pánico

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose"._

_Julio Cortázar_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

_**Alaridos de pánico**_

.

.

El teléfono sobresaltó a Kari. Hacía ya bastante rato que su hermano y sus padres se habían levantado y estaban viendo la televisión, aunque ella seguía perdida en pensamientos lejanos. Su madre, que estaba en la cocina fregando los platos, contestó y después se volvió a ella para tenderle el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Kari, soy Sora, te llamo para recordarte lo que hablamos ayer.

-¿Dices lo de ir a casa de Mimi?

-Sí, sobretodo te lo digo porque quedé con Tai en que ibais a pasar a por mí pero seguro que se le ha olvidado -dijo la pelirroja medio enfadada medio divertida.

-Es lo más probable, a las cinco pasamos a por ti, ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto, hasta luego.

-Nos vemos.

La pequeña Yagami colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermano. Tai bostezaba sonoramente cuando percibió la mirada de su hermana. Se extrañó porque no lo miraba de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo, como creyendo que él podría solucionar sus problemas pero sin querer decirle lo que le angustiaba. Estaba seguro de que algo la preocupaba. Kari se dirigió a su cuarto y su hermano se levantó a toda prisa del sofá para seguirla.

-¿Pasa algo? Llevas rara unos días.

-No, no pasa nada -negó ella sin sonar muy convincente.

Los ojos castaños de Tai fueron inundados por el dolor, su hermana solía confiar en él. Las únicas veces que le había ocultado algo era cuando estaba enferma. Se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su frente. Kari rio ante el gesto de su hermano y le dejó comprobar que no le pasaba nada. Después se apartó de él y se fue a dar una ducha para tratar de despejarse. El agua caliente hizo que se relajase, como si su angustia se mezclase con el líquido y cayese hasta perderse en el desagüe. Después se puso su albornoz y se acercó al espejo para limpiarlo y poder mirarse.

Distraída, empezó a hacer algunas formas al azar en el vaho. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía parpadeó con confusión y miró los dibujos: era un sol con un rayo más largo que el resto encerrado en un círculo. Se parecía a lo que había garabateado en clase. Negó con la cabeza con frustración y limpió con ímpetu el cristal. Se miró a los ojos durante unos instantes, era como si algo dentro de ella quisiera advertirle de algo, como si hubiese olvidado una amenaza que se cernía sobre algo muy importante para ella. Suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar tanto.

Después de comer se arregló y, cuando consiguió que Tai se levantase de sofá, se marcharon. Pasaron a recoger a Sora y también se reunieron con Davis e Izzy yendo para casa de Mimi. Los señores Tachikawa habían comprado una gran mansión cuando volvieron de Estados Unidos un año atrás, incluso tenía una piscina y jardín propios, así que solían reunirse allí. Cuando llegaron vieron que ya estaban en la casa Yolei y Ken.

Poco después llegaron los que faltaban y se fueron al salón para merendar algo, estaba todo dispuesto en la mesa del comedor y tenía una pinta riquísima. Kari miró a T.K en cuanto su amigo llegó y se dio cuenta de que seguía con aquellas pronunciadas ojeras. Se acercó a saludarlo y él le dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera que ponía en todo el día. Entonces la castaña se dio cuenta de la herida que tenía el ojiazul.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó alarmada acercándose para mirar la raja de cerca, la tocó con cuidado tratando de no hacerle daño.

-Eh... no es nada -respondió él con nerviosismo-. Me he despertado así, no sé cómo me lo he hecho.

-¿Te duele?

-Ya no, pero esta mañana me ha escocido un montón cuando me la he curado -contestó riendo un poco.

-¡Eh, vosotros dos, venid que sino Davis y Tai os van a dejar sin nada! -los llamó Izzy.

Se acercaron a los demás y comieron lo que los señores Tachikawa habían traído para ellos, la verdad es que había de todo tipo de dulces. Rieron de las tonterías de unos y otros, sobretodo con una anécdota que les narró Yolei y de algunos chistes que contaron, de esos tan malos que no puede evitar reírte. También Joe tenía historias que compartir, ya que era al que menos veían, y Mimi no se quedaba atrás porque estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de Japón. Era increíble todo lo que podía pasar en unos pocos años. También algunos se maravillaron por que Tai y Davis pudieran comer todo el día y no engordar ni un gramo. T.K consiguió olvidarse un poco de esa angustia constante y ese miedo que empezaba a instalarse en su corazón sin parecer querer marcharse, se distrajo y se divirtió bastante.

Sin embargo, el descanso no duró mucho tiempo. Cuando se fueron sentando en los sofás para decidir si ver una película o jugar a algo, el rubio sintió que algo lo atraía hacia el jardín. Algo le llamaba sin palabras y lo guiaba sin tocarlo, y no pudo evitar seguir lo que le pedía. Ante la atenta mirada de su hermano, que también había apreciado su extraña actitud, abrió la puerta y salió.

Miró a su alrededor sin entender qué hacía allí. La luz anaranjada del atardecer despedía resplandores en todo el lugar. Una ligera neblina, que se tornaba poco a poco más densa, se podía apreciar en el ambiente, que se volvía más gélido por momentos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el agua de la piscina empezaba a ondear ligeramente, como si alguien hubiera tocado el líquido justamente en el centro. Las ondulaciones que se fueron formando eran hipnóticas para él, como si en cada curva se dibujase su nombre y en cada salpicadura susurraran llamándolo.

Se acercó para asomarse y se extrañó al ver que el agua se iba volviendo cada vez más oscura, dejando de mostrar el azul de las baldosas del suelo. Podría jurar que algo lo estaba empujando a tocar el líquido, unos murmullos que nacían en lo más profundo de su mente. Sin saber qué lo llevaba a actuar así, levantó la mano temblorosamente y la acercó a la piscina. En cuanto tocó el agua, esta pareció coger fuerza y pequeñas olas fueron formándose mientras unas palabras surgían entre los pensamientos de T.K.

_"...s__in mirar atrás vencerán, __o__ morirán combatiendo, __a__l calor del sol cayendo..."._

**~~.~~**

Kari levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor con ansiedad. Había estado escuchando la discusión que mantenían Yolei y Davis sobre qué les apetecía hacer, ya que como siempre ellos dos no se ponían de acuerdo. Pero de pronto su corazón se había encogido de forma dolorosa, cortándole por unos instantes la respiración, para luego empezar a latir a gran velocidad. Solo una imagen explicaba esa sensación y había aparecido a la velocidad del rayo en su mente: el rostro sonriente de su mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde está T.K? -preguntó en voz alta al no encontrarlo entre ellos.

-Le he visto salir hace poco al jardín, supongo que querría tomar el aire -dijo Matt extrañado por el tono angustiado de la pequeña Yagami.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar por el gran ventanal que daba al exterior. La luminosidad del atardecer los cegó unos instantes, después vieron con asombro que el portador de la esperanza se encontraba arrodillado junto a la piscina y estaba a punto de hundir una mano en el agua.

-¿Qué hace? -preguntó Tai.

-Querrá ver cómo está el agua -respondió Cody encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé... -comenzó a hablar Ken.

Se interrumpió al ver que Kari soltaba una exclamación ahogada y echaba a correr hacia el jardín. Todos vieron con perplejidad que la castaña abrió con desesperación la puerta y corrió como no lo había hecho en su vida para alcanzar a T.K. El chico estaba aún en la misma postura, con una mano sumergida en el agua, completamente hipnotizado. Como si hubiera algo en el fondo aguardándolo, como si el líquido lo hubiera atrapado y no tuviera intención de soltarlo. La chica se lanzó sobre él y del impulso ambos cayeron al suelo.

Kari, estando recostada sobre su amigo, miró con miedo esos ojos azules que tanto conocía. Pudo apreciar que se encontraban oscurecidos y sin brillo alguno, pero poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad. T.K, con manos temblorosas, se irguió y ayudó a la castaña a levantarse.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis? -preguntó Mimi extrañada por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Nada... creía que se iba a caer -contestó Kari, aunque no la creyó nadie.

El rubio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Intercambió una mirada de incomprensión con su mejor amiga y supo que ella también sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando. Trató de serenarse un poco porque el temblor de su cuerpo lo hacía tambalearse ligeramente. Volvieron con los demás e intentaron no dar importancia al asunto.

Cuando estaban todos distraídos, todavía intentando decidir qué hacer, T.K entrelazó sus dedos con los de la portadora de la luz en una silenciosa muestra de agradecimiento y de súplica al mismo tiempo. Kari apretó la mano de su amigo, tratando de decirle sin palabras que no pensaba dejarlo solo y él, sin saber cómo, supo lo que ella le intentaba transmitir de forma silenciosa.

**~~.~~**

Alaridos de pánico retumbaron en la residencia Takaishi perturbando la tranquilidad de la noche. Natsuko, la madre de T.K y Matt, se levantó asustada por los gritos de su hijo. Llegó a tientas al cuarto del rubio y encendió la luz. Esperaba encontrar a alguien hiriéndolo pero el único que estaba allí era Patamon. El pequeño digimon trataba de despertar a su compañero sin conseguir nada.

La mujer se acercó rápidamente hacia el chico y lo zarandeó desesperada. Pero T.K no reaccionaba, seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera víctima de un gran terror. Tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y el cuerpo completamente tenso.

-¡Hijo, despierta, por favor! -suplicó asustada Natsuko.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como había comenzado aquello, el portador de la esperanza cesó de chillar. Su cuerpo se relajó poco a poco y, justo antes de abrir los ojos, susurró.

-Kari...

-¿T.K? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó su madre con preocupación.

Él la miró confuso y se apoyó en las manos para erguirse. Entonces la mujer soltó un chillido y T.K pudo ver manchas de sangre sobre sus sábanas. Se miró las palmas de las manos con miedo, encontrando en ellas pequeñas pero profundas heridas.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, apretabas los puños tan fuerte que te has hecho heridas con las uñas -susurró Natsuko con incredulidad-. Ven, vamos a lavártelas.

-No he tenido pesadillas -dijo en voz baja el rubio aunque su madre no llegó a escucharlo.

Se dejó arrastrar por el pasillo, mientras Patamon los seguía de cerca mirando a su amigo con preocupación. Entonces T.K se dio cuenta de que la mujer lo llevaba al baño y trató de zafarse de su agarre. Sabía lo que le aguardaba en el espejo, ya había vivido eso y no creía estar preparado para ver su reflejo.

-No, mamá, por favor... -suplicó.

-Deja de hacer el tonto, venga -lo regañó ella.

El chico cerró con fuerza los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sintió el agua fría recorrerle las manos lo cual fue un verdadero alivio. Después notó el escozor del alcohol en contacto con sus heridas, aunque sabía que era necesario para que se curasen. Natsuko vendó con cuidado las manos de T.K mientras él seguía sin querer abrir los ojos.

Al final el chico tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se enfrentó a su reflejo. Ojos llenos de pánico le devolvieron la mirada. Se tranquilizó al verse normal, con miedo y sudoroso, pero siendo el mismo de siempre.

Bajaba la cabeza cuando, justamente al otro lado de la puerta, vio una sombra formarse y cruzar el umbral. Se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

.

* * *

**Antes de nada quiero agradecer a _sappy_ y a _Takari95_ sus reviews que me han animado mucho, ya que no podía contestarlos por mensaje. Aquí tenéis la continuación como regalo anticipado de reyes (para quien los celebre).**

**M****e alegra que os haya parecido interesante, espero que el nuevo capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.**


	3. Voz de ultratumba

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Tu oscuridad gesta luces iridiscentes. Lienzos de tiempo caen como harapos. Sobre ruinas nocturnas gira un pájaro ciego, parvada de recuerdos"._

_Marlene Pasini_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

_**Voz de ultratumba**_

.

.

T.K se dio la vuelta tan repentinamente que su madre se asustó, dispuesto a encarar a aquella amenaza para proteger a su progenitora aunque sintiéndose sin fuerzas para poder cumplir el comentido.

Pero allí no había nada.

No estaba aquella extraña oscuridad que había visto acercarse hacia ellos. El corazón le iba a alarmante velocidad, sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y su respiración también se aceleró. Se volvió con lentitud hacia el espejo y la vio allí, estática, detrás de él. Habría jurado que de tener un rostro aquel ser habría sonreído con maldad. Irradiaba una sensación extraña, una mezcla de pánico y desesperación, que se instalaba en el corazón de T.K sin que pudiera escapar de ello.

De pronto, la sombra se lanzó sobre el chico y él gritó asustado. De nuevo se volteó para enfrentar a la criatura, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Lo que sí dejó a su paso fue un terrible dolor de cabeza para él. Se llevó las manos vendadas a las sienes y trató de serenarse, ante los ojos incrédulos de su madre que no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Qué haces? Me estás asustando -lo recriminó Natsuko.

-Lo siento, aún estoy confundido.

No quiso volver a mirar al espejo, no se creía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a ello otra vez. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Volvió a su habitación y se echó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, aunque no creía que pudiera dormir. Solo un nombre bailaba en su mente, la única que podría tranquilizarlo en estos momentos, la verdadera razón de que hubiese conseguido despertar. Miró su móvil, que estaba en la mesilla de noche, pero descartó la idea de llamarla. Ni siquiera sabía la hora que era pero el cielo oscurecido que se veía por la ventana le revelaba que era de noche aún.

Su madre entró en el cuarto con un vaso de leche caliente para que se relajase. Como si eso fuera a servir de algo.

**~~.~~**

-¡No! -chilló con todas sus fuerzas Kari.

Gatomon la zarandeó hasta que consiguió despertarla. La castaña respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse mientras notaba que las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente y su nuca. Contuvo un escalofrío y casi no fue consciente de que su amiga puso una pata sobre su mano.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? -preguntó su compañera digimon.

-No, no era una pesadilla... -susurró la castaña-. Era real.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y buscó a tientas con desesperación por el escritorio para encontrar su teléfono móvil. Tai dormitaba sin percatarse de nada, siempre había tenido el sueño muy profundo. Kari dirigió una fugaz mirada a su hermano, preguntándose si despertarlo o no, pero al final descartó esa idea. Él no la iba a creer.

Bufó con frustración al no hallar lo que buscaba y abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir afuera. En la mesa del salón encontró el móvil, lo cogió y marcó de memoria un número. Pero, antes de darle al botón verde para iniciar la llamada, se detuvo. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las 4:37 de la madrugada. No era una hora muy apropiada para llamar. Pero seguía con la horrible sensación de que él la necesitaba. Más que nunca.

**~~.~~**

-Bébete esto, te hará sentir mejor -pidió Natsuko tendiéndole el vaso.

T.K suspiró y decidió que era mejor no negarse, aunque tenía el estómago cerrado. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y sentía que se iba mareando por momentos. Tal vez no era buena idea tomar nada porque igual su estómago no podía retenerlo. Entonces, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y sintió un alivio inmenso recorrerle el cuerpo, como un bálsamo para todo lo que estaba padeciendo.

-¿Quién te llama a estas horas? -preguntó extrañada su madre.

-Es Kari -susurró sonriendo el chico.

Respiró hondo para intentar controlar su voz, ya que al hablar vio que la tenía extrañamente ronca. Carraspeó y se llevó el teléfono al oído después de descolgar.

-¿Si?

-¡T.K! ¡Estás bien! -se escuchó medio sollozar a su mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea-. Sé que es tardísimo y no debería llamarte a estas horas pero he sentido algo, lo he visto, sé que no era un simple sueño aunque ya apenas lo recuerdo...

-Tranquila, yo también quería hablar contigo pero descarté la idea por la hora, gracias por llamarme. Estoy bien, de verdad, y sé que es por ti.

Natsuko escuchaba la conversación totalmente extrañada. No entendía que sucedía, qué le había pasado a su hijo ni qué relación tenía ello con la pequeña Yagami. Aunque se alegraba de ver que T.K se iba serenando poco a poco al escuchar la voz de Kari.

-... claro, tenemos que hablar. ¿Te parece bien que pase por ti mañana por la tarde?

-Sí, por favor, te estaré esperando -le pidió ella.

Cuando se despidió de la chica, el rubio estaba mucho más tranquilo. El dolor de cabeza y las nauseas habían desaparecido por completo, así que se tomó el vaso de leche y pudo volver a dormir. Esta vez sin sueños.

**~~.~~**

Kari se peinó por cuarta vez en quince minutos mientras golpeaba el suelo con la punta del pie. Después se paseó por el salón una y otra vez, rodeando el sofá y la mesa. Su hermano y Gatomon la observaban curiosos, hacía mucho que no la veían tan nerviosa.

-¿Seguro que no es una cita? -preguntó Tai por décima vez.

-Ya te he dicho que no, es solo que necesitamos hablar.

-¿Os habéis peleado? -inquirió su compañera digimon.

-Que no -respondió ya sin paciencia la castaña.

Como no habían acordado una hora en concreto, la chica llevaba desde que había terminado de comer lista para salir. Siguió dando vueltas por el salón y Gatomon intercambiaba encogimientos de hombros con Tai, sin entender lo que sucedía. No comprendía del todo la razón, pero Kari no deseaba compartir con ellos lo que pasaba. Y no era solo porque no la creerían sino también porque sentía que era algo entre T.K y ella. Algo que solo podían enfrentar juntos.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre y la chica prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta. Un alivio increíble se instaló en su corazón al ver a su mejor amigo completamente normal, aunque quizás algo cansado y enfermizo. El rubio saludó a Tai y a Gatomon, charló brevemente con ellos y se marchó con Kari a un parque cercano.

Trató de quitarle importancia a las vendas que tenía en las manos, aunque esas heridas asustaron mucho a su amiga. Se sentaron en un banco y se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que les daba la presencia del otro. Porque les bastaba estar juntos, sin necesidad de hacer o decir algo, para estar bien. Después decidieron que era hora de hablar las cosas.

-Ya te comenté que suelo dormir poco, creía que tenía pesadillas que no recordaba pero en realidad no creo que sea solo eso -explicó T.K-. También pasan cosas raras cuando estoy despierto.

-Yo suelo despertarme en medio de la noche, no recuerdo nada pero lo único que viene a mi mente es que tú estás en peligro.

-Parece que algo nos conecta, bueno como siempre ha pasado. Es raro, sé que a veces me quedo en una especie de trance, pero no recuerdo bien lo que me sucede. Como cuando tú me detuviste porque me iba a caer a la piscina.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, reflexionando sobre qué hacer, aunque en realidad no comprendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a algo que ni siquiera sabían qué era? Porque estaba claro que algo pasaba, que de alguna manera T.K se estaba viendo acosado por una amenaza que no parecía querer dejarlo en paz.

-¿Vas a decírselo a los demás? -preguntó la portadora de la luz.

-No, es una tontería preocuparlos por nada -respondió él con decisión-. No sé si me estoy volviendo loco o si esto tiene relación con el mundo digimon, pero hasta que sepa algo más no quiero entrometer a los otros. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Patamon y ya sabes cómo se pondrían nuestros hermanos.

-No te estás volviendo loco y sí, sé cómo se pondrían los demás, creo que lo mejor es guardarlo entre nosotros.

Ambos suspiraron. No recordaban los sueños que tenían aunque parecía haber una extraña relación entre ellos. No sabían por qué la chica era la única que percibía el estado en el que estaba T.K ni a qué se debían los extraños episodios que estaba viviendo. De lo que ella estaba segura era de que su amigo no estaba loco, había algo extraño que lo estaba rondando y estaba dispuesta a descubrir el qué era.

-Kari, ¿qué me está pasando? -preguntó angustiado él.

-No lo sé, pero yo te ayudaré, te lo prometo -dijo ella con fervor abrazándolo.

Ambos sintieron que si pudieran estar siempre así las cosas irían bien, que aquel era el lugar más seguro de mundo y que nada podría perturbarlos mientras estuvieran juntos. Porque juntos podrían enfrentarse a lo que fuera, porque siempre estuvieron unidos en todo y nunca dejaría de ser así. Pero claro, la clave tal vez estaba en que algo _trataba de separarlos_.

**~~.~~**

Acababa de dejar a Kari en su casa y caminaba cabizbajo volviendo a su hogar. No se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentar la mirada llena de preguntas de su madre, ni los ojos preocupados de Patamon. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró pesadamente. Dio una patada a una lata que había en el suelo, la cual rodó estrepitosamente por la acera, y prosiguió su camino sin ganas. Entonces un sonido lo hizo detenerse.

Era un goteo. Suave, lejano, persistente.

Con el corazón medio paralizado se mantuvo quieto, sin atreverse a dar la vuelta pero sabiendo que había algo tras él. Aquello no era normal y lo sabía, estaba volviendo a suceder. Apretó los puños y sintió dolor en las pequeñas heridas que tenía en las palmas de las manos. Aún así siguió haciendo fuerza, tratando de que el dolor le hiciera volver a la realidad.

Una extraña neblina lo cubrió poco a poco. Comenzó a costarle respirar y sintió que su cuerpo entero empezaba a ser sacudido por dolorosos temblores. Entonces el aliento de alguien o algo le acarició la oreja, tentándolo a darse la vuelta, a encarar al ser que seguía goteando. Su mente pareció nublarse ante aquella respiración y su cuerpo se movió solo, girando sobre sí mismo.

Pero, en el último momento, T.K cerró con fuerza los ojos. Echó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello, lo cual no sabía si en realidad era cierto, mientras se negaba a mirar. Tropezó con un cubo de basura y cayó al suelo clavándose en las rodillas pequeños cristales. Abrió los ojos y miró con horror la sangre que resbalaba de sus piernas. Sacó los cristales con los dedos y escuchó de nuevo pequeñas gotas de agua que parecían acercarse a él.

Volvió a levantarse y corrió sin querer mirar hacia atrás. Entonces comenzó a llover con fuerza, haciendo que ya no supiera si aquel ser seguía persiguiéndolo. Resbaló al dar la vuelta a una esquina y se encontró echado sobre un charco demasiado grande como para haber sido producido por la reciente lluvia.

La sangre de sus rodillas empezó a mezclarse con el líquido mientras las gotas seguían cayendo del cielo. Se irguió usando los brazos y miró su reflejo con miedo. Unos ojos terriblemente opacados como para ser los suyos le devolvieron la mirada. Entonces la boca de su imagen se abrió en una extraña mueca, aunque él no sentía que se estuviera moviendo.

Una voz de ultratumba se escuchó y, lo peor de todo, es que salió de su garganta.

-Se acerca. Viene a por ti.

.

* * *

**A partir de este capítulo todos van a ser un poquito más largos (unas 500 palabras más). De nuevo agradezco a _sappy_ sus bonitas palabras, estoy encantada de ver que te gusta esta historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo :)**


	4. Mirada de súplica

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"El más terrible de los sentimientos es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza perdida"._

_Federico García Lorca_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

_**Mirada de súplica**_

.

.

Kari acababa de llegar a su casa, tenía mucha sed así que cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Bebió un trago y el fresco líquido le molestó en la garganta, porque la tenía un poco irritada. Entonces notó que su mente se embotaba, colapsada por algo que no comprendía.

El ruido del cristal destrozándose alertó a Gatomon. Salió de la habitación de su compañera y se la encontró llevándose las manos a la cabeza. El vaso había caído de su mano y se había hecho añicos contra el suelo, sin que le diera tiempo a cogerlo. La castaña se tambaleó, terriblemente mareada aunque sin saber la razón. La digimon se apresuró a sostenerla y conducirla hasta el sofá, por suerte no había nadie más en la casa.

-¿Kari? ¿Estás bien?

-No... -respondió con un hilo de voz-. Algo le está pasando a T.K.

En ese momento la sensación se mitigó hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando a su paso otro sentimiento igualmente desolador: _la pérdida_. La portadora de la luz se irguió poco a poco, apartándose el pelo que le caía sobre la cara y normalizando su respiración.

-¿Por qué dices que le pasa algo a T.K? -preguntó Gatomon extrañada.

Su amiga no contestó. Simplemente corrió hacia la entrada donde su bolso descansaba y, en el interior, su teléfono móvil.

**~~.~~**

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Como en una especie de trance, sacó la llave y abrió. Su compañero digimon lo esperaba allí. Ignoró su mirada de preocupación, dirigiéndose a la cocina para comer algo, cuando la melodía que usaba como tono de llamada inundó el lugar y se apresuró a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo.

-¿Diga? -respondió T.K al teléfono sin mirar de quién se trataba.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Me he mareado de pronto muchísimo, casi me desmallo! Estaba segura que era por algo que te estaba ocurriendo.

-No me ha pasado nada, acabo de entrar por la puerta de casa, te habrá dado un bajón de tensión -dijo el rubio-. Deberías comer algo y descansar.

La chica no se quedó muy convencida pero al final se rindió y se despidió de él, al ver que el joven no parecía tener ganas de hablar. Patamon miró extrañado el rostro ensombrecido de su amigo cuando cortó la llamada, no solo le sorprendía aquel gesto sino también que hubiera hablado tan poco rato con Kari, normalmente casi había que obligarlo a colgar. Al percibir la mirada del digimon, T.K le sonrió y se metió en el baño.

Pero algo era diferente, algo había cambiado en el portador de la esperanza. Y no precisamente a mejor.

**~~.~~**

Kari suspiró cuando cortó la llamada, era extraño que su mejor amigo no hubiera querido hablar más rato... Negó con la cabeza para sí misma e hizo lo que él le había propuesto. Gatomon se extrañó de que no quisiera compartir con ella lo que sucedía pero no quiso presionarla, al fin y al cabo su compañera hablaría cuando lo necesitase y el problema parecía tener relación con T.K.

Por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Kari durmió toda la noche sin sobresaltos. Su hermano tuvo que despertarla para ir a clase y volvió a preguntarle si estaba enferma al ver lo que le había costado levantarse de la cama. La chica le juró y perjuró que no se encontraba mal, porque sino no la hubiera dejado ir a clase. Y necesitaba ver a T.K.

-¡Buenos días! -la saludó Yolei en la puerta de la escuela.

-¡Hola! -respondió con entusiasmo la castaña al saludo.

Conversaron un rato sobre las clases y un vestido nuevo que la pelimorada quería comprarse, Kari prometió acompañarla. Después el gesto de su amiga se volvió un tanto extraño y miró a los lados para comprobar que nadie la escuchaba.

-Oye, esta mañana Cody y yo nos hemos encontrado a T.K al salir de nuestro portal y estaba muy raro -dijo Yolei en voz baja-. Tenía gesto muy serio, nos miró de forma extraña, y luego se negó a venir con nosotros. ¿Sabes si le pasa algo?

-Eh, bueno, ya hablará él con vosotros cuando lo crea necesario.

-No te lo digo para que me lo cuentes, simplemente te lo comentaba porque sé que si él se puede desahogar con alguien es contigo.

-Gracias -dijo Kari sonriendo.

Después se despidió de su amiga y entró en su aula. Buscó con la mirada al rubio pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Saludó a Davis y a Ken, que hablaban entusiasmados de un partido de fútbol y apenas le hicieron caso. Sonó el timbre que daba comienzo a las clases y el profesor entró por la puerta, poco después T.K llegó y se sentó apresuradamente en su sitio.

Kari lo miró aguardando a su habitual sonrisa de buenos días, pero su mejor amigo ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Algo en su semblante le era extraño, no sabría decir el qué era pero no le gustaba. Cuando la clase acabó, la castaña recogió las cosas y sacó el libro de la siguiente materia. Se levantó para buscar a T.K pero él no estaba ni en la clase ni en el pasillo.

Suspiró con frustración y Ken, que estaba a su lado en la puerta, la miró con curiosidad. Antes de que le preguntase algo, la chica volvió a su silla y esperó con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. De nuevo, su mejor amigo entró después del profesor. La portadora de la luz se pasó toda la clase dando pequeños golpes con el pie, se le hizo eterna. Cuando acabó se levantó corriendo y vio a T.K que se disponía a salir por la puerta. Quiso retenerlo agarrándolo del brazo pero apenas llegó a rozarlo. Notó su piel extrañamente fría, demasiado.

-¿Os pasa algo a T.K y a ti? -preguntó Davis con gesto de incomprensión-. Parece que te rehuye.

Con eso solo consiguió que Kari lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. La joven volvió a sentarse en su sitio y se concentró para tratar de analizar el comportamiento del rubio. La lección dio comienzo sin que apenas fuera consciente de ello, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia su mejor amigo. Lo encontró mirándola con un gesto muy extraño, con una mirada de súplica, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón. Pero en cuanto sus ojos se conectaron, la expresión cambió a una mucho más sombría y el ojiazul rompió el contacto.

Una exhalación ahogada se escapó entre los labios de la chica. Lo sabía, algo era diferente en él, y en el fondo la necesitaba. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse para abrazarlo, para tratar de proteger a T.K de lo que fuera que lo acechaba, pero se contuvo. Vio que el joven escribía algo con bastante esmero. Frunció el ceño con frustración, su amigo estaba muy raro. Él nunca le había ocultado nada hasta ese día, porque estaba segura de que había algo que no le había contado. Se sentía mal, decepcionada, porque no confiase en ella.

Nuevamente, al acabar la clase el rubio desapareció. Al levantarse se le cayó de la mano una hoja en la que había estado escribiendo. Kari la cogió y leyó por encima lo que había en ella, era una especie de poesía. La guardó en su bolsillo para devolvérsela a su mejor amigo. Era hora del descanso así que la pequeña de los Yagami se dijo que no podría escapar de ella en el patio. Apenas comió nada porque tenía el estómago cerrado, notaba un ligero mareo y la cabeza le dolía un poco.

-Oye, Kari, me he encontrado a T.K y me ha dicho que se iba a casa porque se encontraba mal -dijo Ken.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó ella preocupada.

-Ni idea.

La castaña suspiró y miró al suelo. Todos sus amigos se reunieron y algunos le dirigieron una mirada de curiosidad, estaba muy rara. Ella apenas escuchó que habían quedado en ir a casa de Izzy a cenar, porque sus padres no estaban esa noche, y después ver una película. No se podían quedar hasta muy tarde porque había clase al día siguiente, pero mientras estuvieran a medianoche en sus casas estaría bien.

El resto de la mañana la pasó encerrada en sus pensamientos, escuchando como una voz susurraba en sus recuerdos palabras que le eran extrañamente familiares y, al mismo tiempo, totalmente desconocidas.

"... _e__n la mayor penumbra ocultado, __b__ebe el mal del tenebroso futuro, __e__n el que la vida se acaba, __d__e los antiguos vencedores escapaba_...".

**~~.~~**

-¡Venga! Vamos a llegar tarde -se quejó Tai.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco y abrió los brazos para que Gatomon se subiera a ellos. Abrazó a su compañera y se dirigieron a casa de Izzy. Ya casi era de noche, el ocaso se vislumbraba reflejándose en las ventanas de los edificios. El castaño miraba a su hermana con preocupación, no era muy habitual su silencio y el comportamiento que tenía desde varios días atrás lo tenía intrigado.

Llegaron a su destino y vieron que eran los últimos. Los demás ya estaban apuntando en un papel las pizzas que querían pedir, ya que eran tantos que sino se iban a hacer un lío. En eso estaban cuando el teléfono de Matt sonó estrepitosamente. El rubió sonrió al ver de quién se trataba y se llevó a la oreja el móvil.

-¡Hola! Sí... Vale, estamos pidiendo la cena. ¿Qué pizza quieres tú...? ¿Sin cebolla? Entendido, hasta ahora.

Kari levantó la cabeza y miró a Matt con ansia, sospechando quién era el que le había llamado.

-Era...

-T.K, sí, me ha dicho que se encuentra mejor y que viene para aquí -interrumpió el ojiazul sabiendo lo que le iba a decir la chica.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de ella y Tai suspiró aliviado porque no la había visto sonreír en todo el día. La chica se llevó la mano al bolsillo y se aseguró de llevar aquel papel. Pensaba devolvérselo en cuanto lo viera.

**~~.~~**

T.K caminaba por las calles en penumbra de la ciudad. El resplandor anaranjado de las farolas era lo único que hacía que viera por dónde iba, aunque no era muy consciente de lo que hacía. Patamon iba sobre su cabeza y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada nerviosa. Esa mañana no había aguantado y se había marchado de la escuela, pero sus ansias de ver a Kari le habían obligado a llamar a su hermano.

En realidad tenía dos grandes impulsos en ese momento. Uno, el que le pedía su corazón, era echar a correr hacia la casa de Izzy y suplicarle a la castaña que lo abrazase. El otro, movido por una extraña sensación en su mente, era darse la vuelta para no verla. Estaba en ese momento luchando con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar. Necesitaba cruzar una mirada con esos ojos cobrizos que lo iluminaban en medio de la oscuridad.

-T.K, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó por enésima vez Patamon.

-¡Ya te he dicho que nada! -gritó el rubio movido por esa cosa rara que notaba en su mente.

El digimon lo miró ofendido y se adelantó a él volando en dirección a la casa del portador del conocimiento. El joven se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras se abrieron paso desde su boca y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a su compañero. Pero algo lo detuvo.

Escuchaba gotas caer contra el suelo. Una y otra y otra más. Sin detenerse.

Una densa niebla lo rodeo de forma tan sutil que no se dio cuenta al principio. El frío hizo que se abrazase a sí mismo y se le metió entre los pliegues de la ropa hasta llegar a los huesos. Notaba de nuevo una respiración erizándole el pelo de la nuca. Le costó respirar y las fuerzas abandonaron poco a poco su cuerpo.

Entonces recordó que ya había vivido esa situación. Había corrido todo lo que pudo pero la oscuridad le había alcanzado. Ahora lo comprendía. Eso era lo que tenía en su mente, había una oscuridad intrusa en ella que lo había llevado a alejarse de sus amigos, de Patamon y de Kari. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Tuvo el presentimiento de que esa vez no habría escapatoria.

-Pata... ¡Patamon! -llamó con un hilo de voz.

El digimon se dio la vuelta, alarmado, y vio con asombro que las farolas iban apagándose detrás de T.K. En fila, como si alguien las estuviera rompiendo. Echó a volar hacia allí al sentir una extraña presencia acechando a su amigo.

-Oigo el mar... -escuchó susurrar al rubio cuando ya casi lo había alcanzado.

En ese momento la farola bajo la que estaba se apagó. Se escuchó un grito de pánico que se hizo eco, repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta desvanecerse por completo. Después se hizo un escalofriante silencio.

Cuando Patamon llegó al lugar donde debería estar T.K la luz anaranjada de la farola volvió a aparecer. Pero allí no había nadie. Lo único que entró fue el D3 del chico, que yacía olvidado en el suelo. Y, a su lado, unas gotas de sangre.

**~~.~~**

Habían pedido ya la comida y esperaban a que llegasen las pizzas. Empezaron a sacar el dinero para tratar de tenerlo justo, unos prestaron a otros porque no tenían cambio y al final consiguieron su cometido. Después empezaron a decidir qué película querían ver. Sora levantó la cabeza para preguntarle a la menor de los Yagami cuál prefería, pero se detuvo al ver que los ojos de su amiga se abrían horrorizados.

El alarido de dolor que Kari soltó de pronto hizo que los presentes se dieran la vuelta para mirarla. La chica había caído al suelo y se llevaba las manos al corazón como si estuviera doliéndole muchísimo. Parecía estar sufriendo una terrible agonía. Corrieron hacia ella y trataron de levantarla sin conseguir nada.

-¡Kari! ¡¿Qué pasa?! -gritó desesperado su hermano.

Ella no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Siguió gritando con tanta fuerza que la garganta se le desgarraba poco a poco, se apretaba el pecho como tratando de arrancar ese terrible dolor que sentía. Como si estuvieran arrebatándole algo vital para vivir. Entonces, tan repentinamente como había comenzado, cesó. Ella abrió los ojos, en ellos se podía ver una tristeza que parecía infinita. Su labio tembló.

-T.K... -susurró antes de ser arrastrada a la inconsciencia mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

.

* * *

**Como no puedo mandarle un mensaje, agradezco aquí a _Maimai_ que haya dejado un review, palabras como esas me motivan a seguir escribiendo y prometo poner el romance que pueda en especial cuando avance más la historia. Cuando pase mi época de exámenes voy a escribir más fics de esta pareja porque tengo varios en mente (y la mayoría son más románticos).**

**El próximo capítulo será muy relevante, se desvelarán bastantes cosas, espero que este lo hayáis disfrutado :)**


	5. Eco en sus recuerdos

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"En el fondo, un poema no es algo que se ve, sino la luz que nos permite ver. Y lo que vemos es la vida"._

_Robert Penn Warren_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

_**Eco en sus recuerdos**_

.

.

Un frío como nunca antes había sentido lo recorría. Parecía ir acariciándole el rostro en cada azote de la brisa, poniéndole el vello de punta y haciendo que se abrazase más a sí mismo. Trataba de encontrar calor pero parecía que en ese lugar no había.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia y abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus azulados orbes reflejaron la casi absoluta oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Paulatinamente se fue acostumbrando y vio que se encontraba en una habitación en penumbra. Se levantó del suelo empedrado sobre el que yacía y que le destrozaba los huesos. Notó que había un pequeño charco bajo él. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de qué se trataba. Sangre.

Había numerosos cortes por todo su cuerpo, no recordaba bien cómo se los había hecho ni qué hacía en aquel lugar. Entonces, el dolor de su cabeza le hizo volver a la realidad. Unas imágenes confusas de los últimos días aparecieron en su mente y se acordó de que algo lo había atrapado.

-¿Patamon? ¿Ka...?

-Yo que tú no lo diría -lo interrumpió una voz.

El rubio se puso de pie con dificultad y buscó a quien había hablado pero allí no había nadie. Le pareció ver que algo se movía en una esquina y se acercó hacia allí con lentitud.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó asustado.

Una escalofriante risa se hizo eco entre las paredes de la oscura estancia.

-Yo soy quien te ha traído hasta este lugar.

**~~.~~**

Tai y Matt ayudaron a Kari a levantarse. La chica no dejaba de temblar, acababa de recuperar la consciencia y no paraba de repetir que T.K la necesitaba. Todos estaban muy asustados. Izzy le trajo un vaso de agua y miró con impotencia a la castaña sin saber, por una vez, qué decir o qué hacer. Entonces se empezaron a escuchar unos golpes provenientes de la habitación del pelirrojo. Todos se miraron entre ellos unos instantes.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -preguntó Joe asustado.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza con lentitud. Toc, toc, toc. Se oía una y otra vez. Parecía provenir del exterior.

-Esto parece el principio de una película de miedo, ahora vendrá un asesino con un hacha e iremos muriendo uno a uno -dijo Davis riendo con nerviosismo.

Recibió una mirada de reproche de Yolei y se encogió de hombros, Ken lo instó a levantarse y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Izzy tras Tai y Matt, que habían dejado a Kari sollozando entre los brazos de Sora y Mimi.

-Él me necesita, esta vez me lo han arrebatado -susurraba la portadora de la luz cuando conseguía articular alguna palabra.

Los chicos llegaron a la habitación. Tai los miró mientras sujetaba el manillar de la puerta, contaron hasta tres y abrió de golpe. Una gran mancha narnaja estaba golpeando el cristal y varios de ellos gritaron por la impresión. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que era Patamon y se apresuraron a abrirle la ventana. El digimon estaba medio asfixiado y los miró con los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico.

-¿Patamon? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi hermano? -preguntó Matt muy asustado.

Tai lo cogió en brazos y fueron al salón. En cuanto Kari lo vio, se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó sollozando.

-T.K... Ha desaparecido de pronto -explicó Patamon entre lágrimas dejando que la castaña lo acariciase-. He buscado por todas partes y lo único que he encontrado es su D3...

No quiso mencionar las gotas de sangre, no creía que Kari estuviera en un estado en el que soportaría escuchar aquello. Les entregó el dispositivo y todos lo examinaron, estaba apagado e inactivo. Era extraño porque siempre funcionaban al menos para dar la hora. Era como si ya no cumpliera ninguna función, y la única que tenían era ser usados por el niño elegido al que pertenecían. ¿Qué podía significar aquello? No querían ni pensarlo.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Qué está pasando? -gritó Matt.

Cody puso una mano en su brazo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, aunque también estaba muy nervioso. El rubio miró a Kari, por el gesto de culpabilidad que había en su rostro ella sabía algo. En cuanto la chica percibió la mirada de los demás posada en ella suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-T.K ha estado teniendo sueños raros durante un tiempo y yo también, además se sumía en extraños trances que luego no recordaba con claridad, como cuando yo lo paré porque iba a caer a la piscina. Algo ha estado acechándole, llamándole, y yo percibía cuando algo así sucedía.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijisteis? -preguntó Mimi.

-No queríamos preocuparos hasta que supiéramos de que se trataba. El problema es que ayer él estaba normal cuando estuvimos juntos, después estuve a punto de desmayarme y lo llamé corriendo pero me dijo que no le había pasado nada. Creo que me mintió, porque esta mañana me ha estado evitando, creo que algo lo alcanzó y hoy se lo ha llevado definitivamente... -su voz se quebró y rompió en llanto.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir ni a hacer nada. Al final, algunos insistieron a Patamon para que los llevase hasta el lugar donde T.K había desaparecido. Kari se negó a ir porque sabía que no serviría de nada, ella sentía que él estaba en un lugar mucho más lejano.

Cuando un rato más tarde volvieron, todos aceptaron la derrota. Llamaron al timbre y se miraron algunos esperanzados, pero resultó que eran las pizzas que habían encargado. Nadie parecía tener apetito. Se sentaron en la mesa y los sofás, en un silencio solo roto por los sollozos de la portadora de la luz y las palabras de consuelo que Gatomon trataba de darles a su compañera y a Patamon.

-Si al menos tuviéramos una pista -susurró Izzy de pronto.

Sus palabras encendieron una chispa en la cabeza de Kari. Se llevó la mano a bolsillo y cogió lo que T.K había escrito esa mañana. Lo leyó y varias frases bailaron ante sus ojos como dándole la bienvenida, pidiéndole que las recordase, y aparecieron en su mente las palabras como si formasen parte de sus recuerdos.

-Esta mañana he visto a T.K escribiendo algo con mucho esmero y concentración, después se ha levantado y el papel se ha caído -explicó la castaña tendiendo la hoja al pelirrojo-. Se lo quería devolver pero no he vuelto a verlo.

Todos miraron a Izzy expectantes, a la espera de que lo leyera. Él desdobló el papel y lo miró como si en él se encontrara la clave para el elixir de la vida. Se mojó los labios y respiró hondo.

-"_Antes del mundo, zona de caos era, no conociendo siquiera el segundo, aquella que ahora parece duradera. Reino sin rey para gobernar, en que nada existía. _

_Pero un cierto día, sin siquiera avisar, en medio del vacío, algo apareció. La luz para todo iluminar, rápidamente la inmensidad llenó, aunque mucho no duró. Vida surgió de su poder, la que hoy día podemos conocer. _

_Al mismo tiempo otra cosa apareció, sin miramientos luchó, aquella a la que llamamos oscuridad. Rauda quiso privar de libertad, a todos los que se habían erigido, pero la luz creó a los elegidos._

_De cuando es esta leyenda no se conoce, aunque alguien debió empezarla. De quien esta leyenda surge, incluso su creador debe olvidarla._

_Reyes de reinos lejanos, unidas sus manos, con gran tesón luchan. Sin mirar atrás vencerán, o morirán combatiendo, al calor del sol cayendo._

_La sombra mientras llega a cubrir, a todo lo que la luz iluminó, riendo sin miramientos sentir. En el mar más negro, con sangre entre sus manos, no duda en acabar con el milagro._

_En el lugar más oscuro, van a parar los monarcas del pasado. En la mayor penumbra ocultado, bebe el mal del tenebroso futuro, en el que la vida se acaba, de los antiguos vencedores escapaba._

_Zafándose del mundo, un solo moribundo. La más blanca flor, ansía encontrar, la razón de su amor"._

_**~~.~~**_

Un escalofrío recorrió a T.K aunque trató de contenerlo. Se abrazó a sí mismo de nuevo y siguió tratando, sin éxito, de encontrar a quien le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Qué impaciente, no me apetece contestarte a todas las preguntas, aunque te mostraré algo -dijo la voz de forma socarrona.

El chico sintió que una densa y húmeda niebla se formaba en la habitación. Se vio rodeado por aquella neblina que parecía tener vida propia. Sentía que unas gélidas manos le rodeaban el cuerpo con dureza, como tratando de arrancarle la piel, aunque sin llegar a hacerle daño. Retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose y cayó el suelo. Notó lo dolorido que tenía el cuerpo y, aunque intentó levantarse, no lo consiguió.

Entonces se cernió sobre él la ya conocida sombra que había estado acechándolo el último tiempo. No tenía escapatoria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza aguardando un gran dolor, pero este no llegó. De pronto sintió que el duro suelo era sustituido por algo más cómodo que se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Una suave brisa le meció el cabello aliviándole el dolor de cabeza y un olor conocido impregnó su nariz.

Antes de abrir los ojos comprendió dónde se encontraba.

**~~.~~**

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la casa de los Izumi. Todos se miraron entre ellos sin haber comprendido nada y con gestos de incredulidad.

-No creo que eso signifique nada, T.K escribe historias así que esa especie de poesía será de algo en lo que esté trabajando -opinó Joe.

-Tiene que ser algo, hay varias de estas frases que me suenan muchísimo, aunque no sé de qué -repuso Kari tajantemente.

-Tal vez él te contó algo de esa historia alguna vez y por eso te suenan -sugirió Yolei.

La portadora de la luz negó con la cabeza con frustración y miró a su hermano. Él no apartaba los ojos de los de ella, parecía estar pensando seriamente en todo aquello. Varios de los presentes lo miraban aguardando a que diera su opinión, esperando a que su líder hablase para saber qué hacer.

-Igual no significa nada y son tus ansias de saber algo lo que te empuja a creerlo -dijo Tai a su hermana-. Y, aunque sí que tuviese algún sentido no creo que nosotros consigamos sacarlo -añadió al ver que la chica iba a volver a replicar.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? -preguntó Sora-. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras T.K ha desaparecido.

-Desde luego que no, lo más probable es que esto tenga relación con el mundo digital -respondió Izzy con gesto pensativo.

-Ahora es muy tarde, tenemos que ir a casa y mañana a clase, por la tarde iremos al digimundo a ver si alguien sabe algo -dijo Tai.

Todos parecieron conformes excepto su hermana. Kari, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, volvió a coger el papel y se marchó a la puerta, claramente enfadada con los demás. Patamon se fue con ella y Gatomon, iba a quedarse en casa de los Yagami al menos durante un tiempo. Matt dijo que iba a ir a casa de su madre para explicarle lo sucedido, Natsuko seguramente se asustaría mucho pero merecía saber la verdad.

Tai trató de tranquilizar a su hermana antes de dormir, pero no consiguió nada. La chica pasó toda la noche sollozando mientras Gatomon y Patamon intentaban consolarla. Ella sabía que su mejor amigo no estaba en el mundo digital, no podría decir cómo pero lo sabía. Al final se durmió por el agotamiento del llanto. Por la mañana, su hermano insistió en que fingiese estar enferma porque no la veía con fuerzas de aguantar un día lectivo y, viendo la cara que tenía, su madre lo creyó a la primera. Así que se quedó sola en casa en compañía de los digimons.

-Soy un pésimo compañero, no he protegido a T.K -dijo de pronto Patamon.

-Claro que no es así, siempre lo has hecho, pero hay cosas que pasan que no podemos evitar -lo tranquilizó Gatomon dándole un abrazo.

Kari suspiró al verlos, su relación le recordaba a la que tenía ella con su mejor amigo y eso hacía que lo echase aun más de menos. Se fue a su habitación, dejando a los digimons con su charla en el salón, y se sentó en su escritorio. Cogió el poema de T.K y lo leyó y releyó tratando de sacarle un significado oculto. Tal vez los demás tenían razón y aquello no significaba nada...

Acrósticos.

¿Cómo? ¿Acrósticos? Esa palabra había aparecido de pronto en su mente, ni siquiera recordaba de qué era. Entonces la voz de su profesor diciendo esa palabra se hizo eco en sus recuerdos y cogió su libro de lenguaje. Lo abrió por donde iban y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba. Los acrósticos eran poemas de los cuales la primera letra de cada verso formaban palabras o frases. ¡Eso era!

Comenzó a trabajar, anotando la primera letra de cada verso y después miró el resultado. "_Aznarepsealravlasarapdadiruc soalarecnevebedzulal_". No había por dónde cogerlo, estaba claro que eso no significaba nada. Suspiró desencantada y comenzó a cerrar el libro cuando vio una pequeña nota a pie de página en un recuadro: "los acrósticos pueden construirse también en rara ocasión en orden inverso". ¿Inverso? Volvió a copiar las letras, aunque esta vez del revés, y su corazón dio un vuelco con el resultado.

_La luz debe vencer a la oscuridad para salvar la esperanza._

Una exclamación ahogada se escapó de su boca y alertó a los digimons, que fueron a la habitación a toda velocidad asustados por si le estaba pasando algo. Llegaron a su lado y escudriñaron a su alrededor para defenderla si había alguna amenaza. Kari no reaccionó, miraba hacia delante mientras las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Gatomon asustada.

-Ya sé dónde está T.K...

.

El frío del lugar le era terriblemente conocido, el tacto de lo que había bajo él llegó a su memoria, todo ello por el olor que invadió su mente. Olía a sal.

Entonces se concentró y escuchó, también había un sonido que conocía a la perfección. Eran olas rompiendo contra la playa, parecía un mar que estaba en calma porque el sonido era pausado y tranquilo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cielo grisáceo oscurecido por las nubes que lo cubrían. Se incorporó y bajo él vio la arena en la que había yacido. Delante del joven un inmenso mar gris parecía llamarlo en susurros lejanos por el chapoteo de sus aguas.

Su corazón se vio oprimido por los dolorosos recuerdos que acudían a su mente al ver aquel lugar. Porque sí, él ya había estado allí, aunque en una situación completamente distinta. Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor pero no encontró más que árboles ennegrecidos a lo lejos y una montaña igual de tenebrosa que parecía vigilarlo. En ese momento recordó la extraña voz que parecía haberlo guiado hasta allí y buscó a su alrededor al causante de todo aquello, que seguramente lo estaba observando.

Dio un paso hacia el mar y rozó con la yema de los dedos las oscurecidas aguas. El líquido estaba a una temperatura tan baja que debería haber estado completamente congelado. Apretó los puños y volvió a erguirse mirando al cielo.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡¿Para qué me has traído?!

-Takeru, bienvenido al Mar Oscuro -dijo la extraña voz desde el interior de su cabeza.

.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Espero que seáis comprensivos conmigo porque es la primera poesía que escribo en mi vida y encima haciendo que la primera letra de cada verso forme una frase... Ya me comentaréis qué tal os parece el resultado.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis y seguís esta historia! :D**


	6. Una solitaria lágrima

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"El amor es entrega y sacrificio, quien ama verdaderamente, es capaz de renunciar a sí mismo..."_

_Ana María Castillo Avella_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 6**

_**Una solitaria lágrima**_

.

.

Kari se levantó de la silla, se cambió de ropa a toda velocidad y, habiendo cogido el papel donde había resuelto el acróstico, salió de su casa. Gatomon y Patamon trataron de retenerla, pero nada de lo que dijeron hizo que se detuviera, así que se apresuraron a seguirla.

La castaña miró la hora en el móvil sin parar su carrera y se alegró de ver que era la hora del descanso, sus amigos estarían reunidos en el patio. Rodeó su escuela por fuera, ya que no podía entrar, y se detuvo por fin en una valla que daba al interior. Fue calmando poco a poco su respiración mientras esperaba a que los demás niños elegidos aparecieran. Los digimons la observaban desde la copa de un árbol mirándose entre ellos con extrañeza.

Apenas un par de minutos después, Kari pudo divisar a su hermano, Sora y Matt caminando hacia allí. Unos metros por detrás, Izzy y Mimi apresuraban el paso para intentar alcanzarlos. La chica sintió pena por el rubio, se veía que no había pegado ojo por la preocupación de lo que le estuviera sucediendo a su hermano. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la pequeña Yagami empezó a hacerles gestos con la mano pero no la veían.

-¡Hermano! -gritó.

Tai levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor con confusión, entonces vio a Kari y corrió hacia ella seguido de los demás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Ha pasado algo?! -preguntó alarmado.

Ella simplemente les tendió el papel con la solución del acróstico. El castaño le pasó la hoja a Izzy para que valorase el trabajo y verificase que estaba bien hecho. En ese momento llegaron Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody, preguntaron qué sucedía y Mimi intentó explicárselo apresuradamente.

-Creo que es correcto, esta es la respuesta del misterio del poema que escribió T.K -dijo al fin Izzy.

-Lo recuerdo cada vez mejor, en los sueños que tenía yo estaba con T.K rodeados de una densa neblina y una voz repetía esas palabras una y otra vez -explicó Kari-. De vez en cuando frases sueltas aparecían en mi cabeza y por eso me sonaba el acróstico.

-¿Qué significa el mensaje oculto? -preguntó Sora-. ¿Tenemos un nuevo enemigo?

El pelirrojo se lo pensó bien antes de contestar, echó una mirada a Tai antes de atreverse a decir lo que de verdad pensaba.

-Bueno, está claro que T.K es la esperanza, y supongo que Kari es la luz. Lo que no sé es a quién hace referencia la oscuridad.

-¿Estás diciendo que es Kari la que tiene que vencer a quien sea? -preguntó el mayor de los Yagami repentinamente enfadado.

-Solo digo lo que veo aquí -dijo Izzy conciliador-. Dice que la luz tiene que intentar salvar a la esperanza.

-No pienso dejar que ella se exponga.

-Entonces, si ella es la única que puede hacerlo, ¿quieres dejar tirado a mi hermano? -replicó molesto Matt.

-No es eso, ¡pero tú tampoco querrías ponerle en peligro si esto fuera del revés!

La discusión fue acalorándose cada vez más y tuvieron que separar a los dos chicos por si les daba por pegarse. Les costó bastante pero al final se alejaron el uno del otro con los brazos cruzados.

-Dejad de discutir sobre mí, sobretodo si estoy delante, yo decidiré lo que quiero hacer -les recriminó Kari-. Además, no me habéis dejado explicaros nada. Sé dónde está T.K.

Gestos de asombro fueron el resultado de aquella afirmación. La castaña aguardó a que su hermano y Matt descompusieran el mohín de enfado que tenían antes de continuar con su explicación.

-Está en el Mar Oscuro. En mis sueños estábamos allí, y de alguna forma lo presiento.

-Puede ser, aun así deberíamos ir al mundo digital para intentar encontrar respuestas, tal vez Gennai sepa algo -sugirió Ken.

-¡Kari tiene razón! -gritó de pronto Patamon bajando del árbol-. Antes de desaparecer escuché decir a T.K que podía escuchar el mar. Y cada vez que le pasaba algo raro solía estar relacionado con el agua...

-Además de que no creo que ningún digimon tuviera el poder de llevarlo al digimundo así porque sí -opinó Gatomon, que había bajado tras su amigo.

-Está bien. Izzy, después de las clases tú vas a comprobar si hay alguna puerta abierta al mundo digital y si se abrió una ayer por la noche, de mientras Davis, Ken, Yolei y Cody irán allí y buscarán a Gennai o cualquier otro que sepa algo -fue ordenando Tai-. Los demás iremos a donde T.K consiguió abrir la puerta para el Mar Oscuro, tal vez si Kari lo llama la puerta se vuelva a abrir.

Todos parecieron conformes con el plan y decidieron la hora a las que lo llevarían a cabo. Después la portadora de la luz se fue a toda prisa, antes de que su madre volviera y se diera cuenta de que no estaba. Aunque, para salir esa tarde, tendría que fingir una recuperación repentina.

**~~.~~**

El corazón de T.K pareció responder ante la mención del Mar Oscuro, aunque él ya sabía que estaba allí. Con cada bombeo parecía que el pánico se mezclaba con su sangre, llegando a expandirse por todo su cuerpo y haciendo que se le entumeciera. Tragó saliva sonoramente, intentando que el nudo de su garganta se aliviase un tanto. Notó la boca terriblemente seca.

-No me has respondido, ¿qué quieres de mí? -dijo.

-Verás, hay algo que te pertenece, de lo que tú ni siquiera eres consciente -explicó la voz intrusa que inundaba su mente-. Y es eso lo que anhelo.

-¿El qué?

Unas carcajadas se dejaron escuchar y provocaron que un escalofrío de repulsión lo recorriera por entero. Cerró los puños, siendo consciente de nuevo de las heridas que tenía en las palmas de las manos y que parecían haberse vuelvo a abrir.

-¿Quieres saber cómo salir de aquí? -preguntó aquel ser que lo había arrastrado a ese lugar.

Algo en su tono le voz le dijo a T.K que no le gustaría la respuesta, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Para que puedas dejar el Mar Oscuro, otro debe ocupar tu lugar. Y solo hay una persona capaz de hacerlo, una única persona con la capacidad de superar lo que tu posees, de tener algo más valioso.

-¿Quién? -preguntó el rubio, sabiendo que en realidad no quería escuchar la contestación.

-Hikari Yagami.

**~~.~~**

-¿Por qué no te maquillas un poco las ojeras? -sugirió Tai-. Es que sigue pareciendo que estás enferma y así mamá no te va a dejar salir.

Kari resopló y volvió al baño, su hermano le estaba obligando a preguntar a su madre si podía salir pero ella pretendía irse sin decir nada. No tenían tiempo para esas tonterías. En realidad, lo más sencillo hubiera sido decirle que T.K había desaparecido, pero los niños elegidos no querían asustar a sus padres, al menos mientras pudieran.

Rebuscó en los cajones hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba y empezó a trabajar para disimular las ojeras. La verdad era que estaba muy pálida. También se echó algo de colorete, no demasiado para que no se notara, pero sí para evitar que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaba demasiado blanca. Después se fue al salón, donde sus progenitores veían la televisión. Intercambió una mirada con su hermano y el plan comenzó.

-Oye, hemos quedado todos en casa de Matt para ver una película, ¿quieres venir? -preguntó Tai todo lo inocentemente que pudo.

-Pues ya me encuentro mejor, y sería estar en una casa igualmente, así que si a mamá y a papá les parece bien... -dijo la castaña mirando a sus padres.

Ellos cruzaron una mirada. Algo les dijo que sus hijos les estaban mintiendo pero, de alguna manera, veían la desesperación que reinaba en el rostro de la más pequeña. Eran sus padres, no podían engañarlos tan fácilmente. Ella necesitaba ir a algún lado y no se lo iban a negar.

-Id, pasadlo bien -deseó Susumu, el padre de los Yagami.

-Pero no volváis tarde que mañana hay clases -advirtió su mujer Yuuko.

Los hermanos se sonrieron y se levantaron a toda prisa. Fueron a su habitación para coger a Gatomon y Patamon, se pusieron sus chaquetas y se fueron rápidamente. Habían quedado en cinco minutos en la puerta de la escuela. Andaban a paso apresurado cuando el móvil del mayor comenzó a sonar.

-Es Izzy -informó mientras contestaba-. Dime... Vale, ya me lo imaginaba pero quería asegurarme... Está bien, te esperaremos, no tardes.

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y retomaron su acelerada marcha mientras Kari y los digimons lo miraban a la espera de que le explicase lo que habían hablado.

-No se abrió ninguna puerta ayer, y no hay ninguna abierta en este momento, aunque Davis y los demás deben de estar a punto de abrir una para marcharse al mundo digital -contó Tai-. Izzy le ha mandado un mensaje a Gennai para que se reúna con ellos.

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio. Su corazón iba a un extraño ritmo y los latidos eran muy fuertes, podía escuchar retumbar en sus oídos cada una de las palpitaciones. Estaba segura de que algo estaba pasando. Suspiró y aceleró aún más el paso. El castaño la miró con curiosidad pero se adaptó a su ritmo para poder seguirla.

Llegaron casi los últimos a la escuela. Sora, Matt, Mimi y Joe los esperaban muy nerviosos. Apenas un par de minutos después, el pelirrojo del grupo llegó resoplando, se notaba que había corrido. No quisieron entretenerse más y se marcharon al lugar donde Gatomon y Patamon les guiaban, al fin y al cabo ellos habían estado con T.K cuando consiguió llegar al Mar Oscuro.

-En realidad no creo que el sitio tenga nada de particular -opinó Joe cuando llegaron.

-Eso es cierto, son los sentimientos los que conectan los mundos así que simplemente T.K estaba aquí cuando Kari y él se llamaron el uno al otro con desesperación -afirmó Gatomon.

-Yo también lo pienso -susurró la portadora de la luz-. Aún así creo que está bien estar aquí.

Dio un paso al frente y miró hacia el cielo con determinación. No sabía lo que sucedería a partir de entonces, tenía un miedo terrible a ese mundo al que trataba de llegar, pero le daba igual con tal de ayudar a su mejor amigo. Cerró con fuerza los puños y sintió lo frías que tenía las manos, era como si algo se estuviera apagando en ella poco a poco, lo revelaba también el tono blanquecino que adquiría su piel a cada momento, pues estaba más blanca de lo normal.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en recordarlo a él, a esa sonrisa que siempre estaba para animarla, a esos ojos esperanzados que parecían poder contra cualquier cosa, a ese chico que la había protegido siempre a costa de lo que fuera. Se llevó las manos entrelazadas al pecho, casi como si estuviera rezando, e imploró en su mente una y otra vez que se le permitiera llegar al lado de T.K.

Algo pasó, estaba segura. Abrió los ojos y sintió un gran frío en el corazón, como si estuvieran arrebatándole la vida. Su respiración se aceleró pero no se detuvo en su intento, siguió deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder ver a su mejor amigo. Entonces lo vio. En lo que dura un parpadeo o un latido de corazón, pudo ver en el cielo una ligera luz surgida entre una tenue niebla, y esos ojos azules que tanto conocía suplicándole ayuda.

-¡T.K! -lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez-. ¡T.K!

Corrió hacia allí, dispuesta a saltar al vacío para atravesar esa puerta, mientras los demás se miraban extrañados porque no podían ver nada. Pero algo sucedió. Tuvo una sensación extraña, como cuando algo está pegado y tratas de quitarlo pero no lo consigues hasta dar un último tirón. Como cuando estiras una goma elástica hasta el límite y después se te escapa. Sintió que algo le había sido arrancado. Había desaparecido un lazo de unión, alguna cosa que pertenecía a su corazón. Se había esfumado por completo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro hasta estrellarse contra sus piernas. Los demás corrieron hacia ella y la miraron con miedo, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Kari con pudo hablar, casi no conseguía ni llorar, porque sentía una desolación que jamás había tenido.

Soledad. Pérdida. Como si fueran definitivas.

**~~.~~**

Ese bello nombre pareció quedar mancillado al escucharse de esa terrible voz. No supo la razón, pero T.K había sabido que se trataba de Kari antes de que aquel ser lo dijera. El dolor acudió a su corazón como un rayo, no quería que su mejor amiga estuviera de nuevo en peligro. No lo iba a permitir.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas nada! ¡No la traerás aquí!

-Oh, no, yo no tengo esa facultad, ya no se puede porque es más fuerte de lo que fue -repuso la voz tranquilamente-. Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Esa conexión que tenéis hizo que una vez abrieseis una puerta entre este mundo y el vuestro.

-Pero tú me has traído al Mar Oscuro.

-En efecto pero, como ya te he dicho, ella es más poderosa que tú -explicó con indiferencia el desconocido ser-. No puedo traerla.

En ese momento una extraña calidez apareció en el corazón de T.K, una sensación que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que parecía haber olvidado. No sabía cuánto llevaba en aquel lugar, porque el tiempo parecía ir diferente, pero estaba seguro de que era más del que creía. Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de su ojo y recorrió su rostro. El chico la cogió con el dedo y la observó. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que aquella lágrima no le pertenecía, que había sido derramada por otros ojos.

La voz intrusa de su mente rio de nuevo, haciendo que se le pusiera el vello de punta, estaba seguro que era debido a sus propios pensamientos. De nuevo sintió esa oleada de alivio y comprendió a qué se debía. Era Kari.

-Ella me está llamando -susurró casi para sí mismo.

-Sí, quiere venir aquí, no deberías negárselo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Tiene que haber una forma de que lo impida! -gritó con fiereza el portador de la esperanza.

-La hay -sentenció aquel ser-. Debes renunciar a ti mismo. Debes entregarte a la oscuridad.

Las palabras retumbaron en la mente de T.K una y otra vez. Tenía que rendirse. Se negaba a ello, debía haber otra solución, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. Aunque él no quisiera, su corazón siempre llamaría a Kari y la puerta terminaría por abrirse. No podía permitir que ella apareciera en el Mar Oscuro. No dejaría que estuviera en peligro otra vez.

Entonces fue consciente de ello. Siempre había protegido a su mejor amiga de todo, siempre había luchado con lo que hiciera falta por su seguridad, contra cualquiera. Pero había algo con lo que no había contado. Y es que en ese momento la principal amenaza para la chica era él mismo, ese vínculo que tenían. Debía renunciar a sí mismo para que ella no estuviera en peligro. Tenía que dejar de tener esperanza.

-Está bien, dejaré que la oscuridad me lleve, solo quiero que ella esté a salvo -afirmó con decisión.

-Que así sea -dijo la voz triunfante.

T.K recordó todo lo que había vivido con ella, todas las sonrisas comprensivas que le había dedicado Kari, todas las charlas que habían tenido, todos los gestos fugaces de cariño. Sobretodo, rememoró esos ojos cobrizos llenos de luz y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nunca se apagasen. Cerró los ojos mientras veía que la sombra volvía a por él.

Esa vez, la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

.

* * *

**_Maimai_ y _LillySol _os agradezco aquí vuestros reviews, a los demás ya lo he hecho por privado, me alegro de que os resulte emocionante, muchas gracias por los ánimos, y el mes que viene (cuando acabe los exámenes) empezaré nuevos fics de esta pareja.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews que me alegran el día :D**


	7. Sueños de tristeza

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"El alma resiste mucho mejor los dolores agudos que la tristeza prolongada". _

_Jean Jacques Rousseau_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 7**

_**Sueños de tristeza**_

.

.

El ajetreo de las tazas resonaba en la casa pero era lo único que rompía el silencio por el momento. Matt, su padre y Mimi empezaron a repartir a los presentes los vasos, a algunos con refrescos y otros habían preferido agua. Tai le puso a su hermana entre las manos la tila que le había hecho. La chica miraba hacia delante con los ojos dilatados por la desesperación. No parecía muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Todos los niños elegidos se había reunido en casa de los Ishida para hablar de lo sucedido, y los padres de los rubios habían insistido en estar presentes. Natsuko sollozaba incesantemente y su ex marido, Hiroaki, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Bueno, empezad a explicar lo que ha pasado, por favor -pidió Cody.

Sora abrió la boca para hablar pero se calló al ver que Kari reaccionaba al fin.

-Lo he llamado con todas mis fuerzas... -explicó la castaña conmocionada-. Por un momento sentí que él también lo hacia, llegué incluso a verle por una fracción de segundo. Pero al instante siguiente noté como que me arrancaban algo, que se lo llevaban para siempre, y creo que es mi conexión con T.K. De alguna manera ahora sí que ha desaparecido, la esperanza ya no está...

Su voz perdió potencia hasta convertirse en un susurro impregnado de dolor. Cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado sin verla, habría asegurado que sufría una terrible herida o enfermedad. En realidad, al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, se comprendía que este sentimiento podía ser peor aún que cualquier dolencia.

Matt apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, intentando contener sus ganas de gritar, de tratar de desahogar esa furia que sentía. Él, que siempre había protegido a su hermano, ahora no podía hacer más que esperar que un milagro sucediera, que confiar en que de pronto se les ocurriría la idea salvadora. Pero en el fondo empezaba a creer que no pasaría y la impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar aquello lo carcomía. Sus padres y los de T.K miraron a Kari en silencio, desolados por el miedo por su hijo y al mismo tiempo impresionados por lo que veían en ella. Sora se apresuró a abrazarla y Tai cogió la mano de su hermana para infundirle ánimos antes de dirigirse a los demás.

-¿Qué creéis que pasa?

-Tal vez no esté en el Mar Oscuro -sugirió Mimi.

-Es cierto, igual nos hemos equivocado de mundo, aunque no está en el digital por lo que nos ha dicho Gennai -dijo Davis.

-No, si de algo estoy segura es de que está en el Mar Oscuro -volvió a hablar la portadora de la luz.

No supieron la razón, pero todos la creyeron firmemente.

-El caso es que probablemente él no la está llamando, de alguna manera ha conseguido hacer desaparecer vuestro vínculo, apostaría lo que fuera a que lo hace por protegerte -dijo Izzy.

-Sí, él se ha rendido para que Kari no sea arrastrada al Mar Oscuro -afirmó Patamon convencido.

Esas palabras consiguieron que ella se sintiera peor aún. No quería que T.K dejara de llamarla, no quería sentirlo lejos, le dolía. En su pecho seguía la sensación de pérdida y abandono, como si ella jamás pudiera volver a ser la misma, como si se estuviera marchitando poco a poco algo que le pertenecía. Y temía no recuperarlo jamás.

-Hay algo... que nos ha dicho Gennai y deberíais saber -dijo Yolei dudosa.

Intercambió una mirada con Ken y el peliazul asintió con la cabeza, quitándole el peso a la chica de tener que decirlo. Todos se miraron entre ellos con nerviosismo excepto Davis y Cody que pusieron un gesto extraño y no quisieron mirar a los ojos a los demás.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Matt ansioso.

-Gennai dijo que hay algo que es importante -comenzó a explicar Ken-. Es un antiguo dicho del mundo digimon, aunque se cree que su origen está en una leyenda o profecía antigua. Dice que además el acróstico que escribió T.K está basado en esa misma historia, aunque ya los digimons solo la recuerdan en esa frase...

-Deja de irte por las ramas, por favor -pidió Hiroaki.

El chico apretó los labios, nervioso por lo que tenía que decir, y miró a Kari antes de hablar.

-Si la esperanza desaparece, la luz se extinguirá.

**~~.~~**

Tosió sonoramente, lo que provocó que le doliera mucho la garganta. Se levantó con dificultad y miró a su alrededor, intentando acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Estaba en una cueva, algo le decía que no era un lugar corriente. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Se irguió y comenzó a caminar hasta la luminosidad que veía al final del túnel, pero parecía encontrarse muy lejana. Su cuerpo estaba débil, como si toda su vitalidad se estuviera apagando lentamente. Notaba que le dolía cada hueso, cada articulación y cada herida. Porque tenía muchas heridas y lo sabía. Lo delataba el rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso.

También tenía frío. Mucho. Se abrazó para darse calor y al frotarse el brazo se hizo más mal que bien, porque las rajas que tenía en las palmas de las manos le escocieron terriblemente. Dio algunos pasos más mientras se tambaleaba y finalmente acabó cayéndose. Respiró con dificultad unos instantes, tratando de serenarse, y después se arrastró hasta la pared para sentarse apoyando la espalda.

Forzó la vista e intentó mirarse las manos, tenía pequeñas heridas que no sabía cómo se había hecho. Rompió un trozo de su manga usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía y se envolvió con ella la palma de la mano derecha, que presentaba peor aspecto. En ese momento percibió el olor a salitre en el ambiente y sospechó que se encontraba cerca del mar.

El mar... ¿Lo había visto alguna vez? No lo recordaba.

Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas tratando de rememorar algo, de saber cuál era el último recuerdo que habitaba su mente, pero no encontró nada. Únicamente oscuridad. Fría, desoladora, asfixiante. Y soledad. Una terrible sensación de haber perdido algo demasiado importante como para poder renunciar a ello sin dolor.

¿Qué era lo que había perdido?

**~~.~~**

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? ¿Que si le pasa algo a T.K, a Kari también? -preguntó conmocionado Tai.

-Solo te digo lo que nos ha contado Gennai -dijo Ken encogiéndose de hombros-. No hay que tomárselo al pie de la letra, él mismo mencionó que solamente era un dicho que recogía una antigua creencia.

-Creo que más bien habría que tomárselo de otra manera -opinó Gatomon-. Al fin y al cabo fue Azulongmon el que nos dijo que la esperanza existía para proteger la luz, para asegurarse de que siempre estuviera en nuestros corazones, por sombrío que fuera todo.

-Claro, eso es -afirmó Izzy-. En el caso de que la esperanza no llevase la luz, esta no llegaría a los demás. Si su protección no está, la luz es mucho más débil y costará más hallarla.

Todos miraron a Kari. La chica no parecía asustada por lo que estaba escuchando, ni parecía estar comprendiendo que aquello podía implicar algo malo para ella. Lo único que hacía era mirarlos en silencio, aunque no les prestaba demasiada atención. Los demás vieron entonces lo que Gennai había vaticinado: T.K, la esperanza, había desaparecido y eso estaba consumiendo a Kari, la luz.

-No es momento para pensar en esas cosas, lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar una manera de encontrar a T.K, de llegar al Mar Oscuro -desvió el tema Cody.

-Bueno, recuerdo que en el mundo digital había un lugar donde los mundos se distorsionaban, allí nos metimos en el Mar Ocuro sin querer una vez -dijo Yolei.

-Es cierto, quizás desde allí se podría llegar hasta T.K -susurró Sora-. Deberíamos ir.

-Pero no ahora -los interrumpió Natsuko-. Sabéis que soy la primera en querer que mi hijo esté a salvo, pero no a costa de vosotros. Ahora debéis iros a casa para no preocupar a vuestros padres y descansar, mañana iréis al digimundo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, conformes con lo que la señora Takaishi había dicho. Se fueron despidiendo y yendo cada uno por su lado, la mujer se quedó en la casa de los Ishida porque no quería estar sola, lo cual al menos fue un consuelo para Matt, necesitaba a su madre en esos momentos.

Cuando, horas más tarde, Tai fue a darle las buenas noches a su hermana, la encontró con expresión ausente mirando un punto fijo de la pared. Se echó a su lado y la abrazó en silencio, intentando mitigar un poco la desazón que la invadía, aunque sabiendo que no lo conseguiría.

-Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que sea, ¿verdad? -susurró el mayor de los Yagami.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada llena de dolor y de súplica. Jamás se había sentido así. Quiso llorar pero no pudo, no encontraría un desahogo ni con las lágrimas. Porque su desolación era tanta que ni siquiera el llanto podría reflejar su dolor.

Esa noche no durmió apenas, consumida por sueños de tristeza, y casi sintió alivio al ver que amanecía y podía levantarse de la cama. Desayunó en silencio, intentando dejar de sentirse tan débil, pero no sabía si su estómago retendría la comida. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta mientras removía los cereales sumergida en sus recuerdos, algunos dulces y otros amargos. ¿Por qué T.K la había abandonado? ¿Por qué se había rendido? ¿Por qué tenía que impedir que ella fuera cuando lo único que quería era estar a su lado?

-¿Kari? Qué temprano te has levantado, ¿sigues encontrándote mal? -preguntó Yuuko al ver a su hija en la cocina.

Había escuchado ruido y eso la despertó. Se acercó a la castaña y volvió a ver en esos ojos cobrizos que tanto conocía la tristeza que había podido percibir la noche anterior. Algo malo le había pasado a su hija. La abrazó en silencio, y sintió que pequeñas gotas caían en su camiseta. Kari estaba llorando.

-Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas hablar?

-Mamá... Es T.K, ha desaparecido -susurró la chica con la voz desgarrada.

Algunas lágrimas más hicieron su aparición mientras le explicaba a su madre todo lo que había pasado. Necesitaba desahogarse, quería que su progenitora le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que ella encontraría una solución como cada vez que tenía un problema cuando era pequeña. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo que Kari había dejado de ser una niña. Ahora los problemas los tenía que arreglar ella misma.

Yuuko no pudo hacer mucho más que abrazarla y regalarle palabras vacías de consuelo, porque en realidad la señora Yagami no sabía si aquello tendría una solución, en su cabeza aún no había cabida para otros mundos y saber que T.K estaba perdido en uno de ellos le parecía algo demasiado grave como para arreglarse. Pero eso no era lo que necesitaba escuchar su hija.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás -dijo la mujer fingiendo seguridad-. No pierdas las esperanzas.

Por alguna razón que ella no comprendió del todo, su última frase arrancó una fugaz sonrisa a la castaña. Poco después se levantó Susumu y su mujer le explicó todo, quitándole así el peso a Kari de tener que volver a revivir los recuerdos de nuevo. El hombre no pudo hacer mucho más que Yuuko ante el pesar de la pequeña, la abrazó con cariño y prometió que estarían con ella para lo que fuera. Después llamaron a los padres de Matt y T.K, imaginando que les vendría bien hablar del tema.

Ni Kari ni Tai fueron a la escuela aquel día, pasaron la mañana pensando en las opciones que tenían y decidiendo qué hacer esa tarde. Cuando supusieron que sus amigos ya habían salido de clase y habrían llegado a sus casas, los llamaron y decidieron reunirse en casa de los Yagami.

-Vale, ¿cuál es el plan? -preguntó Yolei cuando estuvieron ya todos.

-Kari me ha explicado lo que pasó aquella vez que llegasteis sin querer al Mar Oscuro, así que he pensado que podríamos ir allí para ver si conseguimos algo parecido -dijo Tai.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, el equilibrio en el mundo digital se restableció hace tiempo y las dimensiones deben estar separadas -opinó Izzy-. Aún así no perdemos nada por probar.

Abrieron la puerta al digimundo y se dividieron en varios grupos. El antiguo portador del conocimiento se reunión con Gennai para charlar sobre lo que había sucedido y de lo que les había dicho a Davis y los demás. Joe y Cody se fueron al mar para hablar con digimons de allí por si sabían algo. Yolei, Ken y Davis también intentarían conseguir información, pero por tierra. Los demás buscaron el lugar en el que los mundos se habían mezclado.

Caminaron por el sombrío bosque siguiendo a Gatomon, que era la que mejor recordaba el sitio exacto. Anduvieron y anduvieron durante mucho tiempo, pero no llegó a pasar nada. Llegaron al precipicio ante el que Kari y Ken habían visto el Mar Oscuro, pero delante de ellos no había nada más que un gran bosque.

Matt golpeó con el puño un árbol cercano. Se sentía tremendamente frustrado, no podía hacer nada para salvar a su hermano, no había ninguna manera de ayudarlo. Las chicas intentaron tranquilizarlo, pero solo sirvió para que las mirase mal y se marchase él solo por el bosque. Tai le quitó importancia y dijo que lo dejaran tranquilo un rato.

-Yo ya lo sabía -susurró su hermana.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Sora.

-Que esto no iba a servir de nada, que los mundos ya están en equilibrio, que la única manera de llegar al Mar Oscuro es que T.K me llame. Pero bueno, había que intentarlo.

Poco después volvieron a su mundo. Sintiéndose impotentes por no saber qué hacer, por no poder ayudar. Porque sentían que el peligro, por una vez, no tenía solución.

**~~.~~**

Una suave brisa llegó hasta él, como invitándole a continuar la travesía, y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Al levantarse escuchó crujir su cuerpo y casi podía imaginar que se trataban de quejas por el dolor.

Sus pasos eran algo más firmes, al parecer el descanso había ayudado un poco. Caminó con la mano vendada apoyada en la pared para ayudarse. Cada vez veía más cercana la luz del final y eso lo impulsó a forzar más las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Cuando cruzó el agujero que daba al exterior, se sintió algo cegado por la luminosidad. Parpadeó repetidamente y pronto se acostumbró. Al fin y al cabo no había demasiada luz allí.

Un cielo y un mar grisáceos lo recibieron. Escuchó el ulular del viento y las salpicaduras de las olas muy cercanos, como si le dieran la bienvenida, como si fueran viejos conocidos. Caminó hacia la orilla y tocó el agua. Se extrañó de lo gélida que estaba. ¿A esa temperatura solía estar el mar? Realmente no lo sabía, porque no recordaba haber estado nunca ante uno. No lo recordaba pero, en realidad, el lugar le era extrañamente familiar. Demasiado como para no haberlo visto jamás.

Esos pensamientos le llevaron a plantearse otra pregunta. Una que le heló la sangre y produjo un pitido en sus oídos, como si hubiera anulado sus sentidos. Un mareo también acudió a él y se acercó tambaleándose hasta el final de la playa. Allí halló algunos árboles y hierba, algo marchitos y oscuros, aunque no sabía si ese era su aspecto normal porque no recordaba haberlos visto nunca. ¿Entonces, por qué conocía sus nombres? ¿Por qué sabía cómo era su tacto?

A unos metros de él vio una pequeña charca y se acercó arrastrando los pies por el cansancio. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el borde y miró con atención su reflejo. Unos oscuros ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada de desconcierto. Vio un rostro juvenil y una melena rubia, aunque revuelta y sin lustre. De nuevo, la pregunta que tanto pánico le había producido apareció en su mente.

¿Quién era él?

.

* * *

_**Maimai:**_** Me alegro de que hayas revivido jajaja muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, gracias por tu review :)**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia :D**


	8. ¿Te sientes perdido?

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"El tiempo cura las heridas, pero después de las heridas quedan las cicatrices que recuerdan el dolor". _

_Anónimo_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 8**

_**¿Te sientes perdido?**_

.

.

Todos se miraron entre ellos desolados, sin saber qué decirse. Estaban perdiendo los ánimos, cada vez creían menos que conseguirían encontrar a T.K, y eso se debía a que él se había llevado consigo sus esperanzas. Porque lo necesitaban para creer en los milagros. Lo necesitaban para que llevase la luz a sus corazones. Jamás habían sido tan conscientes como en ese momento de que su amigo rubio era tan indispensable.

Se fueron yendo de la casa de los Yagami uno por uno, al final solo quedaron Sora y Matt que estaban hablando con Tai en el salón y Davis que miraba a Kari en silencio. La chica tenía la mirada perdida hacia delante, con el semblante más triste que el joven había visto jamás en nadie. Se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Mientras la portadora de la luz levantaba la cabeza sentía como si ya hubiera vivido algo así en un lugar bien distinto y recordó cuando T.K tuvo el mismo gesto con ella al salvarla en el Mar Oscuro.

-Kari, si no llegásemos a encontrar a T.K... -empezó a hablar Davis dubitativo-. Tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes venirte abajo de esa manera.

Ella lo miró con tristeza y algo de molestia, retrocedió un paso para romper el contacto y apretó los puños para tratar de controlar su frustración.

-Tú no lo entiendes, y nadie en realidad lo hace -dijo en un murmullo-. Sin él no... Yo no...

-El tiempo todo lo cura.

-Te equivocas, el tiempo es lo que erosiona poco a poco a una gran montaña y, por muy regia que sea, esta no puede defenderse de él, hasta que al final acaba convirtiéndose en una llanura.

-¿Eh? -preguntó el chico sin comprender del todo aquella extraña metáfora.

-No es una opción para mí estar sin T.K, necesito a la esperanza para seguir adelante, lo necesito más de lo que ninguno podáis llegar a entender -sentenció ella dándole la espalda-. Y por mucho tiempo que pasase jamás se cerraría una herida como esa. Nuestro vínculo va más allá de cualquiera que tengamos entre los demás niños elegidos, por eso digo que no lo comprendéis.

En ese momento los demás entraron a la habitación y miraron extrañados el gesto de confusión de Davis. Él se encogió de hombros y se despidió de todos antes de marcharse, había intentado animar a su amiga pero había fallado estrepitosamente. En realidad todos los habían intentado en algún momento pero ninguno lo había conseguido. Los demás también se fueron y Tai se acercó a su hermana para rodearla con su brazo.

-Te iba a preguntar si estás bien, pero sé que es una pregunta tonta. Lo único que te puedo decir es que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para encontrarlo, T.K es como un hermano para mí.

Kari suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Agradecía de verdad su preocupación y sabía que era completamente sincero, al fin y al cabo todos apreciaban mucho a T.K. Después el castaño le dijo que iba a ir a comprar algo para cenar, ya que sus padres se habían quedado con Hiroaki y Natsuko para tratar de animarlos. Gatomon y Patamon lo acompañaron para salir un rato, aunque en realidad querían dejar un poco tranquila a la portadora de la luz, sabían que necesitaba estar sola.

En cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la entrada, la chica se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Miró al techo y reflexionó sobre lo que podía hacer. La oscuridad parecía haberse tragado a la esperanza y haberla escondido en algún recóndito lugar, borrando su rastro para que ellos no la encontraran. Ella siempre había tenido un extraño lazo con el Mar Oscuro y, ahora que quería, no podía llegar.

**~~.~~**

El joven caminaba por el lugar intentando recordar algo, la cosa más mínima que fuera, que le ayudase a descubrir su identidad. Pero en aquel inhóspito lugar no parecía haber nada más que soledad. Que frías brisas que rozaban su rostro en una gélida caricia, que oscuros parajes que parecían esconder una terrible trampa, que el sonido incesante e hipnótico de las olas que parecían animarlo a que se sumergiera en las aguas para toda la eternidad.

Pero no se podía rendir tan fácilmente, ¿no? Siguió vagando por el lugar a la espera de encontrar a alguien que le dijera dónde estaba o al menos quién era. No obstante, parecía que allí no había vida.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Necesito ayuda! -gritó una y otra vez con desesperación.

Al final se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando el peso en sus doloridas manos mientras algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¿No sabes quién eres? -dijo una voz en el interior de su cabeza.

Se incorporó por la impresión y buscó a su alrededor a alguien pero no encontró a nadie. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta creyendo que el sonido había venido de su espalda pero no había nada allí. Pensó que se lo había imaginado, o que tal vez estaba loco y escuchaba voces en su cabeza, pero no le quedaba de otra que probar suerte. Volvió a dejarse caer, las rodillas le dolieron por el impacto y notó que tenía heridas. No recordaba cómo se las había hecho. Tal vez aquella voz conociera la respuesta a todas las preguntas que le bailaban en la mente.

-¿Quién habla? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo? -preguntó el joven con desesperación.

-Ahora mismo no eres nadie, porque ya no tienes nada de lo que te hacía serlo.

El chico se dio cuenta de que había vuelto hasta la charca en la que se había visto. Se incorporó, alejándose de su reflejo que mostraba la confusión que sentía en esos momentos. Se dejó caer sentado en la hierba y miró a su alrededor, como creyendo de nuevo que quien le hablaba se encontraba a su lado. Aunque en realidad sabía que la voz surgía en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Te sientes perdido?

-No... -respondió, notando que esa pregunta hacía activar algo en su corazón-. Lo que siento es que he perdido algo.

-Te equivocas por completo, no has perdido nada. Has renunciado a ello.

**~~.~~**

Al día siguiente Kari se forzó a ir a la escuela. No lo hizo porque tuviera algún interés, al fin y al cabo le parecía increíblemente insustancial continuar una vida normal sabiendo que T.K estaba muy lejos de ella, sino por sus padres. Ellos estaban muy preocupados por el estado de tristeza en el que se encontraba y no le gustaba ser la causante del pesar de nadie. Así que por eso se levantó temprano, puso una forzada sonrisa en sus labios y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Se encontró con Yolei y Cody en la puerta, que acababan de llegar, y trató de mantener una conversación con ellos. Pero le era imposible, no podía hacer como si nada sucediera, no cuando la razón por la que sonreía le había sido arrancada de entre sus brazos.

La mañana transcurrió para la chica en una especie de trance, las horas pasaban muy lentas haciéndosele eternas y al mismo tiempo muy rápidas. Parecía que el tiempo iba a saltos mientras su mente vagaba en pensamientos confusos. Sus profesores le preguntaron en más de una ocasión si se sentía mal y ella se limitaba a decir que había dormido poco. No era mentira, llevaba sin dormir tranquila desde mucho antes de que el desapareciera. De vez en cuando tenía extrañas sensaciones y quería creer que eran debidas a T.K, que él la volvía a llamar, que la echaba de menos como ella a él. Porque no le pasaba por la cabeza, porque no podía permitir que se le pasase, la idea de que él no siguiera con vida.

Aquella tarde se reunieron todos en casa de Sora porque su madre había salido de viaje y podían hablar tranquilamente. No les gustaba que los padres estuvieran presentes en sus reuniones porque se asustaban mucho con cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo ellos no estaban acostumbrados a saber de la existencia de otros mundos. La razón de que se hubieran vuelto a reunir era que, además de que necesitaban pensar en qué hacer, aún tenían que explicarse los unos a los otros cosas sucedidas el día anterior e Izzy tenía algo que compartir con ellos. Cuando se reunieron por fin todos, ya que como siempre Davis llegó tarde, el pelirrojo empezó a contar lo que Gennai le había dicho.

-El acróstico que T.K escribió tiene un fundamento real, bueno al menos está basado en una vieja leyenda sobre la creación de mundo.

-¿Un mito o la historia de su creación? -preguntó Sora.

-Ni el mismo Gennai lo sabe. El relato es el siguiente: En un principio no existía más que una inmensa nada pero un día la Luz llegó y empezó a dotar de vida al lugar. Junto con ella apareció la Oscuridad que pronto desarrollo un comportamiento hostil hacia todo, hacia cada creación y cada buen sentimiento que apareció. Para proteger los mundos a los que había dado vida, la Luz creó a los elegidos. Esos serían, a lo largo de los tiempos, de las distintas dimensiones y razas, los encargados de proteger el bien y la justicia. Pero la Oscuridad no se quedó atrás y creó una y otra vez enemigos a los que los elegidos debían enfrentarse. La batalla durará muchísimo tiempo. Todo hasta que una pequeña y blanca flor descubra la verdad sobre el verdadero poder que guarda. Entonces habrá una oportunidad de desigualar la lucha aunque no de vencer a la Oscuridad, ya que esta siempre existirá como la antítesis de la Luz.

El silencio se formó durante minutos enteros, mientras todos reflexionaban aquellas palabras e intentaban sacarles algún significado oculto.

-¿Una flor? -preguntó Mimi confusa por la última frase.

-Supongo que no es más que una metáfora, no habrán sabido interpretarlo de otra manera -opinó Matt.

-Prácticamente es la misma historia que la del poema, si lo pensamos podríamos creer que nosotros somos unos de esos elegidos por la Luz -dijo Joe.

-Sí, pero ahora que uno de nosotros ha desaparecido, además el que se encargaba de proteger la luz... ¿Puede ir todo a peor? -preguntó Ken.

-La verdad es que Gennai cree que puede llegar a darse el caos en todos los mundos, no solo en el digital o en el nuestro, si la esperanza llegase a desaparecer del todo -confesó Izzy con pesadumbre-. Porque entonces la luz iría abandonando poco a poco el mundo, debilitándose al no poder llegar a los demás ya que se alimenta de los buenos sentimientos. Aun así eso sería una lucha de muchos siglos o milenios, no algo que pasaría ahora. Y no deja de ser una conjetura, era leyenda así que no tiene por qué ser cierta.

-Pero de ser así sería terrible -dijo Tai.

-La luz no basta por sí misma, al igual que la esperanza no es nada sin ella. Ambas existen casi como una sola, por y para la otra -el susurro de Kari llegó al corazón de todos, que la miraron con gran pena.

**~~.~~**

Al escuchar aquello sintió que le dolía la cabeza, como si algo se debatiera en su interior pidiendo que lo recordase, como si tuviera encerrado en una jaula un bien muy preciado para él y estuviera exigiendo atención. Sin saber por qué varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, tenía un gran pesar en el corazón aunque no sabía a qué se debía. Se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó un poco, tratando de mitigar la dolencia.

-¿Por qué renunciaría a algo importante para mí? -preguntó extrañado.

-Para salvarla.

Entonces sucedió. Esas palabras hicieron que los recuerdos salieran del encierro en el que habían sido metidos. Como pájaros que aguardan en la entrada y que echan a volar a toda velocidad en cuanto se abre la salida. Miles de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones cobraron forma en su mente. Y, cuando finalizó aquella vorágine, solo hubo una cosa que se quedó. Unos ojos cobrizos mirándolo con cariño. Porque recordó todo lo que él era por el simple hecho de ver en su mente ese brillo en los ojos de Kari.

-Ella es... Oh, ¿cómo he podido olvidarla? -dijo confuso-. Es lo más importante para mí. Dije que me rendía pero no lo he hecho, ¿no es cierto?

-Incluso renunciando a ella, vuelve a aparecer -susurró la voz-. Debes aceptar la oscuridad para alejarla de ti por completo. Porque sino jamás llegarás a apartarla, porque no puedes romper el lazo que os une. Solo has conseguido una separación momentánea.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo, solo quiero alejarla de mí, no permitiré que nadie la ponga en peligro y mucho menos si soy yo.

**~~.~~**

Pasaron la tarde intentando pensar en algo que pudieran hacer, lo único que se les ocurría era investigar en el digimundo para ver si encontraban alguna entrada al Mar Oscuro o alguna manera de abrir una puerta. En el fondo todos sabían que esa no era la mejor solución pero, por el momento, no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Así que decidieron que algunos irían al mundo digital al día siguiente, irían turnándose para que todos pudieran llevar al día sus deberes, exámenes y las actividades extraescolares.

Kari se dio cuenta de que poco a poco todos irían haciendo su vida, volviendo a la normalidad, incluso Matt. Intentó imaginarse cómo sería vivir sin ver a T.K nunca más y las lágrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición. No podía, no quería pararse a pensar en ello. Le dolía demasiado. Estaba harta de sentirse tan impotente, de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su mejor amigo. Y se daba cuenta de que hasta ella estaba perdiendo la esperanza de poder encontrarlo. Pero, no podía hacer eso. Se dijo a sí mismo que si el rubio estuviera a su lado le diría que jamás debe rendirse y que para que algo suceda debes creer en ello con todo tu corazón.

Se levantó para marcharse y todos la miraron unos instantes antes de retomar sus charlas. Se despidió de ellos y les pidió a Gatomon y Patamon que no la acompañaran, necesitaba estar sola. Últimamente no soportaba la compañía de los demás. Tal vez se debía a que todos la miraban con lástima, lo que hacía que se sintiera culpable por preocuparlos y, al mismo tiempo, peor porque le recordaban su tristeza. Así que intentaba desmoronarse únicamente cuando estaba a solas.

Caminó con lentitud por la calle, sin tener ganas tampoco de llegar a su casa. Su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos confusos que trataban de entrelazarse, como si la solución a todo aquello estuviera en su cabeza pero aún no se hubiera dado cuenta. Recordó todo lo que sabía acerca de ese mundo de la oscuridad en el que tenía la certeza que se encontraba T.K, pensó en las veces que estuvo allí y lo que les contó Ken de su experiencia. Entonces algo vino a su mente: Ken había llegado a ese mundo por sí mismo cuando sucumbió ante la oscuridad... Se sintió una tonta por no haberlo pensado antes. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Salvó apresuradamente los metros que la separaban de su destino y entró en su casa a toda velocidad. Saludó de pasada a sus padres y se fue al baño para mirarse al espejo. Sus ojos estaban sin brillo desde el momento en el que T.K había desaparecido y su rostro se iba demacrando por segundos por la tristeza. Ella era la luz, pero parecía que se estaba apagando. Una sonrisa triunfal, aunque no de alegría, apareció en su cara unos instantes. La única manera de llegar hasta allí era peligrosa, pero sabía que era posible. Al menos para ella.

Al fin y al cabo, si alguien podía abrazar a la oscuridad, era la luz.

.

* * *

_**Maimai:**_** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro de que te guste tanto como para querer que fuera una película jajaja y tienes razón daría un poco de miedo viéndola.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos porque no sabéis lo que me emociono cada vez que me llega un nuevo review, follower o favorito, me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo :)**


	9. Océano de perdición

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"El hecho que no combata, no significa que estoy derrotado, el no pelear no es sinónimo de rendirse,__ estar vivo ya es un inicio de lo que podemos ser capaces". _

_Luis Gabriel Carrillo Navas_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 9**

_**Océano de perdición**_

.

.

Tai abrió la puerta de su casa y saludó a sus padres al entrar, Gatomon y Patamon lo acompañaban con el mismo semblante triste. Los señores Yagami trataron en vano de animarlos, y les pidieron que avisasen a Kari para la cenar. El castaño se dirigió hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto allí. El ligero desconcierto que adornó su rostro hizo que los digimons se asomaran también con curiosidad.

Allí estaba su hermana. Se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, con la luz apagada y mirando fijamente al frente. Aunque parecía que estaba observando atentamente algo que ellos no podían ver. No parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que la penumbra que la invadía había sido perturbada por la luz que entraba por la puerta.

-¿Kari? ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Patamon.

La chica se sobresaltó, como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de la repentina luminosidad que la bañaba. Sonrió con nerviosismo y salió del cuarto sin contestar. Lo sentía por su hermano, pero él no debía saber lo que se proponía. No es que creyera que se lo fuera a impedir, bueno él lo intentaría pero ella no le dejaría, lo que pasaba era que no quería preocuparlo aún más. Se sentó en la mesa y cenaron en un extraño silencio, sus padres no sabían qué decir ya que comprendían la tragedia que estaban viviendo sus hijos. Nada de lo que dijeran haría que se sintieran mejor.

Cuando terminó, Kari se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y se fue a su habitación. Un rato después apareció en el salón con el pijama ya puesto.

-¿Te vas tan pronto a dormir? -preguntó Yuuko extrañada.

-Sí, estoy cansada, hasta mañana -se despidió la castaña.

Lo que más hizo que Tai sospechara que algo no iba bien fue el hecho de que su hermana no diera un beso de buenas noches a sus padres, como siempre hacía, que no le regalase una sonrisa a él ni que pidiera a Gatomon que la acompañara. Notaba algo raro en ella, algo había cambiado, pero no sabría decir el qué era.

La siguió por el pasillo, la vio detenerse ante el marco de la puerta del baño. Kari se miraba intensamente al espejo, como esperando que cobrara vida, como creyendo que hablaría. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Cuando su hermana cruzó sus ojos cobrizos con los suyos tuvo la certeza de que algo iba muy mal.

Porque en esa mirada no había luz.

**~~.~~**

Sus pasos retumbaron en el inhóspito lugar. Las piedras ennegrecidas por el paso del tiempo lo rodeaban y sentía como si las paredes se fueran acercando. No era una sensación agradable, aunque creía que nunca había sido claustrofóbico parecía que ese temor estaba surgiendo en él. Notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido, tal vez era cansancio, tal vez el hecho de que sentía que se moría a cada minuto de inanición. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer o beber algo, pero debía ser bastante. También tenía un fuerte mareo y una sensación de vacío en el corazón. Una terrible angustia que lo acompañaba allí a donde iba.

Recorrió con gran esfuerzo los últimos metros que le quedaban y llegó al final del pasillo. Una gran puerta de madera podrida lo esperaba, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser abierta. Con cuidado de no clavarse ninguna astilla, empujó la puerta. Primero no pasó nada pero después, centímetro a centímetro se fue moviendo lo suficiente para que se colase en el interior. En realidad no pesaba tanto, pero él no tenía ya fuerzas. Como si apenas le quedase un aliento de vida.

Con asombro, vio que lo recibió una habitación muy amplia con una gran mesa en el centro. Sobre ella había todo tipo de comida y, sin plantearse siquiera que se tratase de una trampa, se lanzó sobre los alimentos. Comió y bebió de todo, sintiendo como si llevara días sin probar bocado. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez no. Observó el lugar con curiosidad mientras devoraba todo tipo de cosas. Se encontraba en un sitio extraño y anticuado. Parecía un viejo castillo en ruinas, abandonado. Lo último que le vino a la mente fue un gran mar que se extendía hasta donde le daba la vista, perdiéndose entre un grisáceo horizonte. Aquel edificio parecía despedir un extraño halo de misterio, como si antaño hubiera tenido un gran esplendor y lo hubiera perdido con el paso del tiempo. Como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido allí.

Cuando terminó de comer no se sintió con más fuerza, parecía que jamás estaría bien del todo, aunque sí algo mejor. El mareo había desaparecido y podía pensar con más claridad. Y al pensar, lo primero que apareció en su mente fueron numerosas preguntas que se entremezclaban con confusas imágenes de lo último que había vivido. Porque no recordaba nada antes de aquella sensación de tristeza que se había instalado en su corazón pareciendo definitiva.

Se asomó a una ventana y allí lo vio, ese inmenso océano de perdición. En el que sentía que había dejado algo. Su esencia. Como si se hubiera abandonado a sí mismo.

**~~.~~**

-Kari, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó asustado.

Al instante los ojos de su hermana volvieron a su habitual tono cobrizo, con esa mirada cálida y luminosa que la caracterizaba. Aunque sin olvidar el brillo de la pérdida que la acompañaba desde que T.K había desaparecido.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada, hasta mañana -se despidió sonriéndole.

Cuando se metió a la habitación suspiró aliviada. Tai estaba sospechando más pronto de lo que se esperaba que tramaba algo. Pero no podía decírselo, sabía cómo se pondría. Se tumbó en la cama después de coger el acróstico que T.K había escrito, como si de esa forma pudiera hacer que ese vínculo que sentía que había perdido se recuperase, como si así hiciera que él se mantuviera con ella, como si así no fuera a dejar de existir. Pero su mejor amigo ya no estaba, se repitió eso una y otra vez en la cabeza con dureza. Tenía que ser consciente de ello, de que esa vez sería ella la que tendría que arriesgarse por él. Porque estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de que T.K estuviera a salvo. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasar.

Al día siguiente, como no tenían clase, estuvo tratando de fingir ante su hermano la más absoluta normalidad. Le ofreció ver una película, comieron helado hasta hartarse y luego se pelearon por a quién le tocaba poner la mesa. Un típico día en casa de los Yagami. No creía que lo estuviera engañando, pero al menos parecía más tranquilo.

Algo después de comer, Kari fue al baño y se encontró con la bañera llenándose. Su madre le gritó desde el salón que cerrase el grifo antes de que se desbordase porque se estaba preparando un baño. La chica aguardó un poco a que se llenara del todo y después hizo que dejara de salir agua. Pero, en el mismo momento en el que cerró el grifo, una gran gota de agua grisácea se formó en él. Notó que el ambiente se enrarecía, como si estuviera muy cargado de pronto, haciendo que le costase respirar.

Con asombro, la castaña observó que la gota se iba haciendo cada vez más voluminosa y después se estrelló contra el resto del líquido. Entonces todo el agua se volvió de un gris oscuro muy turbio. Su corazón empezó a latir dolorosamente mientras sentía que aquello era lo que había estado aguardando. Como para que se cerciorara de ello, el agua comenzó a ondear ligeramente, invitándola a tocarla, incitando a la portadora de la luz a acercarse. Se arrodilló junto a la bañera y aproximó una mano hacia el líquido mientras presentía que algo pasaría en cuando hiciera contacto. Algo escalofriante.

-¿Has cerrado el grifo? -preguntó su madre entrando al baño.

-¿Eh? -solo acertó a decir Kari mientras se volvía para mirar a su madre.

-Que si... Ah, ya lo has cerrado, gracias. Voy a darme ya el baño.

La joven volvió a mirar el agua y se sorprendió de que estuviera completamente cristalina. ¿Se lo habría imaginado todo? El ambiente volvía a estar normal, aunque su cabeza se había quedado algo embotada, como si le costara pensar con claridad. Salió de la habitación para que su madre de bañase y se fue al salón sintiéndose aún algo confundida. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó en su silla mientras intentaba hacer unos ejercicios de matemáticas que se le habían atascado.

No supo cuándo su mente empezó a divagar, el caso fue que unos diez minutos más tarde sorprendió a Gatomon y Patamon mirándola muy de cerca y con gestos muy raros.

-¿Qué pasa? -les preguntó extrañada por su actitud.

-¿Qué estás dibujando? -preguntó su compañera digimon con cierto miedo.

La chica bajó la cabeza hacia su libreta y descubrió un montón de dibujos, aunque todos con el mismo símbolo: un sol con un rayo más grande que el resto encerrado en un círculo. Era el mismo dibujo que había hecho antes de que T.K desapareciera, cuando comenzaban los extraños sucesos que rondaban a su mejor amigo. Ahora comprendía lo que simbolizaba.

Lo que a ella le alumbraba el camino, la vida, estaba siendo encerrado. Tal vez para siempre.

**~~.~~**

Retomó su camino, pensando que quizá encontraría una cama donde poder descansar sus doloridos huesos. Se examinó a la luz de una vela que había encendida en un rincón y se dio cuenta de que tenía multitud de heridas, algunas todavía sangraban. Las limpió como pudo con un paño que encontró y anduvo por los pasillos intentando abrir las puertas que allí había, aunque la mayoría estaban cerradas.

Al final de una gran galería, encontró una habitación enorme cubierta de polvo que al fondo tenía un colchón. Sin pensárselo más, sin importarle mancharse entero, se dejó caer sobre él. Se durmió al instante.

No supo cuánto había dormido porque cuando abrió los ojos seguía rodeado por la misma penumbra. Parecía que jamás era de día del todo, por lo encapotado que estaba el cielo siempre, pero tampoco de noche por completo. Salió de allí y buscó de nuevo la habitación donde había encontrado comida, parecía que había vuelto a ser abastecida.

Comió con un ansia que creía no poseer, mientras comenzaba a cuestionarse realmente su situación. Era raro que no recordase nada, ¿no? ¿O la existencia se resumía a eso? Tal vez en el mundo solo existía algo así, igual era normal que surgiera comida de la nada, tal vez los extraños conocimientos que creía tener sobre el mundo no fueran ciertos. En ese momento vio a su derecha un cuenco con fresas y algo hizo clic en su mente. La imagen de una joven castaña con unos bellos ojos cobrizos mientras comía esa fruta con entusiasmo apareció en su cabeza. Se sintió extrañamente reconfortado ante esa visión, como si con la simple presencia de esa chica él pudiera ser feliz, como si esos ojos fueran lo único que necesitaba para vivir, su luz.

Entonces la habitación se quedó completamente a oscuras porque la vela había sido apagada. Se giró para tratar de ver algo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra, pero un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

Una pequeña silueta arrastró el cuerpo del joven hasta la playa. No tuvo cuidado alguno sobre si el chico se golpeaba contra algo, ni se inmutó cuando vio que se raspaba con una pequeña piedra que había en el suelo. Se detuvo en la orilla y aguardó unos instantes hasta que una gran silueta se observó en el horizonte. Se inclinó en una muestra de sometimiento y miró con temor hacia la figura.

-Mi señor, el chico estaba recordando otra vez.

-Divermon, eso es por algo que has hecho mal -recriminó el dueño de esa silueta con voz grave emergiendo de entre la niebla.

-Verá, se ha debido a uno de los alimentos que dejamos para él, al parecer le ha recordado a la chica de la Luz...

-¡Silencio! ¡Llévalo de nuevo al castillo! Que le borren de nuevo la memoria -ordenó el gran digimon con enfado, el plan estaba yendo más lento de lo que esperaba creía que a esas alturas ya tendría lo que quería pero no había sido así, el chico de la Esperanza era más fuerte de lo que creía.

Una sombra se acercó hacia él mientras el Divermon se alejaba a toda velocidad de allí, no queriendo sufrir la ira de su señor.

-Habrá que cambiar el plan -dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el gran digimon que gobernaba allí.

-Porque la chica está llamando a la oscuridad, debemos darnos prisa, Dragomon -su susurro se mezcló con el sonido de las olas perdiéndose con la brisa.

**~~.~~**

Kari recorrió con la yema del dedo índice uno de los dibujos que había hecho, mientras sentía que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Aunque en realidad se notaba ajena a su propio cuerpo, como si ese llanto no le diese ningún consuelo, como si solo fuera otra función vital de su organismo como respirar. Se incorporó cuando las gotas empezaron a mojar la libreta. La cerró con fuerza, casi con rabia, y buscó un pañuelo para lavarse la cara. Gatomon y Patamon la siguieron tratando de darle ánimos pero ella no los escuchaba.

-Tienes que animarte, no sirve de nada estar así... -decía Gatomon.

-No pierdas la fe, acabaremos encontrando una solución a esto -la consolaba Patamon.

Pero la chica no sentía que fueran más que palabras vacías, porque los digimos no creían de verdad en ellas, porque, como todos sus amigos, ellos estaban a punto de tirar la toalla. Tal vez Patamon sí que creyera que volvería a encontrarse con T.K, o más bien necesitaba creer en ello para no derrumbarse. Al fin y al cabo era su compañero. Ella resopló, estaba harta de pensar tanto. Ojalá pudiera desconectar su mente para descansar al menos unos minutos.

-Por favor, dejadme sola -pidió dándoles la espalda.

Por alguna razón que no comprendió en ese momento, Gatomon la miró con dolor. Pensó que se debía al hecho de que no la dejaba participar de su tristeza, pero más adelante descubriría la verdadera razón de esa mirada. Los digimons salieron de la habitación y cerraron tras ellos. Kari miró unos instantes la puerta, sintiéndose culpable por su comportamiento pero diciéndose una y otra vez que era necesario. Cuanto más alejada estuviera de todos, más los protegería de la preocupación y del dolor, al menos durante un tiempo. Eso la llevó a cuestionarse cuánto duraría la espera, porque como siempre era lo peor de todo. Aguardar algo que sabías que te haría pasarlo mal. Y, lo peor de todo, saber que tendrías que recibirlo sin resistencia.

Pero valdría la pena. Por él.

¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Pensaría en ella? En realidad sabía la contestación de la tercera pregunta y no le gustaba nada. Sabía que él había hecho que su vínculo se tambalease y, tal vez, se rompiese. No creía que pudiera vivir con ello.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que la desesperación era mayor en ella, cuando volvió a sentirlo. Una suave brisa meció su cabello a pesar de tener todo cerrado. Se acercó a la ventana, al otro lado del cristal Odaiba parecía un lugar tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. Abrió la ventana, notando que una densa neblina comenzaba a rodearla, y sintió que le temblaba el cuerpo entero al mirar al exterior. Porque sus acostumbradas vistas habían sido sustituidas por otras mucho más siniestras.

Ante ella se extendía el Mar Oscuro.

.

* * *

**_Maimai:_**** Yo también quiero un hermano mayor como Tai jajaja y bueno Davis en realidad sabe que no tiene posibilidades con Kari. Tienes razón en que hay muchos fics que merecen mucho la pena. Gracias por tu review!**

**Y muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, sois geniales :)**


	10. Sombras en el propio corazón

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Todos esperan, convocados por un silencio de campanas; todos esperan, sombra a sombra, que por sus ojos hable el alba"._

_Sara De Ibáñez_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 10**

_**Sombras en el propio corazón**_

.

.

Unos opacos ojos azules se abrieron lentamente. El joven de cabellos rubios estaba envuelto en las tinieblas y por mucho que intentaba distinguir algo en aquella habitación en penumbra, no lo conseguía. Pero no fue el hecho de no ver nada lo que lo inquietó, sino las cadenas que sintió que lo aprisionaban. Tanto sus manos como sus tobillos estaban atrapados fuertemente en aquel abrazo de metal, impidiendo que se alejase más de un metro de la pared.

Se sacudió y el estruendoso sonido que produjo el metal al chocar contra las paredes y el suelo pareció a alertar a alguien, porque se escucharon pasos en un rincón. El chico miró hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido y logró distinguir algo de luminosidad colándose por el pequeño resquicio que dejaba la puerta.

Se debatió desesperado mientras escuchaba que alguien se acercaba hacia allí, pero estaba completamente inmovilizado. Sujeto por las cadenas a esa pared empedrada que acababa de ver gracias a la luz que se había encendido. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo percibir que no había nada en aquella redonda estancia más que la puerta del rincón. La madera ennegrecida parecía a punto de caerse por lo carcomida que estaba, seguramente con unas cuantas patadas podría romperla. Eso si pudiera llegar hasta allí, claro.

Entonces las bisagras chirriaron revelando que pocas veces se habían usado en mucho tiempo. Una extraña silueta se divisó, pues la luminosidad quedaba a su espalda y el chico no podía ver su cara. En cualquier caso aquello no parecía humano.

-Ya era hora de que despertases -dijo el recién llegado con una extraña voz aguda.

**~~.~~**

-¡Kari! -gritó Tai entrando a la habitación.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a la castaña. La cogió del brazo y la obligó a volver a entrar a la habitación. Ella lo miró de nuevo con aquellos ojos carentes de luminosidad, era una mirada tan oscura que el chico retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, aunque no soltó su brazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías? -exigió saber con enfado.

Ella parpadeó con confusión. En cada movimiento, sus ojos parecían adquirir un tono más claro hasta alcanzar el que tenían normalmente. Ladeó la cabeza con gesto inocente y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Qué haces tú? ¡Qué susto me has dado! -se quejó Kari-. Estaba asomándome a la ventana.

-¡Tenías medio cuerpo fuera! ¡Podrías haberte caído!

-Qué exagerado.

Tai miró a su hermana tranquilizándose poco a poco, no sabía qué lo había llevado a actuar de esa manera. Gatomon y Patamon le habían dicho que la joven estaba muy rara, había ido para ver si necesitaba algo y, al verla en aquella situación, su corazón pareció temblar de miedo. Como si en cada latido le advirtiese del peligro inminente.

La portadora de la luz puso los ojos en blanco al ver que el chico no reaccionaba y se fue al salón murmurando por lo bajo que era un histérico. Pero en el fondo trataba de comprender lo que había pasado. Había visto al mar oscuro en todo su apogeo, con las terribles olas rompiendo furiosamente contra su edificio y el oscurecido cielo pareciendo mirarla con odio. Sin embargo, cuando quiso lanzarse a él, pensando solamente en alcanzar ese mundo perdido en el que T.K estaba encerrado, había sido interrumpida por su hermano. Y ahora las sombras se habían vuelto a alejar.

El teléfono sonó y la chica se apresuró a contestar, siendo sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Diga?

-¿Kari? Soy Matt -se escuchó la voz del rubio, no tenía el mismo tono burlesco de siempre, su voz destilaba la tristeza por la pérdida de su hermano.

-Ah, hola, ¿te paso a Tai?

-No hace falta, llamo para deciros que hemos quedado en mi casa a las seis para ir al mundo digital, voy a pasar a buscar a Mimi así que si queréis os recojo.

-Da igual, vamos andando que nosotros estamos cerca -negó la invitación la joven.

Se despidieron y Kari se dio prisa en instar a su hermano para que se preparase. Iban a ir todos juntos al mundo digital porque no querían abrir muchas puertas, era más sencillo así. Mientras caminaban hasta casa de los Ishida, Tai dirigía nerviosas miradas a su hermana. No había quedado convencido con su explicación y lo que más terror le causaba eran sus ojos oscurecidos. De vez en cuando intercambiaba miradas con Gatomon y Patamon y veía en sus ojos la preocupación que debían reflejar los suyos.

Llegaron pronto y aguardaron a los demás en silencio. Ese día solo iban a ir al mundo digital Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Sora y los hermanos Yagami. Los demás niños elegidos tenían alguna actividad que hacer u otros compromisos, aunque habían prometido encargarse ellos al día siguiente de la búsqueda. En realidad, Kari acompañaba a los demás para dejar tranquilo a Tai, porque sabía que no servía de nada lo que intentaban.

Cuando la castaña se fue para recibir a Sora, el antiguo portador del valor se acercó a Izzy y se lo llevó aparte.

-Estoy muy preocupado por Kari, está muy rara -confesó.

-Bueno, sabes que esto le está afectando más que a los demás...

-No, no lo digo por lo triste o distante que pueda estar -lo interrumpió ansioso-. He visto cosas raras, de pronto se queda mirando a un punto fijo y sus ojos se oscurecen, su mirada cambia a una escalofriante. Esta mañana estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana y parecía dispuesta a saltar...

-¿Crees que le está pasando lo mismo que a T.K? -preguntó el pelirrojo-. ¿Que está viviendo cosas extrañas relacionadas con el Mar Oscuro?

-No lo sé, no parece asustada ni cansada como estaba él antes de desaparecer...

-Mira, hoy nos vamos a dividir en grupos así que iré yo con Kari y la vigilaré, así podré opinar mejor sobre eso.

Tai asintió con la cabeza y se separó de Izzy quedándose más tranquilo al saber que iba a inspeccionar a su hermana, se fiaba de su criterio.

Abrieron la puerta al mundo digital y se pusieron por parejas para hablar con digimons que pudieran saber algo sobre el Mar Oscuro o el refrán que Gennai les había contado. Matt y Mimi se reunieron con Centarumon, ese digimon siempre fue muy sabio así que tal vez sabía algo. Tai y Sora iban a buscar a Andromon, no habían conseguido localizarlo pero creían saber dónde podía estar. Y, por su parte, Izzy había quedado con Gennai de nuevo para que este les dijera si era posible hablar con Azulongmon, el digimon sagrado que protegía la zona este del digimundo y los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza.

El pelirrojo observaba analíticamente a Kari mientras caminaban por un pequeño bosque hasta el lugar del encuentro. Era cierto que el semblante de la chica había cambiado, aunque tal vez se debiera a que la luz se estaba apagando por la pérdida de la esperanza. La castaña levantó la cabeza y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo intentaba averiguar cómo estás -respondió Izzy quitándole importancia.

-Cada día un poco peor, aunque aún no sé cuál es mi límite -respondió la chica a la pregunta indirecta.

-Estamos haciendo lo que podemos para encontrar a T.K...

-Pero no va a servir de nada.

Ahí estaba la reacción que buscaba. Al parecer Kari había perdido por completo la esperanza, eso no era algo bueno. En realidad sabía que todos los demás también estaban rindiéndose, él mismo lo estaba haciendo porque su lógica le decía que no había mucho más por hacer. Por una vez, el joven no sabía qué decir, así que se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que se reunieron con Gennai.

El hombre les explicó que no era posible la comunicación con Azulongmon a no ser que el digimon decidiera que era necesario, estaba muy ocupado salvaguardando el equilibrio del mundo digital. Aunque tal vez había una posibilidad de que les prestase atención si se lo pedían estando al lado de una de las piedras sagradas. Así pues, se dirigieron a la más cercana.

-Izzy, será mejor que vayas tú con los digimons, la negatividad de Kari interferirá en la comunicación -dijo Gennai.

El pelirrojo hizo lo que le pedía y la portadora de la luz miró de soslayo al hombre, algo le decía que aquello solo era una excusa. Y estaba en lo cierto.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo -susurró Gennai cuando estuvieron solos.

-No intentes impedírmelo -dijo desafiante Kari.

-No pensaba hacerlo, sabía que lo harías mucho antes de que tú te decidieras.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Esto está escrito desde hace tanto tiempo que las estrellas eran jóvenes cuando vieron nacer la leyenda -dijo el hombre-. Solo quería hacerte una advertencia.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó la chica.

-Es peligroso llamar a la oscuridad, no solo por su poder maligno en sí, sino porque se despiertan sombras en el propio corazón. Debes tener cuidado y no sucumbir a ellas.

-Lo tendré, gracias por la advertencia.

**~~.~~**

El chico guiñó los ojos tratando de ver el rostro de quien le hablaba. Al final consiguió apreciar a un ser muy extraño, pero de alguna manera le era familiar con aquella boca grande llena de afilados dientes y aquel aspecto entre pez y anfibio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Me llamo Divermon, chico -respondió el ser con una sonrisa socarrona-. Estás aquí porque alguien quiere algo que te pertenece. Ahora que has despertado empezará la función.

Y con aquella enigmática afirmación, Divermon se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. El joven intentó comprender cómo había llegado hasta allí y confusas imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, viéndose a sí mismo deambular por la orilla de un gran mar grisáceo. Repentinamente, escuchó una extraña respiración proveniente de una esquina de la estancia.

Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, cayendo al suelo por el peso de las cadenas ya que tenía pocas fuerzas, y buscó a quien se encontraba allí. Pero no veía a nadie, además de que la penumbra era bastante densa. Una ligera risita hizo que se le pusiera el vello de punta. Retrocedió hasta que espalda chocó contra la pared y su respiración se hizo entrecortada por el miedo.

-Relájate, Takeru, ahora mismo solo quiero charlar contigo -se escuchó una voz desde el rincón, aunque en cada palabra se podía notar el sarcasmo de la mentira.

Eso, lejos de tranquilizarlo, hizo que se asustara más. ¿Takeru? ¿Así que ese era su nombre? No lo recordaba, tampoco le evocaba ninguna vivencia saberlo. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y aguardó a que el misterioso ser volviera a hablarle.

En ese momento, pudo apreciar que una sombra parecía tener vida propia. Lentamente, una figura se fue despegando de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, como si se desprendiera de algo con lo que había estado fusionada. Después, la sombra comenzó a aproximarse hacia él. Esa imagen se le hizo terriblemente conocida, como si ya hubiera vivido más veces aquel terror, como si el pánico se hubiera convertido en la nueva sangre que recorría sus venas.

La figura llegó hasta él y el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror. Entonces sintió que algo lo cogía del cuello y lo levantaba un palmo del suelo. El aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones y pronto sintió el sabor de la sangre en el paladar mientras se debatía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Me he cansado de jugar contigo, es hora de que me entregues lo que quiero -dijo la voz con la maldad destilando en cada letra pronunciada.

**~~.~~**

Izzy se acercó de nuevo a Kari y Gennai, interrumpiendo su conversación. Pareció darse cuenta de que algo había pasado, ya que había pocas cosas que escaparan de su rápida mente analítica. No obstante, no dijo nada. Solo intercambió una mirada con la castaña, diciéndole sin palabras que sabía que tramaba algo pero que no se interpondría, porque confiaba en la chica.

-No sé si habré conseguido algo, yo he intentado llamar a Azulongmon y me he sentido un poco tonto hablando con una piedra -dijo cuando llegó junto a ellos.

Por la sonrisa que Gennai le echó, quedó claro que se había burlado de él. Seguramente el digimon sagrado no podía permitirse distraerse como para comunicarse con ellos, o tal vez creía que debían averiguar ellos solos la solución de aquel asunto. Algo le decía al pelirrojo que Kari ya había encontrado algo que hacer, pero que debía ser ella sola.

Bastante rato después se despidieron del hombre y retomaron su camino hasta la televisión que los llevaría de vuelta al mundo humano por la puerta que habían usado. Gatomon y Patamon iban delante de ellos intentando encontrar algún digimon al que preguntarle si sabía algo. Izzy aprovechó la ocasión para mirar de manera elocuente a Kari.

-Has hablado algo con Gennai, algo que tal vez los demás no debamos saber, solo te pido que tengas cuidado. En especial por la salud mental de Tai -añadió riéndose.

-Él te ha pedido que te asegures de que estoy bien, ¿verdad? -afirmó ella.

-Sí.

-Dile que no me está pasando lo que le pasó a T.K, que el Mar Oscuro no me está llamando, que se quede tranquilo.

No supo la razón, pero el antiguo portador del conocimiento intuyó que había un fuerte transfondo detrás de aquellas palabras. Aún así respetaría la opinión de la chica y confiaría en ella, porque Kari se lo había ganado hacía mucho tiempo. Se reunieron con los demás y volvieron cada uno a su casa, dejando a un abatido Matt que intentaban consolar sin éxito. El rubio nunca superaría esa frustración de no poder hacer nada por su hermano pequeño.

Al día siguiente fueron a clase, aunque ninguno tenía ánimos para ello. Lo peor de todo fue cuando la profesora preguntó por T.K, ya que llevaba ausentándose un tiempo. Kari sintió que no podría aguantar las lágrimas al escuchar la mentira de Davis, que se apresuró a decir que el Takaishi estaba enfermo. No sabían cuanto tiempo podrían sostener esa excusa, tendrían que hablar con Natsuko para que llamara a la escuela y mintiera sobre la situación, no podían ir diciendo que el rubio había desaparecido.

Cuando acabó la jornada escolar, se reunieron los antiguos niños elegidos para hablar de qué más podían hacer. Estaban ya hartos de tener la misma conversación una y otra vez, de esperar que, como por arte de magia, apareciera un camino marcado de hacia dónde debían ir, como si de pronto alguien les hablase de la solución de aquello. La portadora de la luz se cansó en seguida y dijo que se marchaba a su casa. Los demás decidieron irse también porque aquel día estaban muy frustrados. Antes de separarse, Tai retuvo a los demás.

-Kari está muy rara, por favor echadle todos un ojo, tengo miedo de que desaparezca también.

-No te preocupes, la vigilaremos entre todos -dijo Sora tranquilizadora.

-Además, no le está pasando lo mismo que a T.K, lo sé -afirmó Izzy sin querer dar más detalles, porque en realidad tampoco los conocía.

Siguieron conversando un poco sobre aquello en la puerta de la escuela. Mientras tanto la pequeña de los Yagami caminaba lentamente en dirección a su hogar, con Gatomon y Patamon siguiéndola desde la copa de los árboles. Ellos también estaban preocupados por la extraña actitud que llevaba teniendo los últimos días, y un raro presentimiento se había instalado en el corazón de Gatomon.

En ese momento, Kari le daba vueltas a sus ansias de ver a T.K, diciéndose que esba dispuesta a dar lo que fuera con tal de volver a cruzar sus ojos con los de él. La agonía por la separación se hacía más insoportable cada día y no creía aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo. Entonces sintió que una ligera neblina la rodeaba, acariciando lentamente su piel y haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Rápidamente, se giró hacia su izquierda y observó con detenimiento la carretera, pues sentía que allí había algo. Y estaba en lo cierto. En medio de la calzada una extraña sombra estaba estática.

Aunque no tenía rostro, parecía mirarla a ella. Levantó un brazo y lo extendió hacia la chica.

-Hikari... -la llamó en un susurro.

El corazón de la joven bombeó a toda velocidad mientras daba un paso vacilante hacia la figura. El miedo amenazaba con detener su cuerpo pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra él. Dio algunos pasos más y se encontró junto a la extraña y escalofriante sombra.

En el momento en el que iba a posar su mano sobre la que le tendía la figura, un sonido chirriante hizo que mirara hacia su izquierda. La sombra se esfumó y ella se encontró ante un coche que iba a toda velocidad hacia ella, tratando de frenar. Pero ya era muy tarde para ello. Kari sintió un fuerte golpe y salió despedida hacia atrás por el impacto.

El sonido sordo de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo pareció retumbar en todo el lugar.

.

* * *

**_Maimai:_ Intento dejar cada capítulo en un punto de tensión para que os quedéis con ganas de más. Aún le queda bastante a la historia, gracias por tu review!**

**Cada vez el fic se va alargando más, en un pirncipio lo idée para unos 8 capítulos, pero van apareciendo más ideas en mi cabeza y alargándose todo. Solo os digo que aún queda para el desenlace final :)**


	11. ¿Para qué seguir luchando?

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Hay personas que nos hablan y ni las escuchamos, hay personas que nos hieren y no dejan ni cicatriz... pero hay personas que simplemente aparecen en nuestra vida y nos marcan para siempre"._

_Cecilia Meireles_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 11**

_**¿Para qué seguir luchando?**_

.

.

Gritó de dolor cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. Las cadenas formaron un gran estruendo al entrechocar unas con otras. Se incorporó como pudo y miró de soslayo la extraña sombra. A pesar de la penumbra que había en la habitación, debería ser capaz de divisar el rostro de ese ser, pero no lo conseguía.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, no sé qué quieres -susurró sintiendo que le dolía mucho la garganta por el apretón sufrido.

Sus palabras hicieron que recibiera un fuerte golpe en la boca. Se estrelló contra la pared y trató de respirar pausadamente mientras sentía que el labio le ardía, seguramente lo tenía partido. Se pasó la manga por la herida y volvió a mirar a la figura que estaba a su lado.

-No es necesario que lo sepas, lo único que quiero es que te rindas de una vez por todas -dijo la sombra con maldad-. Dices haberlo hecho pero no son más que falacias, nunca llegas a hacerlo del todo. ¡Ríndete!

El último grito fue acompañado de un nuevo golpe en la cara. El joven, en vez de amedrentarse, se irguió lo que pudo y miró desafiante a su agresor. Porque sus palabras habían despertado un lejano recuerdo que había sido encerrado en el fondo de su corazón.

Recordó que subía por una cuerda que se perdía entre las oscuras nubes del cielo, tras él un extraño ser parecido a un arlequín amenazaba con acabar con su vida. El terror lo invadía pero algo hizo que lo apartara a un lado. Fue la luz, que despertó la esperanza de su corazón. Porque encima de él estaba una chica de luminosos ojos cobrizos. Y con solo mirarla supo que debía apartar el miedo, porque debía ser fuerte por ella, porque jamás volvería a estar asustado y la protegería de lo que hiciera falta.

T.K, habiendo recordado toda su esencia con solo esa imagen perdida entre su memoria, sonrió en un gesto de desafío. Con una mirada furiosa que solo había puesto a Ken, cuando aún era Digimon Emperador y estaba jugando con la oscuridad.

-No me rendiré -dijo con firmeza.

**~~.~~**

-¡Kari! -gritaron Gatomon y Patamon al mismo tiempo.

Fueron corriendo hacia la castaña, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo con un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su frente. Se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza contra el asfalto. El conductor del coche bajó a toda prisa y llamó a una ambulancia, sin haber visto siquiera a los digimons por su nerviosismo.

Los demás niños elegidos caminaban tranquilamente despidiéndose unos de otros. Tai buscó con la mirada a su hermana y se extrañó de no verla, ella no andaba tan rápido como para haber llegado ya al final de la calle. Su corazón se encogió de miedo y pareció gritar de preocupación cuando vio a la castaña tirada en el suelo.

Lo que sucedió después fue muy confuso para todos. Lleno de gritos, llantos y sirenas de ambulancia. Después ello se sustituyó por un sepulcral silencio que reinaba en la sala de espera en el hospital, aunque el antiguo portador del valor no era consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sora y Matt trataban de hacerle reaccionar, pero él se limitaba a mirar hacia delante con los ojos dilatados por el pánico. Hasta que de pronto habló.

-Ha sido la oscuridad, estoy seguro de que esto no es algo normal...

-Eso no lo sabes, Tai, lo más probable es que Kari quisiera mirar el mar más de cerca y por eso cruzó... -opinó Izzy.

En realidad no creía sus palabras. Él no solía mentir, pero sabía que a su amigo no le ayudaría la verdad en aquel momento. Estaba claro que algo muy extraño estaba rondando a la portadora de la luz.

Esperaron durante largas horas a que alguien saliera y les dijera algo. Los señores Yagami llegaron histéricos, Yuuko lloraba sin parar y Susumu intentaba tranquilizarla aunque él también parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Aquella situación le recordó dolorosamente a Tai a algo sucedido hacía muchos años, y de alguna manera sentía que esta vez también era culpa suya. No debería haber dejado que Kari se adelantara, no debería dejarla sola. Tenía que haberla cuidado mejor.

En ese momento un médico preguntó por los familiares de la pequeña de los Yagami. Les explicó que por suerte no había pasado nada, ella estaba bien. El coche iba bastante despacio así que el accidente no había sido grave. Aunque debía quedarse en el hospital un par de días por si le daban mareos o vómitos por el fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cabeza. Pidieron entrar a verla pero el doctor se lo negó, alegando que era mejor que descansara unas horas.

Pero a quienes no podía detener el hombre era a los digimons. Gatomon y Patamon, que habían aguardado entre las hojas de un árbol que daba a la habitación donde Kari había sido trasladada, aprovecharon que se quedó sola para entrar por la ventana abierta.

-¡Kari! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó llorosa la felina a su compañera al ver que estaba despierta.

La chica los miró con sorpresa, se incorporó un poco, poniendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso, y después sonrió. Pero de alguna manera esa sonrisa no parecía sincera.

-Sí, estoy bien. Crucé sin mirar, soy una despistada...

-Mira, si quieres no nos digas la verdad, pero al menos no nos mientas -pidió Patamon afligido-. Bastante estoy sufriendo al haber perdido a T.K, no quiero que te pase algo a ti también.

La mención del rubio pareció romper la barrera que había puesto Kari para sus emociones. Algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y flexionó sus rodillas para abrazarse a sí misma. Estaba asustada. Mucho. Gennai ya le había advertido del peligro, pero aquello casi le había costado la vida. Aunque eso no significaba que fuera a rendirse. Pero no le gustaba estar pasando aquello sola, tal vez su compañera digimon podría ayudarla a sobrellevar aquello.

-Averigüé hace unos días cómo encontrar a T.K. Sé cómo ir al Mar Oscuro -confesó en un susurro.

Los digimons la miraron con sorpresa, aguardando a que continuase.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó apremiante Patamon, repentinamente sentía que la esperanza volvía a su corazón.

-La oscuridad muchas veces me ha llamado, ha llegado incluso a arrastrarme con ella. Superé todo ello gracias a todos vosotros, en especial a T.K. Pero, me di cuenta de que si el Mar Oscuro podía tentarme... Yo también podía tentarle a él. Estoy llamando a la oscuridad. De hecho, he estado a punto de ir allí una vez o eso creía porque ahora pienso que tal vez era una trampa.

Durante un minuto entero reinó el silencio en la habitación. Obviamente el digimon anaranjado quería llegar hasta su compañero, pero no a costa de Kari. Además de que sabía que T.K lo último que quería era que su mejor amiga estuviera en peligro.

-Me gustaría poder quitarte esa idea de la cabeza, poder detenerte y saber que estarás a salvo, pero sé que es imposible -dijo Gatomon de pronto-. Déjame acompañarte, déjame protegerte. Soy tu compañera.

Sus palabras cogieron por sorpresa a la joven, que solo acertó a abrazar a su digimon. Se sentía feliz por saber que no estaba sola en eso. Porque sabía que no podía inmiscuir a los demás niños elegidos, además de porque intentarían detenerla, también porque estaba convencida de que podría ser un viaje de no retorno.

-Yo también voy con vosotras, tengo que encontrar a T.K y haré todo lo que pueda por protegeros... -murmuró Patamon.

Kari asintió con la cabeza y lo acarició sonriendo, sabía que él lo estaba pasando tan mal como ella. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y esta se abrió sin esperar una respuesta. Y allí estaba Tai, que debía de haberse colado porque llevaba ropa del hospital. El chico corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó con efusividad.

-Menos mal que estás bien, menudo susto me has dado -se quejó.

-Tranquilo, no ha sido nada.

Se separó de ella y la observó con ojo crítico. Frunció un poco el ceño ante la venda que rodeaba la cabeza de la chica y la tirita que se encontraba pegada en su mejilla, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Podría haber sido mucho peor, y esa certeza asustó al chico. También halló algo que lo extrañó: en los ojos de Kari estaba pintado el miedo pero fusionado con una determinación que jamás había visto en su hermana.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Tiene que ver con la oscuridad, ¿verdad? -inquirió él mirándola de forma acusadora.

Los digimons cruzaron una mirada inquieta, cuando Tai supiera la verdad se volvería loco. No obstante, la portadora de la luz los sorprendió de nuevo.

-Qué tonterías dices, me ha atropellado un coche, no un digimon -dijo la joven con una frialdad nada propia en ella.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto algo opacos al decir esas palabras, como si con la mentira las sombras de su corazón se apoderaran de ella.

**~~.~~**

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó con perplejidad la sombra.

La mirada desafiante de T.K reinó en su rostro mientras volvía a sonreír con amargura. Se irguió mejor, poniéndose de pie, y plantó cara a la figura. Parecía que renovadas fuerzas habían llegado a su cuerpo, dándole el vigor para enfrentarse a su atacante sin una pizca de temor.

-Todo el mundo ha creído siempre que odio a la oscuridad por lo que pasó con Devimon, cuando por su culpa Angemon murió -explicó el chico con voz firme-. Pero en realidad no se debe solo a eso. Cuando comencé a aborrecer todo lo que la relacionara fue cuando Kari fue arrastrada hasta aquí, hasta el Mar Oscuro. Porque la oscuridad se atrevió a aterrorizarla y a alejarla de mí. Por eso la odio con toda mi alma.

Una risa socarrona inundó la habitación e hizo que T.K compusiera una mueca de repugnancia. No pretendía causar diversión en su captor, más bien todo lo contrario, y se enfadó aún más al ver que no lo tomaba en serio.

-Es lógico que tengas ese odio, al fin y al cabo eres el protector de la luz y la oscuridad es su antítesis.

-No -negó riendo esta vez él de forma socarrona-. No lo entiendes. Esto no se tratá de emblemas, ni de luz y oscuridad, ni de bien o mal. Esto se tratá de mis sentimientos. De que no permitiré que nada haga daño a Kari, y no es porque ella porte la luz, sino porque es ella. Simplemente es Hikari Yagami. Por eso no permitiré que sufra. Y por eso odio a la oscuridad, porque ha osado hacerle mal a ella.

Si hubiera podido ver el rostro de aquella sombra, el rubio estaba seguro que su semblante mostraría sorpresa. Al menos eso creyó hasta que volvió a escucharse una ligera risa. Su primer impulso fue lanzarse hacia esa figura que se reía de él y amenazaba la seguridad de su mejor amiga, pero sabía que no podría por culpa de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban contra la pared.

-Ya había advertido todos esos sentimientos en ti -dijo la voz con crueldad-. Los humanos sois seres muy interesantes, vuestras debilidades pueden quedar aparcadas por vuestros sentimientos aunque también pueden llevaros a la perdición. Dejas a un lado tus miedos por Hikari.

El chico apretó los labios, notando de nuevo sus heridas, al escuchar ese bello nombre dicho por aquella voz que tanto detestaba. Escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca y después sonrió desafiante.

-No. Yo no te tengo ningún miedo.

**~~.~~**

Tai miró con sorpresa a su hermana al escucharla hablar de aquella manera. Ella le pidió que se fuera porque quería dormir y él accedió a su petición sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, aún impactado por aquella actitud en Kari.

Gatomon y Patamon se volvieron a acercar a ella cuando el mayor de los Yagami se fue. La miraron con miedo, aunque algo aliviados cuando vieron que los ojos cobrizos adquirían poco a poco su tonalidad de siempre. Ella suspiró con melancolía cuando miró por la ventana y el cielo azul le recordó a la mirada de T.K.

-Kari, tienes que tener cuidado, llamar a la oscuridad es peligroso, puede consumirte -advirtió Gatomon.

-Lo sé, Gennai me lo dijo, pero es la única manera de llegar hasta T.K.

-Pues esperemos que lo consigas antes de que las sombras te arrastren, puedes perder tu esencia y ser dominada por la oscuridad de tu corazón -dijo Patamon con miedo.

-Me da igual, incluso si eso sucediera habría merecido la pena intentarlo. Por él.

Los digimons volvieron a mirarse sin saber qué decir. Habían prometido acompañarla en su empresa y no iba a faltar a la promesa, aunque minuto tras minuto eran más conscientes de lo peligroso que era aquello.

En ese momento llegó una enfermera para darle un sedante a Kari, decía que estaba demasiado nerviosa y que era necesario que descansara. Ella no se quejó, ya que le vendría bien dormir sin sueños. Los digimons lo observaban todo desde el rincón donde se habían escondido y velaban por la chica mientras descansaba. Unas horas más tarde despertó y fueron a verla sus padres y su hermano, llevándole a escondidas algo de comida porque imaginaban que no le gustaría la del hospital.

-Los demás están fuera pero no les han dejado entrar, más tarde vendrán por turnos a hacerte una visita -informó Tai analizándola con la mirada, estaba claro que no había olvidado el incidente de unas horas atrás.

-Genial, tengo ganas de verlos, las chicas deben estar histéricas -dijo Kari sonriendo.

Efectivamente, un rato después sus amigos fueron visitándola. Le llevaron globos, flores y peluches, además de montones de bombones. Ella se quejó por que se hubieran gastado dinero aunque agradeció el detalle. Sora la mimó mientras Mimi y Yolei todavía lloriqueaban por el susto que se habían llevado. Después Davis, Ken y Cody le aseguraron que se encargarían de mantenerla al tanto de lo que pasaría en la escuela en su ausencia, incluso llegaron a ofrecerse a hacer sus deberes. Más tarde aparecieron en la habitación Izzy, Matt y Joe. El mayor comenzó a tomarle la temperatura y demás cosas mientras ella se quejaba.

-Joe, por favor, ya me han estado haciendo estas cosas los médicos.

-Lo siento, es que prefería verificar que el diagnóstico era correcto -se disculpó él riendo.

-Nos has dado un susto tremendo, tienes que tener más cuidado, T.K no hubiera querido que te pasara nada malo -dijo Matt.

-No hables de él en pasado -replicó con enfado Kari.

-Perdón.

El rubio apretó los dientes y se marchó dando un portazo. Se sentía fatal porque ella tenía razón, había empezado a hablar de su hermano en pasado. Pero es que le era imposible conservar las ilusiones de encontrarlo si no había ni un solo indicio de cómo llegar hasta él. Al fin y al cabo, la esperanza se había perdido, y los estaba abandonando a todos.

Joe se distrajo mirando con detenimiento unos aparatos de la sala, que decía que aún no le dejaban usar en sus prácticas, por lo que Izzy se acercó a la portadora de la luz mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Me he callado que sé que tramas algo, pero si vuelve a pasar algo así le contaré todo a Tai y haremos que Gennai nos diga todo lo que habéis hablado -medio amenazó-. No puedes ponerte en peligro.

Kari suspiró, cansada ya de tantas advertencias y preguntas. Asintió con la cabeza para que la dejara tranquila. Después fingió que tenía sueño para que se fueran y se recostó en la cama mirando al techo. Gatomon y Patamon volvieron a subirse a la cama. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron las lágrimas acudir a los ojos de la chica. La abrazaron mientras la portadora de la luz lloró. Su llanto no solo era por la tristeza, pues ese sentimiento parecía ya haberse fusionado con su corazón para siempre, era también por el cansancio y la culpabilidad de preocupar a los demás.

-Sabes que puedes dejarlo -dijo Gatomon.

Patamon no se atrevía a pronunciar esas palabras ante su miedo de que ella se rindiera y él no llegara a encontrar nunca a su compañero. Aunque se sentía egoísta por necesitar el sufrimiento de la chica para su cometido.

-No, eso no es una opción para mí -dijo Kari sonriendo con amargura mientras secaba sus lágrimas-. Me siento mal por mis padres, por mi hermano y mis amigos, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, por ínfimo que sea, para ayudar a T.K, lo haré. A costa de lo que sea.

**~~.~~**

-Entonces, por lo que veo ya no vas a rendirte -una nueva maldad se entreveía en las palabras de la sombra-. Es una verdadera pena que hayas sufrido todo esto por ella cuando la chica ya ni siquiera se acuerda de ti.

-No digas tonterías -repuso confuso T.K.

-¿No me crees? Busca en tu corazón y sabrás que no te llama.

El rubio se concentró, esperando hallar esa calidez que lo invadía con cada llamada silenciosa de Kari, esa oleada de serenidad que lo mantenía a flote en aquel mar de desesperación. Pero allí no había nada. Solamente soledad y pérdida, como si fuera ella ahora la que lo hubiera abandonado. Ella ya no le estaba llamando.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Tan pronto se ha olvidado de mí? -preguntó con dolor mientras sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Como te he dicho, los sentimientos os hacen fuertes pero también os destrozan.

T.K se dejó caer al suelo pesadamente, sintiendo que había perdido todo lo que era, su mundo se derrumbaba por completo. Él se había rendido por ella, para que no fuera arrastrada al Mar Oscuro. Pero su conexión había hecho que lo recordara todo varias veces, porque iba más allá del entendimiento y le daba fuerzas para continuar. Sin embargo, ya no tenía sentido luchar si ella había dejado de llamarlo. Estaba solo.

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos mientras unas extrañas sombras sugían de su corazón y comenzaban a rodearlo sin que pareciera darse cuenta. Sus ojos se oscurecieron volviéndose casi negros y su piel se volvió tan pálida se acercaba a la tonalidad blanquecina de la nieve.

Si la razón por la que vivía había dejado de pensar en él, si había perdido lo único por lo que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo... ¿Para qué seguir luchando?

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a _Takari95_, _GoodLuckBenny_ y _Maimai_ por vuestros reviews tan fantásticos y vuestras palabras que me animan muchísimo, espero que este capítulo también os guste y os deje con intriga.**

**Mi época de exámenes ya ha empezado oficialmente y el primero, que he tenido hoy, no sé ni cómo me ha salido. No creo que me retrase en publicar los capítulos, cada tres días como siempre, pero sino ya sabréis la razón. Por cierto, he cambiado el rated a T porque creo que hay bastante más violencia que la que pensé en un principio.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :)**


	12. Hasta su último resplandor

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad"._

_Víctor Hugo_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 12**

_**Hasta su último resplandor**_

.

.

-Quiero salir de aquí -pidió por enésima vez Kari.

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco y refunfuñó algo por lo bajo entre lo que se escuchó "niña impaciente". La castaña se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando a Tai a la espera de una respuesta más coherente.

-Han dicho que te harán otra prueba en un rato y después podrás irte -dijo Sora conciliadora.

-Podemos ir de compras a celebrar tu recuperación -propuso Mimi repentinamente entusiasmada.

-No te ofendas, pero no tengo ánimo para celebrar nada -replicó Kari dejándose caer sobre la almohada.

La antigua portadora de la inocencia se mordió el labio nerviosa, no había querido hacer sentir mal a su amiga. Matt, que estaba en la pared del fondo de la habitación con expresión ausente, miró a la pequeña de los Yagami. La chica era la que más recordaba a T.K, en cada conversación suya su hermano aparecía y constantemente la veía observar el cielo con melancolía. Resopló e instantáneamente se sintió algo culpable porque Mimi creyó que era debido a lo que había dicho. Se acercó a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, la chica le sonrió aunque la culpabilidad se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños.

Izzy se comportaba de una manera enigmática que exasperaba a Tai, sabía que le ocultaba algo relacionado con su hermana aunque no tenía pruebas de ello. El pelirrojo rehuía su mirada deliberadamente y eso no hacía más que verificar su hipótesis. Entonces llegaron Davis y Ken, cargando un enorme oso de peluche, seguidos de Yolei que gritaba emocionada y de Cody que no dejaba de negar con la cabeza.

-Te he dicho ya que no se puede hablar tan alto en un hospital -dijo el más joven de todos.

La del pelo lila sonrió avergonzada y se acercó a Kari para darle un abrazo.

-¡Mira! ¡He convencido a Davis y a Ken para que te compremos este peluche! ¿A que es monísimo?

La castaña suspiró imperceptiblemente. Sonrió lo más que pudo y asintió con la cabeza recibiendo el regalo con los brazos abiertos. Les agradeció el presente mientras repetía mentalmente que tenía que entender que ellos solo querían ayudar.

-No me compréis más cosas, por favor, que me hacéis sentir muy mal -pidió.

Yolei le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano y se dio la vuelta para decirles a Davis y a Ken que ella sabía que el regalo le iba a gustar a su amiga. Recibió ojos en blanco pero ninguna contestación, aunque Ken finalmente sonrió por su entusiasmo.

Kari se mordió la lengua para no decir nada de lo que se fuera a arrepentir por la actitud de sus amigos. Estaba harta de que se comportasen como si nada pasase. De que rieran, hicieran bromas, hablasen de planes para el día siguiente... De que vivieran sus vidas de manera normal. ¿Es que no les importaba T.K? ¿Es que tan rápido olvidaban a su amigo?

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Sí, claro que les importaba, pero no tanto como a ella. Ella era la única que no podría vivir sin él. La única que debía arriesgarse por encontrarlo.

Y así se cercioró aún más de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al no contar nada a los demás, porque ella era la única que podría salvar a T.K, porque era la única que lo necesitaba de verdad. No dejaría que los demás se arriesgaran. Eso era entre ella y el Mar Oscuro. La batalla eterna entre la luz y la oscuridad continuaba su curso. Y esa vez no huiría, no se escondería detrás de otros. Debía dar la cara.

De pronto sintió algo terrible, aún mayor que todas las horribles sensaciones que había tenido en el último tiempo. El rostro de T.K apareció en su mente, con esos ojos opacos que había visto en él cada vez que entraba en trance, con ese color de piel demasiado blanco como para ser natural. Su mirada reflejaba dolor. Kari notó una opresión en el pecho mayor de la que jamás había sentido, una terrible desolación se expandió por toda ella arrancando temblores y convulsiones a su cuerpo. Algo horrible le había pasado a su mejor amigo. Estuvo segura de ello en el último instante de lucidez de su mente.

Entonces un fuerte pitido inundó la habitación y todos se asustaron. Miraron el monitor que marcaba las pulsaciones de Kari, y que había emitido ese fuerte pitido cuando su corazón se detuvo. Una línea recta se dibujaba en él.

**~~.~~**

La risa triunfal de la sombra inundó la habitación. T.K se hallaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos dilatados por la desesperación. Su aspecto había cambiado tanto que poco se reconocía de aquel chico esperanzado que había sido. Ahora de él solo quedaba esa terrible soledad. Ese cuerpo inerte que emanaba un aura oscura de tristeza, de pérdida, de desolación... De oscuridad.

La silueta abandonó la estancia entre las tinieblas. El Mar Oscuro pareció recibirla con alegría por el salpicar continuo de las aguas contra las afiladas rocas del desfiladero. El grisáceo cielo se tornaba por momentos más y más oscuro, como si alguien hubiera vertido un bote de pintura negra que se iba extendiendo. Pronto lo cubriría todo.

Aquel misterioso individuo llegó junto a Dragomon, que lo esperaba con la ansiedad reflejada en sus crueles ojos. En cuanto vio la sombra volando hacia él, se enderezó en su lugar en medio del mar y aguardó con impaciencia a que lo alcanzara para preguntarle lo que ansiaba saber.

-¿Ha funcionado?

-Solo tienes que mirar el cielo, que parece zozobrar hasta su último resplandor, y el océano embravecido por nuevos alientos de desesperación... El chico ha sido consumido por sus propias sombras.

**~~.~~**

Todos se miraron entre ellos unos instantes, sin saber cómo reaccionar, antes de lanzarse hacia la cama en la que Kari yacía. La chica había perdido por completo el color en el rostro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, perdidos en un lejano y oscuro lugar, sin ver nada. Su cuerpo se había convulsionado una y otra vez hasta detenerse por completo.

-¡Kari! -gritaron varias voces que se entremezclaron.

En ese momento un montón de enfermeras y médicos irrumpieron en la habitación muy acelerados. Echaron como pudieron a todos, mientras Tai oponía resistencia y trataba de zafarse de los enfermeros que lo arrastraban a la salida.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi hermana!

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar hasta la pequeña de los Yagami, mientras la desesperación se hacía cada vez mayor en él. Finalmente lo empujaron con fuerza y dos hombres se colocaron en la puerta para que no pasara, pidiéndole que se calmara. El castaño miró con las lágrimas surgiendo inevitablemente en sus ojos cómo los médicos trataban de reanimar a su hermana.

-Tai... -lo llamó Sora.

La pelirroja lo abrazó, tratando de consolar su dolor, mientras ella misma no se atrevía a mirar hacia la habitación. No quería ver el rostro de algún doctor negando tristemente con la cabeza si la chica no llegaba a reanimarse. No quería tener la certeza de que habían perdido a Kari. Pero, sobre todo, no quería que Tai llegara sufrir ese dolor, como si no dignándose a mirar pudiera escapar de la situación.

La mayoría de sus amigos compartían con Sora esa necesidad de no mirar, aunque algunos simplemente no podían apartar los ojos del cuerpo inerte de Kari saltando con cada descarga que le daban. Sus cobrizos ojos sin vida seguían fijos en algún punto del techo. Cuando no era sacudida por la electricidad, se mantenía en una escalofriante inmovilidad. Como si nunca más fuera a volver a despertar.

-No entiendo nada, no es lógico que el corazón se le haya parado de golpe, esto no ha sido un ataque al corazón... -decía Joe, hasta que recibió una mirada de Matt que lo silenció.

El rubio y Ken habían tenido que sujetar a Gatomon y Patamon, que quería ir con Kari a toda costa. Los digimons sollozaban por la escena que estaban presenciando, sintiéndose completamente inútiles por no poder proteger a la portadora de la luz. Pero ellos no podían hacer nada, tenían que confiar en las personas que estaban luchando por salvarla.

Los gritos de los médicos y enfermeros retumbaban en el pasillo. El pitido de la máquina parecía magnificarse por segundos, perforando los tímpanos de los que lo escuchaban, grabándose en los corazones de quienes querían a esa chica. Hikari Yagami, esa joven a la que el corazón ya no le latía.

Tai apretó con fuerza los dientes cuando vio a los doctores apartarse de su hermana. No quería mirarlos pero no pudo cerrar los ojos, no pudo evitar ver la realidad. Porque cuando un hombre captó su mirada lo supo. Cuando los ojos apenados de ese desconocido lo observaron en silencio mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle.

Pero no. Se negaba a creer en ello. Era imposible... ¿no?

**~~.~~**

-Entonces era cierto que nos servía más con vida -dijo Dragomon.

-Desde luego -respondió la sombra-. Porque ahora la esperanza ha desaparecido, pero convirtiéndose en energía oscura.

-¿Qué clase de energía?

-Es fácil verlo. Siente lo que hay en el ambiente. Escucha la melancolía del ulular de la brisa y las salpicaduras de las olas. Se ha transformado en soledad y desesperación.

-Ahora este mundo recibirá esa fuerza -dijo Dragomon con regocijo-. El plan ha salido mejor aún de lo que esperaba.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, observando cómo el mundo se ennegrecía aún más. El poder de la esperanza malograda era muy fuerte, el mayor que había habido allí desde hacía mucho tiempo. El océano parecía volverse más grande por momentos, seguramente también era a causa de ese nuevo poder oscuro. Entonces aparecieron dos Divermons, que se acercaron a su amo con reverencias.

-Mi señor, ¿qué está sucediendo? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Lo que habíamos estado esperando -respondió Dragomon con gesto de suficiencia.

-La esperanza es uno de los mayores poderes de la luz, su protector, la esencia de su existencia -respondió la sombra-. Y esa energía se ha vuelto del lado oscuro. Lo que más poder tiene para el bien, lo tiene en igual o mayor magnitud para el mal.

Los digimons miraron la misteriosa figura con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión que causaron sus palabras, en parte asustados por el gran poder que su amo iba a adquirir, haciendo que le tuvieran aún más miedo. Después se alejaron entre reverencias y volvieron a su trabajo en el castillo. Porque en realidad la tarea no acababa más que de comenzar.

-Ahora, solo nos queda esperar -susurró la sombra.

**~~.~~**

Comenzaba a despertarse, aunque no le apetecía nada. Estaba en una de esas veces en las que te despiertas pero sientes que no has dormido nada y lo único que quieres es volver a caer en el mundo de los sueños. Pensaba sucumbir a ello, cuando algo perturbó su descanso. Algo no encajaba. Algo iba mal. ¿El qué era?

Tal vez se trataba del vacío que sentía. Como si un gran agujero se hubiera abierto en su pecho y hubiera sangrado hasta quedar sin nada en su interior. Como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Sería que...? No. Se negaba a pensar siquiera en ello.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que había más cosas extrañas en el ambiente. Principalmente el hecho de que sentía que flotaba, su cuerpo no estaba posado en nada, se mecía sin aire en donde quiera que estuviera.

Así que finalmente empezó a abrir los ojos. Pero eso no consiguió hacer otra cosa más que la confusión invadiera su mente de nuevo. Porque sus ojos no conseguían ver nada, no había diferencia si los tenía abiertos o si los tenía cerrados. Qué extraño...

¿Qué era aquel lugar? Era como si flotara en una oscura nada. Y lo más raro de todo era que tenía la sensación de haber estado allí antes. Tal vez en el mundo de la inconsciencia su mente hubiera acabado en ese sitio antes. El problema era cómo salir de allí.

Aunque en realidad, no se sentía mal en ese lugar. Era como si flotando poco a poco su dolor se fuera mitigando. ¿Sería muy malo dejarse arrastrar?

**~~.~~**

Los dos Divermons llegaron al anticuado castillo y se separaron. Uno de ellos se dirigió a la cocina, en aquel mundo nunca había demasiados alimentos así que tenían que apañarse con lo que podían. Su dios bien podía ayudarles si le apetecía, pero ese era precisamente el problema, que no quería. El otro Divermon bajó unas grandes y polvorientas escaleras, hasta que llegó a las mazmorras. Tenía órdenes de trasladar al rehén a otra celda más pequeña.

Recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo ante una puerta. Lo que le extrañó fue que estaba entreabierta. Con sigilo, se acercó y se asomó al interior de la celda. En el suelo yacía el chico de la Esperanza. Bueno, ya no se le podía llamar así. Estaba claro que en ese joven no quedaba nada de lo que fue. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacia ningún lado, y solo se sabía que vivía por el lento sube y baja de su pecho en cada respiración.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue encontrar a uno de sus congéneres junto al rehén. No solo era el hecho de que ese Divermon estuviera en esa celda cuando no debería estar, es que encima estaba curando las heridas del chico.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? -preguntó el recién llegado.

El otro se sobresaltó y se alejó rápidamente del malherido. Al ver de quién se trataba se relajó un poco y volvió a su tarea.

-Lo estoy curando.

-Eso ya lo veo, lo que no entiendo es por qué lo haces. Como te vea alguien te meterás en un buen lío. El amo te va a castigar...

-Déjame y cierra la puerta, por si viene alguien.

El Divermon resopló pero hizo lo que su amigo le pedía y se acercó. Viéndolo de cerca, estaba claro que el chico de la Esperanza estaba como desconectado del mundo, como si no fuera consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué le ayudas?

-Porque él no tiene la culpa de ser quien es. Como nos pasa a nosotros, que no tenemos la culpa de haber nacido aquí a las órdenes del amo. Este chico está sufriendo mucho.

-Te recuerdo que nosotros llamamos a la chica de la Luz una vez -replicó el otro que seguía sin entender esa actitud-. Y no te quejaste. Todos estábamos de acuerdo en intentar usarla para liberarnos.

-Lo sé. Pero... ¿no has visto todo lo que este chico ha hecho con tal de mantenerla a salvo? Eso me ha demostrado que hay más en la vida que lo que hemos visto siempre, hay buenos sentimientos, y me gustaría poder llegar a vivirlos.

-Al chico de la Esperanza no le han servido de mucho.

Su amigo terminó de curar las heridas del joven y se incorporó. Sonrió al otro Divermon.

-Ha servido para que ella esté a salvo. Eso es lo único que él quería.

**~~.~~**

Aquello le tentaba demasiado. Dejar la mente en blanco, que los recuerdos se mezclasen con las tinieblas y se perdieran entre ellas. Que los problemas y la tristeza se esfumasen con su propio ser. Olvidarse de todo. Perderse entre la penumbra que había a su alrededor. Como si se tratara de polvo que se deja llevar por el viento, como si fuera una hoja que cae sobre el agua y es mecida por la corriente. Porque era sencillo. Porque olvidar es fácil. Vivir no lo es.

Pero no. No podía hacer eso.

Había muchas razones para ello, demasiadas como para dejarlas a un lado, demasiados seres queridos a los que dejar atrás. Sobre todo cierta persona que iluminaba su camino. Aunque, con dolor, recordó que esa era la mayor causa de su tristeza. Porque esa persona se había ido, se había alejado, había dejado de recordar la gran amistad que los unía. Pero eso no importaba ya, le daba igual, lo único que quería es que estuviera bien, que fuera feliz, aunque olvidara por completo todo lo que habían vivido.

Así se dio cuenta de que le daban igual todas las piedras que encontrara por el camino. No importaba las veces que tropezara, se levantaría y caminaría mirando al frente siempre. No volvería a darse la vuelta, no se rendiría nunca más, no dejaría que el miedo le impidiese alcanzar su meta. Porque todo eso merecía la pena si tan solo pudiera mirarle a los ojos una vez más.

Y así fue consciente de cuál había sido su error. Así entendió toda la situación. Comprendió por qué no había conseguido aún lo que intentaba, la razón de que se encontrara en aquella nada oscura, y la forma de salir de allí.

Kari no se sorprendió cuando una fuerte luminosidad apareció en el horizonte. Aguardando con una sonrisa lo que le deparaba el futuro. Porque daba igual lo que fuera siempre que pudiera reunirse con T.K.

.

* * *

**¡Hemos pasado de los 100 reviews! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace saber cada una de vuestras opiniones y ver que os gusta esta historia. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen este fic! :)**


	13. Aleteando como un pájaro

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, significa tener miedo y aún así seguir adelante"._

_Anónimo_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 13**

_**Aleteando como un pájaro**_

.

.

Tai negó con la cabeza vigorosamente mientras nuevas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. No era cierto. Aquello solo era una broma de mal gusto. Tenía que serlo...

No fue consciente de cuándo se puso a gritar llamando a su hermana, ni de cuándo apartó a todos los médicos para acercarse a ese cuerpo inerte, solo supo que de pronto estaba mirando de cerca el rostro inmóvil de Kari. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana por lo quietas que estaban cada una de sus facciones. Y cuando vio esos ojos perdidos en la nada, sin vida, supo que no olvidaría aquel momento nunca.

Sus amigos lo cogieron, sacándolo de la habitación para que no presenciara aquello. Ni siquiera llegó a debatirse, se había quedado de pronto sin fuerzas. Miró vagamente los rostros de todos, que reflejaban un poco del dolor que el mismo sentía, que tenían lágrimas que compartían con él. Una desazón terrible invadía su corazón. Su pequeña hermana había desaparecido del mundo, la luz se había extinguido...

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! -exclamó de pronto una enfermera en el interior de la sala.

Todos se acercaron a toda prisa y miraron con asombro a la chica que se había mantenido inmóvil. Kari parpadeó repetidamente, reflejando firmeza en su mirada, una determinación increíble manaba de ella. Se incorporó un poco y todos los médicos la detuvieron, mirando incrédulos el aparato que mostraba que su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal.

La palabra milagro bailó en la mente de varios de los presentes. Tai se abalanzó hacia su hermana sollozando en cuanto pudo reaccionar. Ella lo abrazó sonriendo con ternura.

-Lo siento, hermano, siento haberte dado un susto.

Y él rio entre lágrimas. No podía hacer otra cosa al escuchar sus palabras. Porque ahí estaba su hermana pequeña. Siempre disculpándose, siempre intentando no preocupar a los demás, tan altruista, con ese corazón tan puro.

-Otra vez igual. ¿Cómo puedes disculparte cuando eres tú la que ha estado en peligro? Tonta.

Los demás se acercaron también para abrazar a la pequeña de los Yagami, ignorando las quejas de los médicos y enfermeros que en realidad observaban pasmados a la chica. Había estado muerta por unos minutos, pero en ese momento parecía como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada, como si se hubiera recuperado por completo. No tenían explicación para nada de lo que había acontecido a esa chica, no comprendían nada.

-¡Tengo que volver a pediros que os apartéis! -exclamó una doctora con voz firme-. Tenemos que hacer pruebas a la señorita Yagami para saber cuál ha sido la razón del paro cardíaco. Puede volverle a pasar.

Con esas palabras consiguió convencer a todos de que se apartasen y se llevaron a Kari en una camilla. Sus amigos no querían separarse de ella, y su hermano la acompañaba por el pasillo sin soltar su mano.

-No te preocupes, no va a volver a pararse mi corazón -lo tranquilizó la joven en un susurro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé. Sé qué me ha pasado, los médicos no van a descubrir nada...

Se interrumpió al ver que llegaban a la sala donde iban a hacerle pruebas. Se despidió con la mano de sus amigos y dedicó una sonrisa serena a Gatomon y Patamon para que se tranquilizasen. Los digimons la miraban con un alivio inmenso pero todavía asustados por todo lo que había sucedido, sin atreverse a creer del todo que ella estaba bien.

Tai suspiró, con un alivio tan grande que le llenó el pecho, aunque todavía nervioso. No se tranquilizaría hasta que volviera a tener a su hermana a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a sus amigos, con esa sonrisa animada y cálida tan propia de él. Tendió una mano hacia Sora, que aún sollozaba ligeramente. Cuando la pelirroja entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, el chico la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kari está bien -susurró más para sí mismo que para ella.

Porque necesitaba repetírselo para creerlo del todo. Había estado a punto de perder a su hermana. Habían estado a punto de perder la luz.

**~~.~~**

Kari suspiró mientras le hacían un nuevo examen. Ninguno de los médicos comprendía qué le había pasado, por qué se le había parado el corazón ni la razón de que de pronto volviera a latir con normalidad. Nadie lo entendía. A la chica le hubiera gustado gritar la razón de aquello para que la dejaran tranquila, para volver junto a sus amigos, que seguro seguían con el susto en el cuerpo. Pero si dijera la verdad creerían que estaba loca.

Realmente ni ella misma lo comprendía del todo. Lo único que sabía es que algo terrible le había pasado a T.K. Y esta vez parecía definitivo. Tragó saliva sonoramente y se revolvió, disgustada por sus propios pensamientos. Al instante le ordenaron que es estuviese quieta y la joven trató de hacer caso a los doctores.

_"Si la esperanza desaparece, la luz se extinguirá..."_

El viejo dicho del mundo digital parecía tener más fundamentos de lo que habían creído en un principio. Había estado a punto de pasar, la luz había estado a punto de desaparecer, ella había estado a punto de morir. Porque la esperanza había desaparecido. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué le habría sucedido a T.K? ¿Habría dejado de creer en ella? ¿Habría...?

No. Se negaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que T.K hubiera desaparecido del mundo definitivamente. Estaba segura de que no era así, porque sino ella no se habría recuperado, porque sino no podría seguir teniendo esperanzas en volver a encontrarse con él. Él tenía que estar bien.

Se acordó de la oscura nada en la que había estado sumergida y de lo familiar que le había resultado. Porque no era la primera vez que estaba a las puertas de la muerte, ya de pequeña un mal resfriado la había llevado a esa situación. En ese momento se recuperó de manera casi igualmente milagrosa, porque presintió que tenía muchas cosas que vivir antes de dejarse arrastrar por las tibias aguas de la muerte, porque supo que debía encontrar su lugar en el mundo antes de abandonarlo.

Y esa vez no fue distinta. Había encontrado la razón para luchar, había comprendido lo que era la fuerza de los sentimientos, todo por él. Por él su corazón se había detenido, advirtiéndole del peligro, por él había vuelto a latir, aleteando como un pájaro con la esperanza de salvarlo.

Porque lo iba a hacer. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

**~~.~~**

Sora sollozó contra el pecho de Tai, con una sonrisa de alivio. Después se dio la vuelta y encontró a Mimi y a Yolei en la misma situación que ella. Los demás tenían gestos de alegría mientras se dejaban caer en los bancos de por allí o simplemente se apoyaban contra la pared. Se sonrieron unos a otros mientras dejaban que la realidad de que ella estaba bien los alcanzara. Se regocijaron en el alivio que sentían, como si todo no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño.

Matt se acercó a Tai y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Poco a poco los demás fueron acercándose también a su antiguo líder y celebrando la recuperación milagrosa de Kari. En eso estaban cuando los señores Yagami aparecieron por el final del pasillo y se sorprendieron de la situación.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Yuuko mirando a su hijo.

-Verá, señora Yagami, antes de nada sepa que Kari está bien -comenzó a hablar Joe-. No obstante, nos hemos llevado un buen susto hace un rato.

El mayor del grupo se impuso a sí mismo la tarea de explicar a los adultos lo que había sucedido. No era precisamente un maestro de las palabras, pero parecía que esa actitud de médico iba bien con él mientras se colocaba bien las gafas en el puente de la nariz. Los señores Yagami se asustaron mucho en un primer momento, a pesar de las noticias tranquilizadoras del joven Kido, pero poco a poco comprendieron que su pequeña estaba bien.

Pasaron unas horas a la espera de tener noticias sobre Kari. Lo cierto era que comenzaban a asustarse por si algo más había sucedido, pero en ese caso los habrían avisado... O eso querían pensar.

Tai y Matt ya estaban planeando cómo colarse en la sala donde habían metido a Kari, ante la desaprobación de Cody y Joe que les pedían que recapacitaran. Entonces Gatomon levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia el fondo de pasillo, y sonrió contenta al ver a su compañera apareciendo por allí. Iba en una camilla y tenía aspecto de estar cansada de tantas atenciones, pero por lo demás se la veía bien. Todos la rodearon, sin escuchar las quejas de las enfermeras, y la abrazaron por turnos. Después fue llevada a su habitación y prohibieron que la visitaran, alegando que la castaña necesitaba descansar.

Pero los digimons no iban a hacer caso de esas órdenes. Volvieron a escalar el árbol y a colarse por la ventana de la habitación de Kari. En cuanto la chica los vio abrió los brazos para abrazarlos y sonrió contenta por que fueran a hacerle compañía.

-Qué susto nos has dado... -se quejó Patamon.

-Lo siento.

-Tai ha dicho que sabías la razón de todo esto... ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Gatomon.

-Algo muy malo le tiene que haber pasado a T.K, creo que ha perdido por completo la esperanza, aunque sigue vivo por el momento... -contestó la joven muy seria-. Mi corazón se detuvo, pero no podía permitirme morir, no sin haberlo salvado.

-Kari...

Los digimons estaban muy impresionados. Sabían que la relación de sus protegidos iba hasta un punto que nadie más comprendía, era un vínculo que había superado muchas cosas, sabían que sus sentimientos podían llegar a conectar los mundos. Pero nunca habrían pensado que se llegaba al punto en el que sus vidas estaban casi ligadas. Como si sus destinos estuvieran llevados por un mismo hilo. Como si no pudieran existir sin el otro.

No quisieron atosigar a la chica con más preguntas, porque vieron que comenzaba a quedarse dormida por los somníferos que le habían dado las enfermeras. Necesitaba descansar, seguro que el día siguiente sería muy duro para ella, con muchas pruebas y preguntas de sus amigos y sus padres. Pero ellos la apoyarían en todo. La acompañarían a donde hiciera falta. Porque eran los protectores de la luz y la esperanza.

**~~.~~**

-Tenemos que ir al mundo digital -dijo Tai de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahora? -preguntó Davis confuso.

Los señores Yagami se habían marchado para hablar con los médicos de Kari, estaban pensando en llevarla a otro hospital para tener una segunda opinión, ya que eso de que no sabían por qué había tenido el paro cardíaco los enfadaba muchísimo. Los niños elegidos seguían en el hospital, aunque se empezaba a hacer demasiado tarde y llevaban muchas horas allí. Apenas habían comido y en ese momento estaban devorando algunos bocadillos que habían sacado de una máquina.

-Esto no ha sido normal, estoy seguro, tal vez allí obtengamos respuestas -afirmó el antiguo portador del valor-. Esto tiene que tener alguna relación con lo de T.K.

-Tai... Hay algo que no te he dicho -confesó Izzy bajando la cabeza-. Cuando fui con Kari a ver a Gennai estuvieron hablando a solas de algo. Ella no quiso decírmelo pero yo creo que él sabe algo de lo que está pasando, sabe más de lo que nos ha dicho.

-¡¿Y no nos cuentas nada?! -exclamó Mimi enfada en cuanto el pelirrojo terminó de hablar.

-No, porque sabía cómo os pondríais. Ella necesita hacer lo que sea que está haciendo. Creo que es la única que puede hacer algo respecto a T.K.

-Pero no a costa de su propia vida -repuso Matt para sorpresa de todos-. Además de que mi hermano no querría que ella se pusiera en peligro bajo ningún concepto.

-Lo sé, estoy de acuerdo en eso -dijo conciliador el antiguo portador del conocimiento-. Le advertí de que si le pasaba algo raro os lo contaría, así que por eso os lo he dicho. Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Gennai.

Todos parecieron conformes con lo que proponía Izzy, incluso algunos se ofrecieron a ir en ese mismo momento, pero decidieron que podían esperar hasta el día siguiente para ello. Al fin y al cabo Kari ahora estaba durmiendo, a salvo en su cama del hospital y con Gatomon y Patamon.

-De todas maneras, por mucho que Gennai llegue a contarnos lo que Kari pretende no creo que la convenzamos de parar -opinó Ken-. Si no nos lo ha dicho ha sido para no preocuparnos. Y si tiene algo que ver con T.K ella no va a parar hasta que lo consiga.

-Es verdad y, lo peor de todo, es que le dará igual el precio que tenga que pagar -susurró Yolei-. Aunque sea su propia vida.

**~~.~~**

Kari abrió los ojos lentamente y al instante se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando. No solo por lo surrealista del lugar donde se encontraba, sino porque le fue muy familiar, porque ella ya había estado antes en ese sitio.

Estaba suspendida en el aire. Bajo sus pies, muy, muy abajo, se encontraba el Mar Oscuro. Sobre su cabeza, muy, muy arriba, se divisaba el digimundo. Y ella se encontraba en un espacio blanco que no parecía tener gravedad, porque flotaba a la deriva. Su pelo se mecía con fuerza por una brisa que recorría el lugar, un viento que parecía querer alentarla, querer darle un soplo más de vida.

Había estado allí muchas veces. Pero cada vez que despertaba olvidaba ese lugar. Había soñado en reiteradas ocasiones con aquello, antes de que T.K fuera llevado por la oscuridad. Pensar en él le recordó que su mejor amigo también estaba siempre en esos sueños. ¿Estaría también ahora?

Se dio la vuelta y la brisa a su espalda hizo que el pelo se le fuera a la cara. Se apresuró a ponerlo detrás de sus orejas para poder ver mejor. Su corazón latió a toda velocidad por la emoción al ver delante de ella una figura tendida. Pero al instante se decepcionó, pues ese no era su T.K. Ese chico de ojos casi negros con la mirada perdida y piel tan nívea no podía ser el portador de la Esperanza. Pero algo le decía que sí que era él o, al menos, lo que quedaba de ese chico que había compartido tantas cosas con ella.

-¿T.K? -lo llamó en un susurro.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba segura de que podía oírla, él no se inmutó. Siguió mirando a ninguna parte, como si se encontrara en trance. Un trance permanente.

Quiso acercarse a él. Tocarle. Abrazarle. Susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que ella haría que volviera a ser el de siempre. Pero no pudo. Una barrera invisible impedía que pasara, hacía que no pudiera alcanzarlo. No obstante, en sus anteriores sueños sí que había podido reunirse con él. ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora? Claro, era muy simple: su unión había desaparecido.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo y se derrumbó. Si se hubiera encontrado en una superficie sólida se habría hecho mucho daño, pero en ese lugar se limitó a flotar en su nueva postura.

-¿Por qué lloras? -escuchó susurrar a una voz familiar.

-Porque es demasiado tarde, lo he perdido, no he podido llegar al Mar Oscuro -respondió mientras buscaba, sin éxito, a quien había hablado.

-Aún no es demasiado tarde, él sigue con vida. Tal vez puedas hacer algo si llegas a su lado.

-Pero, ¿cómo? He llamado a la oscuridad y no he conseguido llegar. Lo único que hice fue preocupar a todos porque una sombra hizo que me atropellasen, y algo antes casi me lancé desde mi ventana...

-Todo eso se debe a las sombras de tu propio corazón -respondió ese susurro que retumbaba en el lugar-. Llamar a la oscuridad es peligroso, pero si se hace hay que controlar lo que uno mismo siente. Tu miedo te ha impedido llegar allí. Porque te aterroriza la oscuridad.

Kari se quedó en silencio unos instantes, reflexionando sobre lo que la voz había dicho. Era cierto. En el fondo siempre había sido algo reticente, no conseguía sucumbir del todo a la oscuridad y cuando lo hacía se dejaba llevar por su propia desesperación. Porque le daba verdadero terror ese mundo lleno de tinieblas, porque en realidad temía encontrarse con las titilantes sombras de aquel oscuro mar, porque tenía miedo de ser arrastrada allí para siempre. Pero se acabó. No tendría nunca más miedo. No podía tenerlo.

La decisión fue creciendo en ella. No tenía que esperar a la que la oscuridad la alcanzase, tenía que lanzarse ella a sus fauces de cabeza. No tenía que aguardar a que fuera el momento oportuno, tenía que creer que lo era.

Porque para que algo suceda, primero hay que creer de verdad en ello.

.

* * *

**_Maimai_: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tus bonitas palabras! Espero que también te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Este capítulo ha sido más tranquilito, pero tiene algo bastante importante para más adelante, ya lo comprenderéis.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura :)**


	14. Una gélida caricia

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Comienza a manifestarse la madurez cuando sentimos que nuestra preocupación es mayor por los demás que por nosotros mismos"._

_Albert Einstein_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 14**

_**Una gélida caricia**_

.

.

Tai bostezó sonoramente y se rascó la cabeza, después se estiró sintiendo que estaba más cansado que cuando se fue a dormir la noche anterior. No había descansado apenas esa noche, las imágenes del día anterior se repetían en su cabeza sin dejarle descanso. Necesitaba ver a su hermana para quedarse más tranquilo, además de que la chica aún le debía una explicación. Ella había dicho que sabía lo que le había sucedido y era la única. Ni siquiera los médicos entendían nada. Eso solo hacía que pensase que aquello había tenido relación con la oscuridad.

No queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto, Tai se apresuró a despertar a sus padres. Aunque fuera temprano quería ir ya al hospital, no quería que Kari se despertase estando sola. Se vistieron y se dirigieron a la puerta en silencio, porque ninguno tenía ganas de hablar del día anterior pero si abrían la boca ese tema no podría ser evitado.

Cuando salieron al pasillo se encontraron con Sora, que dormitaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared. La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

-¡Buenos días! -saludó rascándose un ojo.

-Sora, cariño, ¿qué haces tan pronto aquí? -preguntó Yuuko preocupada.

-Verás, es que quería ir al hospital con vosotros pero no quería despertaros, llevo aquí unos veinte minutos.

-Deberías haber llamado, luego dices que yo soy tonto -dijo Tai sonriéndole.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros devolviéndole la sonrisa. Retomaron su camino, cogieron el coche y se dirigieron al hospital. Llegaron bastante pronto porque no había tráfico y apenas había gente por el edificio. Pensaron que Kari seguramente seguiría dormida, además de que le habían dado somníferos la noche anterior, pero se iban a asomar a su habitación por si acaso.

Tai llegó el primero a la puerta, muy animado la abrió y miró al interior. La sonrisa se congeló en su rostro para después perderse por completo cuando se dio cuenta de que la estancia estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Kari?

**~~.~~**

La portadora de la luz se despertó bruscamente. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que estaba en su cama del hospital. Gatomon y Patamon dormían a su lado plácidamente. Y eso la relajó un poco. Hasta que recordó la razón por la que su corazón estaba tan acelerado. Ya sabía qué hacer.

-¡Gatomon! ¡Patamon! ¡Despertad! -les pidió mientras los zarandeaba.

Ellos abrieron los ojos, repentinamente asustados, y buscaron la razón de la brusquedad de la chica, pero no hallaron nada extraño en la estancia.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el digimon naranja.

-Ya sé llegar al Mar Oscuro.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos, impresionados y asustados por sus palabras. Asintieron con la cabeza unos instantes después, decididos a lo que tenían que hacer. La castaña sonrió agradecida y después se levantó rápidamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía cables enganchados a su cuerpo, de que una aguja se clavaba en su antebrazo y de que unas vendas le aprisionaban la cabeza.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de sus amigos, la chica se arrancó sin ningún miramiento la aguja y los demás cables. Se quitó la venda de la cabeza, dejándola sobre la cama, y también una tirita que tenía en la mejilla. Así quedaron al descubierto las heridas que había sufrido en el accidente.

Después buscó por la habitación y sonrió aliviada al encontrar su mochila en una esquina. No tenía ropa, así que tendría que irse con la bata del hospital. Se preguntó dónde habrían dejado lo que llevaba el día anterior y supuso que estaría en la lavandería o que su madre se lo habría llevado. Se puso la chaqueta por encima para disimular un poco su vestimenta. Se colgó la mochila en los hombros y después miró a Gatomon.

-Tenemos que salir por la ventana, no me van a dejar irme si me ven.

Su compañera asintió con la cabeza. Se encaramó al alféizar y aguardó a que su protegida que agarrase a ella. Después saltó hacia el árbol que había enfrente, mientras Patamon las seguía volando. Algunas pequeñas ramas rasparon a Kari en las piernas, pero ignoró el escozor y se agarró al tronco del árbol. Después descendió poco a poco y saltó al suelo a un metro de distancia.

Abrió la mochila y sacó su teléfono y su cartera. Después instó a los digimons a que se apretujaran en el interior. No entraban así que dejó sus libros de texto y libretas en el suelo, tampoco es que la escuela tuviera alguna relevancia para ella en ese momento. Llamó a un taxi, pidiendo que la recogiera a la vuelta de la esquina, y salió del recinto del hospital con cuidado de no ser vista. Lo bueno era que era tan temprano que no había nadie por allí.

Pronto, un vehículo blanco llegó por la carretera y la joven se apresuró a entrar. Dejó la mochila en su regazo y se puso el cinturón, después pidió al taxista que la llevase a una calle cercana a su casa.

-Chica, ¿qué haces tan temprano tú sola? -preguntó el hombre.

-Eh... Es que he pasado la noche en el hospital porque estaba visitando a una amiga y quiero ir a casa a darme una ducha -mintió Kari.

El taxista pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, aunque ella estaba convencida de que había mentido fatal. Era algo que ella nunca hacía, siempre trataba de decir la verdad y las pocas veces que mentía era por una buena causa. Por eso casi todo el mundo solía creerle siempre, al único al que nunca engañaba era a T.K. Al recordar a su mejor amigo de nuevo se vio invadida por la melancolía. T.K... ¿Estaría bien?

**~~.~~**

Tai entró precipitadamente en la habitación y se asomó al baño por si encontraba allí a su hermana, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Tampoco estaban sus efectos personales ni los digimons. La cama estaba deshecha, lo que significaba que quizás las enfermeras no habían pasado por allí desde que la habitación había quedado vacía.

-¿Dónde está Kari? -preguntó inquieta Yuuko.

Su marido se apresuró a quitarle importancia a aquel hecho y se fue para buscar a algún doctor o enfermera, aunque en realidad parecía tan nervioso como los demás por que su hija no estuviera allí.

-Tal vez le han cambiado de habitación -dijo Sora, aunque no muy convencida.

Tai intercambió una mirada de inquietud con la pelirroja, algo le decía que Kari había salido por sus propios pies de allí y que no había avisado a nadie por alguna razón. La angustia no tardó en invadirle, pero trató de serenarse y se sentó en la cama que había ocupado su hermana. Dio pequeños golpes con el pie incesantemente mientras aguardaban a que su padre volviera. Debería haberlo acompañado, nunca se le había dado bien esperar.

Entonces se escucharon pasos retumbar en el pasillo, de al menos tres personas, y Susumu apareció en la puerta seguido de dos enfermeras. Las mujeres observaron con asombro la cama vacía sobre la que Tai estaba sentado mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Llama al doctor -le dijo por lo bajo una a la otra, aunque todos pudieron escucharla.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron aguardando la llegada del médico, las enfermeras no quisieron decirles nada y eso los exasperaba por momentos. Cuando el castaño ya iba a salir por la puerta para buscar él mismo al doctor, este se asomó a la habitación. Era el mismo hombre que el día anterior le había negado con la cabeza cuando creían que Kari ya no despertaría.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? -exigió saber Yuuko.

-Verá... No lo sabemos. Nadie le ha dado el alta, y en la ronda de hace una hora la señorita Yagami dormía en su cama tranquilamente...

-¡¿Que no lo saben?! ¡¿Qué clase de incompetentes son ustedes?! -se enfureció Susumu.

Tai dejó de prestar atención, ni siquiera se enfadó con los médicos porque sabía que no era culpa suya. Volvió a cruzar una mirada con Sora. El nerviosismo que sus ojos cobrizos reflejaban le aseguraron que había pensado lo mismo que él. Kari estaba actuando, estaba haciendo algo, y los había excluido a todos.

Tenían que encontrarla.

**~~.~~**

Gatomon y Patamon se revolvieron un poco en la mochila. Kari los reprendió en un susurro, aunque comprendía que debían estar bastante incómodos. Por fin llegaron al lugar, pagó al taxista que seguía mirándola algo desconfiado, y salió corriendo del coche. Ahora tenía que tener cuidado, esperaba que todos en su casa estuvieran dormidos y así podría entrar sin ser vista, si se los encontraba tendría problemas.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina reconoció una cabellera pelirroja que se dirigía hacia su edificio. Se escondió y se asomó un poco para ver que Sora entraba. Vaya, eso significaba que estarían despiertos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó a los digimons.

-Esperemos a que se vayan, en algún momento irán a verte al hospital -opinó Gatomon.

La chica resopló, pero estuvo conforme con la idea. Se metió entre unos matorrales cercanos a su portal, desde donde podría ver si se iban, sin importarle que las ramas le raspasen. Pero no podía estarse quieta, se revolvía constantemente y se mordía el labio con impaciencia.

-Kari, relájate, nos van a descubrir si pasan por aquí -susurró Patamon.

Un rato después, salieron los señores Yagami seguidos de Tai y Sora. Se habían levantado muy temprano, lo cual extrañó a Kari, sobre todo viniendo de su hermano. No era un secreto para nadie que el antiguo portador del valor dormía siempre que podía diez o doce horas. Se dirigieron al coche y se perdieron en el horizonte. La joven esperó un par de minutos y después echó a correr hacia su casa.

-¡Quedaos aquí y avisadme si viene alguien! -pidió a los digimons mientras se alejaba.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y vigilaron, era importante que nadie descubriera a la chica porque intentarían detenerla. Ella entró en el edificio y casi se chocó con una anciana. Se disculpó a toda prisa con su vecina y siguió su apresurada carrera hasta la puerta de su casa. Sacó la llaves, se le cayeron por su nerviosismo pero volvió a recogerlas y abrió apresuradamente.

Fue a su habitación, se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró y cogió una mochila más grande. Metió algo de ropa, su saco de dormir y una chaqueta que abrigaba mucho. Después cogió su hucha y vació el contenido entero en su cartera, iba a tener que comprar comida y otras cosas antes de ir al otro mundo, porque no sabía cuándo volvería. Realmente, no sabía si volvería.

Esa realidad la abrumó justo cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta y vio una foto de su familia. Ellos ya lo estaban pasando muy mal con aquella situación, cuando desapareciera se preocuparían aún más. Y si todo acababa mal, sufrirían muchísimo... Kari no soportaba que los demás sufrieran y menos si era por su culpa. Se vio invadida por una gran culpabilidad, porque ellos tendrían que pagar por sus acciones y no merecían aquello.

Mientras la primera lágrima se escapaba de su ojo y caía como a cámara lenta hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, la chica sintió que el aire se hacía pesado y que le dolía al respirar. El sonido de la salpicadura de la lágrima pareció retumbar en la estancia y hacerse eco una y otra vez.

Cuando retrocedió un paso, escuchó un chapoteo que le extrañó. Miró al suelo y vio que surgía agua de la nada que se iba acercando a ella. El gran charco de un líquido grisáceo la rodeaba y parecía tener vida propia mientras rozaba sus tobillos, empapando sus zapatos, lamiendo su piel con una gélida caricia.

Quiso moverse, pero las hipnóticas hondas del agua y el extraño resplandor que despedían le impedían hacerlo. Quiso llamar a Gatomon y Patamon pidiendo auxilio, pero su voz se congeló en su garganta como si también hubiera sido tocada por el agua. Quiso llorar por la sensación de pánico que la inundó, pero las lágrimas se negaron a salir de sus ojos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido haciendo que esa tortura fuera permanente.

La oscuridad la estaba atrapando.

**~~.~~**

Sora se asomó a la ventana mientras los señores Yagami seguían gritando enfurecidos. Entonces algo llamó su atención al pie de un árbol: unos libros desparramados por el suelo y una libreta que reconoció a la perfección. Corrió hacia la puerta para ir al jardín trasero del edificio, mientras Tai la perseguía después de unos instantes de confusión. Los adultos apenas les dedicaron una mirada mientras el médico y las enfermeras trataban de apaciguar a la pareja.

-¡Sora! ¿Qué pasa? -gritó Tai a su espalda.

Intentaba alcanzarla pero le estaba costando, la chica siempre había tenido muy buena forma física.

-¡He visto unos libros de Kari ahí! -contestó mientras señalaba el gran árbol que ya se divisaba cuando salieron del hospital.

Aquella afirmación pareció dar más fuerzas a Tai, porque de pronto la alcanzó y adelantó. Llegaron al pie del árbol y cogieron los libros. Efectivamente, eran de Kari, y la libreta también. La abrieron y encontraron en las últimas páginas que estaban usadas un montón de dibujos pero con el mismo símbolo: un sol encerrado en un círculo. ¿Significaría aquello algo?

-¿Qué es este dibujo? -preguntó el joven.

-No lo sé, nunca lo había visto. Pero si te fijas en la fecha de los ejercicios, parece que es de hace unos días.

-¿Tendrá que ver con T.K?

-Puede, pero no todo lo que haga Kari tiene que tener que ver con él... -dijo Sora confusa.

-Sí, claro que sí. Desde que él desapareció, todo lo que hace o dice mi hermana es para tratar de salvarlo, para intentar encontrarlo, como si su vida misma dependiera de ello -susurró con rabia él-. Y, lo peor de todo, es que la entiendo. Yo también lo haría si estuviera en su situación.

Eso último lo dijo mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos. Ella no supo la razón, pero se sonrojó ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando una exclamación ahogada de pánico se escuchó desde la ventana de la habitación que había ocupado Kari.

Volvieron a correr con todas sus fuerzas llevándose los libros de la joven desaparecida. Recibieron miradas de reproche y alguna que otra reprimenta de los empleados del hospital por montar tanto alboroto, pero los ignoraron. Cuando llegaron a la estancia, vieron a Yuuko hablando a toda velocidad por teléfono y después cortando la llamada. Miró a su hijo mayor con gran inquietud antes de hablar.

-Nuestra vecina, la señora Hamamoto, me acaba de llamar porque dice que se ha chocado con Kari en el rellano y que ella apenas se ha disculpado ha entrado en casa a toda velocidad... -su voz perdió fuerza mientras se explicaba, hasta que se calló del todo.

El castaño no comprendía la preocupación de su madre, ahora que sabían dónde estaba su hermana.

-Y, ¿qué pasa?

-Me ha llamado porque dice que un rato después la ha escuchado gritar -prosiguió la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos-. Después ha oído golpes y, cuando ha ido a nuestra casa, ha encontrado la puerta abierta con todo tirado por todas partes. La policía está de camino.

-Pero, ¿dónde está Kari? -preguntó con ansiedad el joven.

-No lo sabe. No estaba en casa.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, Tai empujó a sus padres hacia la salida para que reaccionaran. Parecía que la información había dejado a los dos adultos en estado de shock. Llegaron hasta su coche y fueron a toda velocidad hasta la residencia Yagami. Antes de que el vehículo se detuviera del todo, el antiguo portador del valor ya había bajado y corría escaleras arriba hasta su casa, seguido de cerca por Sora y sus padres. Un par de policías intentaron impedirle el paso, pero él los empujó con fuerza pillándolos desprevenidos. Los hombres cayeron al suelo y él se abrió paso para asomarse a su hogar.

No le asustó encontrar todo el desorden del lugar, no le impresionaron los muebles volcados ni los cristales rotos. Lo que le asustó de verdad fue lo que vio en el suelo y la pared, justo al lado de una gran foto familiar que había colgada. Sintió un desolador frío recorrerle el cuerpo para después tornarse en una abrasadora sensación de terror.

Allí, justo ante él, había una salpicadura roja. Era sangre.

.

* * *

**_Maimai_ y _Amber_, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, y gracias por tus palabras Maimai, de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión, y tranquila que áun queda historia para un rato jajaja :)**

**¡Por fin soy libre, hoy he acabado los exámenes! ¿Qué significa eso? Pues que voy a escribir _muchos fics_. Para empezar mañana subiré algunos de San Valentín y pronto empezaré otro que será de varios capítulos y de temática romántica y fantástica (un takari). Ya os hablaré sobre ello.**

**Como siempre, espero que os guste el capítulo y gracias a los que dejáis vuestra opinión porque me animáis mucho :D**


	15. Escalofriantemente hermoso

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"La vida paga sus cuentas con tu sangre y tú sigues creyendo que eres un ruiseñor"._

_Roque Dalton_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 15**

_**Escalofriantemente hermoso**_

.

.

Un pitido inundó sus oídos, sintió como si sus sentidos hubieran sido desconectados y la vista se le nubló por un instante. Más tarde comprendió que había estado a punto de desmallarse de la impresión. Se tambaleó y se dejó caer al suelo, aún sin poder apartar los ojos de aquella mancha roja.

Sora y sus padres llegaron a su lado y parecieron igual de conmocionados ante lo que descubrieron en la pared. La pelirroja se acercó para cerciorarse de verdad de que era sangre y no una alucinación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cada vez todo era más siniestro.

Después se agachó al lado de Tai y lo abrazó en silencio. Él automáticamente rodeo la cintura de la chica con su brazo, aunque su mirada seguía perdida. Estaba en un completo estado de shock. Los señores Yagami primero se limitaron a mantenerse estáticos en la puerta con los ojos clavados en la pared, pero después Yuuko rompió en llanto y su marido se apresuró a intentar consolarla mientras él mismo contenía las lágrimas.

Entonces un policía, uno de los hombres a los que Tai había tirado al suelo, les pidió que salieran. Aprovechando que los cuatro estaban confusos y algo idos por el aturdimiento, consiguió conducirlos hasta la puerta y se quedó en el pasillo con ellos para asegurarse de que no volvían a intentar entrar. Llegaron más agentes y entraron a la casa para hacer sus procedimientos rutinarios, muchos susurraban la palabra secuestro pero no podían estar seguros. Lo que estaba claro era que allí había habido algún tipo de pelea.

El silencio que había en el rellano se rompió por una música que salía del bolsillo del pantalón de Tai. El chico cogió su móvil y contestó sin mirar de quién se trataba, todavía no reaccionaba del todo.

-¿Diga?

-¡Tai! ¡Tienes que venir al parque de al lado de mi casa! ¡No vas a creerte lo que me ha pasado...! -se escuchó decir muy agitado a Matt al otro lado de la línea.

**~~.~~**

El agua continuó acariciando su piel lentamente, parecía tener vida propia y empezó a ascender por su cuerpo sin hacer caso a la ley de la gravedad ni a cualquier otra. Kari no podía hacer más que observar fascinada el grisáceo líquido que la atrapaba, que parecía querer tentarla, que susurraba su nombre con un sonido escalofriantemente hermoso. Porque aunque quería debatirse, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

Entonces, giró un poco la cabeza y volvió a divisar la foto de su familia. No. No podía rendirse.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que fue capaz, levantó un poco el pie derecho para escapar de ese charco que la rodeaba. Acababa de entender que aquello se había producido por su sentimiento de culpabilidad, otra vez se dejaba llevar por las sombras de su corazón. Cada vez eran más insistentes y aterradoras. Y, lo peor de todo, más tentadoras.

Cuando sacó el otro pie con dificultad se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente seca, como si aquel agua no fuera más que un producto de su imaginado. Pero las sensaciones que la habían recorrido tenían que ser reales. Recogió la mochila del suelo, dispuesta a salir corriendo de allí. No obstante, algo tenía otros planes para ella. En la pared se proyectó una amorfa silueta de algo que había a su espalda. No quiso darse la vuelta, el miedo la paralizó de nuevo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Se dijo a sí misma que debía ser valiente y quiso correr hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que empezó a moverse, algo la aprisionó fuertemente del brazo izquierdo. Se debatió como pudo y gritó al notar el dolor que le produjo algo clavándose con fuerza en su piel, rasgándola. Con un fuerte tirón, sacó su brazo de lo que lo hería y cayó apoyada contra la pared de cara a su agresor. Una gran sombra tendía hacia ella ensangrentado lo que debía ser un brazo, como invitándola a acompañarla, como amenazándola si no accedía.

La salpicadura de su propia sangre contra el suelo hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

**~~.~~**

Matt se levantó temprano esa mañana. Bueno, en realidad últimamente no conseguía dormir más de seis horas, aunque nunca seguidas. Y no descansaba realmente, porque tenía constantemente pesadillas o sueños que le dejaban un regusto amargo. Todo por la preocupación por su hermano, por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, por la culpabilidad de no darse cuenta antes de que algo le estaba pasando, algo muy peligroso.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y escondió la cara entre sus manos. No podía seguir así, no aguantaba todos esos funestos sentimientos, estaba harto de esa situación. En cualquier momento explotarían todas esas emociones contenidas y rompería todo lo que encontrara a su paso entre gritos desesperados.

Se levantó y se vistió a toda velocidad. Intentó mantener la mente en blanco a excepción de la decisión que acababa de tomar. Solo había una persona que podía estar pasándolo incluso peor que él, la única que parecía saber más de lo que decía, la única que podía llegar a tener la posibilidad de hacer algo. Kari.

Salió de su casa a paso rápido, después de despedirse de sus padres. Natsuko estaba sirviendo el desayuno y le preguntó si quería algo, pero él se negó. Fingía no haberse dado cuenta de que sus padres volvían a "dormir" juntos porque no quería hacerse ilusiones. No podía perdonar a su madre su abandono, no por el divorcio sino por el distanciamiento que había tenido con él. No se fiaba de ella, tal vez cuando superase aquello se volvería a ir. Estaba convencido de que la mujer solo estaba utilizándolos a él y a su padre porque se sentía sola. Y se asqueaba a sí mismo por pensar así.

Mientras salía del portal se encendió un cigarrillo y trató de volver a desconectar su mente. Odiaba no fiarse de su madre, pero no podía evitarlo. Él no era una persona que perdonase, no fácilmente al menos.

Pensando en ello se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús, era la forma más rápida de ir al hospital porque estaba muy lejos andando. Se le había pasado por la cabeza llamar a Tai, pero seguro que su mejor amigo seguía durmiendo. El castaño lo estaba pasando muy mal y Matt lo sabía. Si era terrible saber que tu hermano pequeño había desaparecido, era casi peor saber que tu hermanita estaba siendo rondada por algo maligno y vivir con el temor de que se la llevasen. Ver con tus propios ojos que está en peligro y no poder hacer nada. Frustrante.

Tiró el cigarro y lo pisó para apagarlo mientras expulsaba el humo que aún retenía. Fue en ese momento, entre la cortina de grisáceo humo, cuando divisó una figura que conocía bien andando a paso apresurado por la calle de en frente. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí.

-¡Kari! ¡Espera! -la llamó.

La joven se dio la vuelta un momento y, cuando lo vio, en lugar de detenerse empezó a correr. El rubio se sorprendió muchísimo con aquella acción y se apresuró a seguirla todo lo rápido que le dieron las piernas. La castaña dio la vuelta a la esquina y Matt cada vez acortaba más la distancia que los separaba. Pero de pronto la había perdido la pista.

Se detuvo resoplando y miró a su alrededor, no había callejón alguno donde pudiera haberse escondido, un portal o tienda donde meterse. Parecía haberse esfumado. Sin esperar más, cogió su teléfono y llamó a Tai. Su amigo tenía que saber aquello.

**~~.~~**

Ignoró los dolorosos latidos de pánico de su corazón, se colgó en el hombro su mochila y corrió hacia el salón para intentar sortear a la criatura. Esa tenebrosa sombra se apresuró a seguirla, golpeando muebles a su paso y volcándolos entre un gran estruendo. Era tan grande que rozaba el techo y parecía ir aumentando de tamaño conforme la desesperación de Kari crecía. El estruendo asustaría a sus vecinos, estaba segura, y volvió a sentirse culpable. Pero no era lo indicado en aquel momento, desde luego que no. La sombra parecía sentirse triunfal a pesar de no tener un rostro que reflejase sus emociones. Arriconó a la chica contra la pared del salón y se acercó a ella con los brazos en alto, dispuesta a llevársela consigo.

Pero la joven no se dejó amedrentar y saltó como pudo el sofá que yacía en el suelo para encaminarse hacia la puerta. Cayó al suelo por no haber calculado bien el salto, pero se apresuró a levantarse y empezar a correr. Cogió su chaqueta del suelo mirando por encima de su hombro y vio que la sombra estaba más cerca de ella de lo que esperaba. Un pequeño grito de angustia se le escapó, sin embargo se dijo que no era tiempo para eso.

Salió al exterior de la vivienda sin detenerse, aunque tropezó y se tambaleó un poco. Notaba la respiración de aquel ser acariciarle la nuca, como si no pensara dejarla escapar, y temía que de pronto la atrapase. Así que se marchó sin volver a mirar atrás, sin querer asegurarse de que la sombra no la perseguía, porque sentía que seguía estando junto a ella por mucha distancia que pusiera.

Llegó junto al matorral donde había dejado a Gatomon y Patamon entre resoplidos, los dos se alarmaron al ver la sangre en el brazo de Kari, pero ella le quitó importancia. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y trató de contener la hemorragia mientras les sonreía tranquilizadoramente. Aunque en el fondo estaba aterrada. Pero no podía estarlo, se repetía eso una y otra vez. No debía tener miedo. No tenía derecho a tenerlo. No era una opción.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó su compañera-. No deberíamos haberte dejado sola...

-Una sombra ha aparecido, creo que pertenecía a mi corazón, que ha nacido por mi culpabilidad y preocupación por mi familia -explicó la castaña apesadumbrada.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de echarte atrás -susurró Patamon afligido.

-No, no lo estoy. No desde la primera vez que crucé una mirada con T.K -replicó Kari con una triste sonrisa.

**~~.~~**

Tai dejó a sus padres preocupados y sin saber nada mientras echaba a correr seguido por Sora. Matt lo había llamado diciendo que había visto a Kari cerca de su casa y habían quedado con él en un parque. No tardaron más de diez minutos por la velocidad que llevaban y porque realmente vivían bastante cerca. Cuando divisaron una cabellera rubia que conocían muy bien, se apresuraron a reunirse con su amigo. Este tenía aspecto de haber fumado una cajetilla de tabaco entera en aquel rato, en especial por la peste que desprendía. Parecía realmente nervioso, tanto que Tai se asustó mucho. Porque su mejor amigo no era alguien que mostrase sus emociones, no normalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Dónde has visto a Kari? -preguntó Sora apremiante.

Matt suspiró, tratando de serenarse, antes de hablar.

-He salido de mi casa temprano para ir al hospital a verla, necesitaba hablar con ella porque tengo la sensación de que sabe algo que puede servir para ayudar a T.K. Estaba en la parada del autobús cuando me ha parecido ver a Kari en la otra acera. La he llamado, pero en cuanto me ha visto ha empezado a correr...

-¿Cómo? -lo interrumpió el castaño completamente asombrado.

-Lo que has oído -repuso el otro con fastidio mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos-. La he perseguido pero al dar la vuelta a una esquina ha parecido esfumarse. No sé si me he vuelto loco o algo realmente raro está pasando.

-¿Por qué huiría Kari de ti? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-No tengo ni idea, pero está claro que está haciendo algo. Está actuando y como no nos demos prisa no podremos ayudarla.

Esas palabras parecieron activar una alarma en la mente de Tai. Cogió su teléfono y llamó a Yolei para ver si sabía algo, mientras decía a los otros dos que llamasen al resto de sus amigos para ver si habían visto a su hermana o hablado con ella. Todos recibieron alguna que otra reprimenda por la hora, hasta que les contaron lo que había pasado. Nadie parecía saber nada, pero acordaron reunirse para decidir qué hacer.

Además, aunque sin tener esperanzas de una respuesta, el mayor de los Yagami llamó al número de Kari. Pero solo consiguió frustarse al escuchar la estridente voz del contestador automático. Mientras tanto Sora le explicó a Matt lo que había pasado en casa de Tai y la escalofriante mancha que allí habían hallado.

No podía hacer más que tratar de buscarla. Porque estaba claro que se traía algo entre manos. Y los estaba excluyendo a todos.

**~~.~~**

Kari comenzó a caminar por las calles de Odaiba, tratando de alejarse de su vivienda lo más que podía para no encontrarse con nadie que conociera. Los digimons mientras tanto la seguían yendo de árbol en árbol o de tejado en tejado, sin detener su vigilancia constante, haciéndole compañía silenciosamente. Porque no querían volver a perderla de vista. Aunque la chica fingía estar tranquila, ambos sabían que estaba muy asustada. Era normal, porque saber que una gran sombra te acecha para llevarte con ella no es algo con lo que debería convivir nadie.

Cuando empezaba a hacerse un poco más tarde y la ciudad comenzaba a respirar el despertar de sus habitantes, la joven se encaminó hacia alguna tienda donde pudiera comprar lo necesario para su peligroso viaje. Además de que necesitaba limpiarse la herida de su brazo, que tenía bastante mal aspecto.

Se encontraba cavilando sobre ello cuando un grito hizo que se le helara la sangre. Porque reconoció esa voz.

-¡Kari! ¡Espera!

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Matt corriendo hacia ella. Su reacción fue instantánea, comenzó a alejarse de él a toda la velocidad de la que era posible, sin pensar en las consecuencias que ello tendría. No podía decirle lo que se proponía, no podía ponerle en peligro ni dejar que tratase de detenerla. Era lo mejor para él.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, aunque en seguida notó lo débil que estaba. Debería haber comido algo. El rubio se acercaba cada vez más y tuvo la certeza de que le daría alcance. Pero, cuando dio la vuelta a una esquina, sintió un fuerte tirón y se encontró de pronto entre las hojas de un árbol. Se dio cuenta de que Gatomon y Patamon la habían subido a las ramas para ocultarla de Matt y les dio las gracias con una silenciosa sonrisa. Escuchó con abatimiento a su amigo llamando a Tai para decirle aquello. Iban a empezar a sufrir antes incluso de lo que creía. Un suspiro acompañó aquel pensamiento y los digimons la miraron con pena. Al menos los tenía a ellos para acompañarla, así no se sentía sola.

Cuando el antiguo portador de la amistad se marchó, Kari bajó de un salto del árbol, tambaleándose un poco en el proceso, y se alejó de allí. Se metió en una tienda y se acercó al dependiente, que era un hombre bastante mayor, mostrándole la herida que tenía ya llena de sangre seca.

-Disculpe pero... ¿Podría usar el baño? Ahora le compraré algunas cosas pero necesito curarme esto antes.

El anciano se alarmó al ver aquel corte y se apresuró a darle algunas vendas y alcohol para que limpiase la herida. Ella se lo agradeció y entró en el lavabo. Dejó todo sobre lavamanos como pudo y se miró al espejo. Al ver la sangre reseca de la herida sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Y, aunque intentó contenerse, acabó vomitando en el inodoro. No había comido nada desde el día anterior, así que no duró mucho aquella nausea. Después se sentó en el suelo unos instantes, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

Se levantó y se enjuagó bien la boca mientras internamente se reprendía. Sabía que el hecho de que su estómago estuviera revuelto no se debía a otra cosa que a su propio nerviosismo. Porque más que el miedo por lo que iba a hacer, temía lo que dejaba atrás. Porque si ella desaparecía, los que quedaban allí eran los que lo sufrirían. Se sentía extrañamente egoísta, aunque sabía que todo aquello lo hacía por T.K, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que solo estaba pensando en lo que su corazón le dictaba y no su cabeza.

En ese momento levantó la mirada, mientras escupía el agua que contenía todavía su boca. Y fue cuando la vio por segunda vez aquel día. Aquella amorfa sombra se reflejaba en el espejo, tendiendo aquel brazo ensangrentado hacia ella. Empapada de la sangre de la portadora de la luz, la extraña figura parecía emanar la promesa de un terrible desenlace para aquello.

No se iba a ir sin la joven. No esa vez.

.

* * *

**_Guest_, _Amber_, _GummyBunny_ y _Maimai_, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegro de poder suscitaros intriga, como ha dicho _GummyBunny_ me he centrado un poco en Matt en este capítulo (para que veáis que siempre tendo en cuenta vuestras sugerencias).**

**El próximo capítulo es muy importante, espero que este os haya gustado :D**


	16. Macabra sonrisa

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Sentir el destino como un sueño es dejarse llevar por los momentos así como una pluma en el viento, seguir el rumbo de las olas del mar es entregar el cuerpo a la arena".  
(Anónimo)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 16**

_**Macabra sonrisa**_

.

.

-Tenemos que encontrarla -dijo Mimi con convicción.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, aunque la mayoría no parecieron tan decididos como ella.

-Si Kari no quiere que la encontremos, seguramente nos va a ser muy difícil -opinó Cody.

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, algo hay que hacer -repuso Ken-. Aunque coincido en que nos va a costar.

-¿Por qué lo decís? -preguntó extrañada Yolei-. Seguro que lleva su D-3...

Las miradas que intercambiaron los demás le hicieron ver que se había perdido algo por haber llegado la última. No era culpa suya, ser madrugadora no estaba entre sus virtudes y tampoco arreglarse rápido. Miró a Izzy a la espera de que el pelirrojo le explicase lo que pasaba, aunque también dedicó una mirada de reojo a Tai, que parecía completamente abatido y no escuchaba las palabras de consuelo de los demás. Simplemente se limitaba a mirar al suelo, sumergido en sus pensamientos derrotistas. Y eso asustaba a los demás, porque lo necesitaban para que los dirigiese.

-Ya lo habíamos pensado, en cuanto Sora me llamó lo primero que hice fue tratar de localizar a Kari -comenzó a explicar el antiguo portador del conocimiento-. El problema está en que no hay ninguna señal. Lo mismo sucedió cuando T.K desapareció, su D-3 parecía haberse apagado.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Pues que tal vez sea demasiado tarde -respondió Matt con rabia.

La del pelo morado se quedó de piedra ante esas palabras. No podían dejar que pasase eso, no podían perder a Kari también. Bastante mal lo estaban pasando con todo lo sucedido con T.K, como para sumarle otra preocupación a sus vidas. Miró a Ken en busca de consuelo pero no recibió la habitual sonrisa bondadosa, porque aquello no parecía tener solución. Por primera vez, los niños elegidos estaban ante un callejón sin salida.

-No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que buscarla por si acaso -propuso Davis apretando los puños.

-Es cierto, creo que lo mejor será que nos dividamos para buscarla -opinó Sora.

Miraron expectantes a Tai. El líder se enderezó y su mirada triste cambió por una decidida, porque iba a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para encontrar a su hermana. Un gran alivio recorrió a sus amigos al ver que recuperaba la compostura, él no era una persona débil y que se viniera abajo era clara muestra de lo mal que estaba la situación. Pensó durante unos instantes en la situación y después los miró uno por uno mientras les decía lo que iban a hacer.

-Yolei y Cody, iréis al mundo digital para ver si Kari ha ido a allí y por eso no la detectamos, buscad a Gennai para que os diga si la ha visto. Ken y Davis, id a Hikarigaoka, en ese sitio se han abierto más de una vez puertas a otros lugares, puede que haya pasado algo. Sora y Mimi, buscad en la escuela y los alrededores. Izzy y Joe, tratad de encontrar su señal y averiguad si alguna puerta ha sido abierta en los últimos días. Matt, tú y yo la buscaremos por aquí.

Todos parecieron conformes y no esperaron para cumplir las órdenes que el mayor de los Yagami había dado. Se dividieron para hacer su parte, aunque ninguno tenía esperanzas en conseguir algo. Al fin y al cabo, Kari y T.K siempre habían parecido vivir su propia historia, en la que los demás no podían participar. No creían que esta fuera la excepción.

**~~.~~**

El cuerpo de la portadora de la luz comenzó a temblar con más violencia mientras la densa neblina llenaba el baño y se enredaba entre su pelo, acariciándole también la piel. Su corazón pareció detenerse por el pánico, antes de comenzar a latir más rápido por el miedo. Tragó saliva sonoramente y se aferró al lavamanos para no caer al suelo. No tenía escapatoria.

La sombra se acercó más a ella. Parecía absorber la luz de su alrededor haciendo que se volviera más tenue y que cada vez se viera menos. Agarró por los hombros a la chica y ella ahogó un grito de dolor por la fuerza del agarre. Pero la criatura la apretó aún más, parecía que quería partirle algún hueso. Si se le hubiera visto el rostro, seguro que habría una macabra sonrisa en él.

Kari se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para no llorar. Porque se negaba a hacerlo, no quería darle el regocijo a aquella sombra de verla sufrir más. Sabía que ella misma era la que provocaba que aquellos seres la acechasen, que surgían por las preocupaciones que inundaban su corazón, pero no conseguía detenerlos. Porque no creía que pudiera apartar nunca las preocupaciones que la invadían, al fin y al cabo todas y cada una forjaban su personalidad y la ligaban a sus seres queridos.

Y, mientras sentía un gran dolor en los hombros por donde la tenía sujeta, pasó por su cabeza la idea de intentar huir por la puerta que tenía a su izquierda. Estaba solamente a unos pasos de distancia, si extendía el brazo casi podía aferrar el pomo. Tal vez si consiguiera soltarse le daría tiempo a escapar...

Entonces se dio cuenta de su error. En su sueño aquella voz tan familiar se lo había advertido, pero parecía haber olvidado aquel consejo. No podía huir siempre de las sombras de su corazón, porque siempre estarían con ella y volverían a surgir. Una y otra vez, en un círculo incesante de desgracias. Porque eran parte de ella, las creaba ella, por ese miedo que sentía al propio miedo, por su angustia, por estar llamando a la oscuridad. Lo que tenía que hacer era enfrentarlas. Porque cuando algo nos da miedo, debemos plantarle cara con seguridad, es la única manera de superarlo.

En cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, notó que el agarre se aflojaba un poco y aprovechó para soltarse. Y en vez de echar a correr hacia la salida, se obligó a sí misma a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a la sombra.

Con los puños y los párpados fuertemente apretados, se giró hacia aquel tenebroso ser que había nacido de sus miedos. No obstante, allí no había nada.

**~~.~~**

Izzy caminaba a paso ligero seguido de cerca por Joe, que se quejaba de vez en cuando por la falta de aire. El pelirrojo se preguntó desde cuando su amigo tenía tan mala forma física, aunque se dijo que él no era precisamente un ejemplo a seguir. Dedicó una mirada de ánimo al mayor y continuó su apresurada marcha hasta su casa.

Cuando llegaron los recibió la señora Izumi, sorprendida por que su hijo hubiera vuelto tan pronto. Él no le quiso explicar lo que había sucedido, ya que sino se preocuparía. Se apresuró a dar una excusa y condujo a Joe hasta su habitación. Encendieron los dos ordenadores que había allí y sacaron sus dispositivos digitales para comenzar la búsqueda.

-Yo no sé demasiado de ordenadores, tendría que haber venido Yolei contigo -se lamentó el antiguo portador de la sinceridad.

-Ella se pone muy nerviosa en estas situaciones, necesito a alguien capaz de pensar fríamente -replicó Izzy sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla-. Tai debe de haber pensado en eso al decirte a ti que vengas conmigo.

-Estaba muy alterado, no creo que piense con mucha claridad.

-Te equivocas, cuanto peor sea la situación, más claramente pensará Tai. No por nada es nuestro líder.

Sus palabras hicieron sonreír al del pelo azul y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones de su amigo, tecleando sin cesar en el portátil que estaba usando. Vieron que ninguna puerta había sido abierta el día anterior, y todo parecía normal en el digimundo. Recibieron un mensaje de Cody en el que les decía que Gennai no había visto a Kari y que iban a ir a preguntar por la Ciudad del Comienzo. Después, el pelirrojo dio más instrucciones a su amigo y entre los dos comenzaron a buscar la señal del D-3 de Kari.

-Oye... ¿No crees que es raro que dejen de funcionar de pronto? -preguntó Joe-. Es decir, es muy raro que los dispositivos se apaguen, podríamos pensar que es que están ligados a nosotros pero si sabemos que ellos dos siguen vivos no tiene ningún sentido. Es más bien como si algo interfiriera.

Izzy lo miró con le ceño fruncido, cavilando sobre las palabras de su amigo. Porque algo había comenzado a trabajar en su mente al escuchar aquello. Entonces lo comprendió, ya sabía qué sucedía.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso es! -exclamó de pronto y comenzó a teclear a toda velocidad en el ordenador.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó extrañado el otro.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, el antiguo portador del conocimiento sonrió a su amigo.

-Me has dado una idea. Creo que algo está interfiriendo en la señal, supongo que la oscuridad, si los dispositivos funcionan con nuestras esencias solo deberían apagarse si las perdemos. Acuérdate, en más de una ocasión hemos derrotado a nuestros enemigos uniendo nuestros dispositivos. Creo que si conecto el mío al buscador, pueda despertar el de Kari y encontrarla.

Joe lo miró en silencio, intentando entender sus palabras aunque no lo hacía del todo. Pero daba igual, porque lo importante era que Izzy supiera lo que hacía. El chico trabajó sin parar durante media hora, pidiéndole de vez en cuando al otro ayuda en algunas cosas. Y, por fin, dio sus frutos tanto esfuerzo.

Porque en la pantalla del mapa de Odaiba apareció un pequeño punto titilando, que se movía lentamente. Habían encontrado a Kari.

**~~.~~**

Suspiró con alivio y sonrió un poco. Porque lo había conseguido, había podido escapar de la sombra, y la clave había estado en intentar hacerle frente.

Kari se miró al espejo, apreciando las profundas ojeras que tenía y su aspecto enfermizo pero satisfecho. Se limpió y vendó la herida del brazo y se miró los moratones que le habían salido en los hombros, la verdad es que tenían mal aspecto. Se puso la chaqueta antes de salir, para que nadie más los viera.

Vio a Gatomon y Patamon observándola con nerviosismo desde el árbol donde los había dejado y les sonrió para que se quedaran tranquilos. Había tardado bastante en el baño y por eso se habían preocupado. Aunque si supieran la razón se hubieran asustado aún más. Negó con la cabeza para sí misma y se apresuró a coger todo lo que pude. Compró comida que ocupase poco y durase mucho, algo con lo que poder sobrevivir durante bastante tiempo, además de dos grandes botellas de agua.

Salió del local y contó a los digimons por encima lo que había sucedido, ellos parecieron alarmarse de nuevo y le hicieron prometer que no volvería a quedarse a solas. Kari accedió y después se fueron a un bar donde desayunar bien. La camarera miró extrañada a la joven por todo lo que compró, porque obviamente los digimons no se dejaron ver. Después, Gatomon se acercó a su protegida para preguntarle a dónde se iban a dirigir.

-Sé el lugar perfecto para ir al Mar Oscuro -respondió solamente la chica con una enigmática y algo melancólica sonrisa.

Los digimons comprendieron a qué se refería y asintieron con la cabeza, decididos. Porque ya no había vuelta atrás. Se estaban metiendo de lleno en la boca del lobo, pero sabiendo lo que los aguardaba. Tenían que hacerlo. Lo iban a hacer.

**~~.~~**

Tai dio una patada a una piedra mientras resoplaba. Matt caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando de reojo a su amigo. Habían estado por todos los lugares que se les había ocurrido y ni rastro de Kari, tampoco la había visto ninguna de las personas a las que preguntaron por la calle.

-Igual está en el digimundo -rompió el silencio el rubio.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es poco probable -repuso el otro pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Frustrarse no ayuda.

-No eres precisamente un ejemplo en autocontrol, Ishida.

Se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro uno durante unos instantes, hasta que la final, al mismo tiempo, se dedicaron una sonrisa torcida. Tai dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro a su amigo.

-Sé que tú también lo estás pasando mal, debe de ser muy duro y ahora empiezo a comprenderlo. Aunque sabes que también sufro por T.K, nunca será lo mismo que si es tu hermano el que está en peligro.

-Ellos estarán bien, tenemos que creer en ello -dijo Matt-. No podemos perder la esperanza, ¿no?

-Es verdad.

Ambos suspiraron pesadamente y continuaron caminando sin saber exactamente a dónde ir. Entonces comenzó a sonar el móvil del castaño y se apresuró a contestar. El otro se limitó a mirar a su amigo mientras veía que el gesto le iba cambiando radicalmente. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara y colgó sin llegar a decir nada mientras sacaba a toda velocidad su dispositivo.

-¿Quién era?

-Izzy. Ha conseguido localizar a Kari, no me he enterado bien de lo que ha hecho, la cuestión es que ha activado el D-3 de mi hermana.

Y, volviendo a sonreír, le mostró el parpadeante punto que acababa de aparecer en la pantalla. No estaba lejos. Sin llegar a acordarlo, los dos comenzaron a correr siguiendo la dirección que se marcaba.

**~~.~~**

Sora y Mimi andaban por los alrededores del colegio sin saber qué hacer. Habían buscado en el edificio y también por cada lugar que pudiera tener alguna importancia para Kari, pero no habían encontrado ni rastro ni nadie que la hubiera visto.

-¿Crees... crees que estarán bien? -preguntó de pronto la antigua portadora de la inocencia-. Estoy muy asustada por ellos, son como mis pequeños hermanos, los hemos visto crecer y...

-Están bien -interrumpió la pelirroja con decisión-. Y si consiguen estar juntos no habrá nada que los detenga, ya nos lo han demostrado más de una vez, ellos dos están conectados y pueden con lo que sea.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Ya una vez los dejé a los dos solos y consiguieron salir de aquella situación. Me refiero a cuando Piedmon nos transformó a todos en muñecos...

De pronto se calló, pues algo delante de ellas había llamado su atención. Al mismo tiempo, el teléfono de Mimi comenzaba a sonar. La castaña respondió y su amiga empezó a correr hacia Tai y Matt, que llegaban al lugar yendo a toda velocidad. Mimi se apresuró a seguir a Sora mientras le contaba a Izzy, que la había llamado para decirle que ya podían localizar a Kari, lo que pasaba y lo colgaba apresuradamente.

Tai y Matt corrían como si la vida les fuera en ello y se detuvieron respirando pesadamente en la entrada a la playa. Volvieron a mirar sus dispositivos para ver hacia dónde dirigirse, cuando sus amigas se reunieron con ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sora.

-Kari tiene que estar por aquí, hemos seguido la señal -explicó Tai.

-Debería estar por allí... -dijo Matt señalando la dirección en la que estaba aquel punto luminoso.

Entonces los cuatro se quedaron de piedra unos instantes. Porque vieron en el mar una figura que todos reconocieron a la perfección. Kari estaba adentrándose en el mar, con el agua ya por la cintura y cargando a Gatomon y Patamon.

-¡Kari! -la llamó Tai cuando reaccionó.

Saltó la valla que lo separaba de la arena y corrió hacia el mar, seguido de cerca de Matt. Las chicas se apresuraron a perseguirlos pero se quedaron algo atrás porque tardaron más en salir del shock. Los jóvenes siguieron corriendo, chapoteando en el agua y avanzando todo lo rápido que el repentino oleaje les permitía. El cielo de pronto se había nublado y una densa niebla cubría el lugar. Un fuerte viento se levantó y azotó el agua con fiereza, haciendo que los salpicara.

Kari miró hacia atrás y dirigió una triste sonrisa a sus amigos y su hermano. Los digimons también los observaron, con una mirada que parecía pedir disculpas, aunque los mayores aún no sabían la razón.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir -dijo con voz firme.

-¡Déjanos acompañarte! ¡Nosotros también queremos ayudar a T.K! -le pidió Matt mientras tropezaba y se sumergía casi entero.

-Debo ir sola.

-¡Kari! ¡Por favor, para, vuelve aquí! -suplicó Tai con la voz rota por el llanto contenido.

Ella suspiró y volvió a sonreír con tristeza, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Perdóname, hermano. Os prometo que haré lo que haga falta para salvarlo.

Después de aquellas palabras, volvió a mirar al frente. Tai y Matt consiguieron acercarse bastante a ella a pesar de la marejada, parecía que el mar no quería permitirles alcanzar a la portadora de la luz, como si de pronto hubiera cobrado vida con sus aguas repentinamente grisáceas. Sora y Mimi trataban de mantenerse a flote con aun más dificultades de ellos, pero decididas a tratar de detener a su amiga.

En el momento en el que el mayor de los Yagami tendía un brazo para alcanzar a su hermana, una gigantesca ola, de varios metros de alto, pareció surgir de la nada. Kari cerró los ojos y recibió el agua con serenidad, mientras la neblina parecía envolverla por completo. Tai y Matt se vieron arrollados por la ola y acabaron en la costa después de haber tragado mucha agua. Sora y Mimi los ayudaron a levantarse y miraron a su alrededor con sorpresa.

El sol resplandecía en el cielo despejado y el mar se mecía suavemente con un apenas existente oleaje. Y, donde había estado Kari, no había nada.

.

* * *

**_Maimai_ y _Amber_, gracias por vuestros reviews y espero que esté capítulo también os haya gustado, tiene bastante intervenciones de los demás.**

**Como ya he comentado, tengo un nuevo fic en mente, os adelanto que será un takari, con también bastante protagonismo para Tai y Matt y apariciones de los demás, en un Universo Alterno, época algo antigua y bastante magia de por medio. Pronto os diré el título y espero que os guste también esa historia que es bastante diferente.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer y vuestras palabras, me animáis mucho a continuar! :)**


	17. Muerto en vida

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma"._

_(San Agustín)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 17**

_**Muerto en vida**_

.

.

Mientras el gran muro de agua se acercaba a ella, Kari sintió un terror atroz invadir su cuerpo entero. Pero se obligó a sí misma a mantenerse serena para que sus amigos no la viesen flaquear. Además, se sentía segura sabiendo que Gatomon y Patamon iban a acompañarla.

Así que cerró los ojos y sonrió. Sí, sonrió. Porque fue más consciente que nunca de que estaba un paso más cerca de T.K.

La enorme ola cayó sobre ella, pero no sintió la gran fuerza del agua golpeándola. Lo único que notó fue que algo goteaba en su interior y que era rodeada por una increíble sensación helada. Como si se hubiera congelado de pronto, como si su corazón llorase en silencio ante el sufrimiento que había pasado y que sabía que aún quedaba por llegar.

Sus sentidos parecieron perder fuerza poco a poco. Dejó de ver ni tan siquiera la oscuridad del interior de sus párpados, ya no escuchaba el lejano sonido del mar, dejó de sentir a los digimons sobre sus hombros, ya no notaba el sabor de la sal en la boca ni el olor a salitre impregnando su nariz. Como si se estuviera alejando de todo, como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido su materialidad, como si su esencia se estuviera desligando de su alma.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Dónde había ido a parar?

Al menos, aún podía pensar, aunque no sentía nada. Y podía darse cuenta de que no había llegado a donde esperaba. Parecía que se había sumergido en la nada. Allí no había luz, pero tampoco había oscuridad. No había cosas materiales, pero tampoco espirituales.

Estaba perdida. Y no sabía dónde.

**~~.~~**

-¡No! ¡Kari! -los desgarradores gritos de Tai resonaron en el lugar.

Matt tosió con fuerza y escupió parte del agua que había tragado. Mimi lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo miró con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos del color de la miel. El rubio comprendió lo que había pasado sin necesidad de mirar hacia el mar, porque el frío repentino que había llenado el lugar cuando la niebla lo había cubierto había desaparecido.

Sora trató de detener a Tai, pero el castaño se soltó de su agarre y corrió para volver al agua. Nadó y nadó de un lado al otro, se sumergió una y otra vez, porque decía que su hermana debía estar por ahí y podía estar ahogándose.

En ese momento llegaron a la playa Yolei arrastrando a Cody, debían de acabar de volver del digimundo, e Izzy y Joe, que corrían todo lo que les daban sus piernas. No necesitaron preguntar lo que había pasado, era obvio al ver el estado de conmoción de los demás. Sora se había metido en el mar y ayudaba a Tai a buscar, aunque sabía que no conseguirían nada, mientras su mejor amigo seguía soltando gritos de agonía llamando a Kari. Matt se incorporaba y se llevaba la mano a una costilla dolorida, mientras Mimi lo ayudaba y no dejaba de llorar.

Los ojos de la de pelo morado se inundaron de lágrimas por la comprensión de lo que había sucedido y Cody tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo. Izzy miró con tristeza a su líder, que parecía totalmente abatido cuando se rindió y se dejó caer de rodillas aún dentro del mar. Joe se acercó a Matt para examinarlo, sospechando que Tai también estaría malherido pero sabiendo que no se dejaría curar por el momento.

Entonces comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Yolei, pero ella estaba demasiado conmocionada como para responder. El más pequeño cogió el móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-Hola -se escuchó la voz de Ken al otro lado de la línea-. No hemos conseguido averiguar nada por aquí. ¿Habéis encontrado a Kari vosotros?

Cody enmudeció, intercambiando una mirada con Izzy. No se atrevía a poner en palabras lo que había pasado. No creía que la cordura de los demás soportase escucharlo.

**~~.~~**

Una figura caminaba pesadamente por el oscuro pasillo. Se detuvo ante una puerta y entró mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Venga, sal de ahí, ya has estado hoy varias horas con él -dijo el recién llegado al que se encontraba en el interior.

El Divermon levantó la mirada para sonreír a su amigo. Asintió con la cabeza, sabía que su compañero estaba pasándolo mal guardándole aquel secreto y no quería meterle también a él en problemas. Se levantó de su lugar en el suelo, al lado del colchón donde había tumbado al chico de la Esperanza. O lo que quedaba de él.

El joven con el cabello cada vez más mustio parecía haber entrado en un extraño estado vegetativo. De vez en cuando pasaba horas con los ojos cerrados y a veces abiertos, revelando esas oscurecidas pupilas que parecían haber conquistado al antaño azulado iris. Era el único movimiento que hacía aparte de respirar suavemente. El Divermon se había asegurado de mantenerlo con vida, dándole caldos un par de veces al día, cuando conseguía escaparse a la mazmorra sin ser visto.

Los demás digimons del lugar creían que el joven moriría tarde o temprano y parecían contentos con ello, tenían el raro pensamiento de que si la Esperanza moría aún más oscuridad cubriría el lugar. Aunque la extraña sombra, esa que rondaba siempre cerca de su señor Dragomon, decía que les servía más con vida. Pero nadie le hacía mucho caso.

El único que sabía lo que Divermon tramaba era su amigo, el que lo había pillado la primera vez que curó a Takeru. Acostumbraba a hablarle, contándole lo que sucedía, intentando mantener con vida también su mente. Pero no sabía si era una tarea inútil.

Cuando ya salían por la puerta, se detuvieron al escuchar algo proveniente del rincón donde yacía el chico de la Esperanza. Intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión y miraron hacia allí. Entonces vieron que el joven, que había estado con los ojos cerrados, los abría de golpe. Y, por primera vez desde que fue consumido por las sombras, se revolvió un poco.

Los dos Divermons se acercaron lentamente al chico, como si le tuviera un repentino miedo. Él volvió a revolverse y su semblante indiferente cambió unos instantes reflejando la mayor preocupación que jamás habían visto aquellos digimons. Abrió con lentitud la boca y susurró una única palabra.

-Kari...

Después, mientras volvía a su habitual estado inmóvil, una pequeña lágrima asomó por uno de sus ojos y se deslizó por su rostro. Y, por muy pequeña que fuera, parecía transmitir una tristeza infinita.

**~~.~~**

Tai dio un fuerte puñetazo en la arena antes de dejarse caer sobre ella. Sora había conseguido convencerlo de salir del agua y lo había llevado medio a rastras a donde estaban los demás. Ken y Davis acababan de llegar, pues llamaron de camino de vuelta de Hikarigaoka. Nadie parecía asimilar de verdad lo que había pasado.

Cuando T.K desapareció fue una gran conmoción, sí, pero ninguno de ellos lo había presenciado. No era lo mismo saber que tu amigo había sido arrastrado a haberle escuchado diciendo que debía irse sola. Porque Kari se había ido por su propia voluntad, y los había dejado atrás a todos.

Se sentaron en círculo a la orilla del mar, en un completo silencio. Las lágrimas estaban presentes en más de un rostro, y no solo en el de las chicas. Sus corazones estaban encogidos por la preocupación y la impotencia. Porque esa vez era cierto que no conseguirían hacer nada de nada. Por mucho que hubieran sido seleccionados para misiones en el digimundo, el peligro esta vez se encontraba en una dimensión distinta y a ella solo tenían acceso sus amigos desaparecidos.

-Tal vez esto ha sido bueno -susurró de pronto Izzy rompiendo el silencio.

Un instante después ya tenía a Tai agarrándolo por el cuello de la camiseta con gesto amenazador. Una fea costumbre que había cogido años atrás cuando su pelirrojo amigo decía cosas que no le gustaban. El antiguo portador del conocimiento no se inmutó por aquella acción y le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

-Sabes que ella se estaba consumiendo, que no podía vivir sin T.K. Es la única que puede hacer algo para salvarle, que podía llegar hasta él, y lo ha conseguido.

El mayor de los Yagami lo fulminó con la mirada unos instantes y después lo soltó de golpe. Volvió a sentarse y aceptó las cálidas manos de Sora que le acariciaron la espalda en silencio, animándolo sin necesidad de palabras, intentando relajarlo con sus caricias.

-Tenemos que creer en ellos, tal vez nuestras esperanzas les lleguen de alguna manera -dijo Mimi con confianza, creyendo de verdad en ello.

Matt la miró en silencio, admirando de nuevo la inocencia de aquella chica, no por nada había portado ese emblema. Aunque no se dejaba arrastrar por la ingenuidad, si ella decía algo era porque creía de verdad en ello y tenía pruebas. Así que, con lentitud, el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo conseguirán, tienen que hacerlo.

Se sumieron en un nuevo silencio, roto solamente por el sonido del mar. Lo cual no hacía más que recordarles dónde estaban atrapados sus amigos. El sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, y parecía incluso burlarse de su tristeza regalando al mundo un día tan bueno. Porque, si fuera con el estado de ánimo de los niños elegidos, debería estar realmente encapotado. Incluso con una tormenta acercándose, en el caso de algunos.

Por la mente de varios pasó el hecho de que no podrían esconder por más tiempo la desaparición de T.K, en especial cuando Kari lo había seguido. Sora suspiró al pensar en los señores Yagami, que ya estaban sufriendo mucho antes de aquello, con todo el asunto del atropello y la parada cardíaca. ¿Cómo explicarles que su pequeña hija había ido a un lugar que la aterrorizaba y al que los demás no podían llegar? Desde luego, no es un tema demasiado fácil de tratar, ni tampoco de asimilar. De hecho, ellos diez todavía no lo habían conseguido del todo.

-Y, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer? -preguntó Davis abatido.

-Claro que sí -se apresuró a decir Joe.

-¿El qué?

-Pues...

-Lo primero -interrumpió la conversación Tai-. Será pedirle explicaciones a Gennai. Porque más le vale tener respuestas.

El gesto enfurecido de su líder les dio la certeza a los demás de que tenía que descargar su ira con alguien, y el hombre que les había estado escondiendo cosas era el blanco perfecto. Tai era alguien justo siempre, pero su impulsividad lo dominaba si había algo que quería de verdad de por medio. Su hermana pequeña se había ido voluntariamente a un mundo en el que solo había oscuridad... ¿Cómo iba a poder estar tranquilo?

**~~.~~**

Una sombra se mantenía estática en el aire, mecida suavemente por el embravecido viento que soplaba incesante en el Mar Oscuro. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en algo que se encontraba muy lejano y, al mismo tiempo, muchísimo más cercano que antes. Repentinamente comenzó a moverse y voló a toda velocidad hacia una gran silueta que había en el centro del mar.

Dragomon lo recibió con una sonrisa triunfal, pero su gesto se contrajo al sentir la decepción que emanaba su acompañante.

-¿Por qué no te alegras? -preguntó con frialdad-. Por fin ha acabado la espera. Ella ha abandonado su mundo.

-Sí, eso es verdad, pero ha sido lo bastante estúpida como para equivocarse de camino.

El gigantesco digimon observó en silencio a la sombra unos instantes, tratando de detectar lo que ese ser ya sabía pero sin llegar a comprender nada. La Luz había abandonado su mundo, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó a regañadientes, no gustándole tener que pedir respuestas.

-Para llegar a este lugar hay que pasar la barrera de los mundos, no me refiero a otros mundos intermedios sino a un muro de esencias. Es algo complicado de entender si no tienes tantos años como yo y una comprensión tan profunda de las dimensiones.

-Yo lo entenderé -replicó el otro con enfado.

-Te explicaré lo básico -dijo la sombra con regocijo, parecía gustarle molestar al digimon-. Para atravesar la barrera de los mundos es muy importante controlar las emociones. Cuando el chico de la Esperanza llegó hasta aquí la primera vez fue por su vínculo con la elegida de la Luz, por ello en su corazón solo reinaban la decisión y la mayor ilusión por encontrarla y salvarla. Pero cuando la chica ha abandonado su mundo, lo que sentía era una inmensa culpabilidad y preocupación. Por ello ha sido arrastrada hacia el muro y su esencia se ha desprendido de su cuerpo y su alma.

Dragomon lo miró con gran confusión, no solo no había entendido del todo aquello sino que no comprendía las implicaciones que tenía para ellos y el plan que habían tramado.

-Y... ¿Entonces qué?

-Pues que está atrapada en la barrera, no podemos llevar a cabo lo planeado porque la Luz ha sido atrapada.

-¿No podemos sacarla? -preguntó el digimon con un brillo de desesperación en sus ojos, anhelaba demasiado su poder como para quedarse sin él.

-Nosotros no, el único que podría haber hecho algo ha sido derrotado por las sombras de su propio corazón -respondió la oscura figura.

Entonces la desesperación del gran señor del Mar Oscuro dejó paso a una gran furia. Se acercó amenazantemente a su compañero mientras echaba chispas por los ojos y resoplaba con fiereza. En momentos así se comprendía por qué los demás digimons de ese mundo lo adoraban como a un dios, pues parecía que una sola mirada suya bastaba para destruir cualquier tipo de vida.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Tú hiciste que se rindiera!

-Tú querías matarlo, eso habría sido peor -replicó la sombra sin intimidarse.

-¡Silencio! El caso es que ahora no podemos hacer que recupere su fortaleza para salvarla, ¿no?

-No. Está muerto en vida -contestó la oscura figura con frialdad, no le había gustado que le gritara.

**~~.~~**

Era extraño poder pensar pero no saber con certeza dónde se encontraba su cerebro. Le resultaba muy raro no sentir nada. ¿Estaría muerta?

No creía que fuera eso. Siempre había pensado que la muerte aguardaba la paz eterna, el descanso merecido. Pero allí su conciencia y sus recuerdos seguían intactos. Arrastrándola hasta la desesperación por el miedo que tenía por sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué tenía emociones si no tenía cuerpo que respondiera ante esos impulsos?

No veía algo "negro" como le había pasado cuando la muerte la arrastró hasta sus fauces. No sentía que flotase, no sentía nada. Es que no tenía ojos para ver, por eso no había ni siquiera la oscuridad propia de los párpados cerrados. Se encontraba en la nada. Como si hubiera sido atrapada para toda la eternidad. Porque si no tenía cuerpo tampoco podría morir, ¿no?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta caían sobre ella y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba cavilando sobre ello. Podían haber sido segundos, horas o días, el caso era que la percepción del paso del tiempo también la había perdido. Y, con ello, fue comenzando a perder también memoria. Sus recuerdos pasaron a dejar de ser imágenes, porque no tenía una mente para imaginarlas. Lo único que podía evocar eran emociones. Y su vida quedó reducida a un amplio abanico de sensaciones, adivinando las situaciones en las que se había visto envuelta simplemente por la emoción que tenía en cada momento.

Se estaba perdiendo a sí misma y era terriblemente consciente de ello. Porque cuando vas a morir, sucede y punto, pero caminar lentamente hacia la horca por tus propios pies y esperar a que la asfixia llegue es una horrible agonía. Porque es mucho peor la espera de algo malo, en especial cuando eres consciente de ello, que el hecho en sí.

Algo le decía que no debía rendirse. Si hubiera tenido corazón, tal vez esa sensación de ánimos hubiera salido de él. Pero no podía recordar ya nada, solo sabía que una increíble preocupación la había invadido y que no había acabado algo que había empezado. ¿El qué era? Ya no lo recordaba. No creía que pudiera volver a recordarlo. Lo mejor sería dejar de esforzarse, dejar que la existencia sin nada más que emociones la llenara por completo. Sentía que iba a acabar fusionándose con algo. Tal vez se transformaría en alguna emoción de alguien. Esperaba que fuera una buena.

Fue en ese momento, en el que se estaba rindiendo, cuando algo cambió en aquella nada. Porque escuchó algo. No fue más que un simple susurro, pero la conmovió hasta tal punto que, si hubiera tenido ojos, estaba segura de que habría llorado. Porque una voz que le evocaba muchísimas emociones entre su memoria se hizo eco.

-Kari...

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a _Guest_ y _Amber_, y un agradecimiento especial a _Maimai_ por tu review, ya tienes el primer capítulo de la nueva historia a tu disposición y no te preocupes que no dejaré de actualizar esta cada 3 días.**

**¡Ya está mi nuevo fic! Se llama _La Reina de las Nieves_, está basado en el cuento de Andersen del mismo nombre, habrá magia, amor y aventuras, espero que le déis una oportunidad.**

**Y, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :)**


	18. Las fauces de la rendición

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"A veces en la vida hay que saber luchar no sólo sin miedo, sino también sin esperanza"._

_(Alessandro Pertini)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 18**

_**Las fauces de la rendición**_

.

.

Divermon se acercó corriendo al chico que yacía en aquel mugriento colchón. Lo sacudió un poco, creyendo que tal vez despertaría, pero no lo consiguió. El joven estaba con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, así que le abrió uno. Sin embargo, no hubo reacción alguna ante esa acción. También le abrió la boca para observar su garganta, estaba muy irritada. Parecía como sí haber dicho esa simple palabra le hubiera causado un gran daño.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó el otro Divermon asustado.

-No lo sé, algo tiene que haber pasado para que reaccione, y tiene que tener relación con la chica de la Luz.

-Me acercaré a la playa a ver si nuestro señor Dragomon quiere alguna cosa, tal vez me diga algo sobre lo que está pasando.

-Vale -aceptó el digimon-. Pero ten cuidado, si está con la sombra no deberías acercarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me da la sensación a veces de que es capaz de leer nuestras mentes. Ese ser tan raro esconde algo, ni siquiera sé si será un digimon, y no puede enterarse de lo que hacemos con Takeru.

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza antes de irse, tendría en cuenta la advertencia. El Divermon que cuidaba siempre del chico, comenzó a machacar algunas plantas para preparar una medicina. El enrojecimiento de la garganta del joven era bastante acusado, como si le hubiera producido heridas, como si se hubiera desgarrado por haberla nombrado a ella. Se sorprendió una vez más por lo que Takeru estaba dispuesto a hacer por la portadora de la Luz, ¿ella también sería capaz de aquellas hazañas aun poniéndose en peligro? No sabía la razón, pero le costaba creer que alguien llegase hasta el punto que había llegado el chico de la Esperanza. Esperaba estar equivocado.

Terminó el brebaje y se lo hizo beber al joven, que ya había vuelto a su extraño estado casi inerte. Cuando lo volvió a posar en el colchón, se fijó de nuevo en la lágrima que se había escapado de esos ojos oscurecidos por las sombras. Por un instante, muy, muy breve, le había dado la sensación de que los iris habían vuelto a refulgir con el color azul del cielo despejado. Pero seguramente había sido su imaginación, el estado del chico era irreversible... ¿No?

**~~.~~**

Tai caminaba a paso rápido, parecía como si tratase de hundir el suelo en cada zancada por la fuerza que ejercía. Su furia parecía no tener límite mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y dejaba atrás a sus amigos, que lo seguían casi corriendo.

Matt lo miraba de reojo en silencio, siendo el único que mantenía su ritmo acelerado, porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera calmaría al castaño. Además, tampoco quería tranquilizarlo, no había un consuelo posible en aquella situación. Resopló un poco al volver a acordarse de su hermano y trató de no alegrarse por que Kari se hubiera marchado. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque por ese hecho la esperanza había vuelto a renacer en su corazón, porque siempre supo que ella era la única con la posibilidad de salvar a T.K. Se reprendía por ello, ya que también le preocupaba la chica y sabía que su hermano no hubiera querido que ella se pusiera en peligro, aunque sin sentirse todo lo culpable que debería.

Las chicas iban las últimas sollozando incesantemente y cogidas de los brazos, parecía como si temieran que alguna más desapareciera aunque en realidad sabían que no sería así. Aquella vez todo estaba a manos de los portadores de la esperanza y la luz. Izzy hablaba por teléfono con su madre para avisarla de que iría con todos, habían decidido que irían al digimundo desde allí para que antes el pelirrojo pudiera mandar un correo a Gennai. Los demás no habían llegado a reaccionar del todo, les parecía como si aquello fuera una extraña pesadilla de la que no llegaban a despertar. Y, lo peor de todo, es que no sabían si despertarían algún día.

Por fin llegaron a la residencia de los Izumi y se metieron los diez en la habitación de Izzy. Sus digimons los aguardaban en su mundo, ya que solían quedarse allí por si averiguaban algo desde que T.K había desaparecido. El antiguo portador del conocimiento no tardó en ponerse en contacto con Gennai y abrieron la puerta al mundo digital. Aunque esa vez no hubo ninguna frase entusiasta de Yolei, ni tampoco gestos decididos o sonrientes, lo único que había entre los niños elegidos era una terrible aura de tristeza e impotencia.

Sus compañeros los recibieron con abrazos, quizás tratando de consolar su dolor, tal vez solamente como muestra de cariño, pero todos lo agradecieron. Después se dirigieron a la Ciudad del Comienzo, donde habían acordado verse con el hombre que tantas otras veces los había ayudado.

Al llegar allí vieron que Gennai ya los esperaba, con gesto algo triste pero en esencia decidido. No estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho y lo dejó entrever sin ningún miedo. Esa fue la chispa necesaria para la explosión, que había estado amenazando con llegar de un momento a otro. Esa fue la razón por la que Tai corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

**~~.~~**

Sintió una increíble calidez. No podía recorrerle el cuerpo, porque carecía de él, pero el resultado fue el mismo. De pronto estaba reconfortada, como si no necesitara más que al artífice de esa voz para poder vivir, como si fuera su fuente de aliento vital. Si hubiera tenido corazón, habría latido a toda velocidad.

Cuando aquel eco se apagó, ya que no duró más que unos pocos segundos, otra nueva sensación la arrolló de tal manera que se vio completamente invadida por ella. Soledad. Fría, desoladora, triste. Como si la hubieran abandonado a su suerte, como si sola no pudiera continuar adelante, como si jamás llegara a poder vivir si no la acompañaba aquel susurro en cada paso hacia el futuro.

De nuevo sus recuerdos, transformados únicamente en emociones, parecieron querer hablarle y tratar de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo. Buscó entre aquel libro que parecía no tener fin y que recopilaba todo lo sentido durante su existencia para hallar algo que la hubiera emocionado de una manera tan profunda como aquel lejano eco.

Y se maravilló por todo lo que encontró. Porque sí, se había sentido así en más de una ocasión. Había una en especial que le llamó la atención. Varias emociones de desesperación se intercalaban, siendo cada una peor que la anterior, arrastrándola hasta las fauces de la rendición. Pero repentinamente había aparecido una fuerte emoción que no podría explicar y para la que no tenía nombre. Solo sabía que la había conmovido de la misma manera que el susurro.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Sería por la misma persona? De algo estaba segura, su vida dependía de que lo descubriera, porque minuto a minuto iba perdiendo facultades para hacer otra cosa que no fuera sentir alguna emoción.

**~~.~~**

El Divermon salió de la estancia donde su amigo cuidaba del chico de la Esperanza y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Caminó por el oscuro castillo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, estaba en su tiempo libre pero resultaría extraño que anduviese sin rumbo por el lugar. Se escondió tras una esquina cuando divisó a lo lejos otros dos Divermons y aguardó a que pasaran de largo, seguramente se dirigían hacia alguna otra mazmorra. Al fin y al cabo, Takeru no era el único rehén que había allí.

Salió del castillo y caminó hasta la playa despacio, tratando de confundirse entre las tinieblas, intentando que el sonido de sus pasos se perdiese entre el ruido del embravecido oleaje del Mar Oscuro. Divisó a lo lejos a su señor que hablaba con la extraña sombra que tan mala espina daba a todos. No sabían qué o quién era ese ser, pero desde luego no era algo bueno que estuviera siempre con Dragomon.

Divermon, recordando la advertencia que su amigo le había hecho, dio un rodeo a la playa y se acercó al gran acantilado, para estar lo más cerca posible de su amo. Una vez allí se escondió entre las rocas y escuchó atentamente un fragmento de la conversación, algunas palabras no conseguía comprenderlas por el sonido del agua que chocaba contra las piedras, pero captó la idea principal. La chica de la Luz quería rescatar a Takeru, pero se había perdido por el camino en un extraño lugar, en una especie de nada de la que no había salida.

Se horrorizó por ello, seguro que su amigo se conmocionaba con la noticia porque todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo con el chico de la Esperanza no iban a tener ningún resultado. Si la joven no llegaba al Mar Oscuro, seguramente no habría salvación para Takeru. Ni siquiera si ella llegaba estaba seguro de que hubiera algo que hacer.

Dejó de cavilar cuando se dio cuenta de que había demasiado silencio. Su señor se estaba alejando para perderse entre la profundidad de las aguas de alta mar y la sombra no estaba junto a él. Divermon miró a su alrededor y sintió que se paralizaba por el pánico cuando vio al extraño ser a pocos metros de distancia sobre su cabeza.

No veía su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que lo observaba.

**~~.~~**

-¡Tai, para! -gritó Sora asustada.

Pero su amigo no hizo más que lanzarse sobre Gennai cuando este cayó al suelo. Davis y Ken, que fueron los primeros en reaccionar, corrieron hacia él y trataron de sujetarle sin demasiado éxito, porque su líder estaba totalmente fuera de control y lo único en lo que pensaba era en hacerle pagar a aquel hombre no haber salvado a su hermana.

Las chicas observaban lo que sucedía muy asustadas, Izzy, Joe y Cody también corrieron hacia Tai para ayudar a sus amigos a separarlo de Gennai. El único que no mostró emoción alguna hacia la situación fue Matt, que se limitó a llevarse las manos a los bolsillos y observar fijamente a su mejor amigo.

-¿No piensas ir a ayudar? -le preguntó Mimi frunciendo el ceño.

-No -se limitó a responder el rubio.

Ante la fulminante mirada reprobatoria que le lanzó Sora se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia las chicas con seriedad.

-Se lo merece. Si tuviera la certeza de que también se quedó de brazos cruzados cuando le sucedió aquello a T.K, estaría ayudando ahora mismo a Tai.

Yolei puso los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras y se acercó a los demás, que ya habían conseguido tranquilizar al antiguo portador del valor, al menos un poco. Mimi miró a Matt en silencio, parecía que reflexionaba sobre sus palabras, y después también se reunió con los demás. Gennai se incorporó, sacudiéndose la ropa y sin que pareciera haber recibido un solo golpe. Al parecer la fuerza de una persona no era suficiente para dañarlo, no por nada era ese ser enigmático que no parecía ni humano ni digimon.

-Podría enfadarme contigo, Taichi, pero no lo haré porque comprendo lo que te ha llevado a comportarte así -dijo el hombre-. Aunque no creas que estoy pidiéndote disculpas.

El aludido se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y morderse los labios, como tratando de contenerse.

-Sujetadme porque sino me voy a tirar encima de él otra vez -susurró a Ken y Davis.

Ellos hicieron caso de su orden, posicionándose a su lado y atentos por si debían intervenir. Desde luego, la actitud de Gennai no estaba ayudando a que a Tai se le pasase el enfado, más bien al contrario. El hombre recibió una mirada de advertencia de Izzy ante sus palabras pero no pareció inmutarse por ello.

-Es lo correcto. Hikari tenía que ir a salvar a Takeru, estaba dicho en la antigua profecía con claridad. Así que no le impedí que hiciera lo que debía hacer.

El antiguo portador del valor resopló con fuerza pero no dijo nada ante la mirada de Sora, que lo silenció.

-En cualquier caso, todo esto no ha sido debido a los emblemas de ellos dos, que ella haya podido ir no se debe a eso -continuó Gennai.

-¿Entonces a qué se debe? -preguntó Joe confuso.

El hombre sonrió de lado ante la pregunta, parecía hacerle bastante gracia.

**~~.~~**

Necesitaba a esa voz. Quería escucharla de nuevo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa y es que no quería hallar a quien había hablado para que la ayudase, sino porque presentía que necesitaba su ayuda. Como si eso que había comenzado pero no había conseguido acabar tuviera relación con esa persona. No entendía la razón, pero presentía que ella misma había dejado de tener importancia, que lo único relevante era el artífice de ese susurro.

Al darse cuenta de ello hubo un cambio bastante significativo. Su existencia comenzó a transformarse lentamente. Ya no se limitaba a sentir y recordar emociones, empezaba a poder ver pequeñas imágenes, como si de pronto empezara a volver a tener mente. Unos ojos azules fue lo primero que rememoró, como si fueran un verdadero tesoro y dadores de vida. Luego aparecieron poco a poco otros recuerdos relacionados con otros sentidos. Se acordó de la sensación de acariciar una suave cabellera rubia, de sentir que su cuerpo era envuelto por los protectores brazos de alguien. Pudo casi oler una fragancia que la embriagó, que le era terriblemente familiar, como si se hubiera acostumbrado a que la acompañara día a día. Algunos sabores aparecieron también en esa mente que comenzaba a desarrollar.

Por último pudo escuchar una y otra vez esa voz, diciéndole muchas cosas, animándola a continuar, dándole la esperanza perdida. Y fue consciente poco a poco de qué había pasado, comenzó a sentir que volvía a tener un cuerpo, que podría seguir viviendo. Había estado a punto de rendirse, pero cuando el nombre de T.K apareció por fin en su mente, supo que todo saldría bien.

Porque a veces tenemos que saber luchar solos. Porque aunque no haya esperanza, tenemos que seguir adelante. Todo por lo que nos importa de verdad.

**~~.~~**

Aunque creía que sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, aunque pensaba que al menos recibiría gritos de enfado por haber estado espiando, aquellos miedos no llegaron a suceder. Porque la sombra continuó volando hacia el castillo a una tranquila velocidad. Tal vez no había percibido su presencia. Al menos era lo que quería pensar, porque en el fondo sospechaba que lo había visto y que pronto recibiría un castigo. ¿Podría leer sus pensamientos como su amigo creía? Esperaba que no.

Salió de su escondite entre las rocas con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz y caminó en silencio hasta el interior del antiguo edificio. De nuevo recorrió con sigilo el camino, aunque esta vez de forma inversa, para llegar hasta la mazmorra donde su amigo cuidaba de Takeru. Llegó pronto al corredor donde todas las estancias albergaban víctimas de aquel mundo de oscuridad, arrastradas hacia las sombras de su corazón y consumitas por ellas, hasta que más de uno acababa expirando.

Abrió la puerta y vio que el otro Divermon seguía allí, le estaba dando una medicina al chico de la Esperanza. Entró y cerró tras de sí con cuidado. Su amigo levantó la cabeza al verle y le sonrió confiado, esperando que tuviera noticias de lo que había sucedido.

-He escuchado hablar a nuestro señor con la sombra...

-Y, ¿has averiguado algo sobre la chica?

-Sí -respondió con pesadumbre-. Ella ha arriesgado todo por venir aquí, pero ha sucumbido porque tenía terribles sentimientos en el momento en el que abandonaba su mundo. Ha sido arrastrada a una especie de barrera de esencias, algo así como que se ha perdido a sí misma y vagará por una extraña nada para siempre.

El horror se reflejó en los ojos de su amigo, lanzó una fugaz mirada al insconsciente chico que estaba ajeno a toda esa información. Era mejor que no hubiera despertado, estaba seguro de que el joven no soportaría escuchar algo así.

-¿No van a hacer nada para traerla?

-Al parecer no pueden. El único que hubiera podido hacer algo era Takeru, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Los digimons se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Uno estaba afligido por la mala suerte que había tenido la joven y maravillado por que ella también hubiera sacrificado todo por el chico al que cuidaba. El otro solamente estaba triste por su amigo, no compartía sus sentimientos de compasión por esos humanos pero no le gustaba ver mal a su compañero.

Entonces se escuchó un ligero ruido en una esquina, que hizo que ambos levantasen la cabeza mirando a su alrededor con confusión. De entre las sombras que eran proyectadas por la tenue luz de la única vela que había en la celda, percibieron un ligero movimiento. Una de las sombras se separó del resto, moviéndose con lentitud, y adquirió poco a poco forma corpórea. Se manifestó ante ellos y dirigió su rostro a los dos Divermons, aunque no tenía ojos o boca para poner ningún gesto, irradiaba una gran furia que aterró a los digimons. Era el extraño ser que rondaba siempre junto a Dragomon.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que dos rebeldes. Creo que tenemos cosas sobre las que charlar.

Una ligera risa hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a los dos amigos. Porque no auguraba nada bueno para ellos.

.

* * *

**_Amber_ y _Guest_, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. _Maimai_ espero que también te guste _La Reina de las Nieves_ y muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

**¡Gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis, seguís y dais a favoritos a este fic! :)**


	19. Somos lo que vivimos

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"La desdicha es el vínculo más estrecho de los corazones"._

_(Jean De La Fontaine)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 19**

_**Somos lo que vivimos**_

.

.

-Para empezar a explicarme, debo dejar algo claro -dijo Gennai de pronto serio-. Creo firmemente en el viejo dicho del digimon, que viene de una leyenda que últimamente considero algo más una profecía.

-¿Te refieres a lo de que si la esperanza desaparece…? -preguntó Sora sin acabar la frase, no estaba segura de si despertaría de nuevo la furia de Tai.

-En efecto. Todos vimos el estado de Kari desde que T.K había desaparecido, cada vez más confusa y consumida.

-¿Y eso se arregla dejándola irse sola a un mundo oscuro? -preguntó el mayor de los Yagami apretando los dientes.

El hombre lo miró unos instantes. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio a ese chico decidido y valiente, tan luchador. Le iba a tocar sufrir mucho y no se lo merecían, no después de todo lo que había trabajado para proteger ambos mundos. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, transmitiéndole un silencioso consuelo.

-Sabemos que T.K sigue vivo por lo que ella nos decía, estoy convencido de que si él hubiera… Digamos desaparecido por completo -dijo mirando de reojo a Matt que se estaba poniendo tenso-, creo que eso podría haber sido fatal para Kari. Tal vez no para su salud, o no del todo, pero sí para su corazón y su mente. Cuando sufrió ese paro cardíaco fue debido a que la esperanza estaba siendo arrastrada a las sombras y siendo transformada en energía oscura, imaginad lo que habría pasado con algo más grave…

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. No podían negar que tenía razón, todos habían visto con sus propios ojos cómo la chica se había ido marchitando lentamente, cómo parecía perder las ganas de seguir adelante y estaba dispuesta a todo por T.K. Incluso a marcharse sola a un mundo lejano y oscuro al que temía con toda su alma.

-Todavía no comprendo del todo el funcionamiento de la puerta al Mar Oscuro, sé que los sentimientos son capaces de abrirla pero parece que nada más puede -reflexionó Izzy-. Y por muy fuertes que sean, si T.K había renunciado a sí mismo por Kari no entiendo cómo ella ha podido llegar.

-Ella siempre ha tenido habilidades que los demás no, siempre ha conocido de alguna manera cosas que no podéis comprender, es partícipe aún más directa de la eterna batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad -explicó Gennai-. Y por ello ha encontrado la manera de llegar. Si la oscuridad se llevó a T.K, ella podía llamarla para que la llevase también, sin necesidad de que nadie la condujese.

-¿Se ha dejado llevar por la oscuridad? -preguntó Mimi horrorizada.

-Era la única manera de conseguirlo.

**~~.~~**

No vieron venir el golpe, aunque estaban esperando alguno. Por eso no se sorprendieron al sentir un gran dolor en el rostro y salir despedidos contra la pared. El golpe en la espalda fue muy doloroso, pero la caída contra el suelo fue lo peor.

Los Divermons trataron de incorporarse a duras penas, y recibieron cada uno un fuerte tortazo. Cayeron de rodillas, el que cuidaba de T.K miraba desafiante a la sombra, el otro suplicaba perdón.

-Habéis osado jugar con algo que nos os pertenece –dijo la siniestra voz.

La figura se acercó a ellos y, aunque no tenía rostro, pareció analizar lo que veían en sus miradas. El terror de uno de ellos pareció regocijarle pero la decisión que brillaba en los ojos del otro no era de su agrado en absoluto. ¿Cómo se atrevía un insignificante digimon a mirarlo de esa manera? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era?

Bueno, en realidad no lo sabían. Ni ellos ni nadie en el Mar Oscuro. Pocos seguían con vida que pudieran reconocerlo cuando no era más que una sombra. Muy poco habían visto su verdadera forma y aún menos habían vivido para contarlo. Recordó cada una de las excepciones y la ira hirvió en su sangre.

Se aproximó a los Divermons y volvió a golpearlos, descargando su frustración con esos digimons que eran insignificantes para él. Realmente pocos seres merecían la pena ante su punto de vista.

Uno de los que sí la merecía era ese joven medio muerto que estaba tumbado en el mugriento colchón. Tenía los ojos abiertos, parecían fijos en un punto del techo pero si se observaban bien se veía que estaban perdidos en algún lugar muy lejano de allí. Su pelo desvaído enmarcaba ese rostro que parecía haber perdido la vida y mantenerse respirando casi como si fuera un robot.

El poder que el chico de la Esperanza había tenido era inmenso, sobre todo al pensar que no era más que un simple e indefenso humano, pero ahora era todo suyo. Aunque Dragomon aún no lo supiera.

**~~.~~**

Con el recuerdo de su mejor amigo, poco a poco empezaron a aparecer muchas otras cosas en su memoria que había parecido quedarse vacía desde que se había sumergido en aquella extraña nada. Su vida entera se mostró en su recién recuperada mente, queriendo invitarla a volver a ser quien era mostrándole un gran resumen de su vida.

Porque realmente nosotros somos lo que vivimos, cada una de las situaciones en las que nos vemos nos cambian, cada persona persona nos influye en mayor o menos medida, cada experiencia forja nuestra personalidad. Y por cruel que suene, muchas veces las peores situaciones son las que más con ayudan a madurar. Aprendemos de nuestros errores, comprendemos mejor la vida cuando empezamos a valorarla más, y ese momento no llega hasta que sufrimos. Y ella recordó que se llamaba Hikari Yagami. Era la portadora del emblema de la luz, sus mejores amigos la habían acompañado en la lucha contra la oscuridad, y habían vencido siempre. Hasta ese momento.

Se vio como un bebé que llevaba siempre un silbato en la boca en los brazos de sus padres, después con un digihuevo entre las manos y a su hermano muy pequeño tratando de despertar a un gran Greymon. Observó cómo se ponía enferma y no podía ir de campamento, pero al día siguiente Tai volvía y ella veía por primera vez a Gatomon. Recordó sus primeras aventuras en el digimundo y cómo T.K la había protegido. Se vio a sí misma creciendo, haciendo fotos, y sonriendo al volver a ver a su mejor amigo. Miró como si lo viviera otra vez, todos esos momentos en la segunda aventura y a sus amigos uno por uno, sonriéndola, dándole ánimos. Y él último rostro fue el de T.K, que parecía prometer simplemente con su mirada un gran futuro lleno de oportunidades para ser feliz.

Se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo cuando tragó saliva al recordar dónde se encontraba su mejor amigo en ese momento, al ver el terrible Mar Oscuro ante sus ojos. Él había llegado hasta allí para salvarla y ella pensaba devolver aquella acción. Porque tenía que reconocérselo, no podía vivir sin esa sonrisa suya que le alegraba la vida.

**~~.~~**

-¿Ha sucumbido? -preguntó asustado Joe.

-No, que se haya dejado llevar por la oscuridad no significa que se haya rendido a ella.

-¿Y entonces qué quiere decir? -cuestionó Yolei exasperada por que se fuera constantemente por las ramas.

-Pues que ha sido inteligente y ha utilizado lo que antes fue una debilidad y le producía miedo para conseguir sus fines. Sigue siendo ella misma, al menos eso espero, y lo está dando todo por encontrarlo.

Cansados de hablar de pie, Davis y Veemon se sentaron en el suelo, otros digimons los imitaron y al final el hombre les invitó a ir a su casa y tomar algo mientras seguían con la conversación. Estaba claro que algunos sentían como si fuera casi un insulta estar todos reunidos bebiendo algo mientras Kari y T.K estaban perdidos en un mundo hostil y peligroso, pero cedieron.

Fueron a la casa de Gennai y se apretujaron todos en el salón alrededor de la mesa, pues junto con los compañeros digimons eran muchos. El anfitrión les trajo algo de té a todos y agua para quienes la prefirieron. También ofreció algo de comida pero nadie parecía tener apetito, lo cual era bastante raro viniendo de algunos.

-Siguiendo con lo que antes estábamos hablando, Kari dijo cuando se marchaba que debía ir sola, ¿por qué? -preguntó Cody.

-Creo que es bastante sencillo sacar conclusiones si se la conoce un poco -respondió Izzy.

-¿Quieres decir que no quiere poner en peligro a nadie más? Pero T.K también es nuestro amigo.

-Hay algo más detrás de eso -dijo de pronto Matt sobresaltando a los demás-. Estoy convencido de que ella nos hubiera dejado acompañarla si hubiera visto que era indispensable para nosotros. Creo que pensaba que es la única que puede vivir sin mi hermano, la única que no seguiría con su vida. Y me siento un mierda al pensar que yo mismo empecé a hablar en pasado de él.

Se quedaron en un silencio un poco incómodo, completamente seguros de que tenía razón. Mimi acarició el brazo del joven y él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, agradeciéndole su apoyo en silencio. Tai, que estaba a su lado, pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-No puedes culparte por ello. Al menos sabemos que Kari ha podido hacer algo. Porque aunque me duela y si tuviera la posibilidad iría a salvarla ahora mismo, sé que ella tenía que hacerlo. Que no se hubiera perdonado jamás abandonar a T.K.

Porque el antiguo portador del valor reconocía que se cambiaría en ese momento con su hermana si pudiera, pero sabía que no podría haberle impedido hacer aquello, porque ella tenía que hacerlo. De alguna manera parecía cosa del destino.

-En realidad Kari cree que ha conseguido abandonar este mundo por eso pero no es la única razón -dijo de pronto Gennai sobresaltando a los demás.

-¿A qué más se debe? -preguntó Ken.

-A que su vínculo con T.K va mucho más allá de que compartan una conexión por sus emblemas o a que siempre hayan parecido ser complementarios por las evoluciones de sus digimons. Al fin y al cabo los sentimientos conectan los mundos, y el más poderoso de ellos puede actuar incluso en la peor adversidad.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, como si de pronto hubieran comprendido algo muy obvio o como si acabaran de recordar algo que ya sabían. Tai fue el único que puso gesto de desconcierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Los demás lo miraron de reojo como si estuviera loco o tal vez ciego. Matt puso gesto de exasperación, pero después tuvo que sonreír. A veces su mejor amigo podía ser muy ingenuo, o más bien tenía el talento de no ver lo que no quería. Sora entrelazó su mano con la del castaño con nerviosismo, pues la respuesta de Gennai a esa pregunta podía desatar de nuevo la ira. El hombre lo miró con amabilidad, casi con pena, y después sonrió.

-¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

**~~.~~**

Viendo como su amigo estaba recibiendo casi todos los golpes, uno de los Divermons se puso delante del otro tratando de protegerlo. El que cuidaba de T.K miró a su amigo con tristeza, hasta ese punto llegaba su amistad que estaba dispuesto a recibir una gran paliza por él.

Con dificultad se puso de pie y apartó al otro. Forcejearon un poco tratando de ponerse ambos delante y la sombra miró la escena con diversión. Una vez más se verificaba aquello que ya conocía bien, los buenos sentimientos eran peligrosos porque se está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por quienes te importan, pero también poderosos porque te dan la fuerza de luchar cuando ya creías que te ibas a rendir.

Ese había sido el problema del chico de la Esperanza, que lo había sacrificado todo por proteger a la chica de la Luz. Y al parecer a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo, solo que arrastrada por demasiadas preocupaciones como para soportarlo. Odiaba la debilidad que producían los buenos sentimientos. Jamás había tenido ninguno y no pensaba tenerlo.

-En realidad no me molesta que lo hayáis mantenido con vida, nos sirve más así -dijo de pronto el extraño ser.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nos has hecho esto? -preguntó el Divermon que lo miraba todavía desafiante.

-Porque no lo hacíais por cumplir mis órdenes, sino porque queríais.

La furia ardió en el corazón del digimon. No era justo que un ser como aquel tuviera tanto poder, que justos tuvieran que pagar por sus caprichos. Porque tenía claro que Takeru estaba allí por el plan que había elaborado la sombra. Y tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera su señor Dragomon era consciente de ello.

Repentinamente, la oscura figura se dio la vuelta. Perdió por un instante la concentración y por ello se pudo percibir algo de color rojizo muy oscuro, casi granate.

-Perfecto -dijo de pronto con regocijo el ser-. Un nuevo entretenimiento.

Entonces voló a toda velocidad perdiéndose entre la penumbra de la habitación y yéndose hacia la playa. Los Divermons se miraron entre ellos y se abrazaron, sin creer que de verdad hubieran podido salvar su vida. Después miraron a Takeru, sin saber qué tendrían que hacer a continuación. El chico, que parecía completamente ajeno a lo que había pasado a su alrededor, se limitaba a subsistir. Tal vez estaba esperándola a ella.

**~~.~~**

Entonces notó algo que le alegró tanto que casi se echó a llorar. Fue un latido, lento, casi tímido, pero sintió la sangre bombear y recorrerle el cuerpo. Un pequeño cosquilleo le reveló que seguía teniendo brazos y pierdas. Una ligera y fría brisa la ayudó a darse cuenta de que tenía rostro y pelo que se revolvía con la corriente. Como si hubiera revivido, la sangre le recorrió por entero. Y con ella empezó a notar el resto de su cuerpo. La sequedad en sus ojos y labios, el ligero dolor que tenía por más de una herida, pero la agradable sensación de existir.

La consciencia se hizo de rogar, porque le costó analizar en qué situación se encontraba. Notaba bajo ella una superficie algo irregular pero bastante cómoda, que parecía amoldarse a su cuerpo. El aliento helado del viento hizo que sintiera un escalofrío, necesitaba taparse para intentar entrar en calor. Un sonido llegó a sus oídos, el de la fuerza de las olas rompiendo con furia, mezclado entre unos ligeros sollozos cerca de ella.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró con Gatomon y Patamon muy próximos a su rostro con caras de profunda preocupación. Aunque un inmenso alivio se reflejó en sus ojos al ver que la chica comenzaba a despertarse. Kari se incorporó lentamente y vio ante ella esa imagen de sus pesadillas, ese lugar que tanto terror le había causado siempre y esa desolación que emanaba, aún mayor que cuando estuvo allí la primera vez.

Sonrió. Había llegado al Mar Oscuro. Tenía que encontrar a T.K, por fin podría hacerlo. O, al menos, intentarlo.

.

* * *

**Amber, Maimai e isabel-takari, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios que siempre me alegran el día.**

**Estoy de viaje así que por eso me he retrasado un día y este capítulo es un poco más corto, en el próximo tal vez también me retrase un día, porque justo tengo que volver a mi casa.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura :D**


	20. Susurraba palabras mudas

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Cuando se habla con prioridad expresiones como creo o supongo pierden validez"._

_(Anónimo)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 20**

_**Susurraba palabras mudas**_

.

.

Kari se incorporó poco a poco con la ayuda de Gatomon. Patamon la miraba con nerviosismo, como si creyera que de pronto iba a desmallarse. Se sentía mal por haberlos preocupado, aunque quienes lo deberían estar pasando realmente mal era a los que había dejado atrás en el mundo humano. Tragó saliva al pensar en su hermano, sus padres y sus amigos. Y se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto al no dejarlos acompañarlos, como Matt le había pedido. Pero no, tenía que estar segura de todo, sabía que era la única que debía entregarse por aquello, además de la única que podría querer la oscuridad.

Tranquilizó a los digimons con una sonrisa y se puso de pie, enfrentándose silenciosamente al furioso mar que parecía recibirla como a una vieja amiga.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó algo confusa, recordaba con claridad haberlo olvidado todo y haber estado a punto de convertirse en una emoción perdida, eran memorias extrañas ahora que tenía cuerpo y mente.

-Cuando esa gran ola nos arrolló todo se quedó negro, perdimos la consciencia durante algún tiempo, no sé cuánto. Cuando despertamos Patamon y yo, tú estabas echada en la arena... -por alguna razón la voz de Gatomon se quebró al llegar a ese punto de la explicación y miró a su amigo con miedo.

-Tu corazón no latía y no respirabas -explicó el digimon anaranjado con angustia-. Daba igual lo que hiciéramos, no salías de ese estado. Estabas como sin vida...

Comprendió entonces la preocupación que había en sus rostros y se sintió peor, había llegado a esa extraña nada por algo que había hecho mal, estaba segura, y por su culpa habían sufrido unos minutos de una terrible agonía. Se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de los ojos azules de los digimons mientras buscaba palabras con las que expresar bien lo que había vivido.

-Creo que solo mi cuerpo había llegado aquí, pero yo misma me había perdido en una extraña nada. No sentía más que emociones y dejé de poder recordar, parecía como si me fuera a perder para siempre en una existencia sin más que ser una emoción. Fue algo muy raro y creí que me dejaría llevar para siempre.

Patamon se quedó confuso ante esas palabras, pero la otra digimon pareció sorprenderse mucho y miró con ansiedad a su compañera.

-La barrera de los mundos, el muro de las esencias... ¿Cómo has salido de allí?

-Escuché la voz de T.K llamándome, sé que sigue con vida y que está esperándome donde quiera que esté -dijo Kari-. Pero, ¿cómo sabes de ese lugar?

Gatomon bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada, desde luego esa información pertenecía a una parte de su vida de la que no estaba orgullosa. Suspiró y se explicó cuando su amigo le dedicó una mirada de ánimo.

-Cuando trabajaba para Myotismon y él quería ir a otro mundo para conseguir poder, el primero que estudió fue este pero se dio cuenta de que era complicado viajar hasta él y después volver. Este lugar tiene una existencia basada en oscuridad y por eso es demasiado inestable para entrar y salir de él a voluntad. Así que eligió el mundo humano para sus fines. En esas investigaciones halló cosas sobre otros mundos y me comentó alguna vez algo sobre ese muro de esencias, de emociones. Al parecer, si viajas a este mundo desde cualquier otro y te dejas arrastrar por sentimientos de angustia te ves atrapado allí. No hay escapatoria posible.

-Pero yo he salido de allí...

-Porque T.K y tú juntos siempre habéis conseguido romper reglas y barreras -susurró Patamon.

**~~.~~**

Aunque no quería, Tai tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que sabía de lo que los demás hablaban. Miró a Sora durante unos instantes y cuando sus ojos cobrizos, tan parecidos a los de su hermana pero con un brillo maternal, le devolvieron la mirada lo supo. Porque había cosas que escapaban de una explicación racional, había vínculos más allá de lo entendible para quien no lo sintiera. No solo estaba esa extraña conexión entre su hermana y T.K en las evoluciones de sus digimons, que hasta tenían ataques conjuntos, ni que siempre parecieran acabar juntos en cada situación. Había más cosas que había que tener en cuenta.

La primera y que más lo exasperaba era cómo se miraban el uno al otro, cada día los veía sonreírse con los ojos y parecía que sus almas se comunicaran a través de ellos. La segunda era que parecían entenderse sin palabras, a veces los sorprendía estando juntos en silencio, simplemente mirando al cielo y disfrutando de la presencia del otro, como si eso les bastante para ser felices. La tercera, que parecía una prueba definitiva casi más que la gran amistad y confianza que tenían desde siempre, era que el Takaishi ya había ido una vez al Mar Oscuro a salvar a Kari y había sido el único que había podido. No importaba que todos los demás hubieran querido con todas sus fuerzas alcanzarla, el único que tuvo la posibilidad de hacerlo fue él. Y lo hizo, estuvo dispuesto a todo por ella.

Claro que lo sabía, ¿cómo no iba a darse cuenta de lo que había entre esos dos? Pero no quería reconocérselo, era demasiado definitivo, le hacía ver que su pequeña hermana cada vez lo necesitaba menos porque había encontrado a alguien que la cuidase. Porque ella se había hecho mayor sin que se diera cuenta y cada vez la sentía más lejana. Le costaba entregarla a los brazos de otra persona aunque el único al que se la habría confiado era T.K. Y ahora lo que pasaba por su mente es ver a salvo a esos dos pequeños que tanto quería.

Miró a los demás y se dio cuenta de que había otra persona a la que no parecía hacerle gracia ese tema. Davis había bajado la cabeza y miraba sus manos con gesto de fastidio. Ese chico siempre había dado muestras de interés por Kari, pero nunca había conseguido nada, tal vez por eso a Tai le había dado igual. Porque Davis nunca había tenido posibilidades y lo sabían todos. Porque el vínculo entre la portadora de la luz y el de la esperanza fue más allá del tiempo que vivieron separados, de ser simples niños y de quedarse únicamente en amistad. No necesitaban nada más que mirarse. Sus existencias mismas parecían estar ligadas por el hilo del destino.

¿Serían conscientes esos dos de lo que los unía? Algo le decía a Tai que no del todo.

**~~.~~**

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Huir de aquí y no volver a acercarnos sería lo más sensato, ¿no? -preguntó el Divermon claramente asustado.

-No puedo dejar a Takeru, morirá lentamente de deshidratación e inanición -repuso el otro con angustia mirando al chico que yacía en el colchón.

-Conseguirás que nos maten y lo sabes.

El suspiro del digimon fue bastante audible. Sabía que su amigo solo estaba metido en aquello por él, no porque realmente quisiera proteger al chico de la Esperanza, se sentía culpable por la paliza que había recibido solo por apoyarle en esa locura. Y tenía razón, se habían librado por poco de la terrible sombra pero nada prometía que la próxima vez saldrían con vida. Más bien había una promesa implícita de lo contrario. Además de que si a ese misterioso ser se le ocurría decirle algo a Dragomon, su señor acabaría con sus vidas.

-¿Por qué él es tan importante? -preguntó su amigo afligido mientras se vendaba una herida del brazo.

-Hemos nacido aquí, nuestros padres y abuelos también lo hicieron. No sabemos cuál es nuestro verdadero origen, aunque sospecho que es el digimundo. Aquí, en el Mar Oscuro, lo único que hemos visto siempre es dolor y hemos luchado por sobrevivir cada uno, porque bastante complicado es mantenerse con vida como para tener otras preocupaciones. Nuestro señor Dragomon se ha hecho como un dios, pero en realidad no es más que un digimon con más nivel...

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, podrían estar escuchándonos, las paredes tienen oídos.

-Pero -continuó con énfasis el Divermon ignorando la interrupción-, cuando vino la chica de la Luz ante nuestro llamado y Takeru quiso salvarla pensé que tal vez había más cosas en la existencia. De todas formas, no me permití reflexionar mucho sobre eso. Ahora que él ha sido traído aquí he visto que ha sido capaz de renunciar a sí mismo por ella. Ese amor, ese sacrificio, me ha hecho recuperar las ganas de vivir, de querer ver mundos mejores. Takeru no merece morir, tiene que reunirse con la chica de la Luz. Sobre todo porque ella ha demostrado ser merecedora de él al sacrificarse de la misma manera.

El silencio reinó en la celda unos instantes, solo roto por las respiraciones de los digimons y la salpicadura lejana de gotas, seguramente por un agujero en el muro del castillo que dejaba entrar el agua del mar. Ambos reflexionaban sobre esas palabras tan ciertas. Se limitaban a subsistir con miedo y no merecían aquel castigo sin un pecado que lo conllevase. Pero no tenían otra alternativa, nadie podía ayudarles.

-Eso ya da igual -dijo de pronto el otro-. Ella está atrapada en esa extraña barrera de la que no podrá salir. Nadie podrá sacar a Takeru de este trance. Ellos dos están sentenciados a una existencia casi sin vida porque se necesitan el uno al otro y no pueden ayudarse. Se acabó todo. Es hora de dejarle morir para que pare de sufrir.

**~~.~~**

Kari se puso su chaqueta porque allí hacía mucho frío. Después de beber un trago de agua y ofrecerle también a su compañera y Patamon, se echó la mochila sobre los hombros y miró con una sonrisa de confianza a los digimons que la acompañaban. Los ojos del anaranjado volvían a relucir con esperanza, recordándole que ese sentimiento seguiría vivo mientras ellos no lo abandonasen. Dándole fuerzas para continuar, al ver que alguien creía de verdad que aquella no sería una empresa vana, que podrían conseguirlo. No tenían otra alternativa.

Comenzaron a caminar por la costa, esquivando las gélidas aguas que parecían querer alcanzarlos pues cada ola se acercaba más a ellos. El cielo estaba más oscurecido de lo normal y apenas dejaba entrever luz por las grises nubes que lo cubrían por entero. El fuerte viento susurraba palabras mudas contra sus oídos mientras agitaba sin descanso su cabello. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando entrar en calor ya que la humedad del ambiente se le había metido en los huesos, y trató de caminar en línea recta a pesar de la fuerza del aire.

No sabía la razón, pero le daba la sensación de que aquel lugar estaba diferente que la última vez. Recordaba con dolorosa claridad cada instante que vivió en el Mar Oscuro, pero en ningún momento acarició su corazón aquella terrible desolación y soledad, como si la hubieran abandonado incluso las ganas de vivir. Estaba segura de que aquel mundo oscuro tenía más poder que la otra vez y tuvo la horrible certeza de que se debía a T.K. Una nueva energía alimentaba esa dimensión y la tornaba más terrorífica a cada minuto que pasaba, haciendo que fuera aún más terrible que en sus pesadillas.

Mientras caminaba hundiéndose un poco en la arena y daba pasos algo vacilantes por no saber qué dirección tomar para encontrar a su mejor amigo, se dijo que debía darse prisa. No sabía exactamente cómo transcurría el tiempo en aquel lugar y no llevaba la cuenta de los días que T.K llevaba desaparecido del mundo humano, pero estaba segura de que el chico estaría llegando al límite de su aguante. Porque en ese océano se podía nadar en la tristeza más terrible que jamás hubiera imaginado contemplar, porque sabía que pertenecía al corazón de su mejor amigo y aquello hacía que le doliera incluso respirar. El sufrimiento de ese joven de ojos azules que alegraba su vida era lo que peor soportaba en el mundo. Nada más importaba si era capaz de salvarlo.

Él creía que lo había abandonado y la esperanza había desaparecido. Sin embargo, no por nada era la hermana de Taichi Yagami. No pensaba rendirse. Iba a encontrar a T.K y demostrarle que no estaba solo. Le devolvería la esperanza, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

**~~.~~**

-¿Por qué los demás no podemos llegar hasta ese mundo? -preguntó Izzy rompiendo el incómodo silencio, no pudo contener su curiosidad-. Quiero decir, sé que ellos tienen una relación distinta a con los demás pero hay otros lazos fuertes.

Tai salió de sus profundas reflexiones de forma abrupta y prestó atención a la conversación mientras buscaba la mano de Sora. Necesitaba el apoyo de esa chica que cada vez se volvía más importante para él, que en realidad siempre lo había sido pero había acallado a su corazón, que siempre estaba a su lado. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y le regaló una cálida sonrisa que le hizo sentirse mejor.

-¿Te refieres a la amistad? -inquirió Gennai-. Siento decir que es un sentimiento algo inestable a veces, no es suficiente como para abrir puertas entre los mundos.

-¿Inestable? -preguntó repentinamente enfurecido Matt, como si lo hubiera insultado.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero tienes que pensar simplemente en cómo son las amistades, las verdaderas se apoyarán en lo peor a pesar de todas las discusiones que haya pero hay muchas que se pierden con cosas tan tontas como la distancia. Y habrá cosas por delante en toda lista de prioridades.

El rubio frunció el ceño aunque no pudo negar aquello. Al fin y al cabo la familia para él era lo primero, o más bien su hermano porque en lo relacionado a sus padres no conseguía grandes avances. Pero Tai era como un hermano más. Tal vez la cuestión fuera esa, que cuando le importaba tanto alguien pasaba a ser casi como parte de la familia, como si ascendiera de categoría. Aunque normalmente tenía ganas de pegarle, tenía que reconocer que sacrificaría mucho por el idiota de su mejor amigo, más incluso que por sus padres. De pronto, tuvo muchas ganas de llevarse un cigarro a los labios, pero se contuvo porque no quería ser la primera persona en contaminar el mundo digimon. Además de que a cierta chica de cabello castaño que había a su lado no le habría hecho gracia, más de una de sus discusiones era por esa razón.

-En ese caso, si de prioridades estamos hablando, sus hermanos pequeños estarán prácticamente en el puesto más alto -opinó Joe.

-Sí, eso es cierto -aceptó el hombre.

-Entonces nosotros dos deberíamos poder llegar hasta nuestros hermanos -dijo Tai enérgicamente, sonando aquello entre una acusación y una súplica.

-No es tan sencillo, el amor fraternal es algo más fuerte que la amistad, de hecho las amistades más fuertes acaban convirtiéndose casi en amor fraternal, pero no lo suficiente. Ese mundo de oscuridad está cerrado para nosotros, la única que podía llegar hasta allí es Kari y ya lo ha hecho. No por nada es la portadora de la luz.

El golpe simultáneo de Matt y Tai en la mesa pareció estar ensayado, aunque ninguno de los dos se inmutó por ello. Los demás se apresuraron a coger sus bebidas, las cuales salpicaron ruidosamente el mueble.

-¡Tenemos que poder hacer algo! -exclamó el mayor de los Yagami.

-No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados -dijo con furia el Ishida.

Al fin y al cabo, no por nada eran mejores amigos.

**~~.~~**

Se perdió entre sombras lejanas, abandonadas entre los muros del castillo y después entre las frondosas copas de los árboles. El ulular del viento continuaba sin descanso y lo sentía como una bella melodía que auguraba algo prometedor, al menos para él. Así, lenta y sutilmente, se acercó al lugar donde sabía que le aguardaba algo muy interesante. Se posicionó lo más próximo que pudo, pero con cuidado para no ser detectado por la digimon que protegía a la chica de la Luz, al fin y al cabo ella también era algo más perceptiva que el resto.

Observó en silencio a la recién llegada. Si su rostro se hubiera visto, la macabra sonrisa que en él dibujó habría asustado a cualquiera. Ella estaba despertando y sus ojos recientemente abiertos reflejaron la luz que emanaba su corazón. Esa chica podía ser una fuente de inagotable poder, aunque también tenía potencial para causarle muchos problemas.

La vigiló, aprendiendo sus gestos y leyendo sus pensamientos, estudiándola por entero para pensar bien cómo actuar a continuación, su próximo paso podría ser decisivo en todo aquello. Esa joven tenía una pureza y luminosidad casi insultante. Y los mismos estúpidos sentimientos que Takeru. Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por el joven.

Esa era la razón por la que pocos conseguían poder, porque para ello había que tener pocos escrúpulos. Porque las distracciones no servían de nada. Porque solo había que ocuparse de uno mismo. Estúpidos humanos vulnerables que no podían escapar de los sentimientos. Lo peor de ello no era que se distraían de su verdadero poder, sino que encima esas emociones buenas les daban alas cuando estas se les habían cortado, ánimos cuando estaban desamparados, convicción cuando ya se habían rendido.

Por eso Hikari era un peligro para él. Por eso podía serle de gran utilidad para su verdadero objetivo. Y necesitaba usar a Takeru para ello.

.

* * *

**Como siempre, empiezo agradeciendo a las geniales _isabel-takari_ y _Maimai_ sus comentarios tan fantásticos, me alegro de que os guste la historia y espero que os vaya todo muy bien.**

**Bueno, ya he vuelto de mi viaje después de estar unos días desaparecida por aquí, así que contestaré todo a la velocidad de siempre y actualizaré cada 3 días.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo prometo más acción :D**


	21. Las victorias del corazón

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Hasta los sentimientos buenos, si se exaltan en demasía, son capaces de conducirnos a errores deplorables"._

_(Jaime Luciano Balmes)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 21**

_**Las victorias del corazón**_

.

.

Kari se dio la vuelta por tercera vez en el último minuto. El pelo de la nuca se le erizaba una y otra vez, como si hubiera un peligro acechando. Sentía que alguien la observaba y anhelaba su desdicha, lo cual no hacía más que acentuar el pánico que de por sí le daba el lugar.

Gatomon le dirigió una mirada interrogante pero ella le dedicó un intento de sonrisa no demasiado convincente y continuó caminando. Estaba en el Mar Oscuro, ese lugar que habitaba sus pesadillas desde hacía tanto tiempo, era normal que se sintiera inquieta. Al menos eso se decía mientras intentaba acallar a su instinto, que gritaba en silencio que alguien la vigilaba.

Lo peor de esa situación, del miedo que sentía porque la oscuridad la rodeaba la neblina de la playa, era que esta vez era muy distinto. Para empezar, la primera vez que fue allí había sido llamada, esta vez ella misma se había abierto paso hasta ese mundo de perdición. Además, lo que marcaba la diferencia realmente era que en esta ocasión no quería ser rescatada. Y, ¿a quién quería engañar? Aunque quisiera que la salvasen seguramente eso sería imposible. Porque la única persona que pudo llegar hasta ella era la misma por la que estaba en el Mar Oscuro en ese momento.

Suspiró al pensar en T.K. Las lágrimas amenazaron con hacer su aparición pero intentó contenerlas. Ya había podido ver la fuerza que tenían las emociones negativas, por ellas se había visto atrapada en un extraño lugar que casi había acabado con ella. Tragó saliva al recordar lo cerca que había estado de fracasar. No por ella, al fin y al cabo hacía tiempo que su seguridad no le importaba, sino porque en el caso de que le pasase algo nadie más podría llegar hasta su mejor amigo.

Esquivó una ola malintencionada del gran océano, que casi había alcanzado a los tres caminantes. Kari tenía la sensación de que si tocaba las aguas se vería atrapada en una espiral de desesperación y la más terrible soledad. Porque la nueva energía de ese mundo se alimentaba de esas emociones y parecía emanarlas desde cada sitio, desde cada gota, desde cada ráfaga de viento.

Volvió a sentir que la vigilaban y giró la cabeza a toda velocidad. Esta vez le pareció ver una figura perderse entre unos matorrales del bosque que lindaba con la costa. Su instinto había tenido razón, los estaban observando.

**~~.~~**

-Tal vez la mejor opción sea intentar comunicarnos con Azulongmon -dijo Gennai mientras miraba con atención a Tai y Matt.

-¿Por qué con él? -preguntó Sora.

-No por nada es el protector de los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza.

-Pero, ya lo intentasteis una vez sin conseguir nada, ¿no? -se extrañó Joe.

El hombre sonrió de manera algo enigmática e Izzy frunció el ceño. Algo le decía al pelirrojo que la verdadera intención del hombre quedaba escondida entre lo que proponía. No sabía por qué, pero sospechaba que Gennai casi nunca les decía verdades completas. Y le daba rabia. Ocultar parte de la verdad a veces era peor que mentir, llegaba a hacer más daño. Como en la situación en la que estaban envueltos. Pero tuvo que silenciar sus pensamientos, porque le recordaron que él mismo se había quedado callado. Aunque seguía pensando que había hecho bien, pero algo de culpabilidad lo acosaba.

-Tal vez no había llegado el momento, la sabiduría de Azulongmon es milenaria y va mucho más allá de la nuestra.

-Eso no nos consuela, puede igualmente no decidir aparecer -replicó Yolei con una frustración muy propia de ella.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo. Además de que solo fuimos tres a pedírselo, tal vez todos juntos consigáis mejores resultados.

Se miraron entre ellos decidiendo qué hacer. Era cierto que todo les salía mucho mejor cuando hacían las cosas juntos, pero no tenían demasiada confianza en que el digimon apareciera. Solo lo habían visto una vez, aunque en más de una ocasión habían estado en grave peligro y su consejo les habría ayudado mucho. Pero, lo peor de todo, es que no tenían ninguna otra idea que intentar.

Los digimons miraban a sus compañeros con pena, ellos habían estado por todo el mundo digital preguntando a todos los que se encontraban si sabían algo de los desaparecidos, de la leyenda o del Mar Oscuro. Casi todos los miraron como si estuvieran locos, unos pocos les recitaron la misma frase que Gennai y aún menos les explicaron lo que sabían de ese mundo de oscuridad, que no fue nada nuevo para ellos.

No tenían nada más para hacer. Así que cuando Tai y Matt cruzaron una mirada y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, los demás se limitaron a levantarse y seguirlos en silencio.

**~~.~~**

Los Divermons salieron por separado de la celda en la que estaba encerrado el chico de la Esperanza. Cuando se fue su amigo, el que siempre había cuidado a Takeru se acercó a él y le dio un poco de agua antes de marcharse. Desde la puerta le lanzó una última mirada.

-Hasta siempre -susurró mientras se giraba.

Caminó por el castillo con cuidado de no levantar sospechas, aunque era un poco difícil con las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Pero no se sentía mal por ellas, en realidad estaba agradecido de seguir vivo. Y, sobre todo, de que su leal amigo también lo estuviera. Jamás se hubiera perdonado que muriera por su culpa.

Se repetía una y otra vez que debía aceptar que Takeru estaba sentenciado, que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era terminar con su agonía para que no sufriera esperando a alguien que jamás llegaría. Porque estaba completamente convencido de que la única que podría haber hecho algo era la chica de la Luz, y ahora estaba perdida en una barrera entre los mundos por toda la eternidad. No sabía cuál de los dos tendría un castigo peor, si el rubio por aguardar a alguien que no llegaría o si ella por sufrir sabiendo que la esperaban. Le dio la sensación de que lo segundo era más cruel.

Se sentía defraudado con la vida. Había nacido en él un sentimiento que no conocía pero que Takeru le había regalado con cada una de sus acciones: la esperanza. Esperanza por que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor, por que los buenos sentimientos tuvieran cabida en su corazón, por que la felicidad pudiera ser hallada y no tuviera que seguir limitándose a tratar de sobrevivir.

Pero todo eso había quedado truncado. Porque los únicos que se habían atrevido a sacrificarlo todo por alguien, habían acabado sucumbiendo.

Apretó los dientes con enfado y corrió hacia la playa. Una vez allí se lanzó al mar y nadó y nadó con furia, era lo único que le servía para desahogarse un poco. Se dedicó a ello durante muchísimo tiempo, tal vez varias horas, y al final llegó hasta la arena, porque aquella costa tenía forma semicircular. En realidad no había cruzado el mar, solo había llegado al otro extremo de la misma playa, que era gigantesca.

Nadie jamás se había atrevido a atravesar el océano entero, no sabían qué habría más allá o si realmente algo aguardaba allí. Su señor Dragomon decía que conocía el fin de ese mundo, pero Divermon empezaba a creer que ese gran digimon solo sabía decir mentiras. Si alguien sabía lo que se encontraba más allá sería esa sombra. Bien pensado, tal vez venía de ese lugar. Aunque su amigo le había contado que un día vio un haz de luz en el cielo, y que a partir del día siguiente esa sombra comenzó a rondar al amo del Mar Oscuro.

Dejó de pensar acerca de eso por si aquel extraño ser se encontraba cerca, ya tenía más que claro que era capaz de leer su mente, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Llegó hasta la arena y caminó pesadamente hasta el bosque, cansado por las heridas y el esfuerzo físico que había hecho. Tuvo suerte al encontrar un matorral con unos frutos que eran comestibles y así pudo llevarse algo al estómago, llevaba ya un día entero sin comer nada.

Estaba ocupado en eso cuando escuchó unos pasos lejanos y se asustó. Debería estar en su puesto de trabajo y si le encontraban otros Divermons se lo dirían a su señor Dragomon. El castigo por desentenderse de sus funciones era una paliza, y ya había recibido suficientes golpes aquel día como para que su salud soportase más.

Se escondió bien entre los arbustos y se mantuvo completamente quieto con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los pasos se alejaron un poco los volvió a abrir y vio tres figuras muy dispares caminando por la playa. Dos eran digimons, uno alado y otro una gata. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocerlos. Porque la silueta que restaba no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a ella.

Y una sonrisa enorme, como ninguna que jamás había mostrado, apareció en su rostro al reconocer a la portadora de la Luz.

**~~.~~**

-Alguien nos está siguiendo -dijo de pronto Kari.

Sus acompañantes giraron la cabeza y miraron en la dirección que ella lo hacía, pero no vieron nada.

-Voy a acercarme -propuso Patamon mientras empezaba a volar hacia allí.

-¡Espera! -lo detuvo Gatomon-. Puede ser peligroso, no sabes quién es.

-Por eso mismo, quédate con Kari y cuida de ella, no tardaré.

A la blanca gata no pareció hacerle gracia aquello pero tuvo que quedarse junto a su protegida. La chica no quitó el ojo de encima al digimon de su mejor amigo, con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar, sintiéndose cobarde por no acompañarlo en su búsqueda por el bosque. Pero se dijo que no era por ella, que lo hacía por T.K. Tenía que llegar hasta él.

Suspiraron aliviadas cuando vieron Patamon salir de entre la vegetación con gesto de confusión. Llegó hasta ellas y se posó en la arena, antes de encogerse de hombros.

-No hay nadie, te lo habrás imaginado.

-Puede ser... -susurró Kari, aunque no lo creía, no recordaba ninguna vez en la que su instinto hubiera fallado.

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos y la chica volvió a tener extrañas sensaciones, casi como si el aliento de alguien acariciara su nuca, acechándoles, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Y no podía dejar de pensar que estaban muy indefensos.

-Sigo con una mala sensación.

Los digimons volvieron a detenerse y la miraron de una forma que no le gustó demasiado. Como con pena, como si creyeran que se había vuelto un poco loca o que el cansancio le estaba haciendo mella. Aunque, bien pensado, tal vez era cierto. Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de serenarse. Cuando estaba en su mundo las sombras la habían seguido a todas partes y estaba claro que no las había vencido porque sino no se habría visto atrapada en el muro de esencias. Tal vez en el Mar Oscuro también la persiguieran.

Un escalofrío de mal presentimiento la recorrió al pensar aquello pero intento serenarse. Tenía una misión y no iba a conseguir llegar nunca hasta T.K si no empezaba a buscar en serio de una vez, si se detenía cada pocos minutos. Además, no sabía cómo de grande era ese mundo, pero su mejor amigo podía estar en cualquier parte.

-Para no estar tan expuestos, podríamos caminar entre los árboles, así si viene alguien podríamos escondernos -propuso Gatomon.

-Es una buena idea, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder -secundó Patamon con entusiasmo.

Era agradable ver que volvía a ser un poco él mismo ahora que estaba algo más cerca de encontrar a su compañero. Los tres se encaminaron hacia el bosque y anduvieron por él sin perder de vista la playa, ya que sino no podrían orientarse. Otra nueva incógnita se habría, pues tampoco conocían esa formación vegetal y se podrían perder en su interior.

Caminaron durante bastante rato y Kari seguía inquieta, porque esas sensaciones no abandonaban su cuerpo ni su mente. ¿Se estaría dejando arrastrar por la oscuridad del lugar?

**~~.~~**

Se dirigieron todos juntos hacia la misma piedra sagrada que habían visitado Izzy, Kari y Gennai en la anterior ocasión. Los digimons se adelantaron para observar de cerca aquel objeto, siempre los fascinaba la energía que emanaba. No por nada era algo sagrado y que guardaba el equilibrio de los mundos. Lo extraño fue que el pelirrojo del grupo no se reuniese con ellos, Izzy no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para encontrar una fuente de información que saciase su curiosidad. Excepto, tal vez, otra fuente más valiosa.

La única que pareció darse cuenta de eso fue Mimi, que dirigió a su amigo una mirada de complicidad, como diciéndole que sabía que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza que no había compartido. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, instándole a reunirse con los demás niños elegidos, que ya avanzaban hacia la piedra. La chica lo miró durante unos instantes, pero finalmente accedió a su petición y lo dejó a solas con Gennai.

Tai y Matt encabezaban la comitiva con miradas decididas y gestos casi furiosos. Si el digimon sagrado no les hacía caso, iban a montar en cólera. Los demás los miraban con una mezcla de lástima y miedo, no les gustaba verlos así y al mismo tiempo comprendían su frustración. En especial los que también tenían hermanos. Joe, Yolei y Davis se imaginaron lo que sería para ellos vivir esa situación, porque, a pesar de las discusiones que pudieran tener algunos, siempre querrían a sus hermanos.

Ken era el que más en silencio estaba de todos. No era algo sorprendente viniendo de él, pero la chica de grandes gafas pareció darse cuenta de que ese silencio ocultaba un fuerte transfondo. Y tenía razón. Porque por la mente del joven de pelo azul pasaban muchos recuerdos inundados con pompas de jabón. En su memoria estaban grabados con dolorosa claridad todos los momentos con su hermano, y todos en los que había estado ausente. Esperaba de todo corazón que Tai y Matt no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que él, porque era uno de los dolores más grandes que existían. Bien era cierto que ellos no cometerían los mismos errores que él, pero sabía que la culpa por no haberlo impedido inundaría a los dos chicos.

**~~.~~**

Observó a la joven darse la vuelta una vez más y quiso reír, aunque se contuvo. Qué predecibles eran los humanos. Qué fácil era manipularlos. No comprendía cómo aquellos seres tan débiles habían conseguido vencerle en el pasado. Aunque se recordó a sí mismo lo que había aprendido ya, y es que cuando eran movidos por lo que habitaba en sus corazones parecía que no conocían límites. Pero en ellos no solo había buenos sentimientos o emociones. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían sombras.

Era irónico, lo sabía. Que la portadora de la Luz, la persona más pura que había visto nunca, pudiera tener esas oscuras sombras. Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Acechándola, alimentándose de su miedo y culpabilidad. Eso último era la mayor debilidad de la joven y lo que la sombra pensaba usar en su beneficio.

En realidad, tenía sentido. Bien pensado, los buenos sentimientos de los humanos eran causa precisamente de sus peores derrotas. Porque a esos seres les alegraban más las victorias del corazón que las verdaderas, y, por ende, también sufrían más por esas desgracias. Porque los buenos sentimientos conllevaban sacrificios, los que no eran tan puros a veces no estaban dispuestos a hacerlos, los que lo eran en exceso, como Hikari, llegaban al punto de olvidarse de preocuparse por ellos mismos. Lo que carcomía a la chica no era el miedo, sino la preocupación por las consecuencias de sus actos. Por quienes dejaba atrás.

Patético. Era la única palabra que llegaba a su mente. Absolutamente patético y débil.

Lo fascinante era que un ser así pudiera tener ese poder, igualmente sorprendente al de Takeru y que ahora tenía esa sombra. De nuevo, compuso una sonrisa que de haberse visto habría congelado el mismísimo Mar Oscuro. Ya había derrotado a uno de ellos, aunque no definitivamente porque todavía le podía ser útil. Su plan iba tan bien que, de no ser tan arrogante y saber que todo saldría como él pensaba, se habría alegrado. Pero no se iba a distraer con esas tonterías.

Siguió observándola en silencio, perdido entre las grisáceas nubes y la brisa, o entre las sombras y las hojas de los árboles. Acechando. Como un animal a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Como un cazador que anhela conseguir su trofeo.

No obstante, aún no había llegado el momento. Tuvo que recordárselo de nuevo. No debía dejar que el ansia lo cegase, tenía que seguir con lo planeado para conseguir un mayor beneficio. Lo más gracioso de todo era que, para que pudiera cumplirse todo, ella tendría que hacerse más fuerte. Si caía antes de tiempo no obtendría todo el poder que quería. Aunque, la verdad es que le bastaba con un poco. Pero no estaba de más intentarlo.

Y, deteniendo sus reflexiones, se regocijó cuando llegó el instante adecuado para la siguiente parte del plan. Pobre portadora de la Luz, no tenía ni idea de lo que le aguardaba.

.

* * *

**_Amber_: no te disculpes por no haber dejado review, más bien yo te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo cada vez que lo haces.**

**Lo siento, prometí más acción y se ha atrasado, pero en el próximo capítulo la habrá.**

**Tengo que decir que cuando comencé este fic no pensé que llegaría tan lejos la historia y mucho menos que gustaría a tantas personas. Os agradezco muchísimo a todos los que os molestáis en dejarme vuestra opinión y bonitas palabras que me animan a seguir esta historia con entusiasmo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, tanto a los que se manifiestan como a los silenciosos o anónimos, espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo :)**


	22. Una promesa de peligro

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"El corazón del hombre necesita creer algo, y cree mentiras cuando no encuentra verdades que creer."_

_(Mariano José de Larra)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 22**

_**Una promesa de peligro**_

.

.

Divermon observó atentamente a la chica de la Luz. Su semblante preocupado le recordó al de T.K cuando apareció por primera vez en el Mar Oscuro para salvarla. Ahora las tornas habían cambiado, ojalá que la resolución fuera tan bien como en esa ocasión. Pero sabía que las cosas eran diferentes. Y lo que marcaba la mayor diferencia era esa extraña sombra.

Pensó en acercarse a Hikari, pero sabía que no era buena idea. Podría ayudarla más estando en el castillo. Entonces la joven se dio la vuelta y el digimon se escondió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque estuvo seguro de que había sido visto. Poco después, el Patamon que era compañero de Takeru se acercó volando hacia allí. Divermon lo miró horrorizado y se escabulló como pudo, metiéndose entre unos matorrales.

Esperó largos minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de que el digimon anaranjado se había ido ya. Después se asomó y se extrañó al no ver a nadie en la playa. Seguramente se habían adentrado en el bosque. Aprovechó aquello para acercarse al mar y, a pesar de su cansancio, nadó durante horas para poder volver al castillo. Tenía algo importante que hacer.

Hubo un momento en el que el cielo se oscureció y las fuertes olas lo sacudieron, porque el viento se agitaba furiosamente meciendo las aguas. Pero no dejó que eso le impidiera continuar con su camino, tenía que llegar hasta el palacio.

Cuando por fin alcanzó su meta se dejó caer en la arena unos minutos. Estaba agotado y muerto de hambre. Sin embargo, muy pronto se levantó y entró en el gran edificio buscando a su amigo. Necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba la opinión de alguien más. Quería compartir su nueva esperanza con su amigo.

Lo encontró en la planta más alta, limpiando una habitación. Recibió una mirada exasperada porque había desaparecido tanto tiempo y el otro se había encargado de hacer el trabajo de los dos para que no lo pillasen. Después de agradecérselo y de terminar las tareas, se llevó a su amigo al exterior y se internaron en el bosque para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchase. Y fue entonces cuando le explicó todo lo que había visto.

-... así que ella está aquí -concluyó con entusiasmo-. Takeru tiene que mantenerse con vida el tiempo suficiente como para que la chica de la Luz pueda llegar hasta él. Estoy seguro de que ella podrá sacarlo de ese trance. O, al menos, mejorar su estado.

-No digas tonterías, ya hemos recibido una buena paliza por cuidar de ese humano, la próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte.

-Sí, la tendremos. O más bien yo la tendré, porque quiero que te mantengas al margen de lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó el otro Divermon con nerviosismo.

-Hablaré con la sombra y trabajaré para ella.

Los ojos del digimon se abrieron con incredulidad al escuchar esas palabras. Creyó no haber escuchado bien, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. Desde luego, el sacrificio de su amigo por el chico de la Esperanza empezaba a rayar lo enfermizo. No podía permitir que hiciera eso solo. Pero sabía que entrometerse podía llevar a que lo matasen. Sino la sombra, su señor Dragomon en el caso de que se enterase de que actuaban a sus espaldas.

-Al final conseguirás que te maten -replicó con frustración el Divermon.

-Es un riego que tendré que correr.

**~~.~~**

Tai y Matt llegaron los primeros y se colocaron junto a la piedra, observándola de cerca. Se miraron entre ellos unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar. Y los demás se limitaron a colocarse detrás, brindándoles su apoyo silencioso.

-Azulongmon, hemos venido a hablar contigo -dijo el antiguo portador del valor.

-Necesitamos respuestas y tú puedes dárnoslas -secundó su amigo.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, como si aguardaran una señal que le sindicara que eso estaba funcionando, que no estaba simplemente perdiendo el tiempo. El digimon sagrado los estaba escuchando, de eso estaban seguros, así que si no acudía a sus súplicas se debía simplemente a que no se apiadaba de ellos. Y la sangre de los dos pareció hervir ante aquello.

-¡Azulongmon! ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por este mundo lo mínimo que nos merecemos es que nos respondas! -gritó Tai enfurecido.

-¡No te atrevas a ignorarnos! -exclamó a su vez Matt.

Los demás se sobresaltaron ante las duras palabras de sus amigos y trataron de alejarlos de la roca. Pero ellos se zafaron del agarre y se colocaron de nuevo en el mismo lugar. El dolor que reflejaba sus ojos daba la certeza de que ellos estaban siendo cada vez más conscientes de que no podrían hacer mucho por sus hermanos. Y no eran personas hechas para quedarse esperando un milagro, desde luego que no.

-¡Aparece! ¡Azulongmon! -gritaron al unísono mientras golpeaban con los puños la piedra sagrada, raspándose las manos por ello.

Eso escandalizó a los demás, que se esforzaron por separarlos de ese objeto tan importante por el que no estaban teniendo nada de consideración. Esta vez pudieron alejarlos porque intervinieron los digimons. Agumon abrazó a Tai y este trató de contener las lágrimas que cada vez tenía más ganas de soltar. Gabumon puso una mano sobre el hombro de Matt y su compañero lo miró largamente a los ojos, como pidiéndole que hiciera algo, como creyendo que tendría la solución.

Las chicas se apresuraron a examinar las manos de sus amigos, pues sangraban un poco en los nudillos por la fuerza que habían empleado. Joe, siempre previsor, sacó de una bolsa que llevaba junto a él vendas y algo para desinfectar las heridas. Davis y Ken intercambiaron una mirada triste, pues por una vez no sabían qué hacer. Cody se limitó a mirar la escena en silencio, abrumado al ver que los mayores habían perdido los estribos de esa manera.

Tai y Matt parecían ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pensando en sus hermanos pequeños. Esos niños que habían visto crecer, a los que habían visto llorar, a los que habían recogido cuando se habían caído, por los que se habían preocupado cada día. Y ahora no podían hacer nada por ellos.

A unos metros estaban Gennai e Izzy observando la escena. Mimi los miró de reojo, tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de que los vigilaba. No podía escuchar lo que decían por la distancia y nunca fue buena en eso de leer los labios. Pero la expresión de disgusto del pelirrojo lo decía todo. Gennai le había dicho lo que de verdad pretendía. Y la joven volvió a mirar hacia delante diciéndose que más tarde sonsacaría a Izzy la conversación. Al fin y al cabo, nunca le había costado convencer a su amigo de algo.

**~~.~~**

En cuanto se adentraron en el bosque, la penumbra fue aún más acusada, y también el mal presentimiento latente en el corazón de Kari. Lo peor de todo es que ya no sentía que alguien los seguía sino que algo los aguardaba más adelante. Pero no podía detenerse. No lo haría.

Gatomon y Patamon le dirigían alguna que otra mirada nerviosa a la chica. Necesitaban hablar de la actitud de Kari, porque ambos creían firmemente que no había quedado muy bien después de su estancia en el muro de las esencias. Pensaban que tal vez necesitaba descansar para organizar sus ideas, ya que no era lógico que se hubiera puesto tan paranoica. Y era la primera vez que veían fallar el instinto de la joven.

Así que, sutilmente, se adelantaron un poco para hablar en susurros que no pudieran llegar hasta los oídos de Kari. Reflexionaban sobre qué podían hacer. Sobre cómo actuar. Porque ella solo pensaba en la seguridad de T.K, así que alguien tenía que preocuparse de la de ella.

-Igual podríamos proponerle que coma algo y duerma un rato -sugirió Patamon.

-Ambos sabemos que no va a acceder a eso hasta que no vea algún avance en la búsqueda -replicó Gatomon en voz baja-. Menos aún cuando tiene el presentimiento de que alguien nos sigue. ¿Y si es cierto?

-No había nadie en el bosque que yo viera... Además, nosotros vigilaríamos. Ha estado muy débil y aún así no ha parado. No ha descansado apenas desde que estuvo en el hospital y su salud nunca ha sido muy buena, no deberíamos arriesgarnos.

-Quizás podamos convencerla con eso, con que tiene que mantenerse sana para ayudar.

-Sí. Oye, ¿no hay mucho silencio de pronto? -preguntó el digimon anaranjado dándose la vuelta.

Era cierto, el sonido de los pasos de Kari no se escuchaba, ni tampoco su respiración agitada por el cansancio. Cuando miraron detrás de ellos sintieron que el frío del pánico los congelaba. Porque allí no había nadie. Porque la portadora de la luz se había esfumado.

**~~.~~**

Después de su conversación con su amigo, Divermon estaba aún más decidido a lo que iba a hacer. No pensaba abandonar a Takeru, no cuando la solución estaba tan cerca, no cuando ella se había arriesgado tanto para llegar hasta allí. Haría que todo por lo que estaban pasando esos jóvenes mereciera la pena de verdad. No le importaba que nadie comprendiera su postura. Él sentía que por fin había encontrado un propósito en la vida.

Volvió a caminar por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Aunque esta vez las cosas eran distintas. Cada sombra le parecía una amenaza, cada eco una promesa de peligro, cada goteo un augurio de nada bueno. Tragó saliva con pesadez, intentando tranquilizarse, diciéndose que ya había tomado su decisión y que no tenía por qué tener miedo. Aunque, como todo en la vida, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Llegó hasta las mazmorras y entró en la celda de Takeru. El chico seguía tan inmóvil como siempre, ajeno al hecho de que la razón por la que se había rendido había venido a buscarlo.

El digimon se arrodilló junto a él y le dio algo de agua para beber, no había podido traer comida pero lo haría más tarde cuando nadie se diera cuenta. Tocó la piel del joven y la notó demasiado fría, así que salió de la estancia para buscar por algún lado una manta. Tuvo que esconderse de dos congéneres que pasaban por el pasillo. Se asustó al ver que iban en la dirección en la que se encontraba la celda del chico, pero suspiró tranquilo al verles pasar de largo. Por muy poco.

Regresó con el objetivo cumplido y tapó bien al chico de la Esperanza mientras reflexionaba. Si su señor Dragomon ordenaba que cambiaran de celda a joven o algo por el estilo lo descubrirían. Dio gracias por primera vez a que a su señor le gustaba que las víctimas murieran despacio, de inanición y deshidratación, en lugar de regalarles una muerte rápida. Eso le daba tiempo al Divermon de cuidarlo, esperando a que pronto la chica de la Luz pudiera llegar hasta él.

-Ella está bien, ¿sabes? -susurró el digimon-. Estoy seguro de que es porque la llamaste. Fue la única vez que te has movido desde que te consumieron las sombras de tu corazón. Vuestro vínculo sigue ahí, aunque no seáis conscientes del todo.

Se sintió bien al contarle aquello, aunque Takeru no pudiera escucharlo esperaba que una parte de su corazón, alguna que todavía siguiera viva, pudiera procesar esa información y sentirse mejor.

-Además, tengo una buena noticia. Hikari está aquí. Ha llegado al Mar Oscuro.

Por una milésima de segundo le pareció que los ojos del chico se abrían un poco más, como tratando de reflejar horror ante esa afirmación, ante la alegría de Divermon por ese hecho. Pero después se dijo que lo había imaginado, porque el joven seguía tan quieto como siempre.

**~~.~~**

Izzy miraba de lejos a sus amigos, aunque en realidad estaba atento a las acciones de Gennai. El hombre se había cruzado de brazos y observaba la escena con gesto de indiferencia. Pero algo le dijo al pelirrojo que no era más que fingida.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Izzy?

El joven se sobresaltó y se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado cuando Gennai lo pilló observádole de reojo.

-¿Tan obvio soy?

-Bueno, no has ido con tus amigos. No te has acercado a la piedra sagrada y solo puede ser por algo que te resulte más interesante o importante.

-Sí, es cierto -afirmó Izzy-. Quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones. Porque sospecho que al sugerirnos que viniéramos aquí escondías algo. Como sueles hacer siempre.

-Siempre has sido el que más me comprende, así que supongo que entenderás la razón de que haya hecho que vengan aquí, aunque no les servirá de nada.

Ante eso no pudo más que fruncir el ceño y mirar a sus amigos. Mimi los observaba de reojo, pero los demás estaba ocupados tratando de contener a Tai y Matt, que parecían haber enfurecido de pronto. Seguramente se debía a que no estaban consiguiendo nada y el chico se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento había albergado la esperanza de otro resultado. ¿Sería que de verdad ese sentimiento estaba desapareciendo ahora que T.K había sido consumido?

Intentó no pensar en ello. En lugar de eso se giró para encarar al hombre.

-¿Azulongmon no nos escuchará?

-Sí, sí que lo hará. Pero si decide presentarse ante vosotros no será porque se lo pidáis, sino porque considere que es absolutamente necesario. Y nunca ha pasado algo así más que cuando las piedras sagradas fueron destruidas llevándose con ellas el equilibrio de este mundo.

Recordaba con claridad aquella historia, aunque no la había vivido de primera mano, pero los pequeños de los niños elegidos se la contaron en cuando volvieron a su mundo. El digimon sagrado había dicho que era el protector de los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza, y había explicado que ambos tenían un carácter especial, una energía diferente a la de los demás. La luz da vida y la esperanza se asegura de que nunca se pierda.

Izzy miró a su alrededor y casi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la desaparición de sus amigos estaba teniendo sus consecuencias. Casi, porque en el fondo lo supo siempre. El sol parecía brillar con menos fuerza, las plantas estaban algo marchitas y la desolación podía casi respirarse en el ambiente. Como si el mundo estuviera triste.

-El digimundo tendrá terribles consecuencias si ellos no vuelven, ¿verdad?

-Probablemente -dijo Gennai mientras apretaba los labios.

-¿Por qué has engañado a Tai y a Matt diciéndoles que podrán conseguir hablar con Azulongmon si se lo piden? -preguntó con enfado, sus amigos ya habían tenido suficientes decepciones prácticamente para el resto de su vida.

-Porque lo necesitan. Necesitan creer que están haciendo algo. Aunque no sea verdad.

**~~.~~**

Kari caminaba detrás de Gatomon y Patamon. Sabía que estaban preocupados por ella pero no podía pararse a pensar en eso, bastante culpabilidad sentía por cómo estarían los demás en el mundo real.

Sus pasos eran pesados, le costaba avanzar a pesar de querer con toda su alma salir corriendo hasta que encontrara a T.K. Pero el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura. Era lógico, no hacía demasiado tiempo había tenido un paro cardíaco y ni siquiera había descansado en condiciones desde entonces. Y es que tiempo era lo que menos tenía, bastante había tardado ya en llegar hasta allí como para detenerse a algo tan tonto como descansar. No podía hacerlo.

De pronto, la vista se le nubló. Como esas veces que uno se levanta muy rápido y durante una milésima de segundo se marea, quedándose su visión en negro. Lo extraño fue que, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, le pareció que se encontraba en otro lugar. Sí, estaba en el Mar Oscuro, pero el bosque por el que estaba caminando había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la playa. A lo lejos veía la figura de un faro, que apenas podía vislumbrarse entre la niebla, y su haz oscuro la cegó un momento cuando la apuntó en su recorrido dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Sus manos temblaron unos instantes. Ese faro había sido destruido tiempo atrás, lo sabía. No podía estar allí de nuevo... ¿No?

Cuando el haz de oscuridad volvió a darle en la cara, retrocedió un paso y tropezó, golpeándose contra las rocas del acantilado. De pronto había aparecido sobre unas piedras al pie de un gran castillo. Algo le decía que se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban Gatomon y Patamon. Se levantó lentamente hasta que escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Eso hizo que se sobresaltara y se incorporara lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el escozor de las palmas de sus manos por haber amortiguado la caída.

No cupo en sí de asombro cuando vio ante ella a una persona. Alguien que no podía estar allí, mirándola de esa manera, con esos ojos oscurecidos y el pelo mustio. Como si no tuviera luz, ni pudiera llegar a tenerla nunca más. Como si se hubiera dejado arrastrar por las sombras y ya no hubiera un punto de retorno. Como si fuera definitivo. Sin embargo, si algo la impresionó aún más fue que esa persona se lanzó sobre ella.

Y notó con dolor, más en el corazón que en el cuerpo, que era asfixiada por esas manos que tanto conocía.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a _Amber_ y _lola34_ por sus reviews. _Maimai_ espero que te vaya bien en clase, entiendo que estés ocupada yo ando igual, y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias. Y también gracias a ti, _isabel-takari_, por dejarme un comentario aun sin tener ordenador, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura :D**


	23. Ese mundo de pesadilla

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"Quien no ha afrontado la adversidad no conoce su propia fuerza"._

_(Benjamin Jonson)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 23**

_**Ese mundo de pesadilla**_

.

.

-¡Kari! ¿Dónde estás? -gritaba Gatomon una y otra vez.

-No creo que sea buena idea que delatemos nuestra posición -opinó Patamon.

-Y, ¿qué hacemos sino? ¡Hay que buscarla!

El digimon anaranjado miró a su amiga con pena, comprendiendo la preocupación por la que estaba pasando ya que él la había vivido de primera mano, y puso una pata sobre su hombro, transmitiéndoles ánimos silenciosos.

-Lo siento, no quería pagar mi frustración contigo -se disculpó avegonzada.

-No te preocupes. Venga, vamos a seguir buscándola.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y llegaron de nuevo a la playa. Vieron el rastro de las huellas que habían dejado al entrar al bosque, deberían ser más cuidadosos. Comenzaron a echar arena para borrarlas cuando algo llamó la atención de Gatomon y detuvo a su amigo. Allí había otro rastro que, curiosamente, parecía pertenecer a pies de persona. Además de otras huellas que no reconocían.

-¿Crees que puede haber más humanos aquí? -preguntó Patamon asombrado.

-La verdad es que lo dudo. Creo que solo hay dos personas en el Mar Oscuro.

-¿No creerás que él...? Ahora que se ha perdido a sí mismo tal vez no recuerde nada y esté siendo controlado... ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kari!

La otra asintió con la cabeza con vigor. Borraron las huellas y volvieron a recorrer el bosque, ampliando cada vez más el perímetro pero sin conseguir nada. El rastro de Kari desaparecía de pronto, como si ella se hubiera desvanecido en el aire o se hubiera ido volando. Pero ninguna de las posibilidades les parecían posibles. Y cada vez parecía más difícil que pudieran llegar a encontrar a la chica.

Entonces, escucharon un ruido de pasos apresurados y de hojas removidas. El sonido había sido deliberadamente fuerte, como si alguien quisiera que lo escuchasen, como si estuviera reclamando atención. Eso no había sido el viento, estaban seguros. Así que, después de cruzar una mirada y compartir un asentimiento de cabeza, corrieron todo lo que pudieron siguiendo a lo que fuera que rondaba por allí.

Llegaron a un claro del bosque y pudieron vislumbrar durante un instante a su presa, aunque apenas asimilaron mucho más que el color azul que tenía su cuerpo. Porque cuando vieron lo que les aguardaba allí, olvidaron incluso cómo se respiraba. Porque no podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando. Era imposible.

**~~.~~**

Mientras se dirigían todos cabizbajos hacia el ordenador para regresar a su mundo, Gennai los miró con pena. La verdad es que parecía que la vida tenía siempre nuevos problemas que dejar en el camino de los digielegidos y, cuando más tranquilo estaba todo, fue cuando llegó la peor de las crisis.

Pero es que eso no tenía nada que ver con ellos, sino con la batalla eterna de las fuerzas oscuras, del anhelo por el poder de la Luz. Kari había tenido el inconveniente de que ella era su portadora y T.K de que era su protector. Eran dos cosas inseparables. No podía suceder algo al uno sin que repercutiera en el otro, y esa había sido la razón de que ahora la pequeña de los Yagami se encontrara en ese mundo de pesadilla al que nadie podía llegar.

Los niños elegidos aparecieron de pronto en la habitación de Izzy. Era bastante tarde, así que se despidieron y fueron separándose. Ahora a Tai le tocaba otra dura prueba, y es que tenía que contarle a sus padres lo que había sucedido. El matrimonio Yagami aguardaba a su hijo en el hotel que habían tenido que reservar mientras su casa estaba siendo reparada, ya que el salón estaba completamente destrozado. Sora y Matt acompañaron al castaño para infundirle valor, aunque en realidad ni siquiera ellos lo tenían.

-Papá, Mamá... Tengo que hablaros sobre Kari -dijo por fin el joven después de unos minutos sin conseguir armarse de valor.

-¿Sabes dónde está? -preguntó al instante Yuuko.

-Sí...

-¡Eso es fantástico! Llamemos a la policía para avisarle y... -empezó a decir con entusiasmo Susumu.

-¡No! Papá, escúchame antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas -interrumpió Tai con amargura.

Su madre lo miraba atentamente en silencio. Ella sabía, desde el momento en el que su hijo había entrado por la puerta, que no traía buenas noticias. No había más que verle la cara para descubrir las lágrimas contenidas y la tristeza en cada una de sus facciones. Había visto a su primogénito disgustado en más de una ocasión, pero nada era equiparable a lo de esa vez. Nada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Por favor, cuéntanoslo -pidió la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico la miró, de la misma manera que Kari lo había hecho aquel día que lloró entre sus brazos mientras le explicaba que T.K había desaparecido. Como si desease volver a ser pequeño para que sus padres pudieran solucionar sus problemas. Como si estuviera cansado de seguir adelante. En especial porque había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

-Sabemos dónde está pero no podemos llegar hasta ella -explicó el castaño suspirando-. Solo queda esperar y tener fe en ella.

Sus padres se quedaron estáticos, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo. Susumu supo que todo estaba perdido al ver el aire derrotado que había en Tai, porque él jamás se había rendido de esa manera, y no lo haría ahora si tuviera alguna posibilidad.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer aparición, ni los golpes de rabia. Pero daba igual cuánto se lamentaran o se enfurecieran, no había vuelta atrás. No podían hacer nada.

**~~.~~**

Los ojos cobrizos de Kari, ahora empañados por las lágrimas producidas por el dolor, observaban atentamente a su atacante sin dar crédito. No podía ser cierto aquello. Al final había sucumbido a la locura, tenía que ser eso. Porque no era posible que otra Hikari Yagami estuviera asfixiándola.

Reaccionó poco a poco, ya que la falta de oxígeno la había afectado más de lo que creída. Con dificultad, consiguió rodar sobre sí misma y ambas cayeron entre las rocas, dándose fuertes golpes pero sin poder detenerse a pensar en ello. Se irguieron al mismo tiempo, con movimientos escalofriantemente idénticos, pero con gestos diferentes por completo. Porque no eran la misma persona. No.

Kari observó a la otra con ojo crítico, mientras seguía prevenida por si había un nuevo ataque. Los ojos opacados, casi negros, no reflejaban luz alguna. El pelo caía como marchito sobre su cabeza con un tono casi sucio, como si estuviera marchitándose. Y esas facciones que tanto conocía, porque las había visto crecer a lo largo de los años en el espejo, mostraban una dureza que no podía ser verdadera.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la portadora de la luz.

Una pequeña risa, que le puso los pelos de punta, acompañó a aquella pregunta.

-Es más que obvio. Soy parte de ti, la parte que te ha traído hasta aquí. Soy la personificación de las sombras de tu corazón y, por mucho que lo has intentado, no has conseguido destruirme. Siempre viviré, porque somos una aunque no lo quieras.

Esas palabras provocaron un gesto de repulsión en Kari. Ella no quería que aquella extraña chica formara parte de su corazón. Sabía que esas sombras existían, había tenido que luchar contra ellas en su mundo, o más bien escapar. Sin embargo, jamás habría pensado que podían llegar a tomar ese aspecto y fuerza. Estaba claro que algo andaba mal en ella.

La joven de aspecto tan cruel se regocijaba en la angustia que veía que producía en la otra. Su luminosidad parecía caer en picado conforme poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de victoria en la empresa que trataba de llevar a cabo. Y si la esperanza desaparecía por completo, la luz no tardaría en sucumbir.

No obstante, mientras esas certezas llegaban a la mente de Kari, otras muchas se entremezclaban. No había llegado hasta tan lejos para dejarse vencer, para rendirse. No pensaba hacerlo.

-No. No dejaré que vuelvas a arrastrarme. Estuve encerrada en el muro de las esencias por culpa de esas preocupaciones y miedos, pero no lo permitiré de nuevo.

Los ojos cobrizos de la chica parecieron refulgir con fuerza con sus palabras. Siempre había sido la chica indefensa a la que protegían todos, pero más de una vez ella había demostrado su gran determinación interior y volvía a hacerlo en esa ocasión. Porque cuando tomaba una determinación no la dejaba a un lado. Porque cuando había alguien más implicado, daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer.

Y esa vez fue Kari la que se lanzó contra esa chica. No sabía bien qué pretendía, pues desde luego no iba a acabar con ella. Pero tampoco pensaba quedarse a esperar que la atacase. Estaba claro que aquella copia oscura suya buscaba matarla. Tal vez para absorber su poder, quizás simplemente porque estaba hecha de energía oscura y quería causar daño.

Y es que, los que tienen la luz más pura y luminosa, también tienen las sombras más oscuras y peligrosas.

**~~.~~**

Matt salió sigilosamente de la habitación. No quería tener que presencia el dolor de la familia Yagami, no era tan considerado como Sora y no se iba a quedar a tratar de consolarlos. Además, si ni siquiera tenía ánimos para sí mismo, ¿cómo iba a dárselos a otro?

Caminó por la calle sin saber bien a dónde ir, porque no le apetecía volver a su casa. Le hubiera gustado que Gabumon estuviera a su lado, pero sabía que era mejor que se quedase en el mundo digital por si conseguía averiguar algo. Aunque en realidad toda búsqueda de información estaba siendo infructuosa.

Llegó hasta un bar con bastante mal aspecto pero entró sin importarle meterse en líos. En realidad, estaba deseando que alguien le molestara, porque así podría descargar su rabia.

Se pidió un trago mientras seguía casi regodeándose en su amargura. Captó alguna que otra mirada asustada de la gente de su alrededor, debía tener aspecto bastante amenazador. Solamente el camarero tenía gesto de compasión. Y eso le desagradó aún más que causar temor. No quería que nadie le tuviera lástima, no la merecía. Al fin y al cabo todavía recordaba que se había alegrado al ver que Kari había conseguido ir al Mar Oscuro. Era un mal amigo, lo sabía. No entendía cómo le habían dado el emblema de la amistad, tenía que ser un error.

Se fue de allí tras soltar algo de dinero en la barra. No había sido buena idea meterse en un lugar cerrado, se sentía asfixiado. Salió al exterior y le gustó caminar por las calles en el ambiente fresco que se respiraba. Aunque pensaba contaminarlo con algún que otro cigarro.

Pensó en Tai, tan desesperado por conseguir hacer algo, y se dio cuenta de que él no lo había parecido tanto. Y no es que no se preocupara por su hermano y por Kari, al contrario, pero más bien le costaba sacar esas fuerzas. Su cabeza no funcionaba bien bajo presión, lo sabía. Pero estaba mucho más angustiado de lo que todos creían. Muchísimo más. Además de que ello estaba influyendo poco a poco en su salud, las pocas horas que dormía y lo poco que comía le pasaban factura.

Se cansó de andar y se sentó en un banco de un parque solitario. Era lógico que no hubiera nadie a esas horas. Seguramente sus padres estarían preocupados por que no hubiera aparecido, pero no se sentía con valor como para decirles que tenían que quedarse de brazos cruzados. No tenía fuerzas para decírselo a sí mismo, así que menos aún para enfrentarse a las lágrimas de ellos. Además, quizás ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba. Igual se habían dormido ya. Era lo más seguro.

Entonces su teléfono empezó a sonar. Se sorprendió de quién le llamaba y cogió casi sin pensar si le apetecía hablar o no.

-Matt, vete a tu casa, tus padres bastante tienen con estar sufriendo la desaparición de un hijo -escuchó la voz de Izzy al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué no me han llamado?

-Porque sois Ishida todos y os cuesta decir lo que sentís, menos mal que T.K no ha salido a vosotros...

-Oye, ¿puedes dejar de atacarnos a mí y a mi familia y explicarte? -pidió el rubio exasperado.

Un suspiro se dejó oír al otro lado. Después de unos instantes de silencio, cuando estaba a punto de mirar la pantalla por si la llamada se había cortado, el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte. Lo que quiero decir es que os cuesta expresaros entre vosotros, aunque yo no soy quién para dar lecciones sobre eso, la verdad.

-No, no eres un ejemplo de ello.

-Mira... Tu madre ha llamado a la de Tai para preguntar si estabas con ellos -explicó Izzy-. Ha fingido no preocuparse, pero la señora Yagami ha dicho que le pareció escuchar un sollozo cuando colgó. Tai me ha pedido que te llame yo porque dice que está ocupado intentando consolar a sus padres. Pero me ha dicho que como no te comportes mañana irá a darte un puñetazo.

-Pues si tan preocupada está mi madre por mí que me lo demuestre de vez en cuando -soltó con frustración Matt.

Y se sorprendió a sí mismo con esas palabras. ¿Desde cuándo le contaba a su amigo cosas como esa? Desde luego, la preocupación por su hermano estaba haciendo que se saliese de control con cualquier cosa.

-Podrías probar a decírselo. Vete a casa. Nos vemos mañana -se despidió el antiguo portador del conocimiento.

El rubio hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando la llamada se cortó. La verdad es que Izzy tenía razón, como siempre. Aunque no le desagradaba la idea de que Tai le pegara, le vendría bien desahogarse un poco.

Aún estaba decidiendo qué hacer cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Creyó que sería alguno de sus amigos, pero volvió a sorprenderse. Era su madre.

Sin contestar siquiera empezó a correr hacia su casa. Llegó en pocos minutos y él mismo se extrañó de su rapidez. Abrió al puerta entre resoplidos, tratando de recuperar la normalidad en la respiración, y se encontró a su padre mirándolo con severidad y a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca la había visto así. Al menos no por él. Y saber que la había preocupado cuando ya lo estaba pasando mal hizo que se sintiera peor.

Hiroaki y Natsuko lo abrazaron, algo que no hacían desde que era pequeño.

-No pierdas la esperanza -le susurró su madre.

Y Matt se sintió en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**~~.~~**

Gatomon quiso correr hacia su compañera, pero Patamon la detuvo. Kari se estaba debatiendo contra una chica idéntica a ella pero de aspecto muy siniestro. Y además se comportaba de manera extraña, como si no estuviera por una superficie lisa sino entre un terreno escarpado.

-Tengo que ir a ayudarla -susurró la digimon con firmeza.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Atacar a la humana?

Aquello hizo que flaqueara un poco su resolución. Volvió a observar la escena y vio a Kari forcejeando con la otra joven mientras rodaban por el suelo. Un manotazo voló hasta su rostro, pero devolvió uno igual de fuerte. Gatomon estaba convencida de que aquella era la primera vez que su amiga se peleaba, pero la verdad era que no se quedaba atrás ante cada ataque. Y, lo mejor de todo, era la determinación que había vuelto a sus ojos.

-Al menos tenemos que separarlas.

-Sí, vamos -se sumó Patamon.

Se acercaron a las chicas pero descubrieron que una extraña barrera les impedía acercarse del todo. Era como si hubiera una pared transparente, que se vislumbraba ligeramente cuando la tocaban. Trataron de rodearla pero fue en vano, Kari estaba encerrada en un círculo perfecto. También probaron a saltar por encima, con el mismo resultado. Gritaron y dieron golpes a la barrera, pero parecía que la joven no podía escucharlos. Y seguía golpeándose con aquella extraña copia de sí misma.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -exclamó frustrada Gatomon.

-Creo que esta es una batalla que tiene que ganar ella.

Las palabras de su amigo le causaron una gran angustia a la digimon, que no podía hacer otra cosa que observar la pelea detrás de esa pared transparente surgida de la nada.

Kari tiró del pelo a su enemiga, y consiguió hacerla retroceder lo suficiente como para lanzarse sobre ella. Le sujetó un brazo con una pierna y el otro con la mano izquierda. Con la derecha le propinó un fuerte tortazo, como ese que un día había dado a Yolei para que reaccionara, como el que su amiga le había devuelto para que no se dejase arrastrar. Después se incorporó un poco y miró con furia a la chica.

-No puedes pretender de verdad destruirme, porque si es cierto que eres una parte de mí me necesitas para seguir existiendo.

-Te equivocas, no en este mundo -replicó la otra dándole un empujón y volviendo a ahogarla-. Aquí la energía oscura cobra vida propia y se propaga, alimentándose de lo que hay a su alrededor. Si te destruyo, seré libre de fusionarme con esa oscuridad. Formaré parte de algo muy poderoso.

La portadora de la luz trató en vano de respirar mientras escuchaba aquellas horribles palabras. Consiguió darle un codazo en el estómago a la otra y corrió por la pared rocosa, saltando de una piedra a otra, para alejarse de su parte oscura. Necesitaba recuperar un poco de oxígeno ante de volver a encararla.

Pero no consiguió nada, porque en cuando comenzó a alejarse la encontró delante de ella. Se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que no había dos chicas malvadas como esa, y después la miró con enfado mientras apretaba los puños. La siniestra joven se lanzó sobre ella, haciendo que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la caída, y trató de ahogarla una vez más mientras Kari le sujetaba las manos como podía.

-Se acabó, ríndete, Hikari Yagami. Tu amiguito está perdido.

Con esas palabras trató de que ella se viniera abajo. Sin embargo, consiguió todo lo contrario. Porque la chica sacó fuerzas de donde creía que ya no tenía y la empujó para quitársela de encima. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al comprenderlo todo. Y después miró con dureza a aquella joven oscura que tenía su apariencia.

-Todo es mentira -sentenció-. Tú no eres parte de mí. Porque las sombras de mi corazón se basan en la culpabilidad por preocupar a los demás y el miedo a no poder ayudar. Pero, sobre todo, sé que no eres nada mío porque hasta lo más oscuro de mí se preocuparía por T.K.

Mientras terminaba de decir aquello, el acantilado se desvaneció ante sus ojos dejando paso al claro del bosque en el que verdaderamente se encontraba. Vio a Gatomon y a Patamon ir a toda velocidad hacia ella y los recibió con los brazos abiertos, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca.

Después encararon a la joven siniestra, pero ya no había rastro de ella. En su lugar había un extraño ente negruzco, que parecía hecho de humo aunque era sólido, con ojos amarillentos. Y los tres se sobresaltaron al verlo.

Conocían a esos seres. Era uno de los que habían llamado a Kari la primera vez que fue al Mar Oscuro.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Amber y Guest por vuestros reviews, me gusta mucho saber todas vuestras opiniones.**

**Bueno, empezamos la recta final de este fic, aunque todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos (no sé exactamente el número pero mínimo seis o siete).**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, dais a favoritos y comentáis :D**


	24. La jaula oscura

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

.

* * *

_"El mayor espectáculo es un hombre esforzado luchando contra la adversidad; pero hay otro aún más grande: ver a otro hombre lanzarse en su ayuda"._

_(Oliver Goldsmith)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 24**

_**La jaula oscura**_

.

.

El Divermon vio cómo su amigo se alejaba, regresando al castillo. Seguramente iría corriendo a cuidar de Takeru. Apretó los puños con frustración y se marchó en la dirección contraria. Como todos sus congéneres, se sentía mejor en el agua, así que se dedicó a nadar un poco de aquí para allá, pensando en qué podía hacer.

Desde luego, debía dejar de unirse a su amigo, porque ello podía llevarlos a la muerte. Pero no podía dejarlo solo. Le preocupaba demasiado como para no hacer nada.

Por una parte, tal vez la mejor opción era intentar sacarle de la cabeza la idea de ayudar al chico de la Esperanza, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría. Ya lo había intentado sin ningún éxito, porque ahora que la chica de la Luz estaba allí no se iba a rendir. De todas formas, creía que su amigo era un iluso. Que la joven hubiera llegado al Mar Oscuro no significaba que tuviera poder para sacar a Takeru de su trance.

Tal vez la única manera de hacer entrar en razón al otro Divermon era ayudarle a que todo terminase. Así que, con esa idea, se dispuso a ir al lugar donde su amigo le había dicho que se encontró a Hikari. Y en eso estaba cuando vio algo que no le gustó nada. La extraña sombra volaba de vuelta al castillo y emanaba un extraño regocijo. Había hecho algo, estaba seguro.

Así que el Divermon nadó con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al lugar. Salió de la playa y se adentró en el bosque. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento cuando un olor inconfundible a humano le llegó por el aire, mezclado con otro que conocía bien y le producía escalofríos. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto cuando llegó a un claro y descubrió a Hikari peleando contra una joven. ¿Dónde estaba su compañera? La chica no iba a conseguir aquello sola.

Por ello, en vez de intervenir empezó a correr por el bosque. A lo lejos descubrió la figura de la gata blanca y el digimon anaranjado. Habían sido tan tontos como para dejar que la sombra los engañase. Suspiró con frustración y se dirigió hacia ellos. Estaban atrapados sin saberlo, en una especie de camino marcado del que no podían salir aunque les daba la sensación de que sí, estaban siendo manipulados por aquel ser extraño.

Comenzó a hacer ruido y se irritó por lo que tardaron en percibirlo. Primero les vio ir hasta la playa. Allí descubrieron sus huellas y comenzaron a borrarlas. ¡Como si eso fuera a servir de algo! Todo el Mar Oscuro había estado aguardado su llegada. No había lugar donde pudieran esconderse.

Cuando volvieron al bosque, por fin repararon en el sonido que producía y empezó a correr para incitarlos a seguirlo. Así llegaron al claro en el que la chica de la Luz batallaba con ese ente que estaba engañándola, haciéndose pasar por una parte de su corazón. Los digimons se olvidaron del Divermon en cuanto vieron a la joven, y él se quedó a observar lo que sucedía desde una distancia prudencial.

No podía escuchar sus palabras, pero la determinación de la mirada de Hikari llamó la atención al digimon azulado. No había visto jamás una mirada como esa.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y tragó saliva al ver al extraño ser haciendo aparición. Esas criaturas habían encerrado a los Divermons cuando llamaron a la chica de la Luz y se habían hecho pasar por ellos. Eran seres hechos de oscuridad pura, de malos sentimientos, y querían llegar a ser poderosos. Hacía mucho tiempo que trabajaban para su señor Dragomon porque no les quedaba otra alternativa, y Divermon sospechó acertadamente que aquello había sido organizado por la extraña sombra.

En el momento en el que ya se daba la vuelta para irse, porque ya había intervenido demasiado en los sucesos, algo le perturbó. Y es que ese ser oscuro se había lanzado sobre Hikari.

**~~.~~**

Tai abrió los ojos y se sintió confuso porque no reconocía el lugar. Después recordó que estaba en su habitación del hotel y, lo peor de todo, la razón por la que se encontraba allí.

Realizó las actividades cotidianas de aseo como si fuera un autómata, sin ser consciente de nada. Desayunó algo en el comedor junto a sus padres, aunque si le preguntaban diría que no sabía el qué. Solo estaba seguro de que había masticado y tragado algo porque su estómago lo requería. Pareció volver a la realidad cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Sí?

-Buenos días, Tai -escuchó la voz de Sora al otro lado-. Quería saber cómo estabais todos.

-Ya te lo imaginarás.

-Ya... También quería avisarte de que Izzy consiguió convencer a Matt de volver a su casa anoche.

-Menos mal -dijo aliviado el castaño-. Sino tendría que ir a buscarlo y darle un buen puñetazo. Igual lo hago de todas formas por lo tonto que es.

-Él también lo está pasando mal -replicó ella conciliadora.

-Sí, pero preocupar a sus padres más aún no ayudará. ¿Hay alguna novedad por el mundo digital?

-No, ahora nuestros digimons se han dividido en perímetros más grandes pero la verdad es que no creo que consigan nada por mucho que pregunten a todos los digimons del mundo...

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sabían que era cierto. Se despidieron y Tai reflexionó sobre qué podía hacer. Odiaba no tener ni siquiera una pequeña esperanza de poder llegar hasta ese lugar, no soportaba tener que quedarse quieto. Acabaría volviéndose loco si continuaba de esa manera mucho más tiempo.

Recordó a su hermana, tan pequeña, con esas ganas de ver sonreír a los demás... Entendía perfectamente que fuera la portadora de la luz, porque era la esencia de ella misma. Cuando alguien estaba a su alrededor no podía evitar sentirse mejor. Y cómo olvidar a T.K, ese chico con palabras de ánimo para todos, con fuerza para luchar contra lo que hiciera falta, que había protegido a Kari hasta que ello lo llevó a la jaula oscura en la que estaba encerrado.

El joven se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentado y dio un golpe en la mesilla de noche. Contuvo un grito de frustración apretando los dientes, para no asustar a sus padres que estaban en el cuarto contiguo.

¿Cómo podía ser todo tan injusto? ¿Por qué la oscuridad se había llevado a ellos dos?

Lo peor de todo, era que sabía la respuesta. Siempre la había sabido. Siempre tuvo miedo de que eso pasara y la certeza de que llegaría algún día. Porque es que ellos eran diferentes a los demás, tenían algo poderoso, y el poder es lo que más anhela el mal.

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando escuchó que llamaban insistentemente en la puerta de su habitación. Seguramente sus padres habían oído el golpe que había dado y los había preocupado. Se sintió mal mientras se apresuraba a abrir. Pero se sorprendió al no encontrarse a Yuuko o a Susumu. Porque en el pasillo estaba su mejor amigo con un gesto de satisfacción que lo desconcertó por completo.

-¿Matt? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí -respondió el otro con suficiencia.

Entró al cuarto sin ser invitado y cerró tras de sí. Después indicó a su amigo que se sentara antes de comenzar a explicarle lo que había descubierto.

-¿Vienes a que te pegue por lo de ayer? -preguntó Tai.

-Cállate, idiota. No es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-He descubierto algo -confesó-. He llegado a una conclusión que hemos tenido ante nuestras narices todo el rato. No sé cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio. Esa vez no solo mostraba regocijo, también nerviosismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se echaba hacia atrás en la silla. Algo le dijo al portador del valor que no le iba a gustar de lo que Matt acababa de percatarse. Pero le extrañó, porque el rubio parecía igualmente muy contento.

-Suéltalo de una vez, Ishida -pidió exasperado.

-Sé cómo hacer que Azulongmon nos preste atención.

**~~.~~**

Kari miró atentamente a ese ser que había aparecido ante sus ojos. No sabía si era uno de los que la habían engañado la primera vez que fue al Mar Oscuro, pero estaba claro que había vuelto a caer en la trampa. Algo le decía que quizás caería una y otra vez. ¿Era demasiado inocente? No, en realidad, pocas cosas había en ese mundo de oscuridad que no fueran una trampa. Lo importante era que se diera cuenta a tiempo.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí? -preguntó con seriedad.

-Tu poder -dijo la criatura mientras se lanzaba sobre ella.

La chica sintió que su espalda se golpeaba contra el suelo por el empujón, pero cuando quiso debatirse Gatomon y Patamon ya habían alejado al monstruo de ella. Un ataque de Patamon impactó de lleno en la cara del extraño ente cuando Kari se incorporó. Después vio a Gatomon esquivando un manotazo y dando una fuerte patada en lo que debería ser el estómago de la criatura.

Mientras observaba angustiada la pelea, escuchó algo tras ella y se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad para escrutar con la mirada el linde del bosque. Le pareció ver algo azulado perderse entre las hojas de unos arbustos, pero no estuvo segura. Aunque, bien pensado, ya antes había dudado de su instinto y en realidad había estado en lo cierto con su presentimiento.

Miró de reojo a su compañera, que seguía enfrascada en la pelea con el extraño ser, y se acercó con cuidado hasta el lugar. Pudo ver a lo lejos una figura que reconoció perfectamente: era un Divermon. Qué extraño. Entonces, ¿sí que había digimons como ese? ¿La última vez los entes negruzcos se había hecho pasar por Divermons pero sí que había algunos verdaderos en el Mar Oscuro? Algo le dijo que sí, que estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Cuidado, Kari! -escuchó gritar a Gatomon.

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se mareó. Seguía débil y su pelea con la criatura que se hacía pasar por su lado oscuro la había dejado exhausta. Sintió que era agarrada del brazo y pensó que la historia se repetía. Siempre se repite. La diferencia estaba en que esa vez T.K no iba a llegar gritando que la dejara.

Miró al extraño ser y él pareció algo intimidado por su mirada. No había furia en sus ojos cobrizos, más bien lástima. Y una determinación intachable. Porque si su mejor amigo no llegaba para protegerla, ella se cuidaría a sí misma. Sobre todo, porque tenía una misión que cumplir. Iba a salvarlo.

-Suéltame -pidió con firmeza.

Un ligero resplandor inundó el punto en el que el monstruo la sujetaba, y la soltó al instante como si se hubiera quemado. Miró asustado a esa joven, que parecía más poderosa de lo que le habían dicho, y huyó despavorido de allí. Gatomon y Patamon lo persiguieron un trecho, pero acabaron perdiéndolo de vista. Además, no quería dejar sola a Kari de nuevo, así que volvieron junto a ella. La chica les sonrió después de bostezar sonoramente.

-Antes me ha parecido ver una pequeña cueva en la parte baja de esa montaña, vayamos allí para comer algo y descansar -propuso el digimon anaranjado.

A las otras dos les pareció buena idea, y se marcharon hacia el lugar que había indicado. Mientras comían algo de lo que la joven llevaba en la mochila y bebían agua, reflexionaron sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Estaba claro que les faltaban piezas en el rompecabezas para comprenderlo.

-Había un Divermon observándonos, yo lo he visto -dijo Kari.

-Puede que fuera el digimon al que seguimos porque empezó a hacer ruido, creo que nos condujo hasta donde estabas -opinó Gatomon.

-Parece que nos ha ayudado.

-Sí, qué extraño.

Masticaron en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que podía llevar a un digimon de ese mundo a ayudarles, hasta que Patamon tuvo que hacer la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía rato.

-Kari, ¿ya has vencido a las sombras de tu corazón?

-No -respondió ella sonriendo-. No las he vencido porque siempre serán parte de mí, de lo que soy. Al fin y al cabo no hay luz sin oscuridad. Pero creo que he aprendido a comprenderlas y controlarlas, a saber que son una parte de mí pero no debo sucumbir ante ellas. Creo que las cosas serán muy diferentes a partir de ahora. Me siento más fuerte. Aunque solo sea mentalmente.

Los digimons sonrieron ante sus palabras. Era bueno verla tan animada, no estaba así desde que T.K había desaparecido. Se la veía optimista y ello llevaba a pensar que la esperanza no estaba perdida. Habían llegado muy lejos y no abandonarían sin conseguir lo que pretendían.

Kari se echó con la cabeza sobre su chaqueta para dormir unas horas, Patamon y Gatomon iban a turnarse para vigilar ya que ellos también necesitaban descansar. En el Mar Oscuro no se sabía el tiempo que pasaba con exactitud porque no había cambio alguno, no había noche aunque tampoco día normal. Solamente un oscuro cielo encapotado que parecía observarlos atentamente.

Mientras el sueño iba arrastrándola, lo único en lo que pudo pensar Kari fue una frase: "Te encontraré, pase lo que pase volveremos a vernos".

**~~.~~**

Divermon salió de la celda de Takeru tratando de no hacer ruido. Caminó sigilosamente por las mazmorras y después por todo el castillo. Pero, por más que buscó, no encontró a su amigo. Se preocupó un poco, aunque se dijo que se habría ido a dar una vuelta o a buscar comida con otros digimons. Eso se dijo, aunque no se convenció demasiado a sí mismo. Con todo lo que estaban viviendo en el último tiempo era imposible no estar asustado.

Comió algo en la cocina cuando nadie le vio, estaba verdaderamente famélico. Al salir de allí, vio miradas nerviosas de algunos congéneres posadas en él. ¿Por qué sería? Trató de ignorarlos y caminó hacia la salida del castillo. Después saltó entre las rocas del acantilado, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde no fuera a ser observado por los demás.

Y aguardó. Simplemente esperó. Porque algo le decía que la sombra sabría que quería hablar.

Estaba en lo cierto, porque apenas unos minutos después el extraño ser apareció a su lado. Emanaba satisfacción personal, mezclada con la crueldad habitual, aunque no le pareció que se debiese a lo que iba a hablar con él. ¿Le habría hecho algo a...? No. No podía pensar en ello. Tenía que controlar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó la sombra, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Trabajar para usted.

-¿Qué gano yo con ello? ¿Por qué aceptaría algo así?

-Sé que no le gustó que nuestro señor Dragomon decidiera dejar a Takeru morir, como a todos los demás presos -explicó Divermon-. Porque el chico tiene algo especial y no creo que sea de utilidad si está muerto.

-Eso es cierto.

-Por ello, yo estaba cuidándolo -continuó el digimon azulado con seguridad, no debía mostrar el miedo que tenía aunque estaba seguro de que el ser podía hasta palparlo-. Se enfadó al ver que lo hacía por mi cuenta, así que quiero trabajar para usted y de esa manera cuidar de Takeru para que pueda aprovechar su poder.

La sombra se mantuvo en el aire increíblemente estática mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras del otro. Pareció gustarle la propuesta, aunque algo dijo a Divermon que había una verdad escondida entre su aceptación.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas, ni qué poder tiene o su utilidad aún cuando ya se le ha arrancado su esencia -susurró el ser con algo de mofa-. En cualquier caso, acepto la propuesta. Me vendrá bien contar con un aliado en el interior del castillo y que haga el trabajo sucio de cuidar al humano. Así que mantendremos esto en secreto. Si alguien se entera, el que morirás serás tú.

-Y usted me seguirá, porque no creo que a mi señor le guste que haga planes a sus espaldas -replicó el digimon sin poder contenerse.

Una risotada acompañó a esa afirmación. No sabía si era de burla despectiva o porque de verdad le habían hecho gracia sus palabras.

-Tu amo no tiene ni idea de todo lo que hago a sus espaldas.

Divermon se inclinó un poco, en una especie de reverencia, mientras se marchaba. Había conseguido lo que pretendía y se sintió más seguro por ello. Además, creía que había controlado bien sus pensamientos. Creía, aunque no estaba seguro. Esperaba que Hikari llegase pronto hasta allí porque no sabía cuánto tiempo se sostendría esa situación.

-Si fallas, yo mismo te mataré -escuchó el susurro de la sombra en su cabeza cuando ya se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Debía tener cuidado, su vida pendía de un fino hilo y estaba irremediablemente ligada con la de Takeru.

**~~.~~**

Matt se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose extraño. No solo porque había tenido aquella extraña muestra de afecto hacia sus padres y estaba reconfortado por ello, ni únicamente por su angustia constante por su hermano pequeño. En realidad, tenía una desazón en el pecho, mezclada con fuerzas renovadas. Porque ver cómo sufrían sus padres en vez de entristecerle había hecho que sintiera aún más que tenía que hacer algo. Aunque todavía no supiera el qué.

Cuando fue a desayunar vio que ya lo tenía todo preparado en la mesa. Hiroaki ya se había ido a trabajar y Natsuko se marchaba en ese momento, después de haberle hecho el desayuno. Intercambió con ella un saludo acompañado de una sonrisa y tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que era agradable volver a tener una madre que lo cuidase.

Estaba devorando la segunda tostada cuando el timbre sonó. Se extrañó de que alguien fuera a visitarlo tan temprano y pensó que tratarían de verderle algo. Pero en el umbral de la puerta se encontró a dos jóvenes que conocía bien, uno de cabellera azulada y otro pelirroja.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano? -preguntó sin saludar siquiera debido a la sorpresa.

-Hola a ti también -dijo Joe con su habitual nerviosismo-. Te dije que era mala idea venir sin avisar -añadió dirigiéndose hacia Izzy.

-Si lo hubiéramos hecho no hubiera accedido -repuso el otro-. Matt, hemos venido a ver qué tal estaba la cosa en tu casa y también para que Joe te revise las heridas de las manos, porque sabemos que no vas a ir al médico.

El rubio los miró con una mezcla de exasperación, porque lo conocían demasiado bien, y de agradecimiento por su preocupación. Se apartó para dejarlos pasar y les ofreció café, aunque ninguno de sus amigos lo aceptó. Dejó que el médico en potencia examinase y curase las heridas que tenía en los nudillos mientras pensaba en lo que le había llevado a hacérselas.

-Izzy, ¿por qué crees que Azulongmon no nos ha hecho caso? ¿Por qué nos ignora de esa manera cuando lo necesitamos?

El antiguo portador del conocimiento levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos azules de su amigo que reflejaban una gran impotencia. En su mirada negra se podía leer algo que no era nada común en él: la ignorancia. Suspiró pesadamente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que sé que tiene razones de peso como para no hacerlo? -preguntó el pelirrojo-. No lo sé. No sé si de verdad hay una razón. No sé si los humanos éramos simples piezas necesarias para salvar el equilibrio del digimundo y ahora le damos igual. No sé si de verdad puede escucharnos. No sé si nos ignora. No sé nada.

Que ese chico, tan ávido siempre de conocimiento, reconociera de aquella manera que no sabía nada hacía que la situación se viera aún peor. En especial por el gesto abatido que tenía mientras se ponía de pie para mirar por la ventana. Matt lo siguió con la mirada con decepción, si ese chico no sabía nada significaba que nadie podría encontrar la solución.

-No sabemos cómo funciona eso, Azulongmon es un digimon sagrado y la única vez que le vieron fue cuando las piedras sagradas fueron destruidas, tal vez viva en un lugar distinto o un mundo paralelo al digital -dijo Joe mientras terminaba su labor.

El rubio no fue muy consciente de lo que habló después, solo sabía que algo luchaba en su cabeza por hacer aparición y tenía que concentrarse para ello. Caminó por Odaiba, después de despedirse de sus amigos, mientras seguía reflexionando. Llegó hasta el hotel donde se alojaba Tai y subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo, necesitaba hablar con él, tal vez le viniera la inspiración. Al mismo tiempo que el castaño le abría, las palabras de Joe se repetían en su cabeza, como un eco, y activaron por fin esa idea que reclamaba atención.

Puso gesto de satisfacción y entró en el cuarto de Tai, mientras terminaba de darle vueltas. Quería compartirlo con él, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si estaría de acuerdo. Pero tenía que intentarlo, eso desde luego.

-Sé cómo hacer que Azulongmon nos preste atención -se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo.

Matt sonrió al ver el gesto de desconcierto del otro, aunque en realidad no tenía gracia lo que iba a decir.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Tai confuso.

-Hay que destruir las piedras sagradas.

**~~.~~**

Kari abrió los ojos y sintió que vivía algo por segunda, cuarta o vigésima vez. Porque había estado allí todas esas veces y tal vez más. Pero al principio cuando despertaba olvidaba todo aquello, aunque la información quedaba en su mente y su instinto la había estado avisando. Ahora estaba convencida de que lo recordaría, tenía que hacerlo.

De nuevo, flotaba entre el fuerte viento de un lugar blanco. Sobre su cabeza se veía el digimundo y bajo sus pies el Mar Oscuro. Aunque le pareció que este último estaba más cerca cada vez, como si levitase lentamente hacia allí. Tragó saliva, aunque se dijo que su cuerpo se encontraba en ese siniestro mundo, debería dejar de intimidarse por ello.

Giró su cabeza y encontró lo que buscaba al ver el cuerpo de T.K echado en el suelo. Como la última vez, no consiguió ir hasta él. Por mucho que gritó, su mejor amigo no pareció escuchar nada. Tenía peor aspecto, más marchito, más enfermo. Y un nudo se le hizo en el estómago. Quiso llorar pero se contuvo.

-Muy bien, Hikari, eres ahora más fuerte -susurró esa voz que conocía de alguna parte aunque no sabía de qué.

-¿Más fuerte?

-Sí. Has controlado la parte oscura de tu corazón y estás más cerca de llegar hasta Takeru. Pero debes tener cuidado, porque aún tienes delante los obstáculos más complicados a los que te vas a enfrentar, mucho peores de los que has superado ya. Sufrirás, te engañarán, y tendrás que tomar decisiones. No obstante, no pensé que podrías llegar tan lejos.

Mientras la voz seguía escuchándose, un lejano recuerdo inundó la mente de la chica. Y supo de quién se trataba, quién era el que la hablaba y aconsejaba. Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero un sonido la hizo detenerse. En especial porque le puso el vello de punta. Porque T.K estaba susurrando algo, sonaba lejano y con una voz de ultratumbra, pero era él. Prestó atención a sus palabras y eso hizo que se asustase. Porque él estaba mucho más perdido de lo que creía.

-_La sombra mientras llega a cubrir, a todo lo que la luz iluminó... _-se oía entre murmullos-_. En el mar más negro, con sangre entre sus manos, no duda en acabar con el milagro... Bebe el mal del tenebroso futuro, en el que la vida se acaba, de los antiguos vencedores escapaba..._

Kari contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba aquello, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. Porque ese era el acróstico que su mejor había escrito cuando comenzó a ser controlado por las sombras, justo antes de desaparecer. Y ahora cada palabra parecía una maldición, cada rima un canción maldita, cada letra un sonido llegado desde el mismísimo infierno.

-_... un solo moribundo. La más blanca flor..._

.

* * *

**Gracias a _Maimai_, _Gummybear_ y _Amber_ por vuestros reviews, me alegro de que os guste y sorprenda esta historia, sé que todo el mundo desea ya un reencuentro. Tal vez llegue pronto, tal vez no jajaja**

**Este capítulo me ha quedado especialmente largo, es de casi 1000 palabras más que el siguiente más largo y no sé si a partir de ahora serán así, aunque no creo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, espero que os haya gustado :D**


	25. Segador de vidas

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

_._

* * *

_"Evitad las decisiones desesperadas; pasará el día más tenebroso si tenéis valor para vivir hasta el día siguiente"._

_(William Cowper)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 25**

_**Segador de vidas**_

.

.

Cuando el peligro había pasado, Divermon volvió hacia el castillo. Lo cierto era que no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido todo aquello, pero estaba claro que la portadora de la Luz tenía mucho poder.

¿Tendría razón su amigo? ¿Merecía la pena todo el peligro por ayudar a aquellos humanos?

Él no podía dejar de pensar que deberían centrarse más en tratar de sobrevivir ellos que en cuidar a alguien que ya estaba sentenciado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y ahora quedaba más que claro lo peligroso del asunto al ver a aquellos seres oscuros inmiscuidos. Porque habían trabajado para su señor Dragomon, pero tal vez en ese momento le debían lealtad a la extraña sombra. Era como si todas las criaturas misteriosas se hubieran unido y no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto.

Y se acordó entonces del estúpido plan de su amigo. Iba a trabajar para la sombra él también.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza y se dirigió al castillo después del largo viaje de vuelta mientras intentaba encontrar una solución a aquello. Por muy fuerte que fuera Hikari, no creía que tuviera ni la más mínima posibilidad de vencer contra tanto mal al mismo tiempo. Demasiados sentimientos oscuros llenaban ese mundo como para que su luz pudiera extinguirlos.

-¿Dónde estabas, Divermon? -preguntó una extraña voz que sonó más en su cabeza que en sus oídos.

Reconoció al instante el sonido y se estremeció. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con ese ser que tanto temía, levitando a unos centímetros del suelo y separándose lentamente de las sombras que despedían los muros de piedra.

-Yo... Estaba dando un paseo...

-No intentes mentirme o me enfadarás, y sabes que al instante me daré cuenta.

Tragó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que sería peor si abría la boca.

-Hay algo de lo que has pensado que ha llamado mi atención, además de todo lo relacionado con la chica de la Luz y su victoria contra la criatura que envié para que le quitase su poder -dijo la sombra sin parecer molesto por haber perdido esa batalla-. Estás en lo cierto al pensar que esto os conducirá a la muerte a ti y a tu amigo.

-¡Por favor, no nos haga daño! -suplicó el digimon.

-Oh, no lo decía por mí. Sino por vuestro amo. Cuando descubra que trabajáis en mi nombre, en especial llevando la contraria a una de sus órdenes, mandará que os maten.

El corazón de Divermon latía a toda velocidad ante cada palabra que le hacía cerciorarse de que la horca se encontraba demasiado cerca de sus cuello como para que pudieran huir de ella. Habían estado jugando con cosas que no les incumbían y las consecuencias iban a ser graves.

-Tiene que haber una manera de evitarlo...

-En efecto, la hay -lo interrumpió el misterioso ser-. Lo que os liga al peligro es la insana obsesión de tu amigo por el chico de la Esperanza. Así que solo tienes que acabar con la agonía que está sufriendo y pronto habréis olvidado todo esto.

-Quiere que... ¿Que mate a Takeru? ¿No decía que servía más con vida?

-Ya no. Pero le importa demasiado a tu amigo como para matarlo él mismo y hacerle el favor de arrancarle su sufrimiento. Tú, en cambio, puedes hacerlo. Todavía puedes salvaros a los dos. Y no hace falta que nadie se entere de que has sido el artífice.

La palabra asesino bailó en la mente de Divermon sustituyendo a artífice, pero no llegó a decir nada. Aunque supo que la sombra habría visto ese pensamiento nacer en su cabeza y lo había ignorado.

Un pequeño frasco apareció en su mano y lo observó de cerca, no parecía más que algún zumo anaranjado. Pero estuvo convencido de que era mucho más que eso.

-Echa dos gotas de este veneno en alguna sopa que tu amigo le dé al chico de la Esperanza -ordenó la sombra-. Y su muerte llegará por fin. Pero antes, tengo otro encargo para ti.

**~~.~~**

La cara de Tai adquirió un tono pálido nada propio de él. Intentaba asimilar las palabras de su amigo, pero parecía que no eran compatibles con su cerebro.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho? -preguntó al cabo de dos largos minutos de silencio-. Esas piedras son las que dan el equilibrio al mundo digital y una vez estuvimos persiguiendo a un digimon que trataba de destruirlas.

-Sí, pero no pasó nada, simplemente Azulongmon apareció y puso semillas de luz para que surgieran nuevas piedras -repuso Matt con decisión.

-No tiene por qué salir tan bien por segunda vez, se puede poner en peligro todo lo que hemos protegido durante tantos años.

-¿Crees que me importa?

Se miraron largamente a los ojos, evaluándose el uno al otro, tratando de saber lo que pasaba por la mente de quien tenían delante. Parecía que no estaba de acuerdo en eso, aunque no era la primera vez que tenían opiniones bien distintas. Normalmente uno de los dos cedía... ¿Cuál sería esa vez? ¿O no llegarían a un acuerdo? Había demasiadas cosas que debían tener en cuenta.

-Desde luego, te has vuelto loco del todo, Ishida -sentenció Tai.

-Muy bien -dijo el otro destilando fastidio en cada sílaba-. Si no piensas ayudarme me da igual. Yo voy a hacerlo.

Y dicho eso, el rubio se levantó y salió con paso firme de la habitación. El otro joven pensó en detenerlo pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Se sentía confuso. Pero tenía que actuar, que decidir algo. Tal vez lo mejor sería no hacerlo solo. Mandó un mensaje a sus amigos para que se reunieran con él en media hora en casa de Izzy. No le había preguntado a su amigo pelirrojo si le importaba, pero no había tiempo para eso y necesitaban un ordenador para entrar en el digimundo.

Todos parecieron muy sorprendidos por la reunión inesperada y más aún por la ausencia de Matt. El líder se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio antes de hablar. No le gustaba que saliera a relucir su indecisión, pero era necesario.

-Matt va a destruir las piedras sagradas para ver si Azulongmon aparece -soltó de golpe.

Las caras de sus amigos le hubieran hecho mucha gracia si se encontrara en otra situación, pero en aquella solo le provocaron más inquietud.

-¿Sabe qué implicaciones podría tener esto? -preguntó Izzy-. Podría destrozar para siempre el equilibrio del digimundo y ello tener consecuencias en el nuestro. Es peligroso jugar con cosas tan importantes.

-No es un juego, se trata de la única posibilidad de conseguir información sobre nuestros hermanos -replicó Tai.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que va a hacer? -inquirió Mimi con incredulidad.

-No he dicho eso, sé que el bien de pocos no justifica hacer mal a muchos, además de que a Kari y a T.K no les gustaría que pusiéramos en peligro a los demás...

-¿Y cuál es el pero? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? -se exasperó Davis.

-¡Porque le comprendo! -exclamó el mayor de los Yagami con enfado-. ¡Vosotros no lo entendéis porque no son vuestros hermanos! ¡Es terrible la impotencia de no poder hacer nada! Y aunque yo no sea capaz de destruir las piedras, no os niego que me encantaría que Matt lo hiciera y Azulongmon apareciera para darnos las explicaciones que nos merecemos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al castaño con gestos bien distintos que iban del disgusto a la lástima, cada uno le resultaba más molesto que el anterior y terminó por levantarse y darles la espalda.

Unos instantes después, sintió una mano posándose en su hombro y se sorprendió al ver que Izzy estaba a su lado, sonriéndole.

-No puedo decir que entienda del todo la situación porque no tengo hermanos, pero lo imagino porque si os pasara a alguno de vosotros me sentiría de forma parecida. Yo también estoy preocupado por Kari y T.K, pero no puedo unirme a esa idea desesperada -dijo el pelirrojo-. Nosotros nos encargaremos. Gracias por advertírnoslo.

Tai sonrió con agradecimiento, su amigo había entendido bastante bien la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. No podía unirse a Matt, era demasiado terrible lo que pretendía hacer y las consecuencias que podía llegar a tener. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de poder detenerle, porque en el fondo anhelaba que algo le diera una pista de cómo ayudar a los que estaba desaparecidos.

Los demás cambiaron el semblante. Algunos parecían enfadados con su líder, pero la mayoría le dedicaron una sonrisa al pasar a su lado para acercarse al ordenador. Sora y Mimi le dieron un abrazo y él volvió a sonreír. Sabía que ellos tenían que detener aquello, era su deber como niños elegidos, y agradecía que lo dejaran al margen por una vez.

Izzy tecleo algunas cosas en su ordenador con ayuda de Yolei y pronto localizaron dónde se encontraba Matt en el mundo digital. No debía llevar mucho tiempo allí y se movía a toda velocidad, así que seguramente iba sobre Garurumon. Alertaron a Gennai, que les informó de cuál era la piedra sagrada que se disponía a atacar el antiguo portador de la amistad, y después comenzaron a viajar al digimundo por turnos.

Era irónico.

Ese fue el pensamiento que apareció en la mente de Tai mientras veía a los demás partir. Siempre parecía que Matt era el que tenía que romper las reglas. Como cuando se enfrentó a él en su primera aventura. Esperaba que esta vez no se tratase de una estupidez como aquella, todavía no estaba seguro de haber acertado al mantenerse neutral.

Así que, en el último momento, cruzó la puerta hacia ese mundo que siempre había protegido y que ahora amenazaba uno de ellos. Sin saber todavía de qué lado se pondría.

**~~.~~**

Kari abrió los ojos y se sorprendió del resplandor que había a su lado. Miró hacia su izquierda y descubrió una pequeña hoguera que crepitaba suavemente y despedía un reconfortante calor en medio del frío de aquel oscuro mundo.

Rememoró su sueño y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez lo recordaba sin problemas. Aunque eso no la alivió demasiado, porque aún le ponía el vello de punta la voz extraña con la que T.K había hablado. ¿Sería ya demasiado tarde? Sabía que le había costado llegar hasta allí, pero no podía quedarse sin la esperanza de que conseguiría su objetivo justo cuando estaba más cerca que nunca. Cuando había controlado a las sombras de su corazón. Cuando había empezado a aprender a no temer al Mar Oscuro.

Se levantó y buscó con la mirada a los digimons. Sonrió al encontrar a Gatomon dormitando apoyada en Patamon y a este vigilando la entrada de la cueva con gesto serio. Saludó al anaranjado con la mano y él se limitó a sonreírla para no despertar a su amiga. Pero parecía que la gata había estado atenta porque se enderezó de pronto mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Kari no sabía cuánto rato había dormido, pero seguro que más de lo que debería.

Comieron algo porque los tres estaban hambrientos. Aunque en realidad no todo lo que deberían, quizás en aquel extraño mundo sus funciones vitales se vieran un tanto alteradas. Ya se le había pasado antes por la cabeza a la chica.

-Vayámonos ya, por favor, no soporto que estemos tardando tanto -pidió en un susurro-. Tal vez lo mejor sea ir volando.

-Pero si digievoluciono a Nefertimon llamaré mucho la atención, ¿no? -preguntó Gatomon.

-¿A quién queremos engañar? Creo que todos en el Mar Oscuro nos esperaban y saben donde encontrarnos si quieren.

-Eso es cierto, es mejor que no perdamos más tiempo a lo tonto -se sumó Patamon.

Estando ya los tres conformes, recogieron todo y la digimon esfinge hizo su aparición. En realidad fue un alivio verla, porque por un momento no habían estado seguros de que pudieran digievolucionar con la gran oscuridad que cubría el lugar.

Cuando Kari ya estaba subida sobre su compañera y Patamon volaba hacia ellas, un ruido entre los árboles llamó su atención. Miraron hacia allí y descubrieron un Divermon, que parecía medio ahogarse por haber corrido mucho. Los miró con pena y después sonrió, tratando de transmitirles confianza.

-Chica de la Luz, tienes que llegar junto a Takeru cuanto antes -dijo el digimon azulado-. Necesita tu ayuda, no aguantará mucho más. Yo puedo guiarte por el mar.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos sin saber si fiarse. Nefertimon olisqueó al recién llegado y le pareció que era cierto que era un Divermon, pero ya habían sido engañados antes. Aunque también era verdad que sospechaban que un digimon así estaba ayudándoles en secreto.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? -preguntó la pequeña de los Yagami.

-No lo sabéis, solo os queda confiar en mí.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Kari bajó del lomo de su compañera y se acercó al Divermon. Puso la mano sobre su hombro y lo miró a los ojos con fijeza. Después le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan cálida que conmovió al digimon, y se incorporó.

-Eres un Divermon de verdad, creo -dijo la joven-. Y necesitamos encontrar un guía así que no perdemos nada con seguirte. Si nos llevas a una trampa, al menos dejaremos de sortear el peligro y nos enfrentaremos a él de cara.

Sus palabras también impresionaron al recién llegado, que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y echar a andar hacia el mar. Los demás lo siguieron volando cuando se adentró en el agua y comenzó a cruzar el vasto océano. Desde el aire pudieron apreciar que la forma de la playa era redondeada y que estaban ahorrando camino para llegar al otro extremo. Se preguntaron cuál era el límite de ese mundo, pero sabían que no encontrarían respuesta a esa incógnita, al menos por el momento.

Pudieron divisar de pronto a lo lejos un silueta que llamó su atención: un gran castillo. No se distinguía mucho todavía, pero Kari juraría que el acantilado a los pies del edificio era en el que se había visto a sí misma luchando contra su extraña copia. Su corazón dio un vuelco, como no daba en muchísimo tiempo.

Y sonrió, porque de pronto sintió que estaba muy cerca de T.K.

**~~.~~**

Después de hablar con un congénere suyo, Divermon se puso por primera vez a cocinar para el chico de la Esperanza. Hizo una sopa que tenía bastante buena pinta. Removió una y otra vez el líquido, intentando que quedase exquisito. Porque si tenía que ser lo último que Takeru tomaría, merecía que al menos estuviera sabroso.

En el último momento, cuando ya iba a dejar que terminara de hacerse sola, sacó la pequeña botella que le había dado la sombra y la abrió. Miró el interior y el líquido le pareció tan amenazador que lo asustó. ¿Cómo dos simples gotas serían capaces de matar a alguien? ¿De qué estaría hecho?

Y, sintiendo una gran desazón, vertió un poco del líquido en la sopa.

Vio cómo se mezclaban hasta desaparecer entre el caldo, como si esas gotas jamás hubieran sido derramadas, como si no fueran tan mortales que podían segar la vida de alguien con ser simplemente digeridas. Era horrible. Se sentía el ser más rastrero del mundo.

Pero era necesario. Por su amigo.

Pues si el otro Divermon había dejado de preocuparse por su propia vida, tendría que hacerlo él. Y suspiró al pensar en cómo se decepcionaría su amigo si se enterase de lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, eso no lo hizo flaquear en su resolución sino todo lo contrario. Porque le daría igual que dejara de hablarle. Lo único que quería era mantenerlo con vida.

Caminó por el castillo con la olla en la que había hecho la sopa. Iba con una seguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, ahora trabajaba para la horrible sombra. Ninguno de sus congéneres sería un problema para él. Llegó a las mazmorras e hizo algún que otro equilibrismo cuando tropezó y casi vertió el contenido del recipiente, aunque solo cayó un poco al suelo. Se dijo que más tarde lo limpiaría.

Llegó a la celda de Takeru y no le sorprendió ver a su amigo junto al chico, susurrándole palabras de aliento y diciéndole las cosas impresionantes que Hikari estaba haciendo por él. Eso hizo suspirar al Divermon, porque aquellas serían las últimas palabras que el chico escucharía. Aunque de todas formas estaba seguro de que ella no llegaría hasta el castillo. No después de lo que la sombra le había encargado.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y sonrió a su amigo cuando apreció su presencia. Le tendió la sopa sin decir nada y salió de la habitación antes de que notase que estaba perturbado. Lo más cruel de aquello era que estaba haciendo que el asesino físico fuera el otro, aunque él fuera el intelectual. Pero es que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para matar él a Takeru. En especial después de ver ese halo especial que desprendía la chica de la Luz.

Suspiró y se puso a fregar lo que se le había caído de la sopa, atento por si escuchaba algún ruido. No sabía qué esperaba. Tal vez un grito de su amigo cuando se diera cuenta de que el chico de la Esperanza no respiraba o el retumbar de la olla chocando contra el suelo al percatarse de lo que había pasado. Pero nada llegaba.

Observó el líquido que había empapado le paño que estaba usando para secarlo mientras sintió que una certeza estaba tomando forma en su mente. Algo no encajaba. ¿Por qué la sombra le ayudaría a salvar a su amigo? ¿Por que haría que matasen a Takeru de esa manera cuando estaba seguro de que el extraño ser podía hacerlo con tan solo mirarlo?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Aquello no era más que una trampa.

Corrió de vuelta a la celda después de soltar de golpe el trapo mientras era aún más consciente de lo que estaba pasando. La sombra no quería que muriera el chico de la Esperanza, sino su cuidador. Porque en la mente de Divermon apareció de pronto el recuerdo de su amigo explicándole que siempre probaba la sopa antes de dársela a Takeru para asegurarse de que no estuviera muy caliente.

El terrible ser lo había engañado para que matase a su mejor amigo. Y lo había conseguido. Porque cuando entró vio al otro Divermon tragando una cucharada del veneno segador de vidas.

**~~.~~**

Ofuscado, Matt le preguntó a su compañero por cuarta vez si estaba seguro de que iban en la dirección correcta y él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El rubio se sentía culpable por estar arrastrándolo a aquello. Gabumon se había sorprendido mucho con la idea de su compañero pero, como siempre, no había cuestionado nada y simplemente había prometido seguirlo hasta el final. Como siempre había sido. Como debía hacer cualquier otro digimon en su lugar.

Pero eso no aliviaba el peso que había en el corazón del joven. Aunque era aplacado por su gran determinación. Si había alguna posibilidad de salvar a su hermano, haría lo que hiciera falta, hacía mucho tiempo que se había prometido que lo protegería por encima de todo. Y no podía olvidar a la pequeña Kari, que había puesto en peligro su vida con tal de salvar a T.K. Si ya tenía estima a la chica, a partir de entonces le tendría un respeto mayúsculo.

La culpabilidad volvió a golpearle con fuerza cuando se encontró ante la gran roca que tenía tanta importancia. En realidad no era más que la primera de varias, ni siquiera sabía cuántas había exactamente. Al menos confiaba en que Gabumon conociera el paradero de todas.

Se bajó del lomo de su compañero y se acercó al objeto sagrado con decisión. Mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos por él un estrépito le sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y vio a sus amigos dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia allí en sus digimons. Apretó la mandíbula y los miró desafiante, decidido a no dejar que lo detuvieran.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -preguntó Yolei mientras llegaban.

-¡No os acerquéis! -gritó él con furia.

Ellos se detuvieron a unos metros del rubio y lo miraron con nerviosismo. Tenían que tener cuidado, no sabían cuál era la mejor forma de actuar.

-Matt, no puedes arriesgar la seguridad de todo el digimundo -trató Sora de hacerle recapacitar.

-No es justo para los demás que se les ponga en peligro por una simple suposición -añadió Joe-. No sabemos si Azulongmon aparecerá.

-Pero puede que lo haga -sentenció el antiguo portador de la amistad mientras se daba la vuelta.

Los demás niños elegidos se pusieron en guardia, aunque ninguna se atrevía a atacar. ¿Iban a tener que lugar contra Garurumon? ¿Tendrían que hacer daño a su amigo y su compañero para pararle los pies? Así que se mantuvieron quietos, viendo cómo Matt se disponía a destruir la piedra sagrada.

Al final, fue Ken el que dio el primer paso y empezó a correr hacia el rubio para detenerle mientras Stingmon se dirigía a enfrentarse contra su compañero. Pero un brazo que pareció surgir de la nada detuvo al joven de pelo azul y un grito hizo que su digimon se parase en seco.

-¡Quietos! -la voz de Tai pareció retumbar en el bosque en el que se encontraban.

El Ishida sonrió y volvió a dirigirse hacia la piedra ante los rostros atónitos de sus amigos, que quedaron asombrados por la orden de su líder. No podían dejar que la piedra fuera destruida, ¿no?

-Tenemos que pararle -replicó Cody sin comprender aquella actitud.

Algunos tenían el mismo gesto de desconcierto de él, pero los más mayores miraban con confianza al antiguo portador del valor. Izzy clavó los ojos en el rostro de Tai y sonrió, entendiendo casi más que su amigo la razón de su comportamiento. Intercambiaron una mirada y después observaron lo que hacía Matt. Davis frunció el ceño y empezó a dirigirse con decisión hacia donde estaba el rubio, pero Joe lo cogió del hombro para detenerlo, y las chicas sujetaron a Yolei.

-¡Luchamos duramente para proteger esas piedras y no me quedaré mirando cómo vuelven a destruirlas! -gritó Davis intentando zafarse del agarre.

-No lo entiendes -dijo el líder sonriendo-. Él no va a hacerlo. No puede.

Entonces vieron que Matt gritaba con frustración y daba un golpe al objeto sagrado. Después se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y su cuerpo se convulsionó lentamente por los sollozos que fueron escapándosele mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Tai caminó con lentitud hasta su amigo, se puso a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Él también tenía ganas de llorar.

De pronto, Izzy llegó a su lado y se sumó a ellos en una lamentación silenciosa mientras miraba con fijeza la piedra sagrada. Sora y Mimi no tardaron en llegar junto a sus amigos, seguidas por Joe y después por los otros tres. Todos miraron al objeto sin comprender cómo podía tener tanta importancia, todavía pensando en que aquello era muy cruel. Porque hacer lo correcto aveces es muy difícil y ese era un buen ejemplo de ello. Pero sobre todo se sentían desolados por el llanto de Matt, ya que nunca lo habían visto llorar. Bueno, Tai sí, pero hacía muchos años de eso.

-Lo siento, no he podido -susurró el rubio.

-Sabía que acabarías dándote cuenta de lo que debías hacer, aunque tarde como siempre -le respondió el mayor de los Yagami sonriendo con tristeza.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse mientras Joe se desesperaba porque no encontraba un pañuelo para dar al Ishida provocando que todos rieran. Puede que todos fueran muy distintos pero cada uno aportaba algo importante al grupo y se necesitaban. Y debían confiar en los demás incluso cuando todo pintaba mal. Así que debían confiar en Kari, en que ella podría salvar a T.K.

Cuando ya se levantaban para marcharse, una luz cubrió la piedra sagrada y los cegó momentáneamente. Después un haz de luminoso surgió de entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo y se dejó vez una gran silueta azulada.

Y no cupieron en sí de asombro al ver a Azulongmon ante ellos.

**~~.~~**

Kari miró hacia abajo sonriendo, habían hecho bien al confiar en el Divermon. Pero su instinto le dijo que algo iba mal y tuvo la certeza de estar en lo cierto ante la mirada de pena del digimon.

-Lo siento, no tuve otro remedio -se disculpó-. Huid de este mundo mientras todavía tenéis la oportunidad.

-¡Espera! -trató de retenerlo Patamon al ver que se había sumergido.

Pero el Divermon ya se había marchado lejos de allí. ¿A qué se había referido? Lo supieron en seguida. Porque entre la neblina que cubría el lugar apareció una gran silueta. Un fuerte golpe a Nefertimon hizo que salieran volando y se estrellaran contra el fondo del mar. Kari y Patamon nadaron como pudieron hasta donde no cubría tanto mientras la digimon esfinge remontaba el vuelo de nuevo.

Otra vez, la figura se movió, saliendo de entre la niebla para dejar al descubierto su aspecto. Y el estómago de los tres pareció retorcerse al reconocer al señor del lugar, al amo del Mar Oscuro, al artífice de todos sus males. Porque ante ellos estaba el imponente Dragomon.

-Chica de la luz, me quedaré con tu poder y lo transformaré en energía oscura -sentenció el gran digimon-. Y después mataré yo mismo al chico de la Esperanza, que apenas sigue subsistiendo.

Y esa amenaza hizo que Kari apretara los puños con fuerza. No pensaba permitirlo.

.

* * *

**Gracias a _Amber_ y _Guest_ por vuestros reviews, espero que este capítulo también os haya sorprendido.**

**Ayer por la noche no pude subir el capítulo pero aquí lo traigo, aunque depende de dónde seáis no habrá diferencia por ello. Para quienes también lo seguís, sabed que ya casi he acabado el siguiente capítulo de "_la Reina de las Nieves_" es que he tenido mucho lío en la Universidad esta semana y no he podido hacerlo antes.**

**Como siempre, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y os agradezco mucho a todos los que leés y comentáis :D**


	26. Luz entre las tinieblas

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

_._

* * *

_"[...] Ignora que el futuro se convierte en el presente, el presente en el pasado y el pasado en un remordimiento eterno"._

_(Tennessee Williams)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 26**

_**Luz entre las tinieblas**_

.

.

Un pequeño Divermon estaba limpiando con esmero las ventanas de una habitación. Odiaba limpiar cristales, parecía que nunca quedaban del todo impolutos. Echó vaho sobre el vidrio y frotó con fuerza, frustándose al no conseguir quitar del todo una marca que no sabía ni de qué era. Seguramente algo que el paso del tiempo había dejado allí de forma permanente.

Se bajó de la silla sobre la que estaba subido de un salto. La arrastró hasta la siguiente ventana y volvió a empezar mientras maldecía internamente su mala suerte. Era un Divermon joven y extrañamente pequeño, además de tener un color algo más claro que los demás. Eso hacía que sus congéneres se aprovechasen de él y le mandasen las tareas más arduas, amenazándole si no cumplía lo que le ordenaban. Aunque sabía que había cosas peores que limpiar ventanas. Lo sabía.

Había escuchado gritos en las mazmorras, cuando pasaba por allí barriendo. Hacía poco escuchó fuertes golpes, como si alguien estuviera recibiendo una paliza, y la voz de la extraña sombra que atormentaba a todos los Divermons.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al acordarse de ese extraño ser. La última vez que lo vio estaba rondando a su señor Dragomon, como siempre.

Entonces, mientras trataba de quitar una grisácea mancha del cristal, miró a través de él al Mar Oscuro. Y se asombró al ver a un Divermon medio escondido pegado al muro del castillo y hablando con la sombra. Observó la escena con asombro. No entendía qué llevaría a uno de sus congéneres a acercarse a ese extraño ser, pero seguro que nada bueno. Tal vez estaban tramando algo. Y tuvo la certeza que el amo de ese mundo no estaba enterado de nada.

Se quedó paralizado cuando le pareció que la sombra levantaba la cabeza. No tenía rostro para tener la certeza de que lo había mirado, pero algo le decía que sí.

Bajó de la silla tan apresuradamente que se cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Temblaba ligeramente mientras se erguía y recogía el paño que se le había caído. Decidió terminar más tarde su tarea y salió corriendo de allí, con el miedo aprisionándole el pecho aunque sin comprender del todo la razón. Algunos Divermons lo miraron extrañados por su actitud, porque llegó a trompicones a la cocina y soltó los utensilios mientras alegaba que se encontraba mal y se iba a dormir. Nadie le dijo nada y eso le dio la certeza de que tenía mal aspecto.

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con otros quince digimons, pero que estaba vacía a esa hora, y se tumbó en el pequeño y fino colchón que usaba para descansar. Cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño para que la terrible sensación de pánico se le pasase, aunque no lo consiguió. En especial porque escuchó unos ligeros pasos detenerse junto a él.

Abrió los ojos y miró al recién llegado. Era él. El Divermon que había visto hablando con la sombra. Tragó saliva.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, pequeño -dijo el digimon con gesto de pesadumbre-. Hay algo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque la sombra así lo ha ordenado, porque te ha descubierto observándonos. Aunque sospecho que me ha detenido para hablar en ese lugar precisamente porque sabía que acabarías viéndonos.

-Pero yo no quiero... No diré nada -medio suplicó al tiempo que se incorporaba.

-Lo siento. Yo tampoco estoy metido en esto por gusto.

El más joven miró al otro de forma crítica, tenía aspecto de estar cansado y asustado. Seguramente algo lo había arrastrado a tener que trabajar para esa sombra y no parecía estar disfrutando con ello. Pero no eran más que digimons débiles, para tratar de sobrevivir tenían que cumplir lo que les ordenaban. Y aquella vez más que en las demás ocasiones.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó con resignación.

El otro miró por encima del hombro, asegurándose que no había nadie, y se agachó junto al Divermon.

-¿Sabes la historia de la chica de la Luz y el chico de la Esperanza?

-Sí, yo era muy pequeño pero me la han contado.

-Pues bien, ahora es él quien ha sido capturado, supongo que ya lo sabrás, y está consumido por la oscuridad -explicó el más mayor-. Y la chica, Hikari, ha venido a buscarle. La sombra me ha ordenado que te diga que debes ir hasta donde se encuentra ella y conducirla hasta aquí atravesando el mar.

Era una petición extraña. ¿Tenía que ayudar a esa joven? Pero eso le podía traer problemas con su señor Dragomon, sabía que no le haría gracia algo así si anhelaba el poder de la chica de la Luz. Además, ¿qué ganaba el extraño ser con aquello? No entendía nada.

-¿Por qué? -tuvo que preguntar.

-Es mejor que te cuestiones lo menos posible. Simplemente hazlo. Suerte.

Vio al otro marcharse, después de que le hubiera explicado cómo encontrar a Hikari, mientras sostenía una pequeña botella con mucho cuidado, como si en el interior hubiera algo muy importante. Se levantó finalmente y salió del castillo para cumplir las órdenes, todavía sin entender lo que sucedía.

Sin embargo, lo comprendió cuando comenzó a nadar y vislumbró la silueta de Dragomon a unos metros. Iba a conducir a la joven hasta su amo. Iba a tenderle una trampa.

**~~.~~**

Yuuko estaba ya harta de esa situación. Su hijo había vuelto a marcharse apresuradamente sin dar explicación ninguna. Lo único que sabía es que había hablado de algo con Matt y ambos parecieron alterados después de aquello. Y que había quedado con los demás en casa de Izzy. Pero no se había dignado a explicarle la razón de esa incertidumbre que se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones. Como siempre, la mantenían al margen. Y estaba harta.

Así que cogió a Susumu de la mano y lo llevó casi a rastras a la salida del hotel. El hombre entendió lo que su esposa pretendía cuando se vio ante la casa de los Izumi y le lanzó una mirada de reproche, no podían empezar a perseguir a Tai y los demás. Aunque en el fondo él también quería que le explicasen bien lo que sucedía.

Yoshie, la madre de Izzy, abrió la puerta y los miró con sorpresa, justo antes de sonreírles.

-Me alegro mucho de veros, pasad al salón, en seguida os traigo algo para beber.

El matrimonio Yagami sonrió a la mujer y se sentaron en el sofá. Poco después regresó con un refrigerio y algo para picar.

-Mi marido Masami está trabajando, aunque no tardará en volver -explicó mientras servía las bebidas-. Y los chicos se han ido al mundo de los digimons. Tengo que deciros que Tai parecía bastante agobiado cuando ha llegado y he escuchado algún grito de enfado. Creo que ha pasado algo.

-Precisamente por eso hemos venido -dijo Yuuko mientras daba un sorbo a su té-. Siempre nos mantienen al margen de todo lo que pasa, quería alcanzarles antes de que se fueran. Y también hablar contigo, porque creo que eres de las que más saben. Izzy suele contarte las cosas.

-Oh, no creas que me cuenta demasiado. No se lo reproches a tu hijo, solo quiere protegeros de la preocupación.

-Pero que cargue todo el peso él no va a ayudarle -susurró Susumu con pesadumbre-. Hace tiempo que no es el de siempre. Incluso desde antes de que Kari desapareciera...

Su voz se quebró en ese momento y se disculpó para ir al baño. Las dos mujeres lo miraron con pena y la madre de los Yagami sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas, pero intentó no derramarlas. De pronto, sintió a Yoshie sentada junto a ella y cogiéndole las manos. La sonrisa amable de la mujer hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor.

-Sé lo que es perder un hijo -dijo la señora Izumi-. Hace tiempo tuve un bebé que apenas llegó a conocer el mundo. El sufrimiento fue atroz, pensé que no lo superaría, pero la vida me regaló la esperanza de poder volver a ser feliz cuando Izzy llegó a nuestras vidas. Tú debes creer.

-Es tan difícil, nunca he entendido bien eso de otros mundos y siguen dándome mucho miedo. Que Kari esté perdida en uno de ellos me aterra y no consigo dormir desde entonces...

-Tu hija ha ido a buscar a T.K.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Susumu, que acababa de volver al salón.

Yoshie lo miró con esa sonrisa suya tan cálida y asintió con la cabeza para ambos.

-Izzy me ha contado que Kari tiene un don especial, más allá de los que tienen los demás, y que tiene relación con T.K -explicó la mujer-. Él ha sido capturado por algo, no sé el qué y creo que nuestros hijos tampoco, y ella era la única que podía llegar hasta él. Debéis creer en ella. Mandarle vuestros ánimos silenciosos donde quiera que esté. Tenéis que tener la confianza de que volverá sana y salva. Y con él.

**~~.~~**

Nefertimon esquivó un nuevo golpe de Dragomon a duras penas y después miró por encima de su hombro para intentar localizar a su compañera y Patamon. Los dos estaban juntos cerca de la orilla, y el digimon parecía dispuesto a proteger a Kari de ser necesario. Aunque sabía que poco podría hacer si no podía digievolucionar.

La esfinge lanzó un fuerte ataque contra su enemigo, pero no consiguió hacerle nada. Él ni siquiera lo esquivó, se limitó a mirarla riendo socarronamente por sus pobres intentos de dañarle. Iba a ser demasiado fácil, más de lo que creía que sería, y después conseguiría el poder de la chica de la Luz, que lo haría aún más fuerte de lo que ya era. Y el Mar Oscuro se transformaría en un mundo completamente negro, sin un ápice de esperanza en ningún rincón, sin que algún resplandor pudiera despertar algo bueno en ese lugar.

El gran digimon golpeó con fuerza a Nefertimon en la cabeza y ella se mantuvo a duras penas en el aire. Después trató de atraparla entre sus fauces pero consiguió esquivarlo. Lanzó un grito exasperado y se dio la vuelta cuando ella comenzó a volar en círculos a su alrededor, en un intento de que no la alcanzase.

-Deja de resistirte, cuanto antes acabe esto, menos dolorosa haré que sea tu muerte -ordenó Dragomon con su imponente voz.

Pero ella ignoró lo que había dicho y siguió rodeándole, mientras lanzaba sus "joyas del Nilo" cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Pero parecía que no hacían ni cosquillas a su enemigo. No por nada era de cuerpo perfecto.

-Ojalá pudiera ayudar, me siento un inútil, ella me necesita -dijo Patamon apretando los puños y sin apartar los ojos de su amiga.

-Tenemos que creer, podrá hacerlo -susurró Kari con determinación.

Y el digimon anaranjado asintió con la cabeza. No debían perder la esperanza, debían mantenerla viva en sus corazones. Porque para que algo se cumpla debemos creer en ello.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento quedó olvidado en su cabeza cuando una gran preocupación invadió toda su mente. Y es que Nefertimon fue alcanzada por uno de los tentáculos de Dragomon y se estrelló contra la playa en una dolorosa caída.

-¡No! -gritaron los dos al unísono.

Corrieron hacia ella mientras la veían brillar y volver a ser Gatomon. Kari la cogió en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que algunas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Pero se las secó casi con furia, no pensaba venirse abajo, no podía rendirse. Su compañera abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarla con pena.

-Lo siento, no he podido llevarte hasta T.K...

-No -replicó la joven incorporándose-. No todo está perdido. Tenemos que creer en ello.

Y una gran calidez invadió a los tres cuando fueron dichas esas palabras. Entonces, un haz de luz surgió del cielo y cayó sobre ellos. Gatomon comenzó a brillar de forma cegadora durante unos instantes, y después su figura fue sustituida por la de un ángel femenino. Porque había digievolucionado a Angewomon.

-Ahora es cuando empieza la batalla de verdad -dijo Patamon con entusiasmo mientras su amiga volvía volando al encuentro de Dragomon.

El gesto de sorpresa del digimon fue sustituido por uno de furia. ¿Cómo había conseguido esa chica que su compañera pasase al cuerpo perfecto sin su emblema? Y, más importante aún, si a ese mundo no podía llegar la luz de Azulongmon que los ayudaba en la digievolución aquello debería ser imposible. Pero le daba igual. Vencería las veces que hiciera falta. Y conseguiría el poder que tanto ansiaba.

**~~.~~**

El pequeño Divermon nadó con todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta la zona donde le había dicho el otro que se encontraba la chica de la Luz. Le costaba más que a sus congéneres por su reducido tamaño, así que tardó bastante, pero consiguió su cometido.

Entre profundas inspiraciones para tratar de recuperar el aliento, caminó por el bosque buscando el rastro de la humana. No tardó en hallarlo, era un olor demasiado extraño en ese mundo como para no destacar de forma exagerada. Lo siguió hasta la entrada de una cueva y en ella encontró restos de una hoguera además de alguna lata vacía. Parecía que ya se habían ido así que empezó a correr para alcanzarles, aunque aún no hubiera recuperado el resuello.

No tardó en encontrarlos, a apenas unos metros de distancia. La digimon gata de la que le habían hablado ya no estaba, en su lugar apareció una gran esfinge en la que se subió la humana, seguida de cerca de un digimon alado. Divermon era malo para los nombres de otras criaturas, la verdad era que como no había en su mundo no creía que tuviera importancia aprendérselos. En realidad, tampoco sabía de dónde venía ese conocimiento. ¿Sería que los Divermons en un principio no pertenecían al Mar Oscuro? ¿Vendrían de ese digimundo del que todos hablaban?

Apartó esos confusos pensamientos de su mente, en realidad le daba igual, tenía que acostumbrarse a su vida y no serviría de nada elucubrar sobre cosas que no le incumbían.

Los miró con pena, sabía que los conducía hasta una trampa de la que tal vez, o más bien probablemente, no saldrían con vida. Se sintió extrañamente rastrero. Y eso que había aprendido a lo largo de su corta vida a que debía preocuparse solo de sí mismo. ¿Qué eran esos buenos sentimientos que parecían haber llegado hasta ese mundo oscuro desde que el chico de la Esperanza y la de la Luz habían llegado?

Sonrió, tratando de transmitirles confianza, mientras terminaba de recuperar el aliento. Supo que unas palabras habían salido de su boca, aunque las olvidó en cuanto las dijo. Porque la joven, recordó que el otro Divermon la había llamado Hikari, se acercó a él y se puso a su altura.

Sus ojos eran algo que jamás había visto. Transmitían cosas que no existían en el mar oscuro. Calidez, luz entre las tinieblas, la promesa de que la vida puede ser mejor.

Y dolor, tristeza, preocupación. El digimon supo que se debía al chico moribundo que yacía en una celda del castillo desde hacía bastante tiempo y se sintió extrañamente culpable, aunque no había tenido nada que ver. Pero tampoco había ayudado para que no fuera así. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esos raros pensamientos? ¿Cuándo él había querido ayudar en algo a alguien? Suficiente tenía con buscar alimento para comer cada día y cumplir las duras tareas que le encomendaban.

-Eres un Divermon de verdad, creo -dijo Hikari sacándole de sus reflexiones-. Y necesitamos encontrar un guía así que no perdemos nada con seguirte. Si nos llevas a una trampa, al menos dejaremos de sortear el peligro y nos enfrentaremos a él de cara.

La miró sorprendido por la determinación que emanaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía preocuparse tan poco por sí mismo? ¿Cómo podía tener una motivación para enfrentarse a la amenaza de muerte totalmente de frente? Desde luego, los humanos estaban llenos de sorpresas.

Atinó a asentir con la cabeza y los condujo hasta la playa. Captó las miradas desconfiadas de los dos digimons y se dijo con amargura que tenían razón en no fiarse de él. No obstante, no tenía otra opción. Tenía que conducirlos hasta la trampa. Su vida estaba en juego.

Nadó con vigor por las aguas agitadas del océano, mientras los otros tres lo seguían volando. Se sentía muy cansado, aunque más que físico era algo mental. Demasiadas emociones nuevas y confusas lo habían alcanzado de golpe. No estaba preparado para una carga tan pesada. Para saber que sería el causante de tres muertes. Para tener la constancia de que esos ojos tan luminosos iban a apagarse para siempre. Y todo por su culpa.

Tragó saliva, intentando no tragar también agua de mar, mientras trataba de archivar toda esa confusión en algún lugar recóndito de su mente y su corazón. Estaba haciendo lo que debía. No tenía otro remedio... ¿Verdad?

Verdad. Porque no iba a arriesgar su vida por seres que ni siquiera conocía. No podía. No debía.

Y todavía pensaba en si estaba haciendo lo correcto, cuando divisó el punto exacto donde sabía que Dragomon se percataría de la presencia de la chica de la Luz y sus amigos. Miró hacia arriba y la vio sonreír al observar la silueta lejana del castillo, como si pudiera de alguna manera saber que Takeru estaba allí, como si el lugar estuviera aguardando a su llegada.

La joven bajó la cabeza y el Divermon la miró con pena. Sabía que ella lo odiaría, él mismo se odiaba en ese momento, pero no había podido hacer otra cosa.

-Lo siento, no tuve otro remedio -se disculpó-. Huid de este mundo mientras todavía tenéis la oportunidad.

-¡Espera! -escuchó en la lejanía que trataba de detenerlo el digimon anaranjado cuando ya se había sumergido.

Pero él se limitó a bucear lo más lejos de allí que pudo, en dirección hasta su hogar, hacia aquel viejo castillo que se caía a pedazos donde otros Divermons hacían sus tareas sin ser conscientes de nada. Porque el pequeño tuvo la certeza de que ese día había aprendido lo cruel que podía ser la vida. Hay cosas mucho peores que tener que trabajar duramente, que comer poco o que recibir algún golpe cuando hacía algo malo.

El dolor del corazón es horrible. Lo más desolador que había sentido jamás. Eso se dijo mientras entraba en el edificio tras echar una última mirada sobre su hombro y ver a la digimon esfinge estrellarse contra la playa.

Y las lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos hasta que se permitió derramarlas. Aunque no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal.

**~~.~~**

Antes de continuar con la conversación, Yuuko decidió llamar a los padres de Matt y T.K, porque estaba convencida de que su hijo mayor no había sido del todo sincero con ellos y merecían saber toda la verdad. Una verdad que Yoshie conocía y estaba dispuesta a darles. Porque era hora ya de que la conocieran. Porque debían tener todavía alguna esperanza. Y ella haría lo posible por dársela.

Hiroaki y Natsuko llegaron con aspecto de haberse puesto lo primero que habían encontrado y sin mirarse al espejo siquiera. Quedó entonces claro que Matt no había dado demasiada información a sus padres acerca de su hermano.

Masami, el señor Izumi, que acaba de volver a su casa, fue quien les abrió la puerta. Los recibió con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba bien las gafas y se hacía a un lado para hacerles pasar. Los condujo hasta el salón y les invitó a tomar asiento. El matrimonio Yagami los miró con pena, con la misma que ellos tenían, con la que solamente los cuatro compartían. Las tres mujeres se sentaron juntas en el sofá mientras daban un sorbo a su té.

-Yoshie nos ha contado algo que nuestros hijos han omitido, seguramente para no preocuparnos más -explicó Susumu mientras se paseaba por el salón, estaba demasiado nervioso como para estarse quieto.

-¿El qué? -pregunto Hiroaki con ansiedad, algo poco propio de él.

-Veréis, según Izzy tanto Kari como T.K tienen algún tipo de don -tomó la palabra Masami-. La Oscuridad siempre ha querido el de ella, que al parecer está relacionado con la luz. Y el de él tiene que ver con protegerla.

El Ishida miró a Natsuko, que había bajado la cabeza apesadumbrada y escondía su rostro tras una cortina de su corto pelo rubio. La vio llevarse la mano a la cara y supo que estaba llorando.

-Esta vez, parece que algún ser, aunque no saben todavía quién es, ha decidido interesarse por T.K -continuó relatando Yoshie-. Y Kari se ha ido para buscarle.

-Tai nos ha dicho que no pueden llegar hasta ese mundo en el que están encerrados -dijo Yuuko.

-Es verdad, no sé qué clase de lugar es, pero no es al que siempre han ido nuestros niños. Kari era la única que podía llegar, en parte por su don especial, y en parte por su vínculo con T.K.

Algunos de los adultos se miraron entre ellos, sin comprender del todo esa última afirmación. Si de vínculos se trataba, entonces sus hermanos y el resto de sus amigos también tendrían que poder llegar hasta allí. Aunque bueno, no podían olvidar que también se había debido a esa extraña facultad que tenía la chica con la luz.

-¿Vínculo? -preguntó en un susurro Natsuko.

-Bueno, supongo que todos entendemos de qué clase de vínculo hablamos, dejando a un lado todo eso de su conexión por dones y todo eso -respondió Hiroaki-. Solo había que verlos juntos para saberlo. Incluso yo con lo despistado que soy me di cuenta hace tiempo.

El tema no parecía hacerle mucha gracia a Susumu, que apretó los puños, pero no llegó a decir nada sobre eso. Simplemente quiso cambiar de tema porque tenía demasiadas preguntas rondando su cabeza como para pararse a pensar en tonterías.

-¿Y no podemos hacer nada? ¿No pueden conseguir nada nuestros hijos?

-Según Izzy ya están agotando todas las ideas que se les ocurren, aunque ahora mismo han ido al mundo de los digimons -contestó Masami-. Tal vez hayan descubierto algo.

-No soporto quedarme quieta sin hacer nada -sollozó la señora Yagami mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos.

Al instante, su marido estaba a su lado para abrazarla, tratando de mitigar un poco su dolor. Hiroaki también se acercó a Natsuko que, aunque nunca solía mostrar sus emociones, tampoco podía contener el llanto. Los Izumi intercambiaron una mirada de pena. Comprendían en parte su dolor porque perder a un hijo sin poder hacer nada era lo peor que podía sucederle a alguien. Pero ese caso no era el mismo. Sus hijos ya eran más mayores y estaban tomando sus decisiones. Así que Yoshie cogió las manos de las mujeres que estaban sentadas junto a ella en el sofá y les sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan cálida suya, tratando de darles las fuerzas que necesitaban.

-T.K y Kari son fuertes. Están viviendo sus vidas, son más complicadas que las de muchos pero es lo que les ha tocado por ser tan especiales. Pero de igual manera, ellos están actuando, y que se dejen mover por sentimientos tan nobles dice mucho de ellos. No se van a rendir. Se protegerán el uno al otro todo lo que puedan. Y vosotros tenéis que creer en ellos.

Todos en la estancia asintieron con la cabeza. Porque ella tenía razón, tenían que creer, tenían que tener esperanza. Sus hijos podrían hacerlo. Tenían que hacerlo. Y ellos estarían esperándoles con los brazos abiertos. Debían confiar en que volverían.

**~~.~~**

-Angewomon, acaba con él -dijo Kari mirando con decisión hacia delante.

Y su compañera sonrió, porque la chica había recuperado su fuerza interior. Además de por los gritos de ánimo de Patamon, ese pequeño jamás se rendía y ella se sentía contagiada por su entusiasmo. Iba a hacerlo, vencería a Dragomon.

Una primera flecha impactó en el rostro de su enemigo, que se tambaleó violentamente y produjo una gran agitación en el mar, que ya estaba embravecido de por sí. Un fuerte viento se levantó, pero ninguno de los cuatro que se encontraban en la situación pareció apreciarlo. Tenían cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

El haz de luz había desaparecido en cuanto Gatomon había cambiado de forma, igual que la anterior vez que estuvieron en el Mar Oscuro. Pero sí que se apreciaba una diferencia en el ambiente. El frío no era tan acusado y el encapotado cielo no estaba tan oscurecido como antes. Porque la luz se había abierto paso hasta ese mundo de oscuridad y había conseguido disipar un poco la maldad que lo cubría por entero. No podían más que pensar que aquello era una gran señal. Que no todo estaba perdido.

Una nueva flecha fue lanzada por el ángel, pero el gigantesco digimon la desvió y comenzó a mover sus tentáculos a toda velocidad. Angewomon recibió un golpe que hizo que retrocediera un poco, pero no dejó que eso la amedrentara. Juntó sus manos y atacó con una gran cruz rosada a Dragomon, por lo que él volvió a tambalearse.

Mientras observaban la batalla, Kari y Patamon habían dejado de prestar atención a nada más, hasta que algo los sobresaltó. Escucharon una salpicadura muy cercana a ellos y bajaron la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. Entonces vieron varios seres oscuros, de esos que parecían hechos de neblina, emergiendo de las grisáceas aguas para darles alcance.

Retrocedieron varios pasos, asustados por la cruel mirada de esos pares de ojos amarillos. Patamon se apresuró a colocarse en frente de la joven y lanzar su "disparo de aire" una y otra vez, aunque sin demasiados resultados más que hacer que se alejaran un poco.

-Nos quedaremos con tu poder, chica de la Luz -dijo uno de esos entes con una voz que erizaba el vello.

Consiguió esquivar los ataques del digimon y llegó hasta Kari. La agarró con fuerza del brazo y ella se debatió un poco, odiando encontrarse por tercera vez entre las fauces de una de esas criaturas. Se dejó caer al suelo para coger un puñado de arena y tirárselo a los ojos a su captor. Un grito de dolor se escapó de ese ser, que retrocedió tambaleándose hasta caerse. Al instante otro ente oscuro se aproximó hacia la chica, pero ella le lanzó una piedra que encontró y corrió hasta un palo bastante grande que había a unos metros.

Patamon mientras tanto seguía intentando controlar a la mayor cantidad posible de esas criaturas y cubrió a la joven mientras corría para hacerse con ese arma improvisada. Ella levantó el palo por encima de su cabeza y golpeó a uno de esos seres cuando le dio alcance. El monstruo se lamentó por el golpe, pero no se detuvo en su intento de agarrarla, al que se sumaron más criaturas que escapaban del digimon anaranjado.

Angewomon escuchó gritos en la playa y miró con consternación cómo su compañera y su amigo eran rodeados por los entes oscuros que habitaban ese mundo. Tiró una flecha hacia Dragomon para poder volar a toda velocidad hacia la orilla al mismo tiempo que veía cómo Patamon caía al suelo por el golpe de uno de esos seres misteriosos. Kari trataba de defenderse de dos de ellos con un palo, pero la estaban acorralando y no aguantaría.

Un estallido rosado surgió de pronto cerca del pie de la joven. Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió a su compañera al verla llegar. Después corrió a reunirse con el compañero de T.K, que se había levantado y seguía peleando como podía. La mujer alada ahuyentó a las siniestras criaturas con varios ataques y se detuvo al ver que los seres volvían a sumergirse en el agua. No sabía qué habían pretendido pero si conseguía alcanzarlos acabaría con ellos.

Sin embargo, había olvidado algo muy importante. A su verdadero enemigo.

Y él hizo acto de presencia cuando la agarró entre sus tentáculos y la estranguló con fuerza. Por mucho que el ángel se debatió, no pudo escapar del terrible agarre y sintió que poco a poco perdía la consciencia por la falta de aire.

Kari y Patamon presenciaron por segunda vez cómo la digimon protectora de la luz caía con fuerza sobre la playa. Completamente inerte y con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas.

Estaban perdidos.

.

* * *

**_Amber_ y _Guest_, gracias por vuestros fantásticos reviews, y un agradecimiento especial a _Maimai_ por sus palabras, que siempre me hacen mucha ilusión.**

**La intervención de los padres de este capítulo se la debo a la inspiración que me vino por el fic "Testigos" de _Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_, os lo recomiendo a todos porque sus fics son increíbles. Este capítulo no iba a ser en un principio independiente, pero surgió la idea de los padres y el Divermon que condujo a Kari a la trampa así que quise hacerlo de esta forma.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, dais a favoritos, seguís y comentáis esta historia! :D**


	27. Aquella batalla perdida

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

_._

* * *

_"Nada hay más admirable y heroico, que sacar valor del seno mismo de las desgracias, y revivir con cada golpe que debiera darnos muerte"._

_(Louis-Antoine Caraccioli)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 27**

**_Aquella batalla perdida_**

.

.

Como a cámara increíblemente lenta, Divermon vio a su amigo se llevarse la cuchara a la boca y tragar. Sin poder hacer nada, sin que le diera tiempo a pararle, sin que pudiera evitar que el líquido mortífero atravesara su garganta.

Por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes. Se dice que los moribundos ven su vida pasar ante sus ojos a toda velocidad en el último momento de lucidez, pero esta vez estaba pasando al contrario. Eran los ojos del asesino los que estaban contemplando los momentos junto a la víctima, y dolía recordarlos ahora que era consciente de lo que había hecho. Porque aunque hubiera sido sin querer, jamás podría perdonarse aquello. Su estupidez había sido cara. Su intento de acabar con Takeru, esa cruel acción, había llevado a una mucho peor. Tal vez era un castigo.

Las imágenes se sucedieron en orden. Primero, no eran más que Divermons jóvenes y sin experiencia en aquel mundo de perdición, cuando todavía su amigo se permitía soñar con un cielo azul del que no entendía por qué tenía recuerdos, cuando aún anhelaban una vida mejor. Comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos porque fueron los últimos en desilusionarse con la existencia de lucha por la supervivencia en la que estaban atrapados. Después él perdió las esperanzas de que existiera algo mejor y acabó arrastrando a su amigo.

Mucho tiempo más tarde el chico de la Esperanza había sido capturado y comprendió por qué ese era el carácter especial de Takeru. Le devolvió a su amigo la ilusión, el anhelo de un lugar mejor, el conocimiento de que existían buenos sentimientos que llevaban a las personas a sacrificarlo todo por algo que creían que merecía la pena.

Aunque él se negó a recibir ese consuelo, no quería, no podía desilusionarse de nuevo. Era demasiado doloroso. No obstante, eso cambió cuando vio a la chica de la Luz. Quedó deslumbrado por ella, por su actitud, por su calidez y luminosidad. Una criatura así no podía existir en un mundo como aquel, no rodeada de tanta oscuridad, pero eso hacía que Hikari brillara aún más entre los malos sentimientos que formaban parte de su existencia.

Pero, ¿de qué había servido todo eso? ¿Para qué conocer el lado bueno de la vida si solo iba a llevar a la desgracia? Tal vez todo era culpa suya, por no haber creído lo suficiente, por no haber confiado en los dos humanos que había en el Mar Oscuro. Por haber perdido la esperanza.

Si lo hubiera hecho en ese instante su amigo no estaría mirándolo con confusión mientras el veneno llegaba a su estómago.

Y al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes tan familiares fue cuando consiguió reaccionar. Corrió hacia el otro Divermon y casi se lanzó sobre él sujetándole la cabeza. Su amigo se debatió, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando y probablemente creyendo que se había vuelto loco o estaba bajo control de alguien.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo...? -preguntó con confusión el cuidador de Takeru.

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por la mano de su amigo, que se había introducido con violencia en su boca y lo medio asfixiaba. Volvió a intentar soltarse del agarre pero lo había cogido tan desprevenido que no lo conseguía.

Los dos digimons se tambalearon y cayeron al suelo golpeando a su paso la olla con la sopa. El líquido contaminado se expandió por el suelo como una gran mancha y creó un charco que despedía un brillo extraño a la luz de la única vela que iluminaba la estancia. Tal vez se debía a que sabía lo que contenía, pero al Divermon que la había cocinado le parecía algo sumamente amenazador.

Rodaron por el suelo, intercalándose ambos en la postura de vencedor en la batalla silenciosa, solo perturbada por los balbuceos del digimon que estaba sufriendo el ataque en el interior de su boca. Su amigo no sacó la mano por mucho que recibió fuertes mordiscos en ella. Pensó en decirle lo que había pasado, pero no se sentía con valor. Si eran los últimos momentos de vida del otro, no quería que las últimas palabras que escuchase fueran: "Te he envenenado, aunque lo que pretendía era matar a Takeru, ese chico al que has protegido con tu vida y que está aguardando la llegada de Hikari".

Finalmente consiguió su cometido, porque una primera arcada se escuchó cuando pudo introducir más la mano en la boca de su amigo. Eso le dio fuerzas para forzarlo más y provocó una nueva arcada.

La náusea llegó hasta el estómago del Divermon que había sido contaminado con aquel líquido asesino y el otro sacó la mano a tiempo para que pudiera darse la vuelta y vomitar sonoramente contra el suelo.

**~~.~~**

-A... ¿Azulongmon? -preguntó impresionado Tai.

El digimon le dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza. Su largo y gigantesco cuerpo cubría el cielo amparado por algunas nubes blanquecinas, sus largos bigotes ondeaban a un inexistente viento mientras los observaba con ojos sabios y se podía adivinar una sonrisa entre el pelo que cubría su boca.

-Me alegro de poder hablar con vosotros, niños elegidos.

Un silencio cubrió un momento el lugar, mientras los jóvenes asimilaban la noticia y observaban con sorpresa al recién llegado. Se incorporaron del todo y miraron con asombro a ese ser milenario que había aparecido ante sus ojos. Hasta que Matt apretó los puños con rabia y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡¿Que te alegras?! -exclamó con furia-. ¡Llevamos suplicándote que aparezcas mucho tiempo!

Izzy se apresuró a poner una mano en el brazo de su amigo para que comprendiera que estaba pasándose de la raya, aunque sabía que no surtiría efecto.

-¡Tiene toda la razón! -gritó esta vez Tai-. ¡Necesitábamos tu ayuda y no has tenido la decencia de presentarte ante nosotros hasta ahora! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!

Esta vez fue Joe el que intervino, mirando con nerviosismo al líder que parecía haberse cegado por el enfado y no medía su tono ni sus palabras. No obstante, Azulongmon no pareció sorprendido o molesto por las acusaciones. Siguió mirándolos impasible, como evaluando a cada uno de los jóvenes, casi ignorando las palabras de los que le gritaban. Y eso solo conseguía enfurecerlos más.

-No creáis que he ignorado vuestras súplicas, he sufrido con cada una de ellas, he sentido vuestro dolor y el de los mundos cuando la esperanza fue consumida y la luz partió en su búsqueda desesperada -dijo el gran digimon.

-Y, perdone que le cuestione pero, ¿por qué no ha hecho nada entonces? -preguntó Izzy con una frialdad poco habitual en él.

Azulongmon lo miró largamente a los ojos antes de contestar a su pregunta, cómo si pensase qué decir y qué no o como si no tuviera una respuesta.

-Elegido del Conocimiento, tu curiosidad está más que justificada, pero dejadme que os explique algo antes de que continuéis con vuestras acusaciones.

Los diez jóvenes que presenciaban la escena asintieron con la cabeza, deseosos de respuestas, de que la verdad fuera hallada por fin, de que alguien se dignase a no ocultar parte de ella. Sí, le reprochaban silenciosamente a Gennai su actuación tan misteriosa de siempre. Esperaban que el digimon protector del Este fuese completamente sincero.

-Para comenzar, debéis saber que mi función es proteger el equilibrio del mundo y no puedo apartarme de ella. Pero también estoy ligado a los emblemas de la Luz y la Esperanza, a la vida y al poder de que no desaparezca.

-Eso lo sabemos -interrumpió Davis impaciente.

Recibió alguna que otra mirada de reproche de sus amigos y puso gesto de disculpa mientras volvía a prestar atención.

-También tengo el don de la precognición.

-¿Puedes ver el futuro? -preguntó impresionada Yolei.

Esta vez fue ella la que fue silenciada con la mirada por los demás y sonrió avergonzada. Sin embargo, Azulongmon no parecía molesto por las interrupciones. Su temple parecía imperturbable mientras los observaba con serenidad.

-No en el concepto que tenéis los humanos -explicó-. Puedo ver diferentes ramificaciones de sucesos que pueden llegar a pasar. Hay muchas posibilidades y solo puedo verlas con claridad una vez que el destino se acerca a una de ellas. Al fin y al cabo, el futuro se moldea conforme se van tomando las decisiones y a veces toma una ruta inesperada. En este caso, vi venir hace mucho tiempo que una gran amenaza se cernía sobre el Elegido de la Esperanza.

Matt apretó los puños al escuchar eso y se mordió al lengua para no replicar algo.

-Entonces recordé una antigua leyenda que ya ha llegado hasta vuestros oídos y que no había comprendido hasta ese día -continuó el digimon-. El mal buscaba un nuevo camino para que la oscuridad pudiera alcanzar su apogeo. Siempre trató de conseguir a la Luz, pero esta vez tenía un nuevo plan. Pues la Esperanza es muy poderosa, y la Luz no llegará muy lejos sin ella.

-¿Por qué no nos lo advirtió? -preguntó Mimi poniendo en palabras la indignación que todos estaban sufriendo.

-Lo hice, no a vosotros pero sí con los implicados. Mediante sueños, fui avisando al subconsciente de Hikari y Takeru sobre lo que sucedía, y ayudé a la joven a que presintiera cuando él la necesitaba. Ella, como Elegida de la Luz, también tiene algo de mi don, así que su instinto siempre ha estado más desarrollado.

-¡Pero eso no justifica que no nos avisara a los demás! -gritó Sora para sorpresa de todos.

-No, desde luego, pero esa cuestión la tocaremos más tarde porque todavía tengo que hablaros de cosas importantes -replicó Azulongmon.

Los jóvenes se armaron de paciencia, algunos dando claras muestras de frustración, pero tratando de contener su molestia. Varios se mordían la lengua o el labio para que no se escapasen más acusaciones de sus bocas. Y los puños apretados parecieron contagiarse a casi todos mientras escuchaban lo que el digimon tenía que decirles.

-Mi poder no puede llegar al Mar Oscuro.

**~~.~~**

Kari y Patamon fueron a toda velocidad hasta Angewomon. La chica tropezó un poco por la arena y casi cayó de rodillas junto a su compañera, que yacía con los ojos cerrados y casi por completo inmóvil. Solo su pecho se levantaba y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su suave respiración. Estaba claro que no podría luchar más.

Intercambiaron una mirada de desesperación sin saber qué hacer. ¿Huir? Sabían que si no los encontraba Dragomon lo harían sus secuaces, esas criaturas siniestras que ya los habían acechado varias veces. ¿Volver a su mundo? Kari no estaba segura de que tuviera la facultad de conseguir salir de allí, por mucho que hubiera conseguido llegar. Además, tal vez eso significaría perder la única posibilidad de llegar hasta T.K. Aunque igualmente parecía que sus vidas no durarían mucho más tiempo.

Tragaron saliva de forma simultánea mientras veían al amenazador digimon acercarse riéndose con crueles carcajadas de sus desgracias. Aquel era el fin, estaban seguros.

Ambos se levantaron y se interpusieron entre el enemigo y Angewomon, lo que provocó más risas de parte del amo del Mar Oscuro.

-¿De veras creéis que esto os va a servir de algo? -preguntó-. Si soy benevolente, haré que vuestra muerte sea rápida. Aunque la verdad es que me habéis molestado demasiado como para que no me apetezca divertirme con vosotros un rato.

Esa amenaza hizo que un escalofrío pasase por la espalda de Kari. Extrañamente, no se debía al miedo por ella, sino por T.K. ¿Qué le habría hecho esa criatura? ¿Le habría torturado? ¿Le habría dejado morir de inanición y deshidratación?

Un tentáculo dio alcance a las dos pequeñas figuras que trataban de proteger al ángel inconsciente. El golpe fue muy doloroso e hizo que salieran despedidos por los aires. Patamon, que ya estaba herido por el enfrentamiento con las otras criaturas, se levantó a duras penas para comprobar cómo se encontraba la joven. Pero se sorprendió al ver que ella ya estaba erguida y volvía a colocarse delante de su compañera. La sangre goteaba desde su mejilla hasta discurrir por su ropa y estrellarse contra la arena, que se tiñó de un fuerte color rojizo.

Dragomon admiró silenciosamente la persistencia de esa joven y deseó aún más tener su poder, seguramente era mayor de lo que él mismo había soñado porque de lo contrario no aguantaría con esa decisión la chica de la Luz.

Kari lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero no había odio en sus ojos, solo furia y decisión. Y otro sentimiento que le costó identificar, porque el digimon creía que ya lo había destruido para siempre.

Esperanza.

¿Cómo podía esa humana continuar teniendo la ilusión de que vencerían aquella batalla perdida? ¿Cómo podía confiar de esa manera en que el bien podría acabar con el mal cuando ya había sido derrotado? ¿Qué podía motivarla de aquella manera?

-¿Por qué no te has rendido ya? -preguntó asombrado.

-Porque no me lo puedo permitir, tengo algo por lo que luchar.

-¿El qué?

-La vida de T.K -susurró ella.

Pareció que pronunciar ese nombre le dio renovadas fuerzas, porque consiguió poner aún más firme su postura. Patamon, todavía impresionado por lo que presenciaba, consiguió llegar volando hasta reunirse con Kari y miró con decisión hacia su enemigo. Si caían sería luchando.

Y, mientras veían a la muerte acercándose como si no hubiera ya ninguna escapatoria, no sintieron miedo alguno. Tenían que creer en los milagros. Tenían que recordar a todos los que habían dejado atrás, preocupados y confiando en ellos. Tenían que pensar que podrían llegar hasta T.K y sacarlo de esa oscura prisión en la que sus propias sombras lo habían encerrado. Tenían que tener esperanza.

Eso se decían mientras el golpe mortal de Dragomon se acercaba hacia ellos y mantenían todavía su mirada decidida. Si morían, sería con la cabeza alta. Y creyendo que podían vencer. Aunque la batalla ya hubiera sido perdida.

**~~.~~**

El pequeño Divermon de color azul claro caminó por los pasillos sintiéndose perdido. No era que no supiera dónde se encontraba, se sentía desorientado por los sentimientos que se negaban a abandonar su corazón. Se lamentaba por lo cruel que había sido el destino con él y suplicaba en su fuero interno que la chica de la Luz consiguiera salvarse. Aunque sabía que era imposible.

Caminó con pasos pesados tratando de alejarse de sus congéneres porque no se sentía con fuerzas de mirar a nadie a la cara. Se sentía como el ser más rastrero del lugar, y ya era decir mucho sabiendo las maldades que su amo había cometido en el pasado tanto con ellos como con muchos otros. Sin olvidar a la siniestra sombra, que hacía sus propios planes y parecía saberlo todo en el Mar Oscuro.

No comprendía por qué ese ser misterioso había querido que condujera a Hikari hasta su señor Dragomon. Al fin y al cabo podría haber acabado con ella en cuanto hubiera querido. Tal vez quería congraciarse con el digimon. Pero no tenía sentido que no hubiera engañado él a la chica.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Como el otro Divermon le había dicho, era mejor que no se plantease las cosas. Aunque llegara a la conclusión acertada no quería saberla, seguro que sería mucho más cruel de lo que él mismo se atrevía a aventurar. Y no le ayudaría a mitigar su abrasador sentimiento de culpabilidad. Odiaba esa sensación. Era aún peor que todos los golpes que había recibido en su corta existencia todos juntos.

Su subconsciente condujo sus pasos hasta un corredor que reconoció al instante y lo asustó. Estaba en las mazmorras, el lugar que más miedo le daba del castillo. Miró hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie por allí. No supo qué le llevó a hacerlo, pero de pronto se vio a sí mismo caminando hacia la celda en la que sabía que estaba encerrado el chico de la Esperanza. O lo que quedaba de él.

Ver su rostro solo haría que se sintiera más culpable, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Aunque no comprendía la razón. Seguramente era masoquista.

Un extraño sonido llamó su atención cuando llegó hasta la puerta. Escuchó ligeros golpes, uno más fuerte de metal golpeándose contra el suelo y aspavientos, como si alguien estuviera peleándose. Después otro ruido que le dio mucho asco. Varias arcadas seguidas, acompañadas finalmente de la salpicadura de algo contra el suelo. Y no tuvo que pensar mucho para comprender de qué se trataba, en especial cuando el olor nauseabundo le llegó hasta la nariz.

Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y descubrió en el interior de la celda el cuerpo inmóvil de un joven. Su pelo estaba oscurecido y mantenía los ojos casi negros abiertos, fijos en algún punto del techo. Parecía completamente ausente de lo que sucedía, pero algo le dijo al digimon que el chico se enteraba de más cosas de lo que parecía.

Quiso avanzar hacia él para decirle algo, para suplicarle entre susurros que lo perdonase, aunque no pudiera escucharlo él se sentiría mejor. Las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos de nuevo al recordar que Hikari, esa chica que emanaba ese aura tan especial, había desaparecido del mundo o estaba a punto de hacerlo por su culpa. Pero no había tenido otro remedio, ¿no?

Sin embargo, se detuvo en su impulso cuando se dio cuenta de quienes procedían los ruidos de forcejeos. El Divermon que había ido a buscarle para darle el encargo de la sombra estaba sosteniendo a otro mientras terminaba de vomitar lo que había en su estómago. No entendía nada, le había parecido que había una pelea hasta hace unos momentos. ¿Por qué ahora estaba ayudando al otro?

Pero su pregunta ocupó un lugar secundario en su mente cuando fue sustituida por la preocupación. Porque el congénere que había vomitado cayó inerte en el suelo. No sabía si inconsciente o sin vida. ¿Qué le había hecho el otro Divermon?

Retrocedió unos pasos, asustado, cuando los ojos del susodicho se clavaron en él. Con pena, ira, culpabilidad... Un gran revoltijo de sentimientos contradictorios bañaban esos ojos verdosos. Hasta que al final lo vio sonreír con cansancio.

-Ve a traerme algo con lo que limpiar esto y un poco de agua -pidió el digimon.

El más pequeño titubeó un poco ante esa petición, no estaba seguro de querer ayudarle. No después de haber presenciado aquello.

-Está... ¿muerto?

-No, solo se ha desmallado. Le he salvado -dijo el otro triunfal.

Y no supo por qué, pero le creyó al ver la alegría inundar su mirada. Corrió a cumplir lo que le había pedido mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación coherente a lo que había pasado. Pero no la había. No hasta que su congénere le explicara lo sucedido.

Regresó a la habitación un rato después con los encargos y, mientras el otro Divermon limpiaba aquel desastre, se quedó mirando a Takeru. Estaba intimidado por ese aura oscura que emanaba, estaba seguro que antes de que lo consumieran las sombras tendría ese algo especial que también tenía Hikari.

Iba a darse la vuelta para ayudar a los digimons, cuando le pareció ver un cambio en los ojos abiertos y perdidos del joven. Un destello, muy sutil y que creía haber imaginado, se vislumbró en ellos. De pronto le pareció que el chico de la Esperanza estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para poder moverse. Le vio apretar ligeramente los puños y abrir lentamente los labios.

-Confío en ti... Kari -susurró con dificultad.

Y los Divermons se miraron sin saber reaccionar, mientras el joven volvía a su habitual estado casi inerte. Estaba claro que algo había hecho, que para algo tenía que haber servido su esfuerzo, que algo estaba pasando si había conseguido moverse. Ella estaba en peligro.

**~~.~~**

-¿Cómo que no? -preguntó extrañado Joe.

-Mi poder se extiende por el mundo digital, en los demás tengo pocas facultades, aunque más en unos que en otros -explicó Azulongmon con paciencia-. En el vuestro pude controlar a Takeru cuando fue poseído por una sombra y hacer que escribiera la profecía para que Hikari la descifrase. Sabía que es una joven inteligente y que ello le daría la fuerza para hacer lo que debía.

-Vamos, que lanzaste a mi hermana de cabeza al peligro -casi escupió Tai.

-No, me limité a darle lo que necesitaba, ella de todas formas estaba extinguiéndose sin la Esperanza.

No pudieron replicar nada a aquello. Porque recordaban con dolorosa claridad cómo ella se había ido marchitando. Y, todavía peor, cómo su corazón se había detenido en el momento en el que T.K se había rendido.

-Ahora no puedo hacer apenas nada por ayudarla y no me he manifestado ante vosotros porque necesitaba mucha concentración -continuó el digimon-. Pude, con mucha dificultad, crear un sueño que conectaba su mente con la de Takeru, para que viera que él sigue con vida y la motivase en su propósito. Pero no he podido hacer nada más.

-¿No puedes llevarnos al Mar Oscuro? -preguntó Matt.

Azulongmon negó con la cabeza y los demás se miraron entre ellos derrotados, habiendo perdido de nuevo las esperanzas de llegar hasta sus amigos. Si ni siquiera ese ser milenario podía conducirlos hasta ese mundo, estaba claro que no podrían llegar.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? -preguntó Ken apesadumbrado, su D-3 hacía tiempo que se había purificado y ya no podía abrir la puerta a ese mundo de oscuridad.

-En realidad, sí. Y estoy esperando al momento oportuno para que lo hagáis.

Sus palabras arrancaron gestos de sorpresa en todos. Si había algo que podían hacer no pensaban esperar, eso por descontado.

-¿El qué? ¿Cómo lo hacemos? -apremió Izzy.

-Esperad. No seáis impacientes.

-¿Que esperemos? ¿Más de lo que ya lo que ya lo hemos hecho? -preguntó Matt de nuevo enfadado.

Estaba harto de la forma de actuar de todos. Habían luchado duramente por proteger el mundo digital, creía que se merecían al menos las explicaciones completas de las cosas. Pero tanto Gennai como Azulongmon parecían creer cosas bien distintas a las que pensaba él. Estaba cansado de misterios y medias verdades. Quería saberlo todo de una vez.

Aguardaron en silencio varios minutos mientras el digimon parecían concentrarse. Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos con diferentes grados de impaciencia en el rostro pero compartiendo la misma frustración por la falta de información que siempre sufrían. Mimi abrió la boca para hablar, cansada de esperar en silencio, pero se interrumpió al ver que el gran ser milenario abría por fin los ojos.

-Es la hora, no debemos esperar más -dijo con seriedad-. Hikari necesita vuestro apoyo, su Luz es poderosa pero está rodeada de tinieblas y necesita más fuerza para poder sacarla por completo de su corazón. Necesita saber que le brindáis vuestro apoyo, que confiáis en ella, que no está sola en la dura lucha que está viviendo. Está peleando con Dragomon. Y va perdiendo.

El miedo fue como un latigazo para todos al escuchar sus palabras. Pero trataron de quedarse con la parte buena. Tenían que darle su apoyo.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? -preguntó Cody.

-Eso solo vosotros podéis averiguarlo.

Se miraron entre ellos y se pusieron casi sin querer en círculo, esperando que a alguien se le ocurriera una idea milagrosa. Al mismo tiempo, Tai y Matt sacaron sus dispositivos y los extendieron hacia delante. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, dándose determinación entre la oleada de desesperación que vivían, y después instaron a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

-Una vez Kari dijo que su luz era para todos nosotros -dijo el antiguo portador del valor.

-Y T.K que nuestras esperanzas eran la suya -susurró el Ishida.

-Ahora, debemos darles lo que les corresponde -habló Izzy comprendiendo lo que sus amigos pretendían.

Azulongmon presenció la escena con un nerviosismo que un digimon milenario no debería tener. Pero confiaba en los niños elegidos, sabía que podían hacerlo. Tenían que hacerlo. Era la única opción.

-Porque sabemos que ellos pueden hacerlo -dijo Joe con firmeza.

-Confiamos en ellos -sentenciaron Yolei y Cody.

-Por Kari -dijeron Sora y Mimi.

-Por T.K -hablaron al unísono Ken y Davis.

Se miraron entre todos sonriendo, sabiendo que eran ciertas sus palabras, que sabían que ellos dos podrían con aquello. Porque tenían que creer en sus amigos.

-Sabemos que lo conseguirán -susurró Matt con convicción.

-Y nosotros los estaremos esperando -finalizó Tai.

En ese momento, sus dispositivos comenzaron a brillar con fuerza. Una luz blanquecina emergió de cada uno de ellos y se proyectó hacia el cielo, alcanzando a toda velocidad su objetivo y viajando tan lejos que pronto las perdieron de vista.

Pero sabían a dónde se dirigían.

**~~.~~**

Dragomon lanzó su ataque con cizaña, usó todas sus fuerzas para mover ese tentáculo que acabaría con la vida de la chica de la Luz, arrancando ese brillo del mundo en el proceso. No obstante, algo ocurrió que le detuvo a apenas un metro de su objetivo. Y es que diez resplandores aparecieron en el lugar e impactaron contra Angewomon.

Kari no daba crédito a lo que veía, un haz de luz alargado y blanquecino fue seguido de otros tantos y los contó sonriendo. Eran sus amigos, le estaban dando ánimos, le estaban dando parte de su fuerza. Miró a su compañera y la vio erguirse poco a poco. Y el ángel parecía encontrarse de pronto en todo su esplendor, sin ninguna herida y con fuerzas renovadas para pelear una vez más.

Angewomon voló de nuevo hacia Dragomon y se detuvo ante él en posición desafiante. El digimon no entendía lo que había pasado, pero tampoco le preocupaba demasiado. Él era demasiado poderoso después de tener tanta energía oscura a su disposición como para que pudieran acabar con él. Sonrió con malicia y lanzó sus tentáculos a por ella una vez más.

-Da igual las veces que te levantes, yo haré que vuelvas a caer -dijo el señor del Mar Oscuro.

El océano pareció responder ante sus palabras y se embraveció aún más, rompiendo con furia contra la costa y empapando a Kari y Patamon. Tuvieron que alejarse de allí para que la marejada no los arrastrase, sin quitar un ojo de la mujer alada.

Ella esquivaba un tentáculo tras otro y parecía no tener fin aquella situación. Lanzó una flecha contra su enemigo pero la vio rechazada por uno de esos brazos gelatinosos. Con frustración, probó a cambiar el tipo de ataque y voló por encima de Dragomon, manteniéndose alejada de su alcance y pensando en las opciones que tenía. Desde luego no podría vencerle en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tampoco podía lanzar flechas contra él si simplemente las golpeaba para que no le dieran.

Mientras pensaba en ello se sorprendió al ver que el digimon conseguía agarrale un pie y darle vueltas en el aire hasta sumergirla bajo las aguas. Se debatió como pudo para soltarse, mientras el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, y consiguió liberarse al dar una fuerte patada con la pierna libre al tentáculo.

Emergió a la superficie y voló muy alto mientras tosía y trataba de recuperar la compostura. Miró a Kari en busca de respuestas y su compañera, aunque seguía en su postura decidida, parecía no saber qué podían hacer a continuación.

La joven no veía salida a aquello, parecía que su enemigo era superior en fuerza a Angewomon y no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantarían la situación. Pero no podían derrochar la oportunidad que sus amigos les habían regalado. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo daño mientras intentaba pensar en algo. Entonces, unas palabras llevadas por el viento llegaron hasta sus oídos y le susurraron.

"_Confío en ti... Kari"_

Las lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos al saber al instante a quién pertenecía esa voz. Él seguía en alguna parte de sí mismo, él estaba vivo, y estaba esperándola. No podía fallar.

Entonces un haz de luz emergió de su mochila y de su D-3 al mismo tiempo. Se entrelazaron en el aire mientras alcanzaban a toda velocidad a Angewomon. Y en la mano del ángel apareció una flecha dorada que emitía una fuerte luz, disipando la oscuridad reinante en el mundo en el que estaban.

La chica comprendió que el otro resplandor había salido del D-3 de T.K y volvió a sentir ganas de llorar, pero de alegría. Porque él seguía ahí de alguna forma, su vínculo no se había roto por mucho que se hubiera debilitado.

Y observó cómo su compañera lanzaba la flecha contra Dragomon. El ser gigantesco trató de desviarla como las demás, pero solo consiguió que le arrancase un tentáculo y continuase su trayectoria sin detenerse. Se estrelló contra su frente y su luz se expandió por el cuerpo del digimon, mientras un gesto de sorpresa se componía en su rostro. Finalmente, su cuerpo se convirtió en datos y se desvanecieron poco a poco, como si jamás hubiera existido.

El amo del Mar Oscuro había sido destruido.

No lejos de allí, una figura siniestra, una sombra mezclada entre las tinieblas, se movió un poco. Y, si alguien hubiera estado cerca, hubiera escuchado unas crueles carcajadas.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a _Amber_, _Guest_ y _Gato_ por vuestros comentarios que me animan mucho.**

**Sí que se me están alargando los capítulos, aunque no sé la razón. Espero que os haya gustado la batalla, en el momento en el que sale luz de los dispositivos no puedo evitar recordar la música de Digimon Adventure cuando pasaba eso. Si queréis escucharla buscad "bso Digimon" y la segunda opción, **_**Digimon Soundtrack - Shouri ~Zen no Theme~.**_

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura :)**


	28. La paz en la muerte

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

_._

* * *

_"En ese momento deseé desesperadamente que el tiempo diera marcha atrás, pero el tiempo nunca marcha hacia atrás. Nos guste o no, tenemos que afrontar la realidad. Estaba tan desesperado que no dejé de maldecir el destino [...]__"._

_(Takeru Takaishi, Digimon 02, cap. 20)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 28**

**_La paz en la muerte_**

.

.

-Has cumplido lo que la sombra ha pedido, ¿verdad? -preguntó el Divermon mayor, sin poder esconder del todo la nota de acusación en su voz.

Que el inconsciente Takeru hubiera dado señales de vida solo podía deberse a esa razón, a que la chica se estuviera enfrentando al señor del Mar Oscuro, a que lo necesitase. Y un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar en todas las cosas crueles que podía estar haciéndole.

-No me ha quedado otro remedio, igual que has hecho tú con el veneno -replicó el pequeño sintiéndose herido.

El otro le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de ser conciliador. Entendía en qué situación se había visto su congénere, él mismo había estado a punto de hacer algo mucho más horrible. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirse perturbado por la suerte que estaría corriendo Hikari al enfrentarse a Dragomon. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano esa batalla llegaría.

En ese momento, mientras ayudaba a su amigo a incorporarse porque estaba recuperando la consciencia, se dio cuenta de verdad de la gravedad de todo eso. Y de lo increíblemente doloroso que iba a ser cuando todo acabara mal. Porque ya sabía que el desenlace sería terrible, no era ningún secreto para él. Y se sentía despreciable por haber actuado para el bando equivocado solamente por salvar su pellejo. Aunque se dijo que al menos él lo hacía por intentar proteger a su amigo. El pequeño Divermon no podía decir lo mismo, por eso entendía que lo debería estar pasando aún peor con el peso de la culpabilidad.

Qué sentimiento tan extraño. Culpable era una palabra que pesaba demasiado en su corazón y su cabeza. Como si las letras se descompusieran y recorrieran su organismo formando terribles heridas a su paso. Y sabía que no llegarían a cicatrizar del todo nunca. Lo único que le quedaba era tratar de redimir sus errores. Aunque sabía cuál era el precio, no era tonto.

-¿Qué demonios me has hecho? -preguntó el Divermon que cuidaba del chico de la Esperaza cuando recuperó del todo la consciencia.

-Te he salvado, ibas a morir envenenado -explicó su amigo-. La sopa no era para que la bebieras tú...

-Querías... ¿Ibas a matar a Takeru?

El horror pasó como un latigazo por el rostro del digimon, que se sintió casi más herido que si simplemente lo hubiera intentado matar a él. Porque aquello lo consideró completamente una traición. La peor que podría sufrir.

Su amigo no pudo responder, simplemente bajó la cabeza tratando de esconder el conflicto interno que vivía, aunque sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Cómo has podido? -preguntó en un susurro cargado de dolor-. Has querido destrozar mis ilusiones, has querido destruir algo por lo que yo he decidido dar la vida. ¿Hay peor traición que esa?

Se tambaleó un poco al apartarse de su amigo, porque no tenía muchas fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. El pequeño se acercó a él para ocupar el lugar del otro y sostener el peso del Divermon, que se lo agradeció con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza sin apartar los ojos del artífice de aquello.

-Mira... No voy a tratar de justificarme. La sombra vino a hablar conmigo, me dijo que nuestro señor Dragomon te mataría cuando descubriera qué hacías y solo quise desligarte de esta situación. Tampoco es que tuviera opción de no hacer lo que me pedía...

Pero sus palabras no ablandaron al otro lo más mínimo. Aunque debería entenderlo, cualquier congénere suyo lo habría hecho, él no podía. No perdonaría algo así. Porque lo único por lo que había luchado en su vida parecía no importarle nada a su mejor amigo. Y dolía. Muchísimo. No sabía que las traiciones doliesen tanto pero sentía el corazón llorando ahí dentro.

-Yo también... -comenzó a decir el más joven de los digimons-. Yo he hecho algo horrible. La sombra me ordenó que llevase a Hikari hacia aquí guiándola por el mar. La he llevado al encuentro de nuestro amo.

Con esa declaración el Divermon se horrorizó aún más. No conocía mucho a ese otro congénere pero siempre trató de defenderlo cuando los demás intentaban aprovecharse de él por su corta edad y pequeño tamaño. Que él también hubiera sucumbido... De pronto todas las ilusiones que se había hecho cuando supo que la chica de la Luz había llegado a ese mundo se vieron ensombrecidas, quedando al descubierto los grandes obstáculos que habría por el camino. Tal vez ya había tropezado con el que detendría su avance.

-No sé cómo podéis convivir con esto.

Les dio la espalda después de una última mirada de decepción, y se arrodillo junto a Takeru para ver qué tal estaba. Notó su piel algo más cálida que la última vez que la había tocado y se extrañó por ello. Parecía como si por un momento hubiera recuperado algo de vida.

Los otros dos se mantenían con la cabeza baja, avergonzados por lo que habían hecho, abrumados por la culpabilidad y sin saber qué decir. Sabían que aquellas duras palabras eran ciertas, pero el pasado ya está hecho y no sirve de nada lamentarse por él.

-Solo quise mantenerte con vida -replicó el Divermon que había preparado la sopa envenenada-. Y, deberías saber, que justo antes de que despertases Takeru se ha movido y ha hablado.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -preguntó con ansiedad su amigo casi olvidando el enfado por la curiosidad y el ansia de buenas noticias.

-Que confía en Hikari, lo ha dicho como si le hablase a ella.

-¿Creéis que ha hecho algo para ayudarla? -preguntó el pequeño esperanzado.

-Sí -afirmó el protector del chico de la Esperanza-. Hará lo que sea por ella, incluso volver del más tenebroso rincón de su corazón en el que haya sido ocultado. Encontrará la manera de ayudarla si ella lo necesita.

Miraron atentamente a Takeru, como esperando que se levantase de pronto, pero estaba claro que su estado inmóvil había vuelto.

-¿Estás seguro? -inquirió el de color más claro, no queriendo hacerse ilusiones.

-Sí, lo está -respondió una voz.

Pero no pertenecía a ninguno de los tres Divermons. Se dieron la vuelta y buscaron con la mirada por la pared donde habían escuchado el sonido. Aunque tenían claro de quién se trataba y los violentos temblores acudieron a toda velocidad a dos de los digimons. Solo el que cuidaba de Takeru se mantuvo firme, con los puños apretados y mirando desafiante al recién llegado.

Porque desprendiéndose de las tinieblas del rincón de la estancia estaba aquella extraña sombra.

**~~.~~**

Los diez jóvenes se miraron entre ellos sonriendo. Lo habían conseguido. De alguna manera sabían que eso ayudaría a Kari, al menos sabría que no estaba sola y confiaban en que saliera victoriosa de su batalla contra Dragomon. Tai fue el último en apartar la mirada del cielo, justo en el lugar donde habían desaparecido los resplandores de sus dispositivos. Sora le acarició el brazo y él bajó la cabeza con gesto apesadumbrado. Saber que su hermana estaba luchando contra el señor del Mar Oscuro le daba terror.

Matt lo miró en silencio, entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando, y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Su amigo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se dejó caer sentado al suelo, se sentía de pronto terriblemente cansado.

-Sabía que podríais ayudar -dijo entonces una voz tras ellos.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Gennai acercándose hacia donde se encontraban. El hombre los miró con orgullo y después dirigió una mirada respetuosa a Azulongmon mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Confié siempre en que aparecería -confesó con una sonrisa.

Izzy frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y esperó a que se reuniera con ellos para mirarlo interrogante. Al ver que no le prestaba atención, carraspeó ligeramente.

-¿Que lo sabías? Dijiste que ellos necesitaban creer que hacían algo.

-Y era verdad, desde luego -respondió Gennai-. Pero igualmente tuve la esperanza de que Azulongmon se manifestaría si era necesario, si la situación de verdad se complicaba, y que ayudaría a Hikari y Takeru.

-Así que, cuando nos hacías suplicar a las piedras sagradas en realidad estabas burlándote de nosotros -se quejó Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

-No, lo hacía porque lo necesitabais. Aunque sí que os utilicé un poco, pensé que si mostrabais lo desesperados que estabais el gran protector del Este aparecería. Y tuve razón.

Una vez más, no sabían si estar agradecidos u ofendidos. Estaba claro que con ese hombre nunca se podría tener una relación muy normal y que todo lo que hacía tenía un doble trasfondo mucho más allá de lo que podían ver a primera vista.

-Viejo, algún día deberías aprender a decirnos las cosas a las claras -dijo Tai con frustración.

El aludido rio por lo bajo ante ese apelativo, hacía tiempo que no le llamaba así y casi podría decir que lo había echado de menos, aunque no pegase con su aspecto de aquel momento. Se volvió hacia el digimon milenario y recibió una mirada de aprobación.

-Siempre has sabido cómo actuar, querido Gennai, te estoy agradecido por tu fe en mí y por ayudar a los Elegidos en sus duras travesías.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza de manera solemne. Un suspiro bastante audible, que pareció más un resoplido, interrumpió aquel intercambio de palabras corteses. Se volvieron y vieron que se le había escapado a Joe. El chico se puso muy rojo por ello, intentando disculparse por su mala educación, aunque finalmente dijo lo que pensaba.

-Sé que hace mucho que no se ven y todo eso pero... Todavía hay muchas preguntas de las que no hemos recibido respuesta.

-¡Tiene razón, has dicho que responderías después! -exclamó Davis.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste a los demás? -preguntó a su vez Yolei fulminando con la mirada a Azulongmon.

Gennai los miró de manera severa por ser tan irrespetuosos, pero el digimon no pareció inmutarse por aquel trato, sino que reflexionó bien sobre lo que iba a decir. Los miró uno por uno, estudiando sus gestos de conmoción y enfado. Aunque habían pasado muchos años, seguían viéndolos como los niños que eran cuando pisaron aquel mundo por primera vez. ¿Estarían preparados para la verdad? Esperaba que fuera así, aunque no sería sencillo.

-Porque no podía permitir que fuerais con ella.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ken extrañado.

-Porque si vais al Mar Oscuro todos moriréis.

Los gestos de sorpresa fueron aún más acusados que los de tristeza después de esa afirmación. ¿Cómo? ¿Que todos morirían?

**~~.~~**

Kari miró cómo los datos de Dragomon se descomponían. No había alegría en sus ojos, solo alivio por haber conseguido salir con vida. Y más decisión aún por lo que tenían que hacer. Pidió en su fuero interno que ese digimon encontrase la paz en la muerte y fuese purificado de la maldad que había consumido su alma.

Vio cómo Angewomon llegaba a su encuentro y volvía a su forma de Gatomon debido al cansancio. Patamon se apresuró a ayudar a su amiga a sentarse allí mismo mientras sonreía por ver que estaba bien. Kari abrazó a los dos con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora sí que estamos cerca de T.K.

-Tienes razón, lo encontraremos y lo salvaremos -dijo con entusiasmo el digimon anaranjado.

La joven sacó de la mochila algo de comida y agua para que su compañera repusiera fuerzas, y también obligó al otro a comer algo. Al final hasta ella tuvo hambre y masticó con parsimonia algo que no estaba segura siquiera de lo que era mientras miraba a su alrededor. Tenía una extraña sensación que no la abandonaba, y no era bueno.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Gatomon captando su estado.

-Es que... ¿No os parece que hay algo raro en el ambiente?

Los digimons intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión y miraron a su alrededor. No había nada fuera de lugar, el cielo estaba tan encapotado como siempre, el mar se debatía como si tuviera luchas internas entre sus aguas y el frío habitual los envolvía en su abrazo húmedo. Una ligera brisa les acariciaba y la salpicadura de las olas parecía tratar de alcanzarles. Pero no había nada extraño. Nada había cambiado.

-¿No os dais cuenta? -preguntó algo ansiosa.

Los otros dos la miraron sin comprender lo que quería decir y por mucho que aguzaron el oído y olisquearon a su alrededor no encontraron nada que los perturbase.

-¿Qué te asusta? -quiso saber Patamon.

-Nada ha cambiado al destruir a Dragomon. Creí que el mundo en el que estamos se aclararía un poco o que parecería menos fiero, pero parece como si no hubiera habido cambio alguno. Como si la energía oscura no hubiera pertenecido a ese digimon.

Entonces entendieron a qué se refería. Recordaron con claridad una situación muy similar. Muchos años atrás, cuando creían que Angewomon había vencido a Myotismon, Kari y T.K habían estado observando lo que había a su alrededor y habían sido los únicos en percatarse de que la niebla no había desaparecido. ¿Quería decir eso que Dragomon no había sido destruido?

-¿Creéis que sigue vivo? -inquirió la portadora de la luz con nerviosismo.

-No -respondió su compañera con seriedad-. Él ha sido derrotado. Tal vez el gobierno del Mar Oscuro no le perteneciera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Piénsalo. Él no fue quien te llamó la primera vez, sino esas criaturas extrañas que moran este mundo. Y si a su muerte no hay ningún cambio... ¿No será porque tenemos otro enemigo?

-Es cierto -opinó Patamon-. Al fin y al cabo, cuando vinimos por aquí Dragomon pareció sorprendido de vernos. Entonces él no había sido quien hizo que nos atacaran antes.

Se miraron entre ellos, impresionados por aquel descubrimiento que estaban seguros que era cierto. Y suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras terminaban de comer. Si les había costado vencer a ese gran digimon... ¿Podrían contra una amenaza mayor?

-Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha -dijo Kari al cabo de un rato de silencio.

-¿Hacia dónde? -preguntó su compañera.

-Al castillo que vimos a lo lejos, estoy convencida de que T.K está allí, lo sentí aquí -dijo señalando su corazón.

Los otros dos sonrieron ante esa afirmación y asintieron con la cabeza. Gatomon, ya con las fuerzas renovadas, pasó a ser Nefertimon para que llegasen antes. No tenían tiempo que perder. Era hora de que aquel terrible viaje se acabara. Aunque tenían miedo del desenlace, nadie les aseguraba de que algo cambiaría con su llegada junto a T.K. Pero tenían que confiar en que podrían ayudarle. Y vencerían a lo que hiciera falta para ello. O lo intentarían.

**~~.~~**

El Divermon más joven casi se desmalló de la impresión y se encogió en donde estaba sin reaccionar siquiera a alejarse de la sombra. Los otros dos retrocedieron unos pasos, uno con gesto desafiante y el otro aterrorizado.

El extraño ser se acercó al más pequeño mientras emitía una ligera risa. Parecía encontrarse exultante. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, que hicieron que temblase tan violentamente por el miedo que casi cayó al suelo. Volvió a reír, con ese sonido que ponía la carne de gallina.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo y vuestro señor Dragomon ha sido destruido -anunció con regocijo-. La chica de la Luz ha vencido. Sabía que lo haría, ahora es más poderosa que nunca.

Los tres digimons abrieron la boca por el asombro, aunque se apresuraron a cerrarla. Era una gran noticia, desde luego que sí, pero tenía una implicación detrás. Una terrorífica para ellos. Que haría que sus vidas fueran aún más un infierno. Porque si su amo había sido derrotado, ahora debía haber un nuevo señor del Mar Oscuro. Y estaba claro quién sería.

-Ahora todos debéis rendirme clemencia como vuestro nuevo amo.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos del Divermon más joven, en parte por el miedo y en parte por el alivio. La culpabilidad abandonó poco a poco su corazón y se sintió un poco más ligero. Un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado nació en él dándole ánimos para que dejase de temblar y se apartase de la sombra, reuniéndose con sus congéneres y mirando casi con desafío a aquel ser. Entendió cuál emoción lo empujaba a hacer eso. Ese era el carácter especial de Takeru. La esperanza.

-Ella te vencerá -susurró.

Los otros dos lo miraron casi con orgullo ante sus palabras y después volvieron a encarar a su enemigo. Sabían que no podían esperar nada bueno de aquella visita. Esta vez no tendrían tanta suerte.

-Así que te unes a los rebeldes -dijo la sombra casi como si le hiciera gracia-. Qué desperdicio de vidas. Pero bueno, es el castigo que merecéis por no haber cumplido mis órdenes. Uno de vosotros ya debería estar muerto y el otro retorciéndose entre los remordimientos.

-Jugaste conmigo de una manera muy rastrera -replicó el Divermon que debería haber asesinado a su amigo-. Pero no volveré a caer en ninguna de tus trampas.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy consciente de ello. Y solo hay una solución posible a esta situación.

Avanzó un poco hacia ellos y los tres retrocedieron un paso casi involuntariamente, sin apartar los ojos de la oscura silueta ante ellos que jamás les había parecido tan amenazadora como en aquel entonces. Habían conseguido enfadarle, y eso lo pagarían caro, lo sabían.

-Después de quitaros de en medio, tengo grandes planes para el chico de la Esperanza -anunció con un siniestro regocijo.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el Divermon protector de Takeru. Dio un paso al frente y miró con odio a aquel ser que tanto sufrimiento estaba causando a todo el mundo, que tanto había amenazado lo único que él había querido proteger en toda su vida. No iba a permitir que las cosas siguieran así.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan cruel y que no tiene ni un solo buen sentimiento? Hikari y Takeru son seres increíbles, tienen algo que emana vida e ilusión, que da fuerzas y motiva a seguir adelante. Y nos han enseñado que existen cosas buenas. Porque ellos han estado dispuestos a cualquier cosa por el otro, por poder reunirse. ¡No tienes derecho a separarles! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No te dejaré!

-Vaya, impresionante. El poder de estos dos es mayor del que suponía si pueden contaminaros de esa manera con el bien. Será muy gratificante cuando lo tenga en mi poder.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, el digimon se lanzó contra la sombra y atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo consiguió salir despedido hacia atrás cuando su golpe se volvió contra él. Su amigo se apresuró a ayudarle a incorporarse.

-No hagas tonterías -pidió.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, no creas que te he perdonado -repuso el malherido mientras intentaba levantase solo.

Aceptó la ayuda del más joven, parecía que con él no estaba tan enfadado. Su amigo lo miró con tristeza y se puso delante de él cuando vio que el siniestro ser volvía a acercarse lentamente.

-¡Déjale en paz! ¡Soy yo quien no ha cumplido tus órdenes!

-Calla, idiota -lo regañó el cuidador de Takeru tratando de hacer que se echase a un lado.

La sombra los observó unos instantes, todavía sin entender cómo habiendo conseguido que surgiera esa herida tal grande en su amistad podían seguir defendiéndose el uno al otro. Esos buenos sentimientos de los que se habían contagiado eran demasiado peligrosos, tendría que erradicarlos de raíz. Porque la luz no debía entrar en ese mundo oscuro.

Ninguno vio venir su ataque. Alargó lo que debía ser un brazo y planeó a toda velocidad hacia el Divermon que lo miraba desafiante. Pero su golpe mortal no llegó a su objetivo, porque otro digimon se puso en su camino y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Como invitando a la muerte a llevárselo mientras dejara en paz a su amigo. Y el brazo oscurecido de la sombra atravesó limpiamente su estómago.

Un grito de agonía se escuchó en la habitación y el más joven comenzó a temblar de nuevo mientras veía cómo los dos mayores estaban malheridos, uno de ellos con una herida de la que no se recuperaría.

-¡No! ¡Resiste! ¡Por favor! -sollozó el Divermon que siempre había cuidado del chico de la Esperanza.

-No te preocupes por mí -dijo el otro con un hilo de voz-. Sálvate. Y haz lo que puedas por ayudar a Hikari y Takeru a reencontrarse. Huye de aquí.

-No te dejaré aquí, tienes que ponerte bien.

-Sabes que no lo haré, pero estoy feliz de haber podido dar mi vida por algo tan bueno. Moriré con la sensación de haber redimido mis errores.

-Claro que lo has hecho -susurró su amigo sin dejar de derramar lágrimas-. Siento todo lo que te he dicho, sé que lo único que querías era verme a salvo. No puedes dejarme solo, eres mi mejor amigo. Más que eso, eres como un hermano para mí.

-Sé fuerte, hermano -pidió el moribundo mientras sonreía y era arrastrado al más allá.

Su cuerpo se descompuso en datos y un nuevo grito de desesperación retumbó en las paredes de la celda. El Divermon más pequeño se apresuró a abrazar al otro, que lloraba desconsoladamente la pérdida de su amigo.

-Y después de esta emotiva escena... -dijo con mofa la sombra-. Es hora de vuestro final.

Volvió a lanzarse sobre los digimons y ellos no acertaron a más que cerrar los ojos. Sabían que todo se había acabado. Y suplicaron que Hikari pudiera hallar a Takeru. Al menos así no habrían muerto en vano.

No obstante, el oscuro ser se detuvo. Una ligera risotada escapó de él y se volvió a la pared del fondo, fusionándose con la penumbra. No podían saber si seguía allí.

**~~.~~**

-¿Cómo ha dicho? -preguntó Cody asombrado.

-Veréis, Elegidos, como ya os he contado tengo el don de la precognición -explicó Azulongmon-. Pero el futuro no está marcado, hay un amplio abanico de posibilidades. Yo las veo todas y valoro las más probables, aunque no siempre suceden ni siempre tengo la razón. De vez en cuando ocurre lo que se llaman "milagros" y estos encierran acciones tan poderosas que ni el destino puede preverlas. El caso es que si vais todos los caminos conducen a vuestro fallecimiento. No hay otra posibilidad.

Algunos abrieron la boca con asombro, otros fruncieron el ceño sin llegar a comprender aquello y unos pocos apretaron con fuerza los dientes mientras bajaban la cabeza. Así que, desde el principio, todo lo que había hecho no había servido para nada. Era una lucha en la que ellos estaban vetados. ¿Por qué sucedía eso? ¿Por qué por primera vez habían visto el grupo dividido de esa forma tan drástica?

-¿Y Kari? -inquirió de pronto Tai-. A ella sí la dejaste ir.

-Para empezar, yo no la dejé ir, ella con su propio poder llegó. Yo solo he estado ayudándola en lo que podía, primero en sueños antes de que Takeru desapareciera y ahora que está allí trato de mantener viva la conexión que los une, de mantener viva la parte del corazón del portador de la Esperanza que todavía le pertenece.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Matt al escuchar aquello. La parte que todavía le pertenecía... ¿Hasta qué punto su hermano se había perdido a sí mismo? Tenía la sensación de que sus suposiciones no se acercaban siquiera a la gran verdad, a los horrores que T.K había vivido, a lo consumido que estaba por las sombras. Y le dio miedo. Mucho. Porque si la esperanza había desaparecido... ¿Quién les devolvería la ilusión de que todo podría salir bien?

Pero negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, porque debía confiar, tenía que pensar que la luz puede llegar a los lugares más recónditos y que Kari podría ayudar a su hermano. Al menos sabía que lo intentaría hasta su último aliento. Aunque eso no le dejaba más tranquilo.

-Y, ¿qué pasará con ellos? -tuvo que preguntar, sin saber si quería escuchar la respuesta.

-La única posibilidad de que Takeru sobreviva estaba en la senda en la que Hikari llegaba allí -contestó el digimon milenario mirándolo con sus ojos escrutadores-. No había otra manera.

Aquello no parecía una respuesta verdadera a la cuestión que había hecho. ¿Qué parte de la verdad les estaba ocultando ahora. Izzy observó con atención el gesto del digimon y descubrió con sorpresa una gran pena bailando en los ojos de Azulongmon. Eso no podía presagiar nada bueno. Y de pronto tuvo la certeza de entender toda aquella situación. Supo por qué solo podía ir ella. Por qué no les había dicho nada hasta ahora. Por qué no tenían nada que hacer para ayudar.

La batalla eterna entre la luz y la oscuridad. Todos habían movido ficha. Como si se tratase de un tablero de ajedrez, vio cada uno de los movimientos. Había pensado que estaban en tablas, pero se equivocaba. Porque no había contado con el último arma del mal. Un peón había llegado hasta el lado del tablero del bien y se había transformado en una reina. Una mortífera, armada con pequeños cuchillos que parecen menos peligrosos que una gran espada pero que atacando en el punto exacto pueden dar una muerte mucho más lenta y dolorosa.

Por eso no podían hacer nada. Ellos no eran más que peones que trataban inútilmente de proteger a la luz, pero hacía tiempo que habían cumplido su función, llevándose por delante las otras piezas de la oscuridad que pudieron antes de encontrar su límite. Y ahora el enfrentamiento silencioso se desentrañaba entre sus amigos atrapados en el Mar Oscuro y el artífice de toda aquella situación. ¿Podrían vencer?

Sora se adelantó un paso para que la atención de Azulongmon recayera sobre ella. Tomó aire de forma profunda, tratando de que su voz no se rompiera con la pregunta que iba a hacer. Sabía que sería duro escuchar la respuesta, pero todos necesitaban saberla. El digimon había dicho que era la única manera de que T.K saliera de aquello pero... ¿Y Kari?

-¿Y ella? -preguntó armándose de valor y sin atreverse a mirar a Tai-. ¿Tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir?

Los instantes de silencio que siguieron a esa pregunta fueron una clara contestación a ello. El mayor de los Yagami sintió que se le venía el mundo encima ante el mutismo del gran digimon. Después de todo lo que había protegido a su hermana desde que eran pequeños, de que ella hubiera vencido a sus fuertes gripes, de que hubieran sobrevivido a dos grandes aventuras en el digimundo... Daba igual todo lo que habían luchado. No importaba lo mucho que se desesperase. No habría solución.

-El problema está en que la única manera de que ella sobreviviera era que Takeru no se hubiera perdido a sí mismo -dijo de pronto Azulongmon-. Pero ya lo ha hecho, ha sido arrastrado por las sombras.

Y el protector del Este, que tantas cosas había visto y vivido, jamás había presenciado antes una tristeza tan grande como la que veía en los Elegidos. Se sintió contagiado de ella pero no supo qué más decir. Solamente pudo ver cómo se levantaban para volver a su mundo. Cuando ya estaban lejos, necesitó decir algo más.

-Debéis creer en ellos. Aún puede suceder un milagro.

**~~.~~**

Nefertimon siguió volando a pesar de la fuerte ráfaga de viento que los azotó cuando se acercaron al castillo. Se encontraron con varios Divermons cuando se adentraron en el edificio, todavía por el aire, y se preguntaron si alguno de ellos sería el que les ayudó o el que los condujo a la trampa. Algo le dijo a Kari que no eran más que seres inocentes que pagaban la deuda de vivir en ese mundo terrible.

Su compañera volvió a su forma de Gatomon cuando llegaron al interior de un corredor lejos de las miradas y los gritos de asombro de los digimons. No había mucho espacio e iban más deprisa andando. Aunque no se detuvieron por eso, sino porque tenían que pensar dónde buscar.

-Tenemos que tener claro el camino, porque sino podemos encontrarnos de bruces con nuestro enemigo -opinó Patamon.

Las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y se miraron nerviosos. Aquel lúgubre castillo daba mala espina. La penumbra lo invadía y parecía que las pocas velas que usaban para alumbrar no conseguían bien su cometido. En todos los pasillos el gélido aliento del peligro acariciaba sus rostros y notaban a la muerte acechando tras cada esquina. Debían ir con cuidado.

-¿Estás segura de que está aquí? -preguntó Gatomon.

-Sí, por completo -afirmó Kari con una sonrisa.

La joven cerró los ojos y se concentró. Llamó a T.K de todas las maneras posibles, intentando que su voz llegase hasta él, que sus pensamientos lo arropasen en medio de aquel mar de desesperación en el que estaba sumergido. Pero no conseguía nada y eso la asustaba. Ella había escuchado su voz, él le había dado fuerzas en la batalla y los resplandores combinados de sus D-3 habían hecho que Angewomon derrotase a Dragomon. ¿Y si ese esfuerzo había sido demasiado para él? ¿Y si ya era muy tarde?

No. No podía perder la esperanza. Ella no.

En el momento en el que tuvo esa convicción, sintió que su instinto volvía a hablarle, con tanta intensidad que si hubieran sido palabras estarían gritándole que corriera. Y eso hizo, comenzó a correr por el pasillo hacia donde le decía un presentimiento que debía ir, y los digimons la siguieron de cerca comprendiendo que había sentido algo.

Atravesaron casi todo el edificio y llegaron hasta unas escaleras estrechas que conducían hacia abajo. Allí los aguardaba un largo rellano que parecía unas mazmorras. No quisieron detenerse a mirar en las celdas porque necesitaban encontrar a T.K cuanto antes. Ver aquel lugar solo hacía que se preocupasen aún más por todo lo que había pasado el chico en su estancia allí.

Kari apretó el paso aún más, a pesar de estar ya casi sin aliento, y se detuvo ante una puerta ligeramente indecisa. Tenía miedo de lo que encontraría al otro lado. ¿Y si su mejor amigo no podía regresar jamás de entre esas sombras? Pero tenía que intentarlo. Haría lo que hiciera falta.

Así que accionó el manillar y entró apresuradamente en la estancia. Ni siquiera prestó atención a dos Divermons llorosos que estaban a unos metros de ella, solo tuvo ojos para un cuerpo casi inmóvil que yacía sobre un mugriento colchón.

El pelo mustio como si se tratase de una flor marchita y los ojos opacos muy abiertos pero mirando a ninguna parte hicieron que sintiera que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Casi se tiró sobre él, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a hacer su aparición y olvidaba todo lo demás. Se apoyó en su pecho llorando desconsoladamente y agarrándose con fuerza a él, como si tuviera miedo de que se lo llevaran de su lado. Aunque en realidad sabía que él no estaba ahí junto a ella.

-T.K... He venido a por ti... Por favor, vuelve. No puedes dejarme...

Sus palabras se perdieron entre los sollozos, formando una melodía de tristeza que parecía ir acorde con lo que reinaba en la habitación. Todos observaban expectantes el rostro del chico de la Esperanza, aguardando a que diera muestras de estar escuchando, a que pudiera reaccionar ante aquello. Porque su luz había llegado para buscarle.

No obstante, no hubo ningún cambio. Él no se movió. Era demasiado tarde.

.

* * *

**Como siempre agradezco muchísimo a _Guest_ y _Amber_ sus reviews, gracias por tomaros la molestia de dejarme vuestro opinión.**

**¿Os podéis creer que cuando he acabado este capítulo pensaba que me había quedado corto? No sé cómo es tan largo pero supongo que es inevitable cuando el final se acerca... Voy a echar de menos este fic cuando lo acabe.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis y demás, de verdad que me alegráis el día :)**


	29. Moribundo, amor

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

_._

* * *

_"Solo vale la pena luchar y vivir, por lo que se está dispuesto a morir"._

_(Manuel Alcántara)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 29**

**_Moribundo, amor_**

.

.

Divermon se negó a creer que aquello fuera real. Pensó que si no lo aceptaba haría que se revocase aquella acción y su mejor amigo volvería a aparecer entre sus brazos. Creyó que si se aferraba a la idea de que esos datos en los que se había convertido su cuerpo no eran más que una alucinación podría escuchar de nuevo al otro regañándole por ponerse en peligro.

Pero no era así. Nunca es así. Porque él estaba muerto.

Un dolor insoportable se apropió de su corazón al darse cuenta de ello. El llanto no tardó en hacer aparición y casi no sintió cuando el otro pequeño Divermon lo abrazaba. Porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en que todo había sido culpa suya. Si no se hubiera empeñado en tener falsas ilusiones de que el bien podría vencer al mal ahora su amigo estaría bien. Pero no era así, él se había lanzado de cabeza al peligro y eso había llamado a la muerte para que le diera su abrazo mortal al otro. ¿Cómo podía vivir con la carga de esa culpa sobre los hombros? ¿Cómo podía siquiera sostenerse en pie? ¿Cómo aguantaría las ganas de lanzarse de cabeza desde el acantilado para mitigar aquel dolor tan abrasador?

Vio casi a cámara lenta cómo la sombra se acercaba hacia él. No temía morir, ya no. Porque se había dado cuenta de que no había servido para nada, de que Hikari no podría luchar contra tanta maldad, de que había sido todo en vano. Lo único que lamentaba era que su pequeño congénere tuviera que acompañarle en aquel horrible final. Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás. No quedaba más que recibir aquello casi con ganas, para que se acabase el sufrimiento que había en su alma.

Al abrir los ojos preguntándose por qué el golpe definitivo tardaba tanto en llegar, se dio cuenta de que el oscuro ser se había perdido entre las tinieblas de la estancia, dejándole con la duda de si seguiría allí o no. Apenas dos minutos después entendió lo que había hecho que se detuviera. Porque el manillar de la puerta giró y una persona que reconoció al instante entró en la estancia.

Hikari. La chica de la Luz. Había conseguido llegar hasta allí. Se había reunido con Takeru.

Observó expectante la escena. La joven se lanzó sobre el chico de la Esperanza y lo llamó entre sollozos, consternada por el aspecto tan deteriorado y perdido de sí mismo que tenía. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro mientras trataba de hacer reacción a su mejor amigo. Pero no pasaba nada. Él no daba señales de vida.

Divermon sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones con rapidez y que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Había estado convencido de que ella podría traerle de regreso de ese oscuro pozo en el que estaba encerrado. Pero la chica había llegado demasiado tarde. Y se percató de que ella llegaba también a esa conclusión cuando su llanto se volvió desgarrador, mostrando la mayor tristeza que él jamás había presenciado. Se aferraba a ese cuerpo que apenas tenía vida como si la suya dependiera de eso.

Quiso acercarse a ella, ofrecerle algún consuelo, decirle que él lo había entregado todo por ella. No obstante, pensó que tal vez no era lo que quería escuchar. Que saber que había renunciado a sí mismo por salvarla solo haría que fuera más desdichada y se sintiera terriblemente culpable.

Vaciló un momento, pero volvió a caminar hacia el mugriento colchón. Al menos intentaría darle su apoyo, la abrazaría hasta que se quedase sin lágrimas y juntos se lamentaría por la pérdida de la esperanza de sus corazones. Y anhelaba que Hikari le hablase de su vida con Takeru, de los fuertes sentimientos del uno por el otro, de esas emociones tan bellas que se podían experimentar en un lugar lejano del Mar Oscuro.

Pero de pronto se vio detenido. Quiso avanzar otro paso más pero se encontró con un muro invisible, que solo se detectaba ligeramente al tocarlo. Por mucho que se debatió no pudo cruzarlo y por más que gritó no consiguió que ella lo escuchara. Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta y vio a los digimons que acompañaban a Hikari haciendo lo mismo que él, estaba claro que aquello no pintaba bien. Estaban, de alguna manera, encerrados en jaulas. Y no podían ayudar a los jóvenes.

El Divermon pequeño se dio cuenta de ello en el momento en el que veía a la sombra volver a surgir en la celda. Ahogó un grito cuando vio que se aproximaba a la chica de la Luz pero ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -gritó a su congénere.

-Me temo que todo está perdido...

-¡No! ¡Nada está perdido mientras sigamos dispuestos a pelear! -replicó con fuerza.

Y el otro lo miró con un tinte extraño en los ojos. Le pareció distinguir brevemente la curiosidad latente en esa mirada verdosa, justo antes de que el Divermon mayor volviera a poner empeño en romper ese muro invisible. Y el más joven se unió a él en esa batalla que no parecía servir para nada. Pero no se quedarían mirando.

**~~.~~**

Masami volvió al salón con más té y café recién hecho, con la ayuda de Susumu y Hiroaki que llevaron las tazas y algunas pastas. Las mujeres seguían sentadas en sofá, juntas, con una unidad que no habían tenido nunca. Y, aunque es una pena, siempre sucede así. Muchas veces solo nos juntamos en las peores situaciones. Pero también es algo bonito, porque quien te acompaña en la adversidad será un gran amigo.

-... y Kari gritó llamando a su hermano, tendríais que haber visto lo rápido que vino porque se creía que le había pasado algo a la pequeña -contaba Yuuko entre llorosas risas-. Cuando le enseñó el gato se entusiasmó tanto como ella, aunque el prefería un perro, la verdad es que Tai siempre ha sido un gran hermano mayor.

-Matt también, creo que las únicas veces que le he visto poner gesto tierno ha sido mirando a su hermano -dijo Natsuko con nostalgia-. Aunque ahora que se ha hecho más mayor trata de controlarse. Creo que se parece demasiado a mí en ese aspecto...

Bajó la cabeza algo apesadumbrada. No tenía tanta confianza con las mujeres como para contarles lo poco que sabía ella acerca de explicar sus sentimientos, pero parecieron comprenderla.

-Izzy siempre ha sido muy correcto, extremadamente educado, a veces me hubiera gustado haberle podido dar un hermano para que discutieran y sacara un poco lo que tiene en esa cabeza pelirroja -confesó Yoshie riendo-. Pero la verdad es que es una gran persona, igual que Matt, así que no importa lo expresivos que sean.

-Ya se le podía pegar algo a Tai, él lo es demasiado -dijo Susumu mientras entraban en el salón.

Algunas risas acompañaron a ese comentario. Era algo loco que pudieran estar pasando el rato de forma casi agradable, pero la verdad es que necesitaban distraerse. Una parte de sus cabezas seguían pendientes de cualquier ruido que proviniera de la habitación de Izzy, advirtiendo que sus hijos habían vuelto. Otra parte seguían rezando por que Kari y T.K estuvieran bien, que pudieran vencer a lo que fuera que los había puesto en peligro, y lloraba por su desaparición.

-T.K también suele mostrar lo que siente, es entusiasta y expresivo -dijo Hiroaki para sorpresa de los demás-. ¿Qué? Soy más observador de lo que pensáis -añadió algo ofendido por los gestos de asombro.

-Aún así siempre he creído que esconde cosas, que tiene grandes preocupaciones que no comparte, que ha sufrido mucho desde pequeño -susurró Natsuko algo deprimida de nuevo-. Y sé que la mayor parte de eso es culpa mía.

Hubo un tenso silencio después de eso, porque nadie podía negarlo. Al fin y al cabo no era un secreto lo mucho que había sufrido el rubio por la separación de sus padres y tener que vivir lejos de allí. El señor Ishida se acercó a su ex mujer y cogió su mano entre las suyas sin decir nada, porque no se le ocurría el qué.

-Así te pareces a Kari -opinó Susumu.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ella siempre se preocupa por todo el mundo y suele echarse la culpa cuando ni siquiera la tiene -dijo Yuuko-. Estoy segura de que se sentía fatal por que T.K estuviera desamparado en ese mundo y se hacía a sí misma responsable, aunque ella no tiene culpa de que esa oscuridad quiera su don especial...

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Les costaba crear una conversación que no derivase en ningún tema doloroso, pero es que no podían evitar hablar de sus hijos. Lo necesitaban aunque les resultase duro, porque no podían continuar tranquilamente con su día a día mientras ellos estaban fuera de su alcance.

-Bueno, ella ha ido a salvarle. Y, si tiene un poco de la terquedad de Tai, lo digo sin querer ofender -explicó Masami con algo de nerviosismo-, lo conseguirá.

-Sí, claro que sí -afirmó su mujer.

Entonces, escucharon ligeros pasos en la habitación de Izzy. En seguida fueron acompañados por voces que reconocieron a la perfección. Se quedaron estáticos en las posiciones en las que estaban, mirándose los unos a los otros asustados, sin saber lo que podía aguardarles. O bien traían buenas noticias, o bien aquello no tendría remedio alguno. Imploraron en su fuero interno que se tratara de lo primero aunque no tenían demasiadas esperanzas al respecto.

La puerta se abrió y salieron Davis, Yolei y Ken con gestos apesadumbrados. Los adultos tragaron saliva mientras esperaban a la llegada de sus hijos. Cody y Joe fueron los siguientes en aparecer, hablando algo en voz baja, y se quedaron mirando a la comitiva que los aguardaba en el salón. Después Tai cruzó el umbral con Sora acariciándole el brazo, aunque parecía que la chica no sabía qué decir.

El corazón de los Yagami dio un vuelco y observaron atentamente el rostro de su hijo. Parecía completa y absolutamente derrotado. Como si acabara de perder la peor batalla de su vida sin que siquiera se le hubiera dado la oportunidad de luchar.

En cuanto el chico levantó la cabeza y vio a sus padres corrió a abrazarse a Yuuko, casi sin sorprenderse de encontrarlos allí. Y la mujer sintió que se derrumbaba al notar las lágrimas de su hijo empapándole el hombro. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Tai no hacía algo así, era fuerte y ahora que había crecido no lloraba sin una buena razón. Lo estrechó contra ella con asniedad mientras Susumu los rodeaba a ambos con un abrazo.

Ahora lo sabían, todo estaba perdido. Su familia había quedado rota para siempre.

**~~.~~**

Kari siguió sollozando con fuerza contra el pecho de T.K mientras le suplicaba entre susurros que despertara, que volviera a su lado, que se recuperara a sí mismo. No creía poder soportar mirar su rostro ceniciento o ver sus ojos opacados por las sombras de su corazón. Así que allí siguió, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apoyada en el cuerpo casi inerte de su mejor amigo. Buscando con desespero los débiles latidos que todavía emitía su corazón.

Gatomon y Patamon quisieron seguirla en cuanto entró en la celda, pero no pudieron más que dar un par de pasos porque un muro invisible se lo impidió. Como si se tratase de una fuerza sobre natural, de un escudo de energía, que hacía que estuvieran aislados. Dieron golpes de manera inútil y vieron que en frente de ellos dos Divermons hacían lo mismo. ¿Quién era el artífice de aquello? No tuvieron que esperar mucho para conocer la respuesta.

Una extraña silueta se despegó poco a poco de la pared oscura del fondo de la estancia. Levitó hasta colocarse en el centro y su risa malévola erizó el vello a todos los presentes. Incluso el llanto de Kari se detuvo. La chica levantó la cabeza con lentitud y apretó los labios con disgusto al ver a esa sombra cerca de ellos.

Rápidamente se levantó y se colocó delante de T.K, mientras miraba desafiante al recién llegado.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Las preguntas las debería hacer yo, aunque ya sé mucho de ti, Hikari -susurró el oscuro ser-. He estado esperando este momento durante un largo tiempo.

Mientras hacía que la sombra hablase, la joven echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo extraño al ver a los cuatro digimons haciendo gestos bruscos y pareciendo chocar contra algo que les impedía darle alcance. Seguro que era por esa figura siniestra, estaba convencida de que estaba detrás de todo lo que había pasado. Por fin se encontraba ante la verdadera amenaza.

-¿Esperando? -preguntó confusa.

-Yo fui quien te ayudó a que encontrases las sombras de tu corazón, quien acudió a tu llamado a la oscuridad, quien propició tu lucha contra Dragomon. Todo para que te volvieras tan fuerte como eres ahora mismo. Me debes mucho.

-¿Deberte yo a ti? No lo creo.

-Bueno, desde luego no lo he hecho más que en beneficio propio, pero eso no importa ahora -replicó el ser con sorna-. También he estado velando por tu querido amigo.

Ante la mención de T.K, la chica se puso tensa y apretó los puños. Lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro en dirección al joven pero se arrepintió de ello al verle con esos ojos perdidos que parecían haber perdido todo el brillo. Volvió a prestar atención a la sombra y casi pudo palpar el regocijo que sentía por verla tan confundida.

-Te gustaría ver cómo se encuentra realmente, ¿verdad? Yo puedo enseñarte el alma de Takeru.

-Sé cómo es -repuso Kari con firmeza.

-Cómo era -corrigió el otro-. Porque ahora mismo no es más que un vestigio de la que tú conoces, nuevos elementos han aparecido para formar un conjunto bien distinto. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

Ella no atinó a decir nada, mientras sentía que le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior. Vio de reojo a Gatomon y Patamon haciendo gestos, parecía que estaban gritando aunque no podía escucharles, y se sintió terriblemente sola. El ser pareció interpretar aquello como una afirmación, pues se escuchó una escalofriante risotada, que fue seguida al instante por gritos de agonía.

Kari se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y descubrió con horror que su mejor amigo estaba siendo rodeado por sombras sinuosas que parecían surgir de su propio corazón. El chico no movía el cuerpo, solo sus ojos se abrieron más por el horror y su boca compuso una mueca por la que escapaban aquellos alaridos torturadores.

-¡No! ¡Déjale en paz! -gritó la joven mientras se lanzaba sobre T.K.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, solo te muestro lo que hay dentro de él -replicó con macabro regocijo la silueta oscura.

En cuanto la mano de la pequeña de los Yagami rozó la primera sombra, notó como si algo hiciera profundos cortes en su piel. Por instinto retrocedió un paso sujetándose el brazo herido, observando con incredulidad aquello. Era como si invisibles cristales o dagas rodeasen a su amigo. Pero no tardó más de otro segundo en reaccionar, mientras los gritos todavía le perforaban los oídos.

Sin importar el daño que pudiera recibir, se metió de lleno en aquella esencia maligna y abrazó con fuerza a T.K mientras notaba las heridas que se iban produciendo por todo tu cuerpo. Lo incorporó y estrechó contra ella al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Trató de aliviar el dolor del chico llevándose todo el que podía, intentó rodearle para que los invisibles filos solo cortasen su cuerpo. Notaba cada uno de ellos, la carne desgarrándose y la sangre goteando lentamente.

-Estoy aquí, contigo -dijo entre fuertes inspiraciones-. No me marcharé. Saldremos de esta.

Un pequeño y tenue resplandor se entrevió en donde sus cuerpos hacían contacto. Al instante, los alaridos se silenciaron aunque su eco siguió resonando en los oídos de los presentes.

**~~.~~**

Los diez jóvenes volvieron a la pantalla por la que habían entrado al mundo digital. En todos se veía el peso de la desdicha y la impotencia. ¿Desde cuándo los niños elegidos no encontraban la solución a los problemas? ¿Por que no podían hacer nada? Se sentían unos inútiles. Tantos años de lucha para acabar así.

Izzy se dirigió el último hacia allí, aunque antes hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Gennai, a modo de despedida. No estaba con muchos ánimos como para charlar. Sin embargo, la mano del hombre sujetándole el brazo lo retuvo.

-Espera un momento, hay algo que no os he dicho.

-¿Qué más te guardas? -preguntó el pelirrojo sin poder evitar que su voz tomara algo de tono de reproche.

-Azulongmon dice que Kari ha vencido a Dragomon, es una gran noticia pero...

-¿Pero? -instó el joven a que continuara, sin atreverse todavía a entusiasmarse por la buena nueva.

-Hay otra amenaza, la verdadera. Otro enemigo es quien ha estado detrás de todo, es quien controla la energía oscura y quien retiene allí a los Elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza.

Ante esa declaración, el chico no pudo más que tragar salida. Desde luego aquello pintaba mal. ¿Podría haber un peligro mayor que el amo del Mar Oscuro? Al parecer, sí. Y con esa certeza se esfumaban del todo sus ilusiones por que sus amigos salieran con vida de aquello.

-¿Por qué me lo dices solo a mí?

-No creo que los demás aguantasen la noticia justamente ahora -explicó Gennai-. Díselo cuando consideres que ya están algo más tranquilos. Creemos que puede ser alguien conocido, alguien contra quien ya habéis luchado, aunque por supuesto no dejan de ser suposiciones.

-Gracias por la información, ya te contaré cómo se lo toman los demás -se despidió Izzy.

Viajó hasta su mundo en lo que dura un parpadeo y vio que en la habitación solo quedaban Matt y Mimi, que ya se disponían a salir. Le lanzaron una mirada interrogante al ver que había tardado tanto pero él se limitó a ignorar aquello. Aunque supo que no había engañado a la chica. Sentía una gran carga sobre los hombros, no le gustaba tener la responsabilidad de dar malas noticias. Debería dejar eso a Joe, al fin y al cabo algún día sería médico y tendría que lidiar con situaciones así.

Salió de su habitación detrás de Mimi y vio cómo Tai lloraba abrazado a los señores Yagami. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante la escena, en especial cuando Matt se acercó a sus padres e hizo un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza. Natsuko rompió a llorar y se abrazó a su hijo, que se limitó a tratar de contener las lágrimas.

Izzy miró a su madre buscando consuelo y consejo. Ella pareció captar su mirada, porque se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Masami no tardó en reunirse con ellos y sonreír al pelirrojo. Mientras tanto, el chico todavía le daba vueltas a lo que le había contado Gennai. ¿Cómo iba a dar otra mala noticia a esas personas que ya estaban tan destrozadas? ¿Podría su cordura soportar las duras palabras que se guardaba? ¿Aguantarían saber el terrible peligro que acechaba en el Mar Oscuro?

Suspiró, provocando que Mimi y Joe le dirigieran una mirada. Volvió a fingir no enterarse de nada. Odiaba hacer eso, parecía una especie de mentira esconderse de ellos. En realidad él solía meterse en su mundo a menudo pero entonces no parecía tan malo ignorarles. Era sin querer. Sin embargo, ahora era con intención.

Miró a Tai, el fuerte líder que los había conducido por las aventuras que avecinaban el más trágico desenlace, totalmente derrumbado. Vio cómo Matt, el rebelde del grupo que siempre estuvo ahí cuando se le necesitaba. se dejaba caer en el sofá y se llevaba las manos al rostro. Sus amigos habían caído, habían sido arrastrados por la cruel realidad de que no podían hacer nada por sus hermanos pequeños. Así que, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir en pie? ¿Qué ganaban con hacerse ilusiones? ¿Para qué servía sino para llevarse luego decepciones?

Eso se decía, sí, pero en el fondo no podía perder la fe. Porque no sería la primera vez que algo extrañamente mágico pasaba cuando T.K y Kari estaban de por medio. Su lógica le gritaba que volviera a ser racional, pero su corazón le susurraba, acallando incluso los gritos de su cabeza, que debía conservar la esperanza. Porque todo aquello había empezado cuando ese sentimiento había desaparecido poco a poco. No debían dejar que se extinguiera por completo. Sería entonces cuando todo estaría perdido.

Y, por raro que resultase, Izzy se vio a sí mismo tomando las riendas de la situación. Empezó a conseguir sillas para que todos se sentaran, ayudó a su madre a preparar más bebidos y algo de picar, ya que había llegado la hora del almuerzo aunque nadie pareciera tener hambre, y encontró en algún lugar de su mente palabras vacías de consuelo que dedicar a las familias entristecidas.

No creía en lo que decía, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Por eso repitió una y otra vez que todo saldría bien. Porque a veces tenemos la necesidad de escuchar mentiras hasta que podamos creerlas. Porque, tal vez, si todos estaban convencidos de ello podría ocurrir el milagro. No perdían nada por intentar creer en ello.

**~~.~~**

Después de ese pequeño fogonazo, Kari se separó un poco de T.K. De algunos de los pequeños cortes del cuerpo del chico manaban hilos de sangre que se perdían entre su ropa. No quería ni imaginar el aspecto que tenía ella. Y casi sintió ganas de reír, con ligeras carcajadas histéricas, al ver que aquella masa de energía dañina había vuelto a ser contenida.

-_Antes del mundo, zona de caos era... _-comenzó a susurrar T.K de pronto, con una voz áspera que helaba la sangre-. _La luz para todo iluminar, rápidamente la inmensidad llenó..._

La joven no pudo más que sonreír entre lágrimas al escuchar aquello. Puede que siguiera en ese extraño trance, pero estaba susurrándole la parte esperanzadora del acróstico, le recitaba los versos que debía tener presentes. Como si en el fondo él siguiera ahí. Apoyándola. Dándole el último empujón para que no se rindiera.

_-Vida surgió de su poder__... Zafándose del mundo, un solo moribundo. La más blanca flor..._

Tan repentinamente como había aparecido, el murmullo del chico se fue apagando poco a poco sin dejarle terminar la última frase. Kari acarició su rostro, observando con detenimiento sus ojos sin vida, y finalizó la profecía, comprendiendo de pronto la última parte.

-... ansía encontrar, la razón de su amor.

Quiso sorprenderse ante la certeza que había llegado a su mente pero no pudo. Era como si aquello hubiera estado ante sus ojos todo ese tiempo y no hubiera querido verlo. Como si hubiera vuelto la cara en otra dirección y caminado a tientas por aquel sendero que había seguido en su peligroso viaje para reunirse con su mejor amigo. Dos palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en sus pensamientos formando la conexión inevitable.

Moribundo, amor. Moribundo, amor. Moribundo, amor.

Estaba tan claro que quiso abofetearse a sí misma. Dejó a T.K sobre el colchón de nuevo y depositó un suave beso en su frente perlada de sudor. Lanzó una mirada de casi disculpa hacia los digimons antes de dirigir una sonrisa, que más que un gesto de alegría era de decisión, hacia su enemigo. La sombra emanaba un halo de regocijo ante la situación que le repugnó. Ese ser lo sabía todo mucho antes que ella. Había conocido la resolución de su historia antes que nadie, había dado las pautas para que se pudiera conseguir y ahora iba a disfrutar de su trofeo.

Y lo peor de todo era que ella iba a entregárselo sin resistencia.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta? ¿Ya sabes cuál es la única manera de salvarlo? -preguntó la silueta.

-Sí. Ahora lo sé. Solo hay algo que querría la oscuridad más que el poder de controlar el corazón de T.K. Solo hay una cosa por la que renunciaría a intentar destrozar su alma. Es lo único que ha anhelado siempre.

-¿El qué es?

-A mí -respondió sin miedo.

Ya no lo tenía. ¿De qué le serviría? Ningún remordimiento o sentimiento de culpa llegó a su corazón, porque sabía que iba a hacer lo correcto. Poder por poder. Alma por alma. Ese era el pago, el intercambio. La única manera de liberar a su amigo.

-Sabes que la deuda solo se saldará con tu vida, ¿verdad? -dijo el ser con falsa preocupación, casi como si quisiera hacer flaquear su determinación-. Para que su alma se purifique deberás darlo todo.

-Lo sé. Creo que en el fondo siempre lo he sabido. Sabía que venía a este mundo para entregar hasta el último aliento que me quedase. Y estoy dispuesta a ello.

Los cuatro digimons que se encontraban en la estancia dieron furiosos golpes a la barrera, pues de pronto renovada desesperación les impulsó a querer llegar hasta Kari. ¡No podían permitir que hiciera eso! ¡No podía entregarlo todo! ¡No podía morir! No obstante, no había nada que hacer. Ella no podía escucharles y aunque lo hiciera tampoco podrían persuadirla.

La decisión estaba tomada desde antes de que conociera la posibilidad. Desde antes mismo de que la oscuridad decidiera llevarse a T.K. Porque en el momento en el que el vínculo entre ellos surgió, sus vidas quedaron ligadas y la de uno sería el cobro del otro.

Él se había entregado a sí mismo, había perdido su esencia, por mantenerla a salvo. Y ahora ella daría su vida por purificar el corazón del chico. Era como tenía que ser.

Ella era la flor moribunda que se había desprendido de su mundo porque quería encontrarlo a él, la razón de su amor. Ese sentimiento que la había sentenciado. Y por ello se entregaba sin miedo, sin remordimiento, sin otro sentimiento que decisión.

Así que la sombra se aproximó a Kari y ella no hizo nada para alejarse. Cuando el ser emanó una masa de oscura neblina que la rodeó se limitó a aguardar a la muerte con alegría, porque ello llevaría a que T.K se reencontrase consigo mismo. Un extraño brillo acompañó a todo el proceso, mientras la joven sentía que una invisible energía era desprendida de su cuerpo y se mezclaba con los remolinos de maldad que la rodeaban. Arrancando de sí misma todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, todo lo que podría haber llegado a ser.

Miró por última vez a su mejor amigo antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen, pues las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo y la energía oscura desapareció.

Un terrible silencio se hizo en la celda mientras los digimons no daban crédito a lo que había sucedido. Hasta que una horripilante risa escapó de la sombra mientras observaba los cuerpos inertes de los portadores de la Esperanza y la Luz.

Por fin había conseguido lo que quería.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a _conchita_, _Takari D_ y _Amber_ por vuestros comentarios, me alegro mucho de que os guste la historia y me temo que este capítulo es igual de triste que el anterior.**

**Tenía preparada esta frase desde que escribí el primer capítulo de este fic, ahora ya hace tres meses de eso pero me parece más la verdad, para que veáis todo lo que se ha alargado la historia hasta llegar a este momento.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura y os quedéis con muchas ganas de saber qué más va a pasar :)**


	30. Ni siquiera el olvido

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

_._

* * *

_"En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días"._

_(Sealtiel Alatriste)_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 30**

_**Ni siquiera el olvido**_

.

.

Las sombras rodeaban su cuerpo y su alma, arrancando su esencia de la carne, sus pensamientos de la mente y sus sentimientos del corazón. Haciendo que se desligase de su cuerpo y la razón.

Flotaba a la deriva suavemente, lo que quedaba de quien había sido era mecido por un viento inexistente, cayendo con lentitud. Hasta que la velocidad aumentó bruscamente. Entonces se precipitó hacia abajo con el único pensamiento de que moriría en la caída. Y creía que sería así cuando sintió el impacto en todo su ser, como si se resquebrajase. No era un dolor físico, más bien pensaba que era lo que se sentía cuando se hablaba de un corazón roto.

Corazón roto. Destrozado. Sí, en eso se había transformado. En pequeños fragmentos de dolor.

Intentó recordar con claridad cómo había llegado a eso, solo supo que una masa oscura había rodeado su cuerpo y le había casi arrancado de él. Como si su corazón fuera intruso, como si tanto dolor no pudiera contenerse en lo físico, como si debiera vagar durante el resto de su existencia en sombras de desesperación y soledad.

¿Por qué se le condenaría a subsistir de esa manera? ¿Cuál pecado irrevocable había cometido para acabar así? ¿Es que acaso entregarlo todo por alguien era algo imperdonable?

No. Sabía que había hecho bien, que jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión. Pero dolía. Vaya que si dolía. Porque la soledad es la enfermedad del alma más devastadora, que consume por dentro, que arrastra hasta la reclusión. Hasta que tú mismo te condenas a ella para siempre.

Lo que quedaba de quien había sido en vida, se encontraba esparcido en trozos por una superficie dura e incómoda, rodeado por una constante neblina de sombras oscuras, sinuosas y cambiantes. Serían lo único de lo que sería consciente. Tal vez debería unirse a esa masa de energía. Quizás dejaría de sufrir su pérdida. Aunque no lo creía, lloraría sin lágrimas por ello toda la eternidad.

De pronto una oleada de preocupación acudió a todo su ser. No sabía a qué era debido, solo estaba completamente seguro de que ella estaba en peligro. Uno del que no podría sacarla esa vez. Estaba perdida en algún remoto lugar y su esencia se desvanecía poco a poco. No podía permitirlo.

-Kari… -consiguió susurrar con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba mientras notaba una lágrima escapando de su ojo.

Fue consciente tenuemente de su cuerpo, al parecer seguía ligado a él aunque fuera muy poco, aunque solo se debiera a que alguien se estaba ocupando de no dejar que muriese del todo. Agradeció silenciosamente a su salvador. En especial cuando la opresión del miedo por ella desaparecía. Seguro que lo había conseguido, estaba convencido.

Fuerzas renovadas acompañaron a aquel convencimiento. Comenzó a poder escuchar de vez en cuando la voz de quien lo estaba cuidando, aprendió a no alejarse del todo de la realidad usando como hilo de unión ese susurro esperanzador. Aunque él siguiese muerto en vida.

-Ella está bien, ¿sabes? -susurró esa voz, aunque no pudo escucharlo todo se esforzó por ello-. Vuestro vínculo sigue ahí…

De nuevo notó energía llegando a su ser al poder oír esas palabras, que llegaban hasta él sorteando las sombras que rodeaban los fragmentos de su alma.

-Además, tengo una buena noticia. Hikari está aquí. Ha llegado al Mar Oscuro.

Quiso gritar horrorizado al escuchar aquello, creyó que se ahogaría en la desesperación por la certeza de que su mejor amiga también estaba en aquel mundo terrible. ¿Para qué había servido todo entonces? No había podido protegerla. Era culpa suya, por no haber tomado las decisiones acertadas, por no ser más fuerte.

Y se dejó consumir por el pesimismo del ambiente mientras se lamentaba en silencio por el terrible designio del destino.

Ya no escuchaba más la voz de su protector, no era consciente ni un ápice de su cuerpo, y se preguntó si habría muerto ya. Sus hábitos en vida lo acompañaban y le hubiera gustado poder llorar y acurrucarse para tratar de contener ese dolor en el que se había convertido. Porque no había otra forma de describirlo. Su existencia se había resumido a sufrir, a padecer la agonía por el miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a ella. A Kari.

Las palabras del acróstico que había aparecido en su mente cuando todavía se encontraba en el mundo real comenzaron a vagar entre esas sombras hasta que lo alcanzaron. Eran como una profecía maldita, como si dijera que la oscuridad vencería esa batalla, y tal vez la guerra. No conocía la voz de quien hablaba pero le pareció que debería. Como si la hubiera escuchado antes.

Y, de nuevo horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que ese sonido había salido de su garganta justo antes de que la sombra lo atrapase. ¿Era él quien susurraba? ¿En qué se había convertido?

Llegó a la conclusión de que hubiera preferido una muerte silenciosa, simplemente haber dejado de existir, que tener que observar lo que quedaba de él mismo cuando la oscuridad lo había consumido. Era demasiado repulsivo y terrorífico.

Entonces, en algún lugar lejano donde todavía su cuerpo seguía funcionando, pudo percibir el vuelco que dio su corazón. Ella estaba cerca.

No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse. Porque Kari estaba de nuevo en peligro. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo en cada pequeño trozo de su esencia destrozada, aunque las sombras se empeñasen en intentar ocultarlo.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía que no podía ir a ayudarla. No conseguiría nada. Porque ya no era dueño de sí mismo.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sacó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, los pocos vestigios de sí mismo que había en aquella jaula en la que estaba encerrado, y las usó. Pudo sentir una vez más su cuerpo en el mundo real. Y con un último esfuerzo consiguió hablar.

-Confío en ti… Kari.

Supo que no podría hacer más, la había ayudado por última vez, había gastado lo que le quedaba para darle lo poco que conservaba de esperanza. Y vagó entre la irrealidad, notando que se desligaba del todo de su cuerpo. Un fuerte ataque repentino hizo que las sombras despertasen y golpeasen cada trozo de su alma destrozada.

Quiso gritar por el dolor y no supo si lo consiguió. Solo fue consciente de que una cálida sensación sumergió de pronto su consciencia. Como si fueran un bálsamo.

Sabía que era ella, la notaba cerca, como si sus esencias pudieran casi rozarse. Pero él estaba demasiado destrozado como para poder alcanzarla. Sentía que estaba cerca de marcharse para siempre, de que la silenciosa muerte que había deseado llegaba a cumplir lo que pedía. Así que, con lo último de sí mismo, recitó las palabras esperanzadoras del acróstico. Tratando de que Kari comprendiese que debía seguir luchando siempre.

Y en el último momento de lucidez, justo antes de que todo quedase en negro y no sintiese nada más, pudo escuchar un último susurro.

-… ansía encontrar, la razón de su amor.

**~~.~~**

Una hora más tarde todos parecían más calmados. Al menos eso se dijo Izzy, tratando de concienciarse para lo que tenía que hacer. Era cruel dar más malas noticias a esas familias rotas de tristeza, pero también sabía que era mejor soportarlo de golpe y poder llorarlo todo de una vez.

Como una tirita. Si la quitas despacio duele poco a poco, si la arrancas rápido será más sencillo. Más sencillo, sí, pero no menos doloroso. Nada podría hacer que esa situación doliera menos.

Ayudó a sus padres a rellenar las bebidas de los demás, parecía que el salón iba a reventar por todas las personas que había allí. Dieciséis ni más ni menos. Cojines en el suelo habían supuesto el asiento improvisado para más de uno, además de las sillas y sofás.

Se escuchaban algunas conversaciones, pequeños retazos de frases, pero no era un sonido continuado. Más bien eran palabras de consuelo que se perdían entre el denso silencio.

Tai estaba sentado en un cojín, con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de su padre y la mano derecha entre las de su madre. Su mirada se perdía en algún punto del suelo, pero estaba claro que no se debía a que le gustase el dibujo trazado en él. Matt estaba en una silla, cruzado de brazos y piernas, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca permanente. Seguramente por la cabeza de ambos chicos pasaban cosas similares.

Izzy suspiró por lo que tenía que hacer, pero sabía que alargarlo más no serviría de nada. Tampoco era una información tan relevante, ¿no? Simplemente tenían que cambiar en sus esquemas el nombre de la amenaza. Tachaban Dragomon y ponían un signo de interrogación, porque no sabía de quién podría tratarse.

Eso era lo que más intrigado le tenía, quién era el nuevo señor del Mar Oscuro. Por eso también quería hablarlo con los demás, para saber sus teorías y compararlas con las suyas propias.

Había que poner un punto a favor de Kari y es que la chica había vencido a Dragomon. Eso tenía que contar. Tenía que significar que era más fuerte de lo que muchos creían. Que sus ánimos habían llegado hasta ella.

Se armó por fin de valor cuando regresó del baño. Los platos de comida estaban casi sin tocar y las bebidas se tragaban más bien por hacer algo. Era hora de hablar. Carraspeó y notó ardor en la cara, lo que significaba que inevitablemente se había sonrojado, cuando todos lo miraron. Nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención.

-Eh… Tengo algo que deciros.

Los adultos lo miraron con algo de curiosidad. Sus amigos con cierto resentimiento.

Tragó saliva. Entendía que no se fiasen de esas palabras, la última vez que había declarado algo así fue cuando les ocultó que sabía que Kari estaba haciendo algo. Su mente vagó un poco sobre ese tema, todavía preguntándose si había sido lo correcto teniendo en cuenta que podía llevar a la chica a su final. Pero en el fondo sabía que todo había sucedido como debía ser, que ella tenía que ir allí y era la única que podía tener la posibilidad de ayudar a T.K.

Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en lo que tenía que decir. Abrió la boca un par de veces aunque no salió ningún sonido de ella. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Suéltalo de una vez -dijo Matt exasperado.

-Si hay malas noticias dilas ya y sin rodeos -pidió Tai mirándolo con seriedad.

Cruzó una mirada con sus dos amigos, sabía que para ambos era irritante todo aquello así que pensó que cuanto antes lo dijera todo, sin intentar suavizar nada, sería lo mejor. Pero también creyó que los adultos no estaban preparados para conocer detalles. No obstante, ellos habían decidido que querían saberlo todo, que no querían quedarse al margen y que los protegieran de la preocupación. Ahora sería cuando comprenderían hasta qué punto podía llegar a pesar la información.

-Cuando volvíamos, Gennai me ha contado algunas sospechas que tienen él y Azulongmon -comenzó a explicar con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué más se ha guardado? -preguntó con molestia Mimi.

-No es eso -replicó, defendiendo al hombre aunque sin saber bien por qué-. Me lo ha dicho solo a mí porque ha juzgado que todos estabais demasiado afectados, y que debía decíroslo cuando os viera más calmados.

Yolei se mordió el labio para no replicar ante eso, nunca le había gustado la forma de actuar de Gennai. Ni a ella ni a muchos otros, pero la mayoría no lo dirían en voz alta porque sabían que le debían muchas cosas.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es? -preguntó Joe apremiante.

-Hay otro enemigo, otro ser es el que controla verdaderamente el Mar Oscuro.

Los gestos de consternación de los demás se los imaginó antes de llegar a verlos. Y le resultó casi cómico que fueran exactamente iguales que a los de su imaginación. Esa frase iba a dar de qué hablar durante un buen rato, lo sabía.

**~~.~~**

Abruptamente, como si hubiera sido despertado de golpe de un sueño, notó que le golpeaba un gran dolor. Aunque casi se sintió aliviado al poder notar algo. Porque estaba convencido de que había estado cerca de marcharse para siempre.

¿Marcharse a dónde? ¿En qué lugar se encontraba? ¿Por qué notaba entumecido todo el cuerpo?

Se levantó con lentitud, notando que le dolía cada milímetro de su anatomía, mientras un resplandor desaparecía poco a poco. Una nueva pregunta, más extrañada que las anteriores, apareció en su cabeza. Y es que era raro que hubiera estado brillando. Las personas no se iluminan, ¿no?

Consiguió ponerse de pie. Estaba en mala forma, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin moverse, pero sano. Algo desnutrido pero en lo general se encontraba solamente entumecido. Seguramente se le pasaría con unas cuantas comidas y algo de ejercicio. Estaba seguro que habría algún deporte que le gustaría.

Miró a su alrededor extrañado. Aquel lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Cambió de parecer, pensando más bien en películas para niños, cuando vio en la puerta dos animales muy extraños. Una gata blanca con guantes que andaba sobre dos patas, seguramente una copia extraña del gato con botas, y un ser anaranjado y alado. Los dos lo miraban de forma que no le gustó, como si le temieran y al mismo tiempo confiaran en él, como si esperasen que hiciera algo. ¿Quiénes eran?

Al otro lado vio a otros dos animales, que más bien parecían algún tipo de híbrido extraterrestre, y que tenían gestos similares a los otros. ¿Estaría en una broma de cámara oculta? ¿Se trataría aquello de un sueño?

Sin embargo, se inclinó más a pensar que era una pesadilla cuando divisó una silueta bastante espeluznante en frente de él y que emanaba una gran cólera. Parecía ir acorde con el lugar, porque estaba en una especie de celda de esas de las películas antiguas, como si se encontrase en las mazmorras de un castillo.

Volvió a intentar recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí pero solo consiguió que le doliera terriblemente la cabeza. Como si algo le prohibiera pensar con claridad. Como si fuera a ser castigado si lo hacía. Y claro que lo sería, con el dolor. Aunque no físico sino uno mucho peor. Pero él todavía no lo sabía.

No obstante, detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando vio lo más inquietante de todo. Delante de él, echada en el suelo, había una chica.

No le hubiera dado tanto pavor si no fuera por la multitud de cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo, algunos incluso todavía sangraban. También había moratones coloreando su blanca piel en los brazos y las piernas. Estaba en una postura que seguramente debía ser incómoda sobre aquel duro suelo, y su pelo caía desordenadamente bajo su cabeza.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron. Y se encontró observando un mar cobrizo que lo inmovilizó.

La joven estaba vuelta hacia él y lo miró unos instantes sin reaccionar. Respiraba con gran dificultad, como si la vida se estuviera escapando entre sus manos y la muerte la reclamase como suya de una vez. En su mirada vio una profunda preocupación que parecía haberse fundido en ella y haberla arrastrado del todo. Debía ser duro sufrir tanto.

Se preguntó qué hacer. Si avanzaba hacia ella esos animales raros tal vez lo atacarían. Pensándolo bien quizá lo habían hecho ya, porque notaba que tenía alguna herida sin cicatrizar del todo y vio en sus brazos pequeños cortes idénticos a los de la chica. Aunque en realidad no le habían parecido malos, las apariencias podían engañar.

Pero, tuvo que sincerarse consigo mismo, lo que más le aterraba era la sombra del fondo de la estancia. Además, parecía estar preparándose para saltar sobre él en cualquier momento, agazapada esperando. Aunque no sabía a qué aguardaba.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Tenía miedo y lo odiaba.

Recordó que cuando era pequeño le daba terror la oscuridad, su madre solía dejarle encendida una luz para que durmiera tranquilo, sin creer que había monstruos bajo su cama. Aunque llegado a cierta edad el miedo se detuvo de pronto. Dejó de llorar tan a menudo. Dejó de sentirse asustado continuamente. Pero no recordaba la razón.

De nuevo se topó con un muro en su cabeza y se mareó al golpearse con él, como si hubiera parte de su vida que estaba censurada. ¿Tendría amnesia? Tal vez se tratase de eso. Quizás había pasado por algo traumático que su mente había decidido borrar.

Echó un nuevo vistazo rápido a su alrededor y se dijo que igual tendría que eliminar más recuerdos, porque el aspecto amenazador de la situación estaba helándole la sangre.

Volvió su atención de nuevo a la chica, tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudarla aunque ya parecía tarde para eso.

Y cuando la miró, vio que la joven sonreía. No solo con los labios sino también con los ojos. No solo con amabilidad sino con verdadera alegría y dulzura.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, sintiendo muchas cosas contradictorias en su interior al ver ese gesto. Como si lo necesitase para vivir. Como si fuera algo normal en su mundo. Como si fuera lo que le iluminaba el camino a seguir.

Quiso decir algo, pero estaba completamente en blanco, o acercarse a ella, pero no se atrevía. Notó que un nudo se formaba en su garganta cuando el sentimiento de culpabilidad llegó a él. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué culpa tenía él de lo que le había pasado a esa joven?

Algo en su corazón le dijo que todo era por su causa. Y se sintió muy mal.

Alarmado, se dio cuenta de que la respiración de la chica se volvía más suave, demasiado. El poco color que había en sus mejillas desaparecía y el brillo de su mirada se apagaba poco a poco.

Pero seguía mirándolo y sonriendo. Feliz. Completa y absolutamente feliz.

¿Qué sentido tenía eso? ¿Por qué una moribunda estaría feliz?

**~~.~~**

-¡¿Cómo?! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo Sora y Davis.

Tai notó que su mente se colapsaba con esa información, era demasiado para él. Matt lo miró unos instantes, viendo que compartían el mismo sentimiento de que todo eso los sobrepasaba. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a andar de un lado al otro tratando de serenarse.

-A ver, dejadme que termine de explicarlo todo -pidió Izzy al ver que los dos parecían a punto de estallar.

Los adultos no entendían del todo lo que pasaba, pero al ver cómo reaccionaban los jóvenes comprendieron que era algo grave. Y las lágrimas no tardaron demasiado en llegar.

-Sí, explícate, por favor -pidió Cody.

-Según Azulongmon, Kari ha conseguido vencer a Dragomon, lo cual es una gran noticia porque demuestra además que es más fuerte de lo que pensáis -continuó el pelirrojo mirando en especial a Tai al decir aquello-. El problema es que no era el verdadero amo del Mar Oscuro, aunque no sé realmente si él era consciente de ello.

Los Yagami se cogieron fuertemente de las manos, presenciando aquel intercambio de palabras, intentando no perder el hilo. Hiroaki rodeó con un brazo a Natsuko, que se lo agradeció con una débil sonrisa, mientras no apartaba los ojos de su hijo mayor y seguía atenta a las palabras de los jóvenes.

-¿Quién es entonces? -preguntó Ken.

-Para empezar, está claro que es más poderoso que Dragomon si le ha quitado el poder. Además, pensad que tal vez es ese enemigo el que se llevó a T.K a su mundo. Quizás estaba desde el principio entre sus planes que eso conllevase a que Kari acabara yendo allí.

-Pero, de ser así, debería ser alguien que los conozca -opinó Mimi-. ¿No es así?

-Eso pienso yo, y también Gennai y Azulongmon.

Se quedaron en silencio, barajando con las posibilidades que tenían. Debían buscar enemigos lo suficientemente poderosos como para hacer algo así. Además de que pudieran volver de entre los muertos, porque ellos habían derrotado a todos con los que se habían enfrentado. ¿Quién tendría un poder tan grande?

-¿Creéis que él…? ¿Que Myotismon ha vuelto? -preguntó Tai.

-No puede ser, lo vencimos -replicó Yolei.

-Sí, pero ya lo habíamos derrotado dos veces antes de eso, puede haber vuelto -dijo Matt.

-Es una de las posibilidades que se me habían ocurrido, en especial por lo obsesionado que estuvo por querer destruir a Kari -afirmó Izzy.

-En ese caso, si es por la obsesión por alguien en particular, sabemos que Piedmon debe odiarlos a los dos porque fueron los únicos que aguantaron en la lucha contra él -opinó Sora.

La mirada de los adultos iba de unos a otros, tratando de rescatar de su memoria las historias que correspondían con los nombres de esos digimons, aunque sin buenos resultados. Siempre les había costado recordar esas denominaciones tan raras, además de que no pusieron mucho interés. Conocer el nombre de quien ha querido acabar con tus hijos no es algo agradable precisamente.

-Estamos olvidándonos de alguien muy peligroso y el que más probabilidades de ser tiene -dijo de pronto Ken, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de todos.

-¿De quién? -preguntó Joe sorprendido.

-Daemon.

Los gestos de asombro y miedo que aparecieron en las caras de todos hicieron que los padres se pusieran tensos y aguardasen ansiosos a que continuaran la charla. No se atrevían a participar, aunque en realidad no tenían nada que decir más que lamentos.

-Mierda -blasfemó Tai apretando los puños-. Él está encerrado en el Mar Oscuro. ¿Cómo no pensamos antes en eso?

-Yo sí lo pensé, aunque no quise decir nada sin tener pruebas -susurró Izzy, no queriendo que su amigo se enfadara con él de nuevo.

-Debe ser el único enemigo que no hemos destruido, el único que simplemente fue encerrado -dijo Mimi apesadumbrada.

-¿Por qué no lo hicimos? ¿Por qué no fuimos a buscarlo para destruirlo entre todos ¡¿Por qué?! -gritó Matt antes de darse la vuelta y encerrarse en el baño de un portazo.

Nadie volvió a hablar después de eso. Se dejaron caer en donde estaban y recordaron al digimon. Ese monstruo que siempre creyó ser un rey entre sus congéneres, que había presentado una gran amenaza pero que trabajaba por sí mismo. No se había aliado con sus enemigos y eso les dio ventaja para poder encerrarlo en el Mar Oscuro. En su momento pareció una gran idea. Ahora les parecía una soberana estupidez.

Iban a pagar caro haber subestimado a sus enemigos.

**~~.~~**

El silencio quedó roto por una risotada cruel.

El sonido retumbó en las paredes de la estancia y golpeó a los digimons que notaban cómo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos al ver los dos cuerpos inertes, al comprender que aquello había sido el final, al entender que no podían hacer nada.

-¡No! ¡Kari! -gritó Gatomon lanzándose contra la barrera de energía.

Salió despedida hacia atrás y Patamon se apresuró a ayudarla mientras miraba con consternación hacia donde yacían los dos jóvenes. Aquello debía haber sido una argucia de la extraña sombra, había engañado a la portadora de la luz conduciéndola hacia un suicidio que no servía de nada. Era horrible.

Los Divermons estaban completamente inmovilizados, sin comprender cómo había sucedido algo así, cómo el mal tenía el poder para destrozar de aquella manera el bien. Cómo la Oscuridad podía malograr a la Luz hasta el punto de que ella misma se entregara por lo que creía la más noble de las causas. Pero que no había servido para nada.

Pero, como si quisiera llevarse esos pensamientos tan negativos, una luz surgió de pronto. Fue como un fogonazo, que iluminó de golpe el lugar y los cegó a todos.

Cayó sobre el cuerpo de T.K y le hizo brillar durante unos instantes.

El chico movió primero los dedos y después poco a poco el resto del cuerpo, mientras todos, incluida la sombra, observaban incrédulos la escena. Estaba despertando. Ese resplandor lo había sacado de las tinieblas. El sacrificio de Kari, que se debatía en ese momento lentamente con la muerte, había servido.

T.K se incorporó despacio y pareció sentirse muy confundido. Los vio a ellos pero no había reconocimiento en sus ojos, solo asombro y algo de miedo. En especial cuando descubrió la figura oscura que lo acechaba al otro lado de la celda.

Cuando la mirada de Kari se posó en él fue el momento en el que lo vieron tambalearse y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, como si todo le diera vueltas. El chico no parecía recordar nada pero sus ojos reflejaban la misma calidez con la que siempre había mirado a su mejor amiga. Como si ni siquiera el olvido consiguiera romper su vínculo.

Su gesto se volvió de consternación cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven iba perdiendo poco a poco las últimas fuerzas, aunque su sonrisa de alegría pintaba de colores esa escena tan triste. Era extraño que no sintiera más que felicidad después de haber sacrificado todo lo que tenía por él.

Pero en eso consiste, ¿no? Luchamos, vivimos y soñamos solamente por esas cosas que nos hacen seguir adelante. Las únicas por las que pagaríamos el precio que fuera, por las que entregaríamos hasta nuestra última gota de sangre y el último aliento de vida.

Y eso había hecho ella. Estaba muriendo. Moría por salvarle a él. Y sonreía.

-Sé fuerte y sálvate, T.K -susurró con el hilo de voz que le quedaba, mientras sus ojos se cerraban por última vez.

Algo en el joven, que volvía a tener el pelo rubio y los ojos del azul del cielo despejado, cambió por completo cuando la escuchó hablar. Cuando lo nombró. Cuando cerró los ojos y fue consciente de que se había ido.

Un grito de agonía, un llanto desgarrador, se hizo eco como un latigazo en las paredes de piedra.

T.K corrió hacia Kari y la incorporó. Su cuerpo completamente quieto comenzaba a enfriarse y su piel estaba más blanca que nunca. La abrazó contra sí mismo con fuerza mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban sin cesar de sus ojos. Balanceó sus cuerpos como si quisiera consolar a la inerte chica y se estremeció por los sollozos.

-No, no puedes morir -susurró como si fuera un lamento-. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo lo di todo por ti, no para que luego te sacrificases sino para que pudieras vivir. ¿No ves que no podré seguir adelante sin tenerte a mi lado?

Gatomon se sumó a ese triste llanto y Patamon la acompañó en su dolor tratando de contener el que él sentía. Los Divermons presenciaron todo completamente consternados. Sabían que la existencia era cruel, que la maldad llegaba lejos, pero no creían que aquello pudiera ser real. Un ser tan luminoso, tan puro, no podía dejar de existir. Era como si lo que daba la vida se desvaneciese en el mundo para siempre.

Durante minutos enteros, T.K siguió abrazando posesivamente el cuerpo de Kari. La sujetó con un brazo y con la mano libre levantó su barbilla. Apoyó su frente en la de la chica y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras las gotas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas llegaban a estrellarse contra sus ropas ajadas.

-¿Sabes por qué mi esencia no se destruyó del todo? ¿Sabes por qué no desaparecí? -preguntó como si ella pudiera oírle-. Porque una parte de mi esperanza vive en ti. Y una parte de tu luz en mí. Estamos unidos, para siempre. Y no puedes irte sin mí porque no te dejaré desaparecer. Sé que encontraremos la manera de volver a estar juntos.

Pero el corazón de Kari no respondió a su llamada. Sus ojos no se abrieron para que pudieran cruzar una mirada y entenderse sin palabras. No respiró para tomar el aire tan necesario para vivir. Porque vida era lo que ya no había en ese cuerpo inerte.

El joven sintió la mayor soledad que jamás había experimentado al saber que su luz se había extinguido. Llevándose con ella todo rastro de la esperanza. Aquel era el final de todo.

.

* * *

**_Andrea_, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por tus palabras. _Maimai_, te entiendo yo también estoy muy liada, gracias por comentar. Y, agradezco mucho a _Amber_ y _Guest_ sus reviews. Ah, y a mi querida _Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_ (sí que es largo tu nick) que esta vez no te he podido responder por mensaje.**

**Supongo que todos veréis que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina, la verdad es que espero no decepcionaros.**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores, tanto a los que comentan como a los silenciosos :D**


	31. Sed de venganza

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

_._

* * *

_"La oscuridad no puede deshacer la oscuridad, únicamente la luz puede hacerlo. El odio nunca puede terminar el odio, únicamente el amor puede hacerlo"._

_Martin Luther King_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 31**

_**Sed de venganza**_

.

.

La desolación inundó la atmósfera de la habitación, haciendo que el ambiente fuera cargado y triste, que pareciera que se asfixiaran y solo querían poder escapar. Como animales enjaulados que acaban de darse cuenta de su prisión y luchan por salir mientras todavía queda algo de oxígeno. Mientras aún hay fuerzas para ello. Pero no había escapatoria para esa situación, no tendrían salida posible de sus recuerdos ni de la pérdida que estaban viviendo. No tendrían más fuerzas para tratar de huir de la desolación.

T.K se abrazaba al cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga creyendo que su alma resquebrajada haría que en cualquier momento todo él reventase en miles de pedazos. ¿Cómo se podía soportar un dolor tan grande? ¿Cómo podía vivir cuando notaba que tenía el corazón herido de muerte? ¿Cómo iba a creer que ella había abandonado el mundo para siempre?

No era justo. Odiaba aquello. Odiaba la oscuridad con todo su ser.

Kari era la luz, ella daba la vida, brindaba a los demás la luminosidad que necesitaban para salir de sus propios pozos oscuros. Llegaba hasta el punto de que ella misma se veía arrastrada por las sombras solamente por su preocupación por los demás, sin tener brillo alguno para encontrar el camino. Entonces era cuando él se suponía que la protegía. Pero había fallado. Solo había conseguido que se entregara a la muerte para poder salvarlo.

Se sentía sucio, asqueado. Como si fuera un engendro. Como si volver a recuperarse a sí mismo a costa de un sacrificio tan fuerte no fuera más que una marca maldita que lo acompañaría el resto de su existencia. No podría vivir con eso y lo sabía. No se podría mirar nunca al espejo sabiendo que cada latido y respiración se los debía a la muerte de ella.

¿Por qué había ocurrido todo eso? ¿Por qué no había sido más fuerte? ¿Por qué no había podido salvarla?

El odio lo invadía en terribles oleadas, haciendo que los temblores de su cuerpo no fueran solo por el desgarrador llanto que escapaba de su garganta, sino también por el más terrible de los sentimientos. Inundaba sus venas. Quemaba a su paso todo lo que era, dejando un dolor que llegaba casi a ser físico.

Ya había sentido antes algo así, aunque nunca con tanta intensidad. Siempre detestó el mal, porque se había llevado a Patamon, porque después arrastró a Kari hasta un lugar que la aterrorizó, porque no se regía por la justicia sino por el caos más absoluto. Por eso lo detestaba. Porque había atacado todo lo que quería, amenazado con destruir los mundos, y ahora se la llevaba de su lado. Porque a su paso solo quedaba la nada.

La vida es creación. La muerte destrucción. De la misma manera, la luz da la existencia y la oscuridad la destroza. Esa batalla eterna entre algo que no es tangible pero que está presente en todas partes. Entre el bien y el mal, que se manifiestan de las formas más dispares y extrañas posibles. Esos polos opuestos que no son nada el uno sin el otro, pues no se reconocería lo bueno sin poder compararlo con lo malo, simplemente se creería que es lo normal.

¿Acaso es que de alguna manera la oscuridad era necesaria? No. Se negaba a pensar eso. Él la odiaba.

Pero esos pensamientos lo condujeron a un lejano recuerdo que no pudo apartar de su cabeza por mucho que quiso, que intentó hacerle entrar en razón, hacer que abriera los ojos a lo que verdaderamente es la realidad.

**~~.~~**

_Se levantó en medio de la noche y miró a su alrededor. Sus amigos dormían plácidamente ajenos al desvelo de T.K, algún que otro ronquido rompía el silencio y de vez en cuando Tai farfullaba algo ininteligible._

_El rubio salió de la habitación y fue al baño. Cuando volvía para acostarse se extrañó al ver otra puerta entreabierta en la casa rural que habían alquilado ese fin de semana. Era la habitación de las chicas. Se asomó con cautela por la rendija y pudo ver que el rayo de luz del pasillo se colaba en el interior y bañaba una cama vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Kari?_

_Buscó por la casa y se impacientó al no encontrarla por ningún sitio. Salió al exterior y suspiró aliviado al verla sentada en medio del césped. Pero volvió a preocuparse cuando notó las ligeras sacudidas en su pequeño cuerpo. Se acercó rápidamente y se sentó a su lado, mirando con angustia el rostro de su mejor amiga surcado por lágrimas._

_Después de sobresaltarse por su repentina aparición, Kari lo miró suplicante y se abrazó a él mientras continuaba llorando. T.K intentó tranquilizarla durante un rato, acariciando su cabeza y susurrando palabras de consuelo. Cuando unos minutos más tarde notó que ella estaba quieta supuso que por fin había parado el llanto. Se apartó un poco y la cogió de la barbilla para que lo mirase. La luz de la luna dejaba ver el rastro de la tristeza de la chica todavía en sus mejillas. Las secó con cuidado y la miró interrogante._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Nada, en realidad, al menos nada nuevo -respondió ella suspirando-. Es que... Sé que hace mucho de eso pero... Todavía a veces tengo pesadillas._

_No necesitó más explicación. Sabía a qué se refería, porque él también seguía teniéndolas. Soñaba que Kari era encerrada en el Mar Oscuro y que él no conseguía alcanzarla. Era su mayor miedo, uno constante, porque ese mundo era algo completamente aparte del digital o el real. Simplemente estaba hecho de maldad._

_Apretó los puños. Odiaba la oscuridad. Parecía que siempre estaba presente de alguna manera para asustar a su mejor amiga y no le gustaba no poder evitarlo._

_La chica acarició el dorso de la mano de su acompañante, sin llegar a sorprenderse del todo por esa reacción, y giró la cabeza a la espera de que le contestase algo o le dijera qué estaba pasando por su mente. Aunque ya lo sabía, quería que él se lo revelase._

_-La odio -sentenció T.K con rabia observando algún punto perdido del horizonte-. Odio a la oscuridad._

_Ella suspiró pesadamente y se puso frente a él para que la mirase a los ojos. El chico se perdió en ese mar cobrizo, olvidando por un momento toda la furia que sentía, y ella sonrió al notar el cambio en su semblante._

_-No, no debes odiarla -replicó Kari-. Es parte de la vida de la misma manera que lo es la luz. Del mismo modo que la muerte forma parte de la existencia. _

_-Pero está hecha de maldad, de miedo... Si se descontrola causa muchísimos daños._

_-Eso es cierto, pero para combatirla no hay que odiarla. Porque el odio solo conlleva a más oscuridad. ¿No lo entiendes? Para que la luz brille y haga retroceder las sombras se debe luchar con el amor por delante, por las cosas que nos importan._

_Sus palabras hicieron que de pronto T.K entendiera mejor todo aquello, todo lo que habían vivido y, aunque todavía no lo sabía, lo que les quedaba por pasar._

_-Tienes razón, por eso pude llegar hasta ti cuando te llevaron al Mar Oscuro..._

_Un repentino sonrojo se hizo evidente en sus mejillas y se sonrieron algo avergonzados. No hablaron más durante largos minutos, no tenían necesidad de romper el silencio, se sentían bien disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Como si sus esencias se saludasen silenciosamente. Así había sido siempre._

**~~.~~**

Y, de esa manera, Kari le hizo ver de nuevo lo mucho que se equivocaba. La búsqueda de justicia no equivale a venganza, no podía odiar a la oscuridad y querer combatirla con ese terrible sentimiento. Solamente el amor podía hacerlo. Solamente la luz brillaría entre las más negras sombras si se creía en ella.

Eso era. Él lo había dicho en su cabeza. Se sintió tonto por no haber llegado antes a esa conclusión tan obvia, aunque no era la payor estupidez que había hecho en el último tiempo. La esperanza no había desaparecido cuando se entregó, porque una parte vivía en su mejor amiga. Y una parte de luz, vivía en él mismo. Pero no podría usarla si no creía en ello. Si no recuperaba su esencia. Su esperanza perdida.

El incesante torrente de sus lágrimas se detuvo de golpe. Los digimons lo miraron asombrados cuando levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Los clavó en el rostro inmóvil de Kari y acarició su mejilla con infinito cariño mientras una sonrisa se iba formando cada vez más grande y verdadera en su cara. Le dolieron las mejillas, como si su cuerpo hubiera olvidado cómo se hacía ese gesto que reflejaba alegría. Como si casi hubiera olvidado ese sentimiento.

-Para que la luz dé la vida, la esperanza debe llevarla -susurró con voz suave-. Hace tiempo ya que nuestros corazones se fusionaron en un uno solo.

La decisión emanaba de él como si fuera una fuerza sobrenatural, destruyendo la tensión anterior que había estado inundada por la desolación. Los presentes observaban aquello sin entender qué pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Se habría vuelto loco acaso? ¿La pérdida había sido demasiado para su mente cansada tras la larga tortura que había sufrido?

En su azulada mirada podía verse de nuevo la promesa de que todo iría mejor, la lucha contra el mal, la posibilidad del triunfo del bien.

El milagro.

-Abre los ojos, Kari, vuelve a mi lado.

Un haz de luz surgió en los puntos donde sus cuerpos estaban en contacto e inundó la habitación, colándose hasta cada rendija, tocando a cada sombra y haciendo que retrocediera. El resplandor fue como un nuevo fogonazo, más brillante que el anterior que habían presenciado, más poderoso que ningún otro.

Y, cuando por fin remitió el brillo, la portadora de la luz abrió los ojos.

-T.K, estás bien -susurró con alegría la chica.

Él no pudo contestar, un sollozo escapó de su garganta y abrazó a Kari con fuerza, sosteniéndola como si de eso dependiese su vida. Ella también derramó algunas lágrimas por el alivio y se aferró a él con miedo de que volvieran a arrebatárselo. Se separaron un poco para apoyar sus frentes y mirarse a los ojos largamente, absolutamente extasiados por poder volver a estar juntos.

-Tu luz reside en mí, por eso he podido traerte de vuelta, porque tú mantuviste viva la esperanza cuando nadie más era capaz de creer -dijo el joven.

-Porque para vencer a la oscuridad no se debe batallar por odio, por sed de venganza, sino por amor -finalizó ella sonriendo.

Su gesto se contagió a T.K y volvieron a abrazarse. Mientras tanto, los cuatro digimons observaban embelesados la escena, sin poder creer que aquello hubiera sucedido. Cuando reaccionaron, se dieron cuenta de que sus prisiones invisibles habían desaparecido, de la misma manera que la sombra se había esfumado con aquel fogonazo.

Gatomon y Patamon corrieron hacia sus protegidos y se abrazaron a ellos no cabiendo en sí de la felicidad de verlos bien. Incluso alguna risa escapó de ellos mientras los jóvenes los recibían con los brazos abiertos. Habían creído que jamás volverían a estar juntos. Había estado cerca de ser el final. Pero no lo había sido. No eran tan fáciles de vencer, ¿verdad? Juntos podrían con lo que fuera.

No obstante, no eran los únicos que seguían allí. Porque ese ser oscuro que había ocasionado todo aquello surgió desde una esquina y se lanzó hacia el desprevenido grupo que celebraba su reencuentro.

No pensaba dejar que arruinaran sus planes.

**~~.~~**

Mientras Takeru lloraba amargamente sobre el cadáver de la chica de la Luz, solamente un ser observaba impasible lo que sucedía. Todavía palpitaba la furia en su interior porque no comprendía que ese chico hubiera vuelto en sí. Había engatusado a Hikari para que se entregara, pero subestimó la pureza del sacrificio, que haría que el mismo poder de la joven cumpliera lo que deseaba antes de morir.

Daba igual. Solamente era un mal menor, un daño colateral. Todavía podía sentir el poder de la Esperanza malograda.

Entonces se dio cuenta, la sorpresa había hecho que lo olvidara por un momento. No había ni rastro de la esencia de la Luz. Parecía haberse esfumado por completo junto con la vida de su portadora, como si no hubiera llegado a ser entregado ese poder. Pero aquello no podía ser, ¿no?

Con esas reflexiones casi no percibió el cambio de actitud del chico. De pronto parecía confiado, decidido, y con un brillo en los ojos igual al que tenía antes de que fuera arrastrado por las sombras de su corazón. Totalmente asqueado, reconoció uno de los peores sentimientos humanos. La esperanza. Y al mismo tiempo notó cómo era despojado de esa energía oscura que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Quiso gritar con furia y rabia. Pero algo estaba por pasar que haría que se encolerizara aún más. Porque descubrió qué había pasado con el poder de la Luz. Lo tenía él. Como ella había mantenido viva la esencia de Takeru, haciendo que no pudiera arrancarla del chico del todo, él albergaba la de Hikari. Y acababa de usarla.

El resplandor que apareció casi de la nada hizo que tuviera que retroceder y perderse entre las tinieblas para tratar de escapar de él. Sin embargo, por mucho que huyó, consiguió darle alcance aquel brillo y sacudió toda su maldad, como queriendo darle un castigo por sus actos. Así que, como pudo, se volvió los más intangible posible y se mezcló con el material de la pared, escapando de ese ataque del bien.

Estúpidos humanos. Con sus sentimientos habían destrozado todo lo que había planeado.

Pero no pensaba rendirse, claro que no. Porque simplemente tendría que renunciar a algo de poder. No impedirían que se hiciera con el control, los destruiría y recuperaría todo lo que pudiera de su esencia para transformarla en poder oscuro. Y, entonces, comenzaría su venganza. Porque esos niños ya le habían derrotado antes en una batalla y no quedaría sin revancha.

Cuando por fin remitió la luz, pudo volver a su forma de sombra y observó con fastidio el reencuentro de los humanos. Había subestimado el poder de los sentimientos de esos dos. Estaba claro que la única alternativa era acabar con ellos. De nuevo se asombró ya que vio que los compañeros digimon pudieron reunirse con los jóvenes. Al parecer, sus bloqueos de energía habían caído junto con ese poder que soltó de pronto Takeru.

Más rabioso que nunca, se lanzó sobre ellos mientras seguían distraídos, con un golpe mortal que recibiría alguno de los cuatro. Y sabía cuáles eran los objetivos más peligrosos, quiénes más poder tenían.

Ella. Él. Los fastidiosos humanos.

**~~.~~**

Algo se interpuso en el camino de la sombra e hizo que se desviase, rozó con el golpe una figura azulada que parecía haber salido de la nada. Con furia, quiso volver a pegar a ese Divermon rebelde que tantos problemas le estaba causando. Sin embargo, un grito lo detuvo.

-¡No! ¡Divermon! -exclamó T.K-. ¡Aléjate de él, monstruo! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerle daño!

Y, en apenas un parpadeo, Patamon se iluminó y se transformó en MagnaAngemon. Se miró a sí mismo algo impresionado y después sonrió al ver que por fin podría ayudar. Gatomon se apresuró a seguirle y una mujer alada apareció a su lado. Los dos ángeles se interpusieron entre sus protegidos, los Divermons, y la oscura sombra. Pero esta, lejos de amedrentarse, comenzó a reír con amargura.

-Estúpido arrogante. ¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes? Ese siempre ha sido vuestro problema, que os creéis superiores. Pero no volveréis a derrotarme.

El joven se irguió y lo fulminó con la mirada. Kari también se levantó y se acercó al digimon herido. El Divermon más pequeño sollozaba sin descanso, aquella situación lo estaba sobrepasando, demasiadas cosas vividas en muy poco tiempo. Ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y después se volvió hacia su enemigo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó con firmeza.

-¿Quieres saberlo, chica de la Luz? Muy bien, es hora ya de que revele mi verdadero poder.

La figura oscura comenzó a expandirse suavemente, los bordes se fueron perfilando poco a poco para dar lugar a una forma que no reconocieron. Unos ojos rojos se abrieron de golpe y las sombras comenzaron a disiparse, como si fueran un manto negro que cubría a la criatura. Todos retrocedieron un paso involuntario cuando vieron un gran digimon emerger de donde antes se había encontrado su enemigo. Con cabeza y patas de carnero, con alas negras y largos brazos, ese ser parecía salido del mismo infierno.

-Mi nombre ahora es Mephistomon, mis recuerdos de vosotros datan de una vida anterior, porque me destruisteis. Pero mis datos sobrevivieron y llegué a este mundo oscuro tras un largo viaje.

Su voz áspera y dura les fue terriblemente familiar, les heló la sangre y los trasladó a un momento ya muy lejano donde habían estado a punto de ser vencidos para siempre. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto que se tratara de él?

-¿Cómo es posible...? -susurró Angewomon.

-Controlé al estúpido de Dragomon sin que él mismo fuera consciente de ello -continuó relatando el extraño digimon-. Hice que diera forma a las sombras de los muertos que habitan este lugar y que trajera a Hikari para que yo me quedase con su poder. Pero el fallo estuvo en que no conté con el vínculo poderoso que tenéis, y conseguisteis huir. Poco después, fue cuando vosotros os equivocasteis, porque mandasteis a este mundo a Daemon. Su gran fuerza me era muy útil así que lo absorbí sin que ni siquiera me viera venir. De modo que pude tomar diversas formas, siempre ocultando mi verdadero aspecto, y llevé a cabo mi plan.

Los Divermons escuchaban asombrados todo aquello. Sus vidas nunca habían sido realmente como creían, en realidad ese ser llevaba controlando el Mar Oscuro más tiempo del que pensaban y Dragomon había sido una simple marioneta. Como seguramente también lo eran ellos. Se sentían máquinas de usar y tirar, en ese momento más que nunca.

-Tú eres... Eres Apocalymon -dijo asombrado MagnaAngemon.

Una risotada macabra escapó de ese extraño híbrido que hacía llamarse Mephistomon. Se irguió en toda su altura y golpeó el techo provocando que grandes piedras cayeran sobre ellos. Los ángeles se apresuraron a cubrir a los otros cuatro y vieron cómo un par de Divermons que habían estado en la planta de arriba caían sin comprender lo que pasaba. Por el gran impacto quedaron inconscientes en el acto y trataron de protegerlos también. Una roca golpeó a T.K en la espalda cuando cubrió a Kari con su cuerpo pero ni se inmutó por ello. Volvieron a erguirse cuando terminó la avalancha y vieron a su enemigo sonreír amenazadoramente.

-Ese viejo nombre no sirve ya para mí -replicó-. Esos datos forman mi existencia pero nuevos han moldeado lo que realmente soy. Lo que me une a mi yo pasado es el mismo objetivo. Los que fuimos desechados y apartados de la evolución hemos vuelto para vengarnos, para borrar los buenos sentimientos que se os han regalado mientras nos los arrebataban, para acabar con la vida que debería haber sido nuestra.

-No te lo permitiremos -replicó T.K.

-¿Crees que tenéis alguna posibilidad contra mí?

-Sé que la tenemos. Porque el bien vencerá al mal las veces que haga falta. ¡A por él!

Ante su orden, MagnaAngemon atacó a Mephistomon con su espada. El digimon lo esquivó a una velocidad extraña dado su gran tamaño y alcanzó a Angewomon, dándole un fuerte golpe que hizo que se tambaleara. Pero ella, lejos de dejarse acobardar, se dio la vuelta y lanzó una flecha a su atacante, acertándole en un brazo.

Mientras la batalla comenzaba, Kari se acercó a los Divermons malheridos y se concentró como pudo. Ya lo había hecho antes, ella podía curarlos, su poder servía para crear ese tipo de mágicas acciones. De sus manos surgió un ligero resplandor y se apresuró a tocar a los digimons para darles esa energía purificadora. Aunque no se hubieran repuesto del todo, al menos ahora estaba segura de que no se descompondrían en datos.

-Bien hecho -susurró su mejor amigo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con confianza. Iban a salir de aquello, tenían que hacerlo. Porque ahora más que nunca comprendía la necesidad de creer hasta cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido. La única forma de que la luz brille entre la penumbra es buscarla.

Tomó la mano que el chico le tendía para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y miraron a sus compañeros. Trataron de no preocuparse al ver las pequeñas heridas que iban apareciendo en sus cuerpos, al observar cómo recibían ataque tras ataque y los suyos eran esquivados. Su enemigo había resultado bastante veloz o tal vez se debía a que sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento que harían. Se anticipaba a todo.

-Él... Creo que escucha los pensamientos -susurró el Divermon que había cuidado de T.K.

Cruzaron una mirada desencantada ante esa información, seguramente por ello iba ganando en el combate. Pero tenían que encontrar una manera de derrotarlo, siempre había una forma de salir del problema, aunque a veces costase encontrarla.

MagnaAngemon hizo aspavientos tratando de respirar cuando Mephistomon lo agarró por el cuello y se lo oprimió. Angewomon yacía en el suelo después de un golpe muy certero pero remontó el vuelo como pudo en cuanto vio la escena. El cuerpo de su amigo chocó contra el de ella cuando el gran digimon lo lanzó con fuerza, haciendo que ambos se estamparan contra la pared provocando otro pequeño desprendimiento de piedras.

Esa terrible reencarnación de Apocalymon caminó hacia los jóvenes que se habían llevado los brazos a la cabeza para cubrirse de las rocas. Cuando abrieron los ojos y lo vieron acercarse hacia ellos entre el polvo se cogieron el uno al otro de manera inconsciente.

-Es una verdadera lástima que no hayáis sabido aprovechar la oportunidad que os brindé -dijo el digimon mordazmente-. Si entregabais vuestro poder a la oscuridad, este se transformaría directamente en energía oscura, una muy grande. Pero os habéis empeñado en seguir peleando y me habéis obligado a tener que mataros. Menguará mucho el poder que conseguiré a vuestra muerte porque siempre se pierde mucha esencia.

-No vas a vencer -replicó Kari.

-Ilusa. ¿Tú también crees que todavía tenéis alguna oportunidad contra mí? Si tu amigo hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban al menos hubierais muerto después de entregarme vuestro poder y sin sufrir porque creíais que os sacrificabais el hubo por el otro. Todos ganábamos. Ahora, solo yo lo haré.

Echó hacia atrás el brazo, para preparar un certero ataque contra ellos, pero se vio inmovilizado por los dos ángeles. Estaban débiles, pero no pensaban rendirse. No sin luchar hasta su último aliento.

Los Divermons se lamentaban de antemano, viendo muy cercano el desastroso final de sus amargas vidas, y se mantenían en un rincón temblando. Excepto el cuidador de T.K, que seguía llorando la muerte de su mejor amigo y clamando justicia. Tenía que creer en esos dos humanos que habían cambiado su manera de ver el mundo. Ellos podían hacerlo. Estaba seguro.

Mephistomon se volvió y esquivó los ataques de los digimons. Se dio cuenta de que los había descuidado y se concentró en sus rivales, ya mataría a los jóvenes cuando acabara con sus compañeros. Rio socarronamente cuando de un manotazo golpeó a MagnaAngemon y la mujer alada solo pudo tratar de sujetarlo para que no volviera a estamparse contra algo. De las manos del ser parecido a un carnero surgieron unas extrañas sombras negras que alcanzaron a los ángeles al instante.

Se debatieron como pudieron entre gritos de agonía, pues esa energía oscura lamía sus cuerpos como si fuera algún tipo de ácido y arrancaba una dolorosa tortura a su paso. Pero daba igual todo lo que hicieran, aquella era su sentencia de juicio final, y habían sido declarados culpables. Culpables de interponerse entre él y el poder que tanto anhelaba, de haber sido elegidos para continuar con la línea de la evolución, de ser puros y defender el bien hasta el último momento de sus vidas.

Dos resplandores detrás de él hicieron que se diera la vuelta. Miró con desconfianza a Hikari y Takeru, que lo observaban desafiantes. De la mano de ella emergía un brillo rosado y de la de él uno amarillento. Sus esencias. Sus emblemas. Más fuertes que nunca.

Los miró con odio y se lanzó sobre ellos antes de que pudieran hacer algo. No debía volver a subestimar el poder que tenían cuando estaban juntos. Ellos no se inmutaron al ver a Mephistomon darles alcance con un ataque mortífero que se los llevaría para siempre del mundo. No tenían escapatoria, pero debían creer que sí. No había posibilidad de victoria, pero conservaban la esperanza de que ganarían.

-Luz -susurró Kari con decisión.

-Esperanza -convino T.K casi al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, una flecha de luz rosa apareció en la mano de Angewomon y otra de brillo amarillo surgió en la de MagnaAngemon.

_"Los ángeles estarán destinados a lanzar una flecha de luz y de esperanza..."_

En el segundo en el que tardaron en comprender lo que había pasado, los dos digimon miraron las armas resplandecientes que portaban. En una ocasión anterior habían tenido que lanzarlas para que ocurriera el milagro de la digievolución. Pero aquella vez era diferente. Esta vez no serían benevolentes.

Y, como si fueran los ángeles que otorgan un castigo divino, la verdadera sentencia del juicio final, arrojaron las flechas hacia Mephistomon. Él apenas tuvo tiempo para darse la vuelta y ver lo que se le venía encima, porque la acción repentina no pudo leerla en sus mentes antes de que la pensasen. Las flechas atravesaron limpiamente su tórax y se clavaron hasta surgir al otro lado.

El cuerpo del malvado digimon brilló mientras un grito de agonía escapaba de su garganta, la luminosidad se expandió y su voz se perdió poco a poco hasta que no hubo más que silencio. Porque donde había estado el anteriormente conocido como Apocalymon, no quedaba nada.

Para vencer a la oscuridad, se necesitaban la esperanza y la luz. Para derrotar al mal, el bien debía dejar a un lado el odio y batallar por amor.

**~~.~~**

Desde algún lugar perdido de la planta inferior del castillo, donde se encontraban las mazmorras, se escucharon exclamaciones de júbilo. Algunos Divermons intercambiaron miradas de confusión, otros incluso se asomaron por el pasillo, temerosos de lo que pudieran encontrar allí. No habían oído nunca el sonido de la celebración de algo así que les pareció una amenaza.

Y más se asustaron cuando aparecieron varias figuras a lo lejos. Volvieron a su trabajo, limpiando o arreglando algún desperfecto, mientras vigilaban de reojo el lugar por el que aparecerían esos escandalosos seres.

No cupieron en sí de sorpresa al ver dos hermosos ángeles, seguidos de cerca de dos humanos y cuatro congéneres suyos. Se aproximaron con cautela a ellos y les preguntaron qué había pasado, pues tres tenían heridas bastante graves. Los ayudaron a curarse mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor, como si temieran que esa sombra tan extraña que servía a su señor Dragomon apareciera desde cualquier esquina para castigarlos.

-Todo ha acabado, ellos han ganado, el bien ha ganado -susurró el Divermon pequeño sonriendo.

Pero los otros digimons no se atrevieron a creerle y poco a poco volvieron a sus quehaceres. Tardarían un tiempo en poder asimilarlo todo, al fin y al cabo habían subsistido toda su vida bajo la presión del terror y tardarían en curarse. Si es que llegaban a hacerlo. Si es que no surgía algo más que los aterrorizase.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro que no pertenecían a ese mundo salían del edificio. T.K necesitaba respirar un poco, llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado allí dentro. Todavía no creían del todo lo que había sucedido, les costaba asimilar del todo aquello. Pero lo más importante de todo es que iban cogidos de la mano. Les parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que se habían visto, aquel día cuando él la miró suplicante en clase y escribió el acróstico. ¿Cómo años enteros pueden parecernos un segundo y unos días o semanas pueden parecer años?

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien -dijo Kari sonriendo-. He temido muchas veces no llegar a tiempo.

-No podía rendirme del todo sabiendo que estabas en peligro, me mantuviste con vida, hiciste que no perdiera del todo mi esencia -susurró él volteándose hacia su mejor amiga.

Se sonrieron y se perdieron en los ojos del otro, sintiéndose tan contentos que ni ellos mismos podían creerlo.

Sin embargo, sus compañeros no compartían aquella actitud. No seguían en su forma de cuerpo perfecto por casualidad. Sus protegidos les habían enseñado ya en dos ocasiones que no puedes fiarte cuando crees haber destruido al causante de la oscuridad. Y el problema era que el cielo del Mar Oscuro estaba más negro que nunca y el mar azotaba la arena con fiereza. Una densa niebla comenzaba a rodear el lugar y poco a poco hizo que la atmósfera se hiciera pesada, como si costase respirar.

T.K y Kari intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión cuando se percataron del cambio del ambiente y se separaron para mirar a su alrededor. En el momento en el que posaron sus ojos sobre el océano, una gran silueta surgió de él.

Habían ganado una batalla. No obstante, la verdadera guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a _Andrea_, _Amber_, _Guest_ y _Maimai_ por vuestros reviews, me alegro de haber podido sacar tantas emociones con el capítulo anterior y espero que este también haya sido de vuestro agrado.**

**Otra frase que tenía preparada desde que empecé el fic. La verdad es que este y el siguiente capítulo iban a ir juntos pero me he dado cuenta de que se me estaba alargando demasiado. Siento la tardanza, he tenido un examen de Griego Clásico bastante difícil, aunque espero que me haya salido bien. Por cierto con la frase en cursiva hago referencia a la escena de Digimon cuando atraviesan con flechas a Tai y Matt.**

**¡El final está a la vuelta de la esquina, como ya veis, espero que no me haya quedado muy mal la batalla y que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo! :)**


	32. La nada

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

_._

* * *

_"Amor y odio. Bien y mal. Luz y oscuridad. Equilibrio"_

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 32**

_**La nada**_

.

.

La figura emergió del agua con lentitud, aunque tal vez parecía que se movía a cámara lenta por la impresión que causó en quienes presenciaron aquello. Unas risotadas retumbaron en el lugar, haciéndose eco en las paredes algo lejanas del castillo y el acantilado. Abrió sus ojos amarillentos y clavó una cruel mirada en los dos jóvenes que lo observaban desde la playa.

A lo lejos, desde las ventanas del castillo, gran número de Divermons veían lo que sucedía totalmente conmocionados. Ese ser los aterrorizó, mucho más que su señor Dragomon o la sombra, parecía todo un dios. O, más bien, una bestia demonio venida desde lo más profundo del inframundo para llevarse sus almas manchadas de oscuridad, para conducirlos al lugar al que pertenecían después de haber servido al mal. Para castigarlos toda la eternidad.

-¿Quién es? ¿Mephistomon? -preguntó MagnaAngemon.

-Sí, he digievolucionado -afirmó el enorme digimon-. Ahora podéis llamarme Gulfmon. Así como vosotros habéis usado la luz y los buenos sentimientos, caracterizados con los emblemas, para poder subir de nivel, yo puedo utilizar la oscuridad y mis ansias de venganza.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? -preguntó Kari horrorizada.

-Porque sois unos hipócritas, todos. Decís que impartís justicia pero no es así. No os arrepentís cuando destrozáis a los seres oscuros aunque cometéis lo mismo por lo que los estáis castigando. No os sentís culpables por que la vida misma deje de lado a algunas criaturas como sufrimos nosotros. No os importan las causas que lleven a una guerra sino lo que se está cometiendo en ella. ¿Y si los equivocados sois vosotros? ¿Y si el mundo entero debe ser castigado para que el bien aprenda a ser más benévolo, a no entregarse solo a unos pocos, a tratar de producir bienestar a los que un día dejó de lado?

Escucharon aquel monólogo tratando de comprender cómo funcionaba la mente de Gulfmon. En esos momentos veían más que nunca a Apocalymon, que deseaba fervientemente vengar a los digimons que fueron desechados en la evolución, a los que fueron débiles.

-¡¿Es que acaso los más frágiles no merecían seguir adelante?! ¡¿No curáis a vuestros enfermos y protegéis a vuestros hijos hasta que pueden valerse por sí mismos?!

-¡Eso no está en nuestra mano! -replicó T.K-. La vida, el orden natural de las cosas, es la que se ha cobrado esas cuentas. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada para cambiar lo que sucedió ni para saber lo que va a pasar.

-¿Y qué es la vida sino la unión entre el bien y el mal? -preguntó el digimon-. Entre el choque de luz y oscuridad es donde surge el poder, la fuerza para continuar, el motivo para hacerlo. Y a los que les tocó ser desterrados de la batalla tuvieron que irse al lado perdedor, sumergidos en las sombras. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Porque unidos los débiles conseguimos alcanzar lo suficiente como para venir a mostrar lo equivocada que estuvo la vida en desecharnos. Porque acabaremos con cualquier cosa que la otorgue. Empezando por la Esperanza y la Luz.

Fue en ese momento en el que las cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido. No quería acabar con ellos o con los mundos por algo personal, no era por el odio que tenía por los humanos aunque eso fuera un intensificador, o por los digimons que habían podido seguir con la evolución mientras ellos no. Se trataba de la destrucción total. De querer terminar con la existencia. De dar un escarmiento a la vida por no haber querido que los aceptaran.

La nada.

Eso quería alcanzar Gulfmon. Y era un objetivo mucho más terrible que querer dominarlo todo, porque él lo quería destruir hasta que no quedase ni lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera él.

Una flecha golpeó de pronto en la cabeza del digimon, rebotando y cayendo al agua como si no fuera más que una piedra. Angewomon, preparada para volver a atacar, lo miró desafiante sin inmutarse por no haberle hecho daño.

-No te lo permitiremos.

El rostro del enemigo se contrajo un poco hasta que finalmente soltó una nueva carcajada. Puede que los buenos sentimientos los hubieran llevado lejos pero ahora serían la causa de su perdición.

-Adelante, estoy deseando ver cómo lo intentáis.

Esta vez fue MagnaAngemon quien atacó, y acertó de lleno en el brazo de Gulfmon. Era demasiado grande como para esquivar los ataques aunque estos no parecían hacerle mucho efecto. Golpeó al ángel haciendo que saliera despedido por los aires unos metros, hasta que consiguió detenerse. La mujer alada no se quedó quieta ante aquello, unió sus brazos y una gran cruz de energía rosada salió despedida contra el gran digimon.

Un ligero gesto de dolor y un paso hacia atrás fueron las señales de que le había afectado, aunque fuera solo un poco. Y eran los ánimos que necesitaban.

El ángel volvió volando y clavó su espada en la espalda del enemigo, que emitió un quejido ante aquello. Después esquivó un ataque y volvió a golpearle, esta vez en el torso, mientras Angewomon se acercaba para ayudarle. Pero no sería tan sencillo.

Gulfmon agitó sus gigantescas alas negras y una enorme boca apareció entre el pelo que cubría su barriga. Se abrió, mostrando dos hileras de espeluznantes dientes, y despidió una gran bola de energía que dio de lleno en los dos digimons.

La onda expansiva llegó hasta T.K y Kari, que cayeron al suelo inevitablemente. Mucha arena se levantó y el mar se agitó hasta llegar a calarlos enteros. Cuando pudieron volver a mirar, vieron que sus compañeros emergían del agua entre toses y gestos de dolor, pero decididos a no dejarse vencer. Al menos, no sin luchar.

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio, fue que un ser negruzco los acechaba. Se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente.

**~~.~~**

-Todo ha acabado, ellos han ganado, el bien ha ganado -susurró el Divermon pequeño sonriendo.

El mayor lo miró unos instantes. Se sintió bien al ver la esperanza brillando en los ojos de su congénere, verdaderamente era un sentimiento poderoso y se alegraba de que pudiera haber llegado hasta ese mundo oscuro. Aunque los demás digimons no parecieron creer aquellas palabras y seguían mirando en derredor con gestos asustados.

Perdió de vista a Takeru y los demás, supuso que habían salido para despejarse. Se quejó cuando le curaron una herida pero tuvo que mantenerse quieto. Era importante desinfectarla.

Su mirada se clavó en la gran mesa que ocupaba casi toda la estancia. Un dolor profundo llegó a su corazón al observarla. Recordó que, cuando no tenían ni un año de edad, su mejor amigo y él habían tenido que trabajar para arreglar y pintar ese mueble. Los dos se quejaban cuando creían que nadie podía escucharlos, ya que sino serían castigados, y sus huesos crujían cuando se tomaban unos instantes para estirarse.

Sonrió con nostalgia mientras algunas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, aunque no pensaba derramarlas porque él le había pedido que fuera fuerte.

Realmente, en ese momento no le pareció tan terrible su existencia. Sí, había vivido mucha hambre y duros trabajos cada día, pero al menos podía compartir los problemas, que quedaban automáticamente divididos a la mitad, con su "hermano". Hasta que decidió sacrificarlo todo por ayudar al chico de la Esperanza.

Si en un principio le hubieran avisado de que el precio a pagar sería la vida de su amigo en vez de la suya... ¿Volvería a actuar como lo había hecho?

Prefirió no pensar en ello, no servía de nada anclarse en el pasado. Además, supo que habría olvidado qué era lo correcto y lo hubiera protegido. Se sintió mal por cómo se enfadó con él cuando se enteró de su intento de envenenamiento a Takeru, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que él habría hecho lo mismo y más por salvarle. Tal vez la siniestra sombra, de la cual no recordaba el nombre porque había estado medio inconsciente todo el rato, tuviera razón en algunas cosas.

Y es que, los buenos sentimientos nos llevan a ser fuertes, a hacer cosas que no haríamos por nosotros mismos. No obstante, no todas las metas a las que nos conduzcan tienen por qué ser las correctas. Al menos, no para todos.

El Divermon más joven destacaba entre los demás por su tamaño y color más claro. Sus ojos verdosos, también de un tono ligeramente distinto al de los demás, buscaban de vez en cuando al que había estado cuidando del chico de la Esperanza. Al parecer un fuerte vínculo se había creado entre ellos por todo lo que habían vivido y ese pequeño necesitaba saber que su congénere estaba bien. Se sintió mejor al ver que serviría para algo bueno su existencia. Porque no podía dejar de sentirse un asesino.

Su mejor amigo había muerto por su culpa. Nunca llegaría a perdonárselo a sí mismo.

Pero al menos podría hacer cosas buenas para tratar de remitir la culpabilidad que lo embargaba. Se levantó con dificultad de la silla que algún otro Divermon le había traído y caminó pesadamente hasta la ventana. Si estaba así de mal, no quería ni pensar cómo sería su estado si Hikari no le hubiera curado lo que pudo.

Se asomó al exterior y se sintió un poco mejor cuando la brisa acarició su rostro, como liberando algo de la tensión que había en su mente.

Pudo ver a lo lejos las figuras de sus salvadores caminando de la mano, sin soltarse. Estuvo seguro de que si pudieran esos jóvenes no volverían a perderse de vista nunca más. Habían sufrido mucho para encontrarse. El digimon volvió a maravillarse al pensar en los sacrificios que habían hecho el uno por el otro. No les importó dar su vida. ¿Hay mayor muestra de amor que esa?

Sonrió y desvió ligeramente la mirada cuando vio que se detuvieron y se quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos del otro. Aunque solo estuvieran mirándose, parecía algo más íntimo que eso. Como si sus almas se comunicasen, como si sus esencias se rozasen, como si sus corazones conectaran.

Observó a sus compañeros, verdaderamente eran unas criaturas muy hermosas, se notaba que eran sagrados. Se extrañó de los semblantes serios que portaban, no podía apreciar mucho de ello porque tenían media cara tapada con sus cascos, pero al ver que sus bocas se tensaban en una línea perfecta se sintió inquieto. ¿Qué preocupaba a aquellos ángeles?

La respuesta llegó antes de que tuviera tiempo de observar el oscurecido cielo o la bravura del mar. Porque una gigantesca figura emergió de él.

Durante un instante de pánico, creyó que su señor Dragomon había regresado de entre los muertos. Un ligero alivio lo recorrió al ver que se trataba de otro digimon. Pero se sintió estúpido por ello cuando observó bien al recién llegado y la actitud de los ángeles, estaba claro que ese ser era más peligroso de lo que había creído en un principio.

No llegaba a escuchar lo que hablaban, aunque interpretó que había algún tipo de discusión por los movimientos que hacían. Y, sobre todo, porque la mujer alada atacó sin previo aviso al enorme digimon.

Se dio entonces cuenta de que sus congéneres se asomaban a la ventana, vencidos más por la curiosidad que por el miedo a un castigo, para poder ver lo que pasaba. El pequeño Divermon se acercó a él e intercambiaron una mirada de pánico. Retrocedió para dejarle su hueco en la ventana, ya que era demasiado bajo para poder ver sobre las cabezas de los demás, y salió del agobio de la repentina multitud.

Por toda la estancia, y seguramente por el castillo, más Divermons miraban al exterior sin comprender lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, echó a andar hacia la salida del edificio. Tuvo que detenerse varias veces porque se ahogaba y un dolor punzante en el costado donde había recibido el daño hacía que se le nublase la vista. Odiaba ser tan débil, estaba seguro de que se debía a la exposición tan larga que habían tenido a las sombras. Pero no iba a rendirse.

Poco a poco, consiguió llegar a su objetivo, apoyándose en las paredes rocosas que lo rodeaban. Cuando el olor a salitre impregnó su nariz, levantó la cabeza y vio a los ángeles luchando duramente contra el gigantesco monstruo. No parecían llevar las de ganar y el miedo volvió a invadirle. Tenía que ayudar en algo.

Retomó su pesado caminar, aproximándose paso a paso al lugar donde Hikari y Takeru observaban la lucha. Una fuerte explosión hizo que mirara hacia el mar y vio que los compañeros de los humanos se hundían en el agua. Suspiró aliviado cuando salieron apenas unos segundos después, aunque tenían aspecto malherido y cansado. Tenían que pensar en algo rápido.

Se asustó al no ver las figuras de los jóvenes pero volvió a tranquilizarse cuando se levantaron, estaban totalmente empapados pero ilesos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de horror al divisar a una de esas extrañas criaturas que parecían sombras encarnadas acercándose a ellos por la espalda. Claramente, no tenía buenas intenciones.

Tomó aire y empezó a correr. Ignoró el dolor por todo el cuerpo y el mareo que invadió su cabeza, porque lo único que importaba en ese momento era que tenía que llegar a tiempo, que debía avisarles de que iban a ser atacados.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de vosotros! -gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

**~~.~~**

Kari trató de recordarse que debía confiar en sus digimons a pesar del mal aspecto que tenían. T.K, a su lado, apretaba con fuerza los puños.

En esos momentos se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer más en la lucha, siempre les había pasado. Debían quedarse lejos, viendo como sus compañeros arriesgaban todo por protegerlos y sufrían todo tipo de golpes por ellos. No era justo que fuera así, pero no podían cambiarlo.

La portadora de la luz recordó que una vez había compartido con su hermano ese sentimiento de impotencia que la atosigaba. Y él, con esa mirada decidida suya en la que uno no podía no creer, le sonrió antes de decir: _"Eso mismo le dije una vez a Agumon, pero él me llamó estúpido. Me dijo que sin mi ayuda no podía luchar, no solo por no poder digievolucionar, sino porque mi apoyo hace que se sienta más seguro y puede vencer. Es normal que quieras ayudar, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es confiar en tu compañera hasta en las peores situaciones"_.

Tai tenía razón, lo sabía. Podía ser un despistado en muchas cosas, pero cuando decía algo con tanta convicción era imposible que no fuera verdad. Así que miró a Angewomon con confianza. Supo que sus ánimos silenciosos llegaban a su compañera porque de alguna manera eso formaba parte de la mágica conexión entre los niños elegidos y sus digimons.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de vosotros! -se escuchó un grito.

Kari fue la primera en reaccionar y, tras darse la vuelta, empujó a T.K fuera del alcance del monstruo. El ser le propinó un fuerte manotazo y ella cayó sobre la arena, tosiendo para escupir la que le entró en la boca. Su mejor amigo observó con horror que el atacante amagaba un golpe contra la chica y se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo. Pero no iba a llegar a tiempo, lo sabía.

Algo azul se interpuso entre la criatura y Kari. Divermon, el salvador del portador de la esperanza, volvía a arriesgarse por ellos.

El digimon comenzó a forcejear con su enemigo y tropezó arrastrando al otro. Rodaban en su intento de inmovilizarse mutuamente, llenándose de pequeños granos de arena los ojos y la boca, aunque eso no los detuvo.

T.K corrió hacia ellos para ayudar a su cuidador, pero un figura oscura que caminó desde el mar hacia él lo detuvo. Otras de esas extrañas sombras tangibles acompañó a la primera, y a esta otra más. Tres seres oscuros salían de entre las aguas y miraban fríamente a los jóvenes con sus ojos amarillentos. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

El rubio cogió una piedra que había a su alcance y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el monstruo más cercano. Este se detuvo un poco, llevándose la mano al lugar dolorido, mientras los otros dos seguían avanzando. Divermon consiguió quitarse de encima al que forcejeaba con él y envistió con todas sus fuerzas contra los recién llegados.

Después retrocedió y se colocó junto a T.K, que protegía a Kari con su cuerpo. Lanzó una mirada a los ángeles pero supo que no podían ayudar en ese momento, MagnaAngemon estaba atrapado por Gulfmon y Angewomon trataba de sacarlo sin caer también ella en las garras del enemigo.

-Creo que tendremos que hacer esto nosotros -dijo Divermon sonriendo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que el dolor de su cuerpo no era para tanto.

Y en realidad no lo era. No en comparación con el que podía llegar a sentir si aquello salía mal. Pero no podía permitirse pensar en ello, había aprendido de esos dos humanos que lo que sientes es importante cuando luchas.

-Me pido al más alto -respondió T.K devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Y, por favor, que la prioridad sea que no lleguen a tocar a Kari -añadió volviendo a su gesto serio.

El digimon asintió con la cabeza, sabía que el chico diría aquello. La joven quiso quejarse pero no tuvo tiempo para ello porque los dos se lanzaron con los puños en alto contra las criaturas oscuras. Estas retrocedieron un poco, seguramente no pensaban que habría resistencia a su ataque, pero esperaron a que llegaran para poder esquivarlos. Y así empezó una pelea de puñetazos y patadas que no parecía llegar a ninguna parte.

La portadora de la luz recogió todas las piedras que encontró y las lanzó contra los extraños seres, consiguiendo así despistarlos. A uno le acertó en el ojo y así Divermon pudo dejarlo inconsciente de un buen golpe. Después Kari encontró un palo y se metió en la lucha asestando golpes lo más fuerte que podía.

Aunque los superaban en número, parecía que esos monstruos no tenían mucho valor o iniciativa. Cada vez retrocedían más y sus pies ya estaba sumergidos en el agua del océano.

Por un breve instante, los tres se permitieron creer que iban a poder con sus enemigos. Pero fueron unos ilusos.

Del mar comenzaron a emerger numerosas figuras. Todas con miradas amarillentas, con el cuerpo hecho de una extraña sustancia que parecía una mezcla entre sombras sinuosas y humo negro, y queriendo acabar con ellos.

MagnaAngemon, que por fin se había librado del agarre de Gulfmon, miró con ansiedad hacia la playa. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía mientras tuviera que esquivar los ataques del gran digimon. Cruzó una mirada con Angewomon cuando se encontraron en el aire sorteando un golpe de su enemigo y supo que ella también había visto lo que estaba pasando. Kari estaba arrinconada por cuatro monstruos, T.K era golpeado por otros cinco y Divermon, que yacía inconsciente, estaba siendo rodeado. No querían ni pensar qué pretendían hacer con él. Y otras decenas de ellos aguardaban el momento para divertirse con los humanos.

El ruido de multitud de pisadas hizo que hasta Gulfmon se detuviera un instante para ver qué lo producía.

Un gran número de Divermons, seguramente todos los que había en el Mar Oscuro, corrían a donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla con las oscuras criaturas. A la cabeza de todos, uno más pequeño y de color más claro, los alentaba a continuar.

-¡Redimiremos nuestros errores aprendiendo a luchar por el bien! ¡No volveremos a dejar que nos manejen a su antojo! ¡A por ellos!

Los digimons llegaron a la pelea y consiguieron igualar un poco las cosas, aunque seguían en desventaja numérica. Parecía que los extraños seres se multiplicaban a cada minuto, como si ese mar estuviera en realidad hecho de ellos, como si cada una de sus gotas guardase la esencia oscura que producía a aquellos engendros.

Kari consiguió alcanzar a T.K esquivando golpes de todas direcciones. Lo levantó con algo de dificultad y él sonrió a pesar de la sangre que escapaba de su ceja y las magulladuras de todo su cuerpo. Ella no estaba mucho mejor, pues un profundo corte cruzaba su mejilla derecha y algunos moratones se divisaban ya entre la piel enrojecida.

Se incorporaron y se colocaron espalda con espalda. Así, juntos, enfrentaron a los enemigos que llegaban a darles alcance. La chica blandía ese palo que había encontrado y el joven daba certeros puñetazos, aunque en realidad conseguían no ser vencidos porque los Divermons cercanos a ellos se preocupaban de protegerlos. Al fin y al cabo eran humanos, cualquier golpe les afectaría mucho más que a los digimons.

El entusiasmo que habían sentido con la llegada de los refuerzos fue decayendo conforme nuevas criaturas negruzcas abandonaban el océano para sumarse a sus congéneres en el ataque. No aguantarían mucho más esa situación.

Por su parte, los ángeles continuaban esquivando a Gulfmon y tratando de encontrar puntos donde sus ataques pudieran dañarle, aunque sin demasiados resultados.

De vez en cuando, dirigían un ojo nervioso a la costa, donde sus protegidos libraban su propia batalla. MagnaAngemon pensó que, si consiguiera alejarse un momento, podría abrir su "Puerta del Destino". Pero al instante desechó la idea, absorbería también a los Divermons y T.K y Kari podían correr la misma suerte.

Se cruzó con Angewomon a la espalda de Gulfmon mientras esquivaban un ataque bastante poderoso. Una idea apareció en su cabeza y la cogió por la cintura cuando pasó a su lado para acercarla a él.

-Lo distraeré, ve a debilitarlos -tuvo tiempo de susurrar en su oído.

Sabía que ella lo había entendido, no por nada formaban tan buen equipo.

Voló de nuevo a la vista del gran digimon y empezó a ascender. Como esperaba, Gulfmon lo siguió con la vista, y la mujer alada aprovechó ese momento para ir a toda velocidad hacia la costa. MagnaAngemon golpeó con su espada en pleno rostro a su enemigo y vio de reojo lo que su amiga hacía. Ella unía en ese momento sus brazos sobre la cabeza para producir su "Aire santo", un anillo de luz emergió y se expandió sobre el campo de batalla. Al instante, una energía multicolor emergió de él y paralizó a las oscuras criaturas.

El ángel sonrió ante aquello y se dispuso a esquivar un ataque de Gulfmon que iba muy desviado. Pero se dio cuenta de que el digimon no había fallado, simplemente él no era el objetivo. Lo era ella.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Es que acaso ya había olvidado que su enemigo podía leer sus pensamientos? Les había dejado llevar a cabo el plan para poder pillar a Angewomon desprevenida. No pensaba permitirlo.

A la desesperada, voló todo lo rápido que pudo y apartó de un fuerte empujón a su amiga. La gran bola de energía que surgía de la segunda boca de Gulfmon dio de lleno a MagnaAngemon y salió despedido hasta que se estrelló con los árboles del linde del bosque.

La mujer alada observó aquello conmocionada y quiso reunirse con el ángel abatido, pero su enemigo tenía otros planes.

La agarró con fuerza y estrujó su cuerpo, haciendo que le doliera cada parte de él, como si le estuviera rompiendo huesos. Gritó de dolor y trató de soltarse sin conseguir nada. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas porque no pudo contenerlas. Se odió por mostrar debilidad.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como había sido apresada, se vio libre. Se tambaleó un instante en el aire y después comprendió la razón.

Una gran bola de energía la alcanzó, cegándola por completo. Después, se sumergió en las aguas del mar sin sentir nada.

**~~.~~**

T.K intentó recuperar un ritmo normal en la respiración, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ello. Cada vez que alguno de los monstruos se acercaba a Kari notaba el pánico invadiendo su cuerpo, pero se obligó a dejar que ella también peleara. Su mejor amiga ni iba a querer quedarse atrás, además de que ya no había un lugar seguro donde esconderla. Si no ganaban esa batalla daría igual lo lejos que fuera, acabarían encontrándola.

Dio una patada en lo que debía ser el estómago de la criatura que tenía ante él. Retrocedió unos pasos pero volvió a atacarle y él la empujó con todas sus fuerzas para que no alcanzase a Kari. El tacto de esos seres era realmente extraño, tangible pero no completamente sólido, casi parecía más líquido.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la situación volvía a estar mal. Por mucho que los Divermons luchasen con fiereza, más monstruos surgían del mar sin detenerse.

En ese momento, una extraña energía multicolor llegó hasta ellos y el chico sonrió contento, conocía de sobra el ataque para saber quién lo había producido. Al instante, las criaturas oscuras se paralizaron y los digimons pudieron inmovilizarlas contra el suelo, además de notar sus fuerzas renovadas como si les hubiera insuflado un aliento más de vida.

Después de asegurarse de que Kari estaba bien, T.K levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero, y presenció con horror cómo apartaba a Angewomon para recibir él un certero golpe.

Su mejor amiga lo empujó hacia el suelo y él la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando el ángel chocó contra los árboles, provocando que muchos pedazos de madera salieran despedidos. Miró a la compañera de Kari y observó con horror el agarre que sufría entre gritos de dolor. Ella también fue alcanzada por una bola de energía maligna y se hundió entre las olas completamente inconsciente.

Los Divermons observaron la escena completamente conmocionados y apenas acertaron a seguir sujetando a los enemigos. Más de esas criaturas surgieron del océano pero se quedaron quietas, observándolos, regodeándose en la victoria de Gulfmon.

Aquel era el final. Todos lo sabían.

El gran digimon se volvió hacia los jóvenes y rio de manera socarrona. Se aproximó unos metros, mientras ellos se levantaban despacio y se sacudían la arena de encima con gestos serios. Los Divermons los observaban sin saber si huir despavoridos o lanzarse a la desesperada contra el gigantesco enemigo. Hicieran lo que hicieran daría igual. Habían firmado su sentencia de muerte al ayudar a los humanos.

El que siempre había cuidado del portador de la Esperanza yacía en un rincón, intentando con todas sus ganas levantarse, pero sin conseguirlo. Su pequeño amigo estaba a unos metros de él, temiendo por la vida de su congénere y ahora también por la de los jóvenes. Aunque él no estaba mucho mejor.

-Es hora de que vuestro poder me pertenezca -dijo Gulfmon con energía-. Cuando malogre vuestras esencias la oscuridad será invencible y destruiré todo cuanto conocéis. Despedíos de la vida.

-No, no vamos a perder -replicó Kari mirándolo con decisión.

-Por si no lo has apreciado, ya estáis derrotados.

-Te equivocas -repuso T.K con firmeza-. Nada está decidido mientras creamos que podemos ganar.

Las horrendas carcajadas del digimon no se hicieron esperar, pero no inmutaron a los jóvenes. Ambos cerraron los ojos simultáneamente.

-La luz no debe intentar vencer a la oscuridad, solamente trata de controlarla para que no cause mal -susurró la joven-. Porque no pueden existir la una sin la otra.

-Y el odio no sirve para vencer la guerra eterna -continuó el chico-. Solamente los buenos sentimientos pueden conllevar a que vuelva el equilibrio.

El cuerpo de Kari comenzó a emitir un resplandor rosado y el de T.K uno amarillento. Sin abrir los ojos, ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo y entrelazaron sus manos. Sus corazones se coordinaron, latiendo al mismo tiempo. Sus esencias de abrazaron, sin querer soltarse jamás. El poder de ambos llamó al del otro hasta que se fundieron en uno solo.

Abrieron los ojos. Y brillaron juntos con una luz blanca. Con el brillo de la esperanza.

Entre los árboles destrozados del bosque, se pudo distinguir un haz multicolor. De lo más profundo de las aguas, una idéntica luminosidad arrancó resplandores en la superficie. Y, al mismo tiempo, dos digimons hicieron su aparición.

Seraphimon se colocó frente a su enemigo y Magnadramon voló a su alrededor.

Gulfmon gritó con rabia y lanzó varias bolas de energía maligna contra los compañeros de los humanos. Ellos lo esquivaron y se lanzaron contra él, trabajando juntos en perfecta armonía. Como si hubieran llegado al apogeo del gran equipo que siempre habían formado, porque eran dos partes de un mismo todo, igual que sus protegidos.

Los Divermons observaron maravillados a los digimons sagrados, sintiéndose de verdad liberados de la venda que había cubierto sus ojos durante sus vidas. Existían más cosas además de la oscuridad. No tenían por qué vivir entre sombras y sufrimiento, porque la luz encontraría el camino para llegar hasta ellos. Y tenían que tener la esperanza de que podrían ser salvados.

La dragona alada produjo una extraña neblina que rodeó a su enemigo haciendo que notase que las energías escapaban de él. Al instante, el ángel hizo que numerosos rayos cayeran del cielo e hicieran impacto en el malvado digimon.

Gulfmon trató de cubrirse sin resultado y arrojó al aire más bolas de energía en un intento de parar el avance de los golpes que recibía. Y ese fue su mayor error, porque los guardianes de la Luz y la Esperanza lo aprovecharon.

Magnadramon lanzó una llamarada de energía rosa desde su boca al mismo tiempo que Seraphimon disparaba un potente haz de luz amarilla. Los dos ataques se entrelazaron y crearon un enorme rayo blanco, que impactó en el interior de esa gran boca que tenía el digimon malvado en el estómago.

Se produjo una explosión, mezclada con los alaridos, más furiosos que asustados, de la reencarnación de Apocalymon.

Cuando la luminosidad remitió, los datos se desperdigaron por el cielo.

La dragona volvió a arrojar esa niebla que envolvió los restos y Seraphimon, después de descender un nivel, abrió "la Puerta del Destino" para que los tragara. No volvería a molestar, porque vagaría en un vacío sin materia donde no podría causar mal a nadie ni regresar a la vida. Hallaría la ansiada nada que había buscado conseguir.

Y, cuando la puerta dorada se cerró, un extraño silencio invadió el Mar Oscuro.

Porque, por una vez, el océano se mantuvo en calma. El cielo se volvió más grisáceo que negruzco y el viento se volvió apenas una suave brisa. El mundo parecía dar las gracias por haber sido liberado del control del mal.

Por fin, el equilibrio había vuelto. Gracias a la Luz y la Esperanza.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a _Maimai_ (tu entusiasmo siempre me hace sonreír), _Amber_ y _Guest_ por sus geniales comentarios.**

**Y así llegamos al capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, no soy buena para las peleas pero espero que no haya quedado muy mal esta batalla final. El próximo capítulo será el último, una especie de epílogo para ver cómo se asientan las cosas después de esto. Las "despedidas" las haré entonces.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo y no haber decepcionado a nadie.**


	33. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por afición y sin ánimo de lucro._

.

.

**.~· Si la esperanza desaparece ·~.**

_._

* * *

_"En realidad la vida en sí misma no es buena ni mala pero es algo maravilloso el simple hecho de existir"._

_Takeru Takaishi_

* * *

.

.

**Epílogo**

.

.

Un grito de júbilo nació del pequeño Divermon y fue contagiándose en sus congéneres, no cabían en sí por el entusiasmo que siguió a la victoria. Algunos todavía no se atrevían a creer aquello y miraron con desconfianza a los seres oscuros que se zafaban del agarre. Poco a poco volvieron a caminar hacia el mar, sumergiéndose en sus oscurecidas aguas hasta que no quedó ni rastro de ellos. ¿Qué eran en realidad aquellas criaturas?

T.K se volvió hacia Kari sonriendo, y notó que se llenaba de renovadas energías al ver cómo le era devuelto el gesto. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y se abrazaron con fuerza, felices por que todo hubiera terminado al fin. Sus compañeros digimon, de nuevo en sus formas de Patamon y Gatomon, se reunieron con ellos con sendas sonrisas cariñosas.

Habían vencido. El final había estado de cerca de ser bien distinto, pero unidos pudieron recobrar el equilibrio. Todo había acabado.

El Divermon que siempre cuidó del chico de la Esperanza, el primero en aceptar la calidez, el que tuvo la verdadera fe de que la vida podía ser buena si se luchaba por ello, se incorporó lentamente. Se sentía dolorido pero sabía que pronto sanarían sus heridas físicas, aunque no las de su corazón. Porque lo vivido quedaría marcado a fuego en él y jamás lo olvidaría. Como nunca dejaría de recordar a su mejor amigo, su hermano.

-Lo conseguimos, el bien ha vencido -susurró como si él pudiera escucharle.

El más joven de sus congéneres se acercó a él y lo ayudó a tenerse en pie. Una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro haciendo que fuera contagioso su entusiasmo. Sabía que una nueva era comenzaba para ellos y el abismo desconocido que se extendía a sus pies prometía grandes metas si trabajaban para conseguirlas. Un gran abanico de bellas posibilidades se abría a los ojos de los Divermons. No tendrían que sufrir más, aquello había acabado.

Vio cómo Takeru se acercaba a él y se sorprendió cuando los brazos del joven lo rodearon.

-Gracias -susurró el chico-. No habríamos conseguido esto de no ser por ti. Escuchaba tus palabras y ellas me despertaban.

-Yo os doy las gracias a los cuatro en nombre de todos, nos habéis liberado -dijo el digimon mirando también a Hikari y los compañeros de los humanos.

Ellos sonrieron. La chica abrió la boca para hablar, pero una repentina luminosidad surgió entre las nubes e incidió directamente en el lugar de la playa donde estaban todos. Miraron hacia el cielo, algo cegados por el haz de brillante, y aguardaron un poco temerosos a que una nueva amenaza se hiciera presente.

-Elegidos de la Esperanza y la Luz, habéis restablecido el equilibrio, por ello os doy las gracias -una potente voz retumbó en el lugar, pero de alguna manera dio seguridad a todos los digimon-. Ahora mi poder puede llegar hasta ese mundo, aunque yo no pueda apartarme del digital.

-¿Azulongmon? -preguntó Kari.

-En efecto, soy yo. Debéis saber que estuve muy preocupado por este conflicto y traté de ayudaros en lo que me era posible. Ya que la energía oscura malograda ha desaparecido del Mar Oscuro, las cosas volverán a ser como deben. Empezando por los Divermons.

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos, algunos claramente temerosos de un castigo por los años de servidumbre al malvado amo que tuvieron, otros ilusionados por una posible salida de esa vida de dura subsistencia.

-Vuestro origen reside en el mundo digital, fuisteis capturados por Dragomon antes de que fuera sellada del todo esta dimensión y os alteró los recuerdos a todos -explicó el digimon milenario-. Intentaba crear un gran ejército y copió vuestros datos para moldear seres malignos, pero sus experimentos no daban resultados. Hasta que Daemon llegó y Mephistomon, cuya esencia estaba perdida entre las sombras, lo absorbió. Entonces él ayudó a Dragomon y crearon el primer Divermon a partir de energía oscura, el único que es diferente a los demás.

Todos se volvieron al más pequeño y de color más claro. Él pareció horrorizado al escuchar aquello, además de conmocionado por algunas miradas de miedo que le lanzaron sus congéneres. ¿Eso quería decir que él era maligno? ¿Que su existencia no estaba bien?

-Pero algo salió mal para ellos de nuevo -prosiguió Azulongmon-. Porque su carácter especial residió en que tenía más aptitudes para recibir la energía oscura de la misma manera que la luz. Debéis comprender que la oscuridad en sí no es algo malo, el problema es que quienes la usan la malogran, pero lo perfecto es un equilibrio entre ambos complementos. Entre Luz y Oscuridad. Por eso mismo, pequeño, tienes más poder que los demás.

De nuevo, el digimon no comprendió bien lo que le decía aquella solemne voz. ¿Más poder? Él era el de menor tamaño y fuerza de todos. Quizás se refería a algo más simbólico que físico.

-Sois digimons y por ello os ofrezco la posibilidad de regresar a vuestro mundo, de la misma forma que podéis permanecer aquí los que lo prefieráis.

Aquella propuesta los pilló desprevenidos. La mayoría murmuraron entre ellos si debían fiarse pero acabaron decidiendo que querían volver a ese lugar del que se suponía que procedían. Solamente uno dio un paso al frente. Su piel más clara que la del resto destacó más que nunca.

-Yo quiero quedarme, alguien debe controlar esas extrañas criaturas que nacen del mar -dijo con convicción.

-En ese caso liberaré tu verdadero poder, que Mephistomon había sellado para que no te volvieras contra él, a partir de ahora serás conocido como KingDivermon, protector del Mar Oscuro -sentenció el digimon milenario.

La luz incidió directamente en el digimon y su tamaño creció considerablemente, hasta ser mucho mayor que el de sus congéneres. Una extraña corona dorada con un cetro a juego surgieron de la nada formando parte de él. Se miró a sí mismo extrañado y sonrió al ver el gesto de respeto que le dirigían los demás. Por fin sentía que había encontrado su lugar en la vida.

-Ahora podrás controlar a los seres oscuros. No son malvados, simplemente son producto de las sombras en los corazones de los humanos y no pueden evitar sentirse atraídos por la oscuridad. Ellos son cada una de las gotas del océano grisáceo que tenéis ante vosotros, cada alarido de pánico y cada lágrima de dolor. Si no se malogran existen en una calma eterna y tu misión será no dejar que nada llegue a volver a controlarlos.

KingDivermon asintió con la cabeza y observó cómo su amigo, el cuidador del chico de la Esperanza, daba un paso al frente, seguido de unos pocos Divermons.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos también, juntos haremos que este mundo sea un lugar pacífico que contenga la Oscuridad.

-Así será. Despedíos de todos y devolveré a los demás a sus respectivos mundos.

Hubo abrazos y palabras de agradecimiento por todas partes, dedicadas en especial a los humanos y sus compañeros. Ellos pidieron al nuevo protector de esa dimensión oscura que los llamara si algún día necesitaba de su ayuda, aunque sabían que ahora las cosas serían muy distintas y el equilibrio había sido restaurado.

Divermon los observó alejarse flotando en ese haz luminoso, sin poder evitar recordar a su amigo y lo mucho que le gustaría que estuviera junto a él. Sonrió y se despidió de la mano de sus congéneres, riendo un poco al ver todavía algún que otro gesto temeroso. Entonces, los dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia él antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¿Sabes que los digimon nunca mueren? -preguntó Kari sonriendo.

-Solamente hay que desear que regresen y ellos vuelven con quienes los quieren de verdad -convino T.K.

Él los miró con gesto de confusión y apenas devolvió el saludo cuando agitaron la mano como despedida, porque un brillo escapó del resplandor hasta detenerse ante él. Una forma fue surgiendo a sus pies y, cuando la luminosidad remitió, pudo ver un digihuevo blanco con manchas azules. Era él. Podía sentirlo. Su amigo, su hermano, había regresado a su lado.

Lo último que vieron los jóvenes y los digimon que abandonaban el Mar Oscuro fue la sonrisa del Divermon. La alegría, los buenos sentimientos, habían encontrado su hueco en ese mundo y nada volvería a ser como antes. Sería mucho mejor.

**~~.~~**

Las miradas perdidas de todos los presentes inquietaban a Tai. No soportaba aquello, era como si el mundo entero se derrumbase por momentos y él se quedara observando las piedras desprenderse bajo sus pies, aguardando de brazos cruzados la caída. Aunque en realidad se sentía como si ya se hubiera estrellado con el fondo del más oscuro pozo.

¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan cruel? ¿Por qué su hermana tenía que correr ese peligro?

La recordó sonriendo, con esa luminosidad que sus ojos cobrizos emanaban, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que parecía intentar alegrar a todos, con su manía de no preocuparse por sí misma. Y también pensó en él, que era como otro hermano pequeño, con su mirada esperanzadora y su fuerza capaz de luchar contra lo que fuera con tal de proteger a los suyos.

Kari y T.K. Personas excepcionales, únicas, con dones que iban más allá de la razón y que habían sido su condena. Unidos en todo. Hasta en la muerte.

Notó que sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas al pensar eso último y trató de esconderlas para no provocar que volviera el llanto en las mujeres presentes. Matt seguía encerrado en el baño y, por el ruido que había escuchado, estaba seguro que se había desquitado con golpes contra la pared, había pensado en seguirlo pero sabía que necesitaba estar solo.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se cubrió la cara con ellas intentando dejar la mente en blanco, pero el ardor que notaba en todo el cuerpo debido a la impotencia y la furia no lo abandonaba. Jamás superaría aquello, lo sabía.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no vio pasar a Izzy por su lado. El pelirrojo había escuchado un aviso en el ordenador y fue a su habitación a comprobarlo por si era algo importante, además de que no soportaba el silencio que había en el salón, era demasiado asfixiante. Cuando leyó que el remitente era Gennai, abrió a toda velocidad el mensaje que acababa de recibir y leyó con avidez las palabras.

"_Id al lugar donde Hikari se marchó, ha pasado algo"_.

No había nada alentador en aquello pero quiso pensar que tampoco era una sentencia. Tal vez simplemente había encontrado una manera de que ellos fueran de ayuda. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de ello mientras regresaba con los demás, si lo decía como una mentira todos lo notarían y no tenían ánimos como para aguantar nada más.

Sora, Mimi y Joe lo miraron atentamente cuando reapareció y él intentó que no le temblara la voz.

-Gennai me ha dicho que vayamos al lugar donde Kari se fue, aunque no sé la razón -explicó intentando parecer tranquilo.

Los gestos de todos se contrajeron, entendiendo cada uno a su manera aquellas palabras. Mimi fue la primera en levantarse, sonrió con esa inocencia que tanto la había caracterizado siempre y emanó entusiasmo que trató de contagiar a todos.

-¡Vamos! Seguro que ha encontrado una manera de que podamos ayudarles.

Sora también se incorporó y sujetó con firmeza la mano de Tai para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, porque él no reaccionaba del todo. Temía recibir la peor de las noticias, esa que habían estado aguardando durante horas, esa que parecía inevitable. Fue el gesto esperanzado de su madre el que le dio la energía necesaria para asentir con la cabeza y devolver el apretón a la mano de su amiga pelirroja. No se rendiría, aunque no hubiera razones para seguir luchando. Creería en ellos.

Joe llamó a la puerta del baño y entró al no recibir respuesta. Encontró a Matt sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y un rastro seco de lágrimas en sus mejillas. El mayor, con el corazón encogido por la escena, se puso en frente de su amigo en cuclillas y sonrió.

-Parece que hay algo que podemos hacer...

-Lo he escuchado -cortó el rubio con un resoplido-. ¿Y si cuando lleguemos descubrimos que ellos... que no volverán?

No pudo evitar recordar a su pequeño hermano con esa sonrisa entusiasta y con su mirada decidida ante el peligro, y a Kari con esa valentía entregándose a Myotismon para que dejara de hacer sufrir a los demás y ese gesto triste cuando se marchó sin ellos para tratar de salvar a T.K. No estaba preparado para pensar que habían desaparecido del mundo para siempre. No podría con esa certeza.

-Volverán -repuso Joe con una seguridad que le sorprendió a él mismo-. Tenemos que confiar en ellos. Se lo merecen.

Matt lo miró unos instantes y al final aceptó la mano que su amigo le tendía para ayudarle a incorporarse. Tenía razón, debía creer, es lo que esos dos pequeños le habían enseñado. Todo es posible mientras no se pierda la fe.

Volvieron al salón y el mayor de los Ishida intercambió una mirada con Tai. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo y encabezaron a los demás mientras salían del hogar de los Izumi. Se sentían como aquella vez lejana en la que ambos quisieron salir corriendo pero se mantuvieron firmes aguardando el impacto de las flechas de los ángeles que protegían a sus hermanos. Como en ese momento, debían creer en el milagro.

La gran comitiva avanzó a paso rápido por las calles de Odaiba con su meta claramente fijada. Ninguno fue consciente del camino, simplemente andaban sin titubear pensando con temor en lo que podían encontrar y queriendo convencerse que les aguardaban buenas noticias. Algo les decía que estaban a punto de saber cuál había sido el final de todo. Y, más que nunca, desearon con fuerza que fuera uno feliz.

Cuando llegaron a la playa que tanta desgracia había presenciado, pudieron apreciar cuatro figuras en la lejanía que caminaban por la arena hacia allí. La luz anaranjada del atardecer los bañaba y creaba largas sombras al incidir en ellos. Conocían esas siluetas.

T.K y Kari, cogidos de la mano, levantaron la que tenían libre para saludar a sus amigos y familiares. Sus compañeros digimon copiaron el gesto sonriendo por las caras de incredulidad que aparecieron en los recién llegados. Lo sabían, habían hecho algo que parecía imposible, pero allí estaban. Habían vuelto sanos y salvos. Y no volverían a caer en las fauces de la maldad mientras estuvieran juntos.

Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Tai y Matt, que saltaron la valla y corrieron hacia sus hermanos todo lo rápido que les dieron las piernas. Tal fue su ímpetu que tiraron a los jóvenes en su entusiasta abrazo. Sus risas se sumaron a las de los dos pequeños cubiertos de arena y a las lágrimas de alegría de los que presenciaban la escena.

El resto de sus amigos y los padres no tardaron en reunirse con ellos, abrazos y más muestras de cariño cayeron sobre los que habían estado desaparecidos, que no podían hacer otra cosa que tratar de respirar entre los apretones. Aunque en ningún momento sus dedos entrelazados se separaron, no podían soltarse, todavía la angustia vivida en la desaparición pesaba demasiado en sus corazones y necesitaban cerciorarse de que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Después del recibimiento bañado de sonrisas y arena, que duró tanto que la noche ya se cernía sobre ellos cuando al fin se incorporaron, comenzaron a contar lo que había sucedido.

-Antes de nada -interrumpió Hiroaki para sorpresa de todos-, creo que deberíamos ir a algún lugar donde podáis comer. Debéis estar hambrientos.

-Sí, y hay que curar esas heridas -aportó Susumu-. Vamos todos a mi casa, allí podremos seguir la charla.

Todos parecieron conformes y emprendieron la marcha. Cuando ya perdían de vista el mar, T.K retuvo a Kari para que se alejaran un poco de los demás. Percibió alguna que otra mirada pero nadie se detuvo para dejarles algo de intimidad. Se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Puede que su pelo estuviera alborotado y pequeñas heridas cubrieran su pálido rostro, pero le pareció la imagen más bella que jamás presenciaría mientras ella le devolvía una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Llevo un rato pensando en un largo discurso para decirte lo importante que eres para mí, con palabras que mucho tiempo antes que esto ensayé en mi cabeza, pero no creo que sea necesario. Demostramos de verdad lo que sentimos con lo actos y no con lo que decimos. Y después de entregarlo todo el uno por el otro no hay más que revelar. Sobran las palabras entre nosotros.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con él y se puso de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los del chico. Al instante recibió como respuesta unos brazos que la envolvieron y el beso se tornó más profundo. Fue algo fugaz, pero ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para manifestar sus sentimientos.

-Volvería a arrojarme a las sombras por ti una y otra vez -susurró Kari mientras apretaban el paso para alcanzar a los demás.

-Lo sé, y sabes que yo también -respondió T.K volviendo a entrelazar sus manos.

Algunos, que habían espiado lo que hacían los jóvenes, los miraron entusiasmados. Tai sonrió con agradecimiento a T.K y Matt a Kari, porque saber que alguien tan importante para ti tiene a quien lo dé todo por él es la mejor de las certezas. Y los adultos fingieron no haberse dado cuenta de nada, pero sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez en casa de los Yagami, mientras todos comían hasta hartarse de cosas improvisadas y otras tantas que encargaron, continuaron el relato tan escalofriante de lo que habían vivido. Joe, con ayuda de Yuuko y Natsuko, curó sus heridas, algunas superficiales y otras algo más profundas, para que no tuvieran que ir al hospital.

Gatomon y Patamon se sentaban en los regazos de sus compañeros y sonreían todo el tiempo, aportando su perspectiva de la historia y detalles de las batallas mientras miraban de vez en cuando los dedos entrelazados de sus protegidos. Por increíble que pareciera, al hablar de aquello notaban un peso liberarse en sus corazones, como si se purificaran un poco más de la oscuridad que los había consumido. Como si lo vivido no fueran a atormentarlos sino a darles la seguridad de que todo ahora estaba bien y de que eran fuertes cuando estaban juntos.

Las marcas de la maldad tardarían en sanar en su piel y los recuerdos nunca se marcharían. Pero habían aprendido que no se debe intentar destruir a las sombras porque son parte de nosotros, solamente hay que aprender a controlarlas.

Unidos mantendrían la armonía.

**~~.~~**

Años después, un ser con la apariencia de un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por una gran montaña, como si no le costase esfuerzo alguno escalarla. El amanecer bañó con su luz el mundo que se extendía a sus pies y él sonrió ante las increíbles vistas que le eran regaladas.

Llegó a su meta, la alta cima que estaba en el centro de la Isla File. De alguna manera era una agradable ironía que todo hubiera estado preparado para finalizar en el principio, en el lugar donde todo comenzó tanto tiempo atrás, en el mismo sitio donde la primera victoria de los niños elegidos fue presenciada y también el primer dolor. Como si fuera entonces cuando empezó el desenlace de la guerra.

Gennai halló lo que buscaba, esa gran piedra sagrada de la que Azulongmon le había hablado, ese objeto que había nacido de una semilla brillante que surgió cuando el Mar Oscuro fue purificado. Sus ojos curiosos estudiaron la roca con interés, ya que era distinta a las otras, más poderosa. No se encargaba de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo digital, sino entre la puerta de este con esa otra dimensión que se mecía entre las aguas de las tinieblas, donde KingDivermon y los demás cuidaban de que la maldad fuera contenida.

Encontró una inscripción en la piedra y la leyó con avidez, pues todos los datos nuevos eran un gran descubrimiento para él. Y sonrió al hallar por fin el final de la leyenda.

"_Si la esperanza desaparece, la luz se extinguirá. Y sin luz no habrá esperanza posible. _

_Mas, juntas, crearán el milagro que no pronosticará ni siquiera el destino. _

_Porque moldearán su propio futuro. Porque conseguirán el equilibrio. Porque mantendrán la paz._

_Por fin, la batalla entre el bien y el mal será detenida cuando se comprenda que no hay contrarios._

_Blanco y negro. Orden y caos. Luz y Oscuridad._

_Hermanos eternos, entrelazados por su propia esencia, necesarios para la existencia._

_Y allí estará la Esperanza, la eterna protectora de la alianza"._

.

* * *

**Y llegamos al final. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir esto pero he estado liada en la Universidad. Este capítulo es más que nada para que se vea cómo las cosas se asentaron al final.**

**Me despido de este fic al que tanto cariño le he cogido y con el que tanto he evolucionado, pero no os libraréis de mí, ya hay y habrá más creaciones mías por fanfiction. La verdad es que nunca pensé que esta historia llegaría a ser tan larga y en parte ha crecido por todas vuestras palabras de ánimo que me entusiasmaban a continuar.**

**Esto ha sido posible por vosotros, lectores silenciosos y los que se molestan en dejar su opinión, así que: ¡muchas gracias a todos!**

**Un fuerte abrazo de HikariCaelum :)**


End file.
